


A Chance Meeting

by Dunuelos



Series: Galactica Meets Babylon 5 [1]
Category: Babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 131,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Galactica runs into Marcus shooting up asteroids. This drastically alters the Fleet's course, and adds a whole extra dimension to interstellar politics. Especially that disagreement between Earth and Babylon 5.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a plot bunny. Transection at BSG S2E15 "Scar" and B5 S4E13 "Rumors, Bargains, and Lies". I've always wanted to see a BSG 2003 and Babylon 5 running into each other after the Vorlons and Shadows left but before Clark is kicked out. It would also have to be before Lay Your Burdens Down – which I thought was the point that BSG 2003 became almost tiring to watch. I was watching Scar, from Season 2 of BSG and then remembered a particular order from B5. And this was the result.

Marcus Cole, leader of this particular expedition, looked around at the Asteroid filled area. There was nothing that was obvious here, but he had been ordered to Sector 87. And so he came.

He shook his head to himself and settled his expression. He ordered the Minbari at the Comm section, "Open a channel to Babylon 5, Captain Sheridan."

The Minbari nodded. Soon, the Captain of Babylon 5 was on the screen, his secret crush also visible. "_Marcus. You're in position_?"

Marcus nodded. "We got here a little while ago. Scanned the area, but there's nothing here. Just a bunch of Asteroids." And why he had to come look at rocks was beyond him. He was unaware that the multitude of asteroids was hiding things from his scanners – there was too much to filter out much data. But there was no visual of anything either.

"_Good. I want you to target several of the asteroids and destroy them._" The utter confidence that Sheridan displayed was a bit unnerving.

"I see." He said, his tone actually showing he didn't. "And then?" he asked.

"_Come back._"

This order confused the hell out of him. "That's it."

"_Yes._"

"Shoot a bunch of rocks, and then leave."

"_Correct._"

"Hmm." This was very confusing – and a bit worrying. Finally he decided he had to ask. "Captain, if I may ask …."

"_You may not. You have your orders. I have neither the desire no the inclination to explain them to you." Marcus saw that he had annoyed his CO. "Now if your incapable of carrying them out, let me know. Otherwise, I'll expect to see you when you've completed your mission._"

Marcus knew when to ask – and this was not the time. "Understood."

Sheridan must have cut the feed because suddenly the screen cleared.

Marcus looked around. He noted that every Minbari around him was studiously doing their job, "not seeing" the minor disagreement between the Shok'na and the Captain of Babylon 5, who they were sworn to serve equally.

Marcus sighed. He contacted the other ships and then told their Captains, two Minbari Rangers, "We've been ordered to target several asteroids and destroy them. We need no explanation for these orders – We Live for the One, We Die for the One."

The other two Ranger Captains immediately understood that this order operated under the Minbari precept, "Understanding is not required, Only Obedience." They both acknowledged.

"Head toward the Asteroid field and sync targeting scanners. We will go on my order."

"_Yes, Ranger Cole" "Understood, Ranger Cole_."

The three White Stars smoothly glided until they were 100 kilometers from the asteroid belt. There was no need to get any closer. This mission did not require precision firing. And it was good practice for firing at a distance.

It took only a moment but the forward guns were all synced. Sighing once more due to the confusion of why this order was given, Marcus nevertheless flipped up the firing control. He tapped the control.

Multiple shots went out toward the nearby asteroids.

* * *

_Scar scanned nearby space. He knew that the Humans would be sending more patrols. They were needed resources and could not abandon this source. But it was too chaotic for their Command ship, Galactica._

_All that was needed was waiting. No scanners could find him until he wanted to be found. He was a Cylon raider. He could be infinitely patient._

_Carefully attached to one asteroid that was relatively stable in its position, Scar turned off all active scanners other than the laser eye. The Human Prey would be coming soon._

_The next Human Patrol, if they maintained their pattern, would be in a few hours._

_Scar began running strategic simulations through its organic computer. Former battles were analyzed and patterns were dissected. When the human fighters reached _ _ **there** _ _, Scar would detach itself and …_

Suddenly, the consciousness of the Cylon Raider known to its enemies as Scar winked out of existence. And because the Resurrection ship had been destroyed, there would be no coming back from this.

* * *

The Drazi ships hiding in another sector could see no purpose to the White Stars having fired at the asteroids. The Drazi Captain furiously scanned but his scanners were not powerful enough to see anything other than rock and metal debris (many asteroids had much metal in them). The metals they scanned were not the type that any known race used for ships, so they discarded it as so much detritus.

However, they noticed the White Stars unexpectedly start flying toward the Asteroid field. Worrying their spying would be discovered, the Drazi ship ordered a jumppoint opened before the powerful ships were close enough to pick up the activity through the interference.

The Ambassador at Babylon 5 would be told that they had seen nothing.

* * *

The White Stars _had_ seen something. "Shok'na! Reading ship debris coming from the destroyed asteroids!"

Marcus, worried, jammed the firing controls off. "Are we close enough to identify its type?"

The Minbari ran through several controls. "There is too much interference. We would have to get closer." There was a pause. "There was also a surge, which could have been a jumppoint, but there was too much interference for that to be definite. Analyzing further now."

Marcus was now worried. He ordered his small squadron closer to pick up more fine detail. He really hoped he hadn't destroyed an innocent.

* * *

Colonel Tigh looked as Adama hurried into CIC. "What have we got?"

Saul replied, "We don't know. We've been scanning for any changes. There was some type of explosion at the edge of the asteroid field."

"Cause?" Adama asked as he looked at the display.

"Unknown. I suggest sending out a Raptor to check it out. I also recommend preparations to retrieve our mining team."

Adama sighed. "We really need that material. Unless there is some proof that it's the Cylons, I'd rather not. We can see if it is with enough time to bring them back even if it is the Cylons. Get me Starbuck up here. And keep an eye on that Dradis display." What little good it would do through all of the rocks.

* * *

Marcus listened to the report. "Sensors verify debris from one small craft of unknown type."

Marcus nodded. "Any life forms?"

The Minbari tapped a few controls. "There is organic debris – but it does not seem bipedal." The Minbari tried but gave up. "There is no corresponding record which identifies it."

Marcus sighed. This crazy order had apparently killed … something. Well, there was nothing for it. "Use gravity beam to retrieve debris for analysis." Thank God that Minbari ships had tractor ability, minimal though it was on a ship the size of the White Star.

"We will have to maneuver the ship for optimum position, Shok'na. Or we may have to send a Nial to grapple the largest piece."

"Inform the other ships and begin maneuvers – let's try to pull it in first."

It took a good fifteen minutes, but they got into the right position. However, after they had pulled the debris out and before they could fly over it in such a way to capture it, the Minbari on sensors called out, "Shok'na! Two small fighters have become visible to sensors!"

"Type?" Marcus called back.

"Unknown!"

Marcus considered it. "Are they the same type as the debris?"

"Negative?"

"Life signs?"

"Shok'na. They read as … _human_."

Marcus was confused. "What type of craft?"

"Unknown configuration. Unknown type of engines. Reading shrapnel type weapons with chemical propellant system."

Marcus turned his chair in shock. "Like _bullets_?"

There was no corresponding word for bullets in Minbari, or if there was Marcus didn't know the word. The Minbari looked confused.

Marcus waved off that question. "Threat level?"

"Minimal."

Marcus sighed. "Ease us back. Leave the debris visible. Let's wait for them to come out."

* * *

Starbuck and Kat were flying their vipers through the asteroids. Starbuck was leading the mission. "Galactica Actual? This is Starbuck."

"_What do you see, Kara?_"

Starbuck looked at the alien ships becoming visible beyond the asteroids. "Unknown ships. Three of them. Each looks about twice as long as Colonial One. They were somehow pulling _something_ but we're not close enough to see what it was. They stopped when they saw us."

There was a pause. "_Cylon_?"

Starbuck shook her head though no one was there to see it. "Not like any Cylon ship _I've_ ever seen. It almost looks like a _huge_ fighter. It's not Colonial. And it doesn't look Cylon. I don't know what the _frak_it is." She then noticed something. "The lead ship seems to be slowly backing off as though to give us room if we want to come out."

* * *

Adama looked at Saul Tigh, who looked both aggressive and nervous all at once. Finally he decided. "Have Kat hold back and carefully move forward to see what they were doing. If they move as though to attack, turn your ass around and get the frak out of there. Understood?"

"_Understood, Admiral. Starbuck out._"

* * *

Marcus looked at the small ship. "I have never seen anything like them."

"One of them has stopped and one is coming out," the Minbari on sensors said.

The communication specialist said, "There are signal from a low frequency radio being transmitted and received."

Marcus was curious. "Can we tap into that frequency?"

"Trying now."

* * *

Starbuck was really nervous as she flew her viper out from the cover of the asteroids. She looked at what the ship had been towing. She was shocked to see the parts of a Cylon Raider. One she recognized.

"Galactica! The material they were towing was the remains of a Raider. It's all in pieces. And Admiral?"

"_Go ahead, Starbuck._"

"It looks like it was _Scar,_" she said with some wonder.

Kat sighed as she listened in. There went that 200 cubit bet. At least Starbuck couldn't win it either.

"_What are the ships doing?_" came the message.

Starbuck had stopped her viper. "They're just … sitting there."

* * *

Marcus was listening in to the feed. He was shocked to recognize the language. It was _Greek_ of all things. And not even Modern Greek. It was _Ancient_ Greek. He was probably one of only a handful of humans in space which could speak the language – thanks to a complete lack of night life on Arisia Colony where he had grown up.

"Open up a channel." The Minbari moved some controls and then nodded.

"This is White Star 27 to the small fighter which is before us. We apologize if this small ship was one of yours. We did not intend to destroy it – it was an accident."

* * *

Kara's eyes widened in shock. "Galactica! They are calling me. I hope you heard that! What do I do?"

"_Starbuck. Patch your comm system as a relay._"

"Done, Galactica."

"_To the ship calling itself White Star 27. This is Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica. Who are you?_"

Marcus' eyes widened. He had never heard of these people. "This is Ranger Marcus Cole of the Anla'shok. I have never heard of a Battlestar. I read the life sign on your fighter as human. When you say Colonial, what colony are you speaking of?"

"_The Twelve Colonies of Kobol. I assume you know of Kobol. And I assume you are human as well?_"

Marcus was confused. "Yes, I am Human, though much of my crew is Minbari. And I'm sorry. I've never heard of Kobol."

"_Kobol is the homeworld of humanity itself. You must know it by another name._"

Marcus was very confused. "I'm sorry. As far as I know the homeworld of Humanity is Earth, though personally I'm from Arisia Colony myself, my grandparents having emigrated from Earth 60 years ago."

Adama's voice showed shock. "_The Twelve Tribes left Kobol 2000 yaren ago to settle in the Colonies of Picon, Caprica, Gemenon, Tauron, Leonis, Virgon, Libran, Scorpio, Sagitarrion, Aerilon, Canceron, and Aquaria. Our Sacred Scrolls say that a thirteenth tribe decided to travel to a planet called Earth 2000 yaren before the Exodus._"

Marcus was floored. "Very strange. Humans evolved on Earth the 2 million years ago. Modern Humans 200,000 years ago. Written history began 5500 years ago. You speak a language that was most popular on Earth starting 3300 years ago. The language we call Ancient Greek. Perhaps your thirteenth tribe only _returned_ to Earth when the language became as you speak it."

There was a pause. "_That's for scholars and priests to decide. But you claim to come from Earth?_"

Marcus replied, "While currently Earth Alliance is in the middle of bit of internal struggle due to the actions of a madman named Clark, I and my organization are based on the former Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5, now an Independent State with a quarter of a million inhabitants both Human and Alien. It is currently the diplomatic center of – well, this entire part of the galaxy; and known to most aliens and non-Earth humans as the center of peace, or at least the hope of peace."

* * *

Adama and Saul Tigh looked at each other. Whoever this person was, they spoke of things that they knew nothing about. But this Cole claimed to be from Earth. "Please hold on a moment while I confer with my officers."

"_Standing by."_

Adama said, "Get a raptor out to the fleet. We need Roslin or someone from the President's Office here. I'm going to invite them in but I want fighters scrambled to keep an eye on them."

Saul nodded. "I agree. I'll go get all the pilots together to brief them."

Adama nodded. "Let's find out if they can bring Starbuck on board. It's dangerous, but I trust her instincts more than most."

Tigh sighed. "She's a hothead, but she isn't stupid."

Adama nodded. "Go call the pilots together." He then activated the comm., "Galactica Actual to White Star 27."

"_Go ahead_."

"Can you allow our pilot on board your ship? I'd like her to visually verify that you aren't our enemy. I'm putting a lot of trust in you – Kara is like a daughter to me. If she is harmed, I'll take it personally."

"_Understood. We will guarantee her safety._"

"Starbuck? Did you catch that?"

"_You want me to land on the ship and make certain they are who they say they are and then call back_?"

"Correct."

Starbuck sounded nervous but willing. "_Yes, Sir. I'll be calling from the ship once I'm there._"

"Understood. And good luck, Kara."

"_Starbuck Out_."

* * *

Starbuck called to the weird looking ship. "White Star 27. This is the Colonial Viper. Where are your landing platforms?"

"_Our landing bay is underneath the main section. If you come in front of us, I will open the bay door. Your craft should fit without issue."_

"Understood."

Starbuck flew past the debris from Scar until she could see underneath. And there was the bay. She nudged her thrusters until she was moving slowly toward it. She agreed that the bay looked just as alien as the outside. She slowly entered. "I'm inside. What now?"

"_We'll turn on gravity slowly – that should land the craft. Once you see a green light, the bay will be pressurized and it will be safe to exit your craft._"

"Understood."

Starbuck noticed that suddenly her viper dropped slowly to the deck. Once it touched down, the full weight of gravity hit. The light in front of her changed from red to green. Her instruments also registered atmosphere.

Just as she was opening the canopy, she heard Kat's voice come through. "_A Cylon raider just jumped in_!"

The Admiral's voice came through. "_Destroy it! Before it can take back any intel on our visitors!_"

The voice of the White Star Captain, Cole, came through. "_Stand by_." The ship shuddered very slightly. "_Raider destroyed_."

Kat's voice came through again. "_Holy Gods! They've got fracking lasers!_"

Cole's voice answered, "_That was actually one of the small cannons. The large cannons would have been overkill."_

Adama's voice came through. "_At some point, I'd like to see those weapons in action. But right now, let's concentrate on at least meeting. Kat. Once the go ahead is given, you will lead the ships here. Wait for my word_."

"Yes, Admiral."

"_Carry on."_

Just as Starbuck started exiting the canopy, a man arrived. He appeared human, with a strange beard, and he was wearing robes. Behind him were two others who were dressed the same but did not appear human. They had bone crests on their heads!

She jumped down and looked at the man. He walked forward and bowed his head breifly. "Hello. I am Ranger Captain Marcus Cole."

She did the only thing she could. She saluted. "Lieutenant Kara Thrace of the Colonial Fleet, CAG of the Battlestar Galactica. Permission to come aboard."

Bemused, the man returned her salute passably. "Permission granted. Come with me to the bridge, so we can call your Admiral."

Kara nodded. She fell in with the man and walked down the halls. She looked around. "No human designed this."

Cole chuckled. "You are correct. The White Stars were built by the Minbari, of which Rangers Talik and Verdan are examples," he motioned toward the other two, "using the best of Minbari technology as well as some Vorlon technology."

"Who are the Vorlons?" she asked curiously.

Cole paused and then said, "That is a very long story."

Kara actually believed him.

She was just as amazed when she got on the bridge. This was definitely not Cylon. "Where can we call from?"

Marcus led her over. "Push that button there."

She did so. "This is Starbuck to Galctica?"

"_This is Galactica Actual. Go ahead."_

"I've only just got here but he was telling the truth. Cole is the only Human I've seen but the rest are aliens. And this ship is definitely NOT Cylon."

_"I see. So do you feel comfortable allowing them to come to us here?"_

Starbuck shrugged. "I don't see why not?"

"_Okay then. Galactica Actual to Kat_."

"_This is Kat_."

"_Lead our visitors to the Galactica. We'll have vipers out keeping an eye on things_."

"_Understood, Sir. White Star ships … follow me_."

"We're following."

* * *

Starbuck was amazed at the ease the White Star ship she was on could maneuver. No Colonial ship of any size other than a viper or raptor could move as easily as this ship did.

It took about fifteen minutes but soon the White Stars picked up the very large ship that was in the middle of the asteroid field.

Marcus looked at the sensors. "My word. That ship is an absolute _beast_." He said this in Minbari.

Kara, not knowing the language, asked, "What did you say?"

Marcus consciously translated it. "I was just saying that your Battlestar is absolutely massive."

Kara laughed. "While I love the Galactica, wait until you see the Pegasus. Its nickname is the Beast."

Marcus chuckled. "Actually, beast is what I called the Galactica. The Pegasus is larger?"

Kara nodded. "Just a bit."

Adama and Tigh looked at the video feed. "Those are some different looking ships."

Tigh shook his head. "They look very strange. But they also look graceful."

"_White Star 27 to Galactica_."

"This is Galactica. Go ahead."

"_What next? I need to send one of my squadron back to Babylon 5 to tell the Station Captain what's going on. I don't want to try to explain over an open channel unless I absolutely have to. But I need to know what I should tell him_."

"You can message you base from this far away?" Adama asked incredulously.

"_We have a Stellar-Com. But I would feel much better if I sent a ship there and allowed him to send back someone a bit higher on the food chain than myself. Also, I don't know if you want just anyone to know your coordinates. And if I message that far from here, it will tell everyone that you __**are**__ here_."

Adama thought about it. "Send one of your ships with someone with some authority. How long before we could expect an answer?

"_Well, it's only a five hour jump. So five hours there, five hours back, and probably two hours to get someone ready. So 12 hours_?"

Adama was confused. "Why would it take 5 hours to jump? Do you need to make multiple jumps on the way?"

The voice that came back sounded confused. "_No? It's 5 hours straight there_."

Adama was very confused. "Can you send one ship? We will watch as you jump."

"_And what message should I send?"_

Adama paused. And then stoically he said, "Tell them that I have a fleet that I am protecting with 50,000 refugees that is all that is left from a civilization that used to number 20 Billion souls before we were attacked."

There was a pause and then Cole's voice which sounded shocked. "_20 __**Billion**_?"

Adama replied, "20 Billion."

"_My god! Earth Alliance in total is only 15 billion! And that includes fourteen worlds_!"

Adama replied, "Yes. We are tired and war-weary. We need a break. Something. We need food, water, protection. We need a place to set down. Regroup. And we need it soon."

There was a pause. "_White Star 42 will be leaving momentarily to bring back someone to help get you those things. I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure you get what you need_."

"Thank you."

Adama and everyone in the CIC watched as one of the odd-looking ships moved away. Suddenly, a vortex appeared and the ship disappeared into it.

"What in all the hells was that?"

Saul replied, "I have no idea."


	2. Scrambling Resources

Adama took a long look at the two ships that hung at a distance from his ship.

"Those are beautiful ships."

Tigh shrugged and said with amusement, "I don't know. Kind of look like plucked chickens."

The Admiral gave him a gimlet eye and said, "Let's not pass _that_ comment on to our guests when we meet them."

Sigh grinned a moment and then asked more seriously, "And when will that be?'

Adama looked at his console and said, "When we get word back from the President's Office and when we get word back from wherever this Babylon 5 is. Until we know what we're going to do, we're staying right here."

Tigh sighed. "We should at least send a CAP out."

Adama thought about it. "Make it so. Make certain you tell our guests so they don't get worried."

"Aye, Admiral."

* * *

Captain Sheridan looked at the Ranger who stood before him. "_Where_ is Marcus?"

"Ranger Cole kept the White Star 27 and White Star 36 at Sector 80. During the operation which you ordered, we found that we had accidentally destroyed an unknown type of fighter. When we moved closer to analyze the remains, we made an unexpected discovery."

"And that was?"

"We encountered human fighters from a civilization not from Earth."

Sheridan stood quickly. "WHAT?"

The Minbari ranger calmly handed over a data crystal. "This contains the conversation that Ranger Cole had with the strange Human craft. It also contains the scans we recorded. I was sent back to retrieve someone who could speak for Babylon 5 at a higher level."

In shock Sheridan accepted the data crystal. "Be ready to be called. I will have a decision soon."

The Ranger gave a Minbari bow with hands set in a triangle and then withdrew.

Sighing, he put the crystal in his station and began reviewing the data. Within a very short time, he knew that this was something entirely new. He looked at the clock. Ivanova would be finishing the wrap up from the Voice of the Resistance.

He really and truly did not need this right now. He desperately needed his current ploy to bear fruit. Already the League Ambassadors were meeting "in secret" – he expected a call from them any moment.

He hit his comm badge. "Ivanova."

"This is Ivanova. Go."

"We've got a code 7R. I need you to retrieve Stephen, G'Kar, the Ranger who just came back, and Corwin and bring them to my quarters – this is too sensitive for my office."

"_Corwin, Captain? He was never a part of the inner circle._"

Sheridan sighed. "He's the closest thing to a Second Officer we've got and we're going to need someone for a job."

There was a chirp in the background. "_Hold on_." Sheridan waited. "_Captain? I've got a League Ambassador insisting that you meet with representatives of the League in Chambers … immediately._"

"Damn. That's what I've been working on all day. I've got to go. I still need you to get those people I named to my quarters in one hour."

"_Understood. I'll get everyone there._"

"Good. Sheridan out."

* * *

An hour later, those called were present in Sheridan's quarters. "Before we get into this, everyone should know, the League has agreed to bring the White Star Fleet into the League. They will have full authority to inspect ships and to stop raiders."

Susan was flabbergasted. "How did that happen? That's what we've been trying to do. How hard was it to convince them."

Sheridan gave a smirk. "Convince them? They _demanded_ it."

Susan was shocked, as was Corwin. G'Kar looked puzzled and Stephen, who had been given a clue, smirked himself. The Ranger just observed.

G'Kar puzzled it out loud for a moment. "You asked Mollari and I to refuse to verify the positions of the White Stars on our borders. You made a big show of it to the rest of the League. You sent a White Star squadron to attack something which seemed random." G'Kar then smirked. "You acted as though you were hiding something. Which made them assume that there are dangers which they couldn't see but which you could. Very clever."

Sheridan nodded. And then said, "Unfortunately, we may have inadvertently stumbled across a true problem which was unknown until now; which brings us to why the Ranger is here."

Susan asked, "What happened?"

Sheridan moved to his terminal. "I'm having the computer translate the language – which is Ancient Greek."

Sheridan played the records. The rest in the room were stunned.

Susan asked at one point, "Asteri machis?"

Sheridan replied, "The closest translation is _Battlestar_. I think that's what Marcus translated it as when he was speaking."

Then the image come through. "Woah," Corwin said. "That's almost as big as an Omega – actually it might be bigger even if it isn't as long. Definitely bigger than a Hyperion."

Sheridan nodded. "And according to the scans it has artificial gravity."

Susan whistled. "That looks like a game changer."

"Well, as Marcus said, the weapons are what we would consider antiquated. But it looks like it has a lot of them. And if it has its own gravity, it is probably much more maneuverable than an Earth Force ship. But the real issue is the message that they asked us to bring. Which is coming up."

Finally, the last words spoken before the White Star jumped came through and the scope of it was horrifying: 50,000 souls from a civilization that used to have 20 Billion.

Stephen was the first to speak. "We've got to help them."

Susan nodded. "I agree. But where can we send them? And who are they running from?"

Sheridan replied, "As far as who they are running from, I have no idea. We need to get more information." He turned his head toward the unusual attendee. "I'm thinking of sending you, Lieutenant Corwin."

"Me?" he asked. "I'm just the CIC officer. And I'm just a Lieutenant. This is something for the Commander or even you." Corwin looked very nervous.

Stephen asked the question most on his mind. "But where did they come from? A bunch of humans speaking Greek? That just boggles the imagination."

Sheridan sighed. "It sounds like something having to do with the Vorlons. But since they are gone, exactly how is a mystery. We'll have to get all of that figured out. But first we need to get them somewhere they can set down. At least long enough to rest, to grow some food. A place where they aren't easily accessible. And I have an idea for that."

Susan was shocked. "Where? The easiest would be an Earth colony – but they could be attacked. And I can just imagine Earth Gov's reaction. A human society with technology that Earth doesn't have? They would just take it. That ship they have looks tough – but I don't think they could take on the Armada Clark would send."

Sheridan nodded. "Which is why I wouldn't even try. No. I'm thinking about Sector 47."

Susan was aghast. "The Markab homeworld? That doesn't even have a jumpgate anymore."

Sheridan nodded. "I know. Since I blew it up. But I'm going to tell you something which only a very few people know. The Markab race is not entirely extinct."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Stephen asked, "Then where are they?"

Sheridan sighed. "All of the Markab moved to the most distant world that used to be part of the Markab Confederacy. The Religious Caste of the Minbari, at Delenn's request, led an effort to try to help them. They even cleaned up an area of the Markab colony at Septis II to make it easier for them to regroup – but the Markab refused. They decided that the immorality of other races was behind the death of the majority of their race and so have destroyed any access they had to contact outsiders. They refused to return to the Septis system, considering it the center of the immoral decisions of the past which led to their downfall. Which might be just as well as the system will likely be collapsing in about a century. But, we can use it."

Susan asked. "How?"

"Well, Septis II _was_ cleaned up. At least enough for 50,000 people to regroup. The Markab left told the Minbari that they could do whatever they wanted with it because they wouldn't return. The Minbari left when the Markab refused. I'm just going to take advantage of that. There are resources for them to grow food. There are food animals there that I am told are deer-like. And even though the infrastructure was stripped pretty bare by scavengers and other governments 50,000 refugees could recover whatever usable material left to patch up whatever ships they have. The White Stars could lead them there and, if needed, open a jumppoint for their fleet to travel through. We could post a couple of White Stars to keep them safe from anyone who might go to investigate. This solution at least gives them time and would give us the opportunity to work with them. I don't know how long until the situation with Clark is resolved but I can't imagine it taking longer than the year or even years that these Colonials might need to regroup."

Corwin, who had been listening, finally asked, "So what would you like me to do?"

Sheridan stood. "I am going to use whatever authority I have to promote you to Lieutenant Commander. You are now officially the Second Officer – which is effectively what you are anyway. I just know that right at this moment neither Ivanova or I have to the time to deal with this quickly enough. You will be my envoy to lead the White Stars to Sector 47. And then bring back a delegation to work with G'Kar here and whoever else that we feel we can trust to coordinate supplies that might be needed. By the time things are set, I should have enough free time freed up to deal with them directly."

Corwin nodded, "Yes, Sir."

He turned to Stephen. "We need to put together a package. We'll need to immunize 50,000 people to common diseases and we'll need to start gathering information. You'll need to designate a medical team to go and provide whatever immediate help they need. I'll also want DNA samples collected to find out if we can figure out how long these people have been away from Earth. We'll need to determine whatever genetic drift there as has been. These are humans, so we don't need an exobiology specialist."

Stephen considered it. "I'll send Dr. Hobbs with a team. She's flexible enough. It will take Med Lab …" he paused to consider it, "about eight hours to put together that many doses of human vaccines. As long as it's the standard basic vaccine, that shouldn't be too hard. That's the type of thing we keep in storage in very large quantities because we get all kinds through here anyway. They'll have to be defrosted though."

Sheridan nodded. He turned to G'Kar. "Is there any place we can get a food shipment suitable for humans from? Their Admiral, or at least what the translation seemed to be, said they need food. Water they can find on Septis II. And enough seeds to grow some crops. But I'd like to send enough food for 2 or 3 hundred thousand meals along as well if at all possible."

G'Kar considered it. The Narn, after their war with the Centauri, had become very practiced in shipping food for starving people. They had the infrastructure necessary to do what was requested. "Give me a few hours. I will see what I can put together. We may have to set up a rendevoux point to transfer it."

Sheridan nodded. "Okay. I'm going to call Marcus. We'll meet back tomorrow morning at 09:00," he looked at his watch, "which gives us just about 12 hours to do everything necessary." He sighed. "I will be getting together the treaties for the White Stars to patrol the borders of the League worlds together."

Everyone stood up. Susan said, "I'll coordinate the Med supplies and food as well as the duty roster to cover Lt. Commander Corwin's absence. You handle the League."

Sheridan sighed in relief. "Thanks, Susan." He looked at the others. "If it's not one thing, it's another."

Susan smiled. "That's B5 for you."

Sheridan laughed. "Dismissed."


	3. Prepare to Jump!

Marcus watched as a small ship just appeared near the large warship that his squadron had met up with.

"Where in the name of Valen did that come from?" he asked out loud.

The Minbari on scanners checked his scanners. "It registers as a jump – but without a vortex." Marcus looked at the Minbari who was furiously working the scanning console. Finally the Minbari looked up. "There are no corresponding records of such an event in our records."

Marcus nodded and looked back out the window. "'Curiouser and curiouser,' cried Alice." None of those listening understood the English comment that the Shok'na had spoken.

* * *

Laura Roslin exited the Raptor to find the Admiral waiting for her. "Bill. We made contact with Earth?"

Adama considered his answer. "We think so. All we do know is that the ship out there has a human Captain as well as alien crew members. And there is no hint of Cylon design in it."

Laura stopped in her motions and considered that. "No possibility of it being an unknown Cylon model?" She then continued disembarking, falling in next to Bill on the way back to Command and Control.

Bill replied, "They seem to have technology which the Cylons lack, as do we. Their method of FTL is completely outside of our understanding. They have lasers – or at least some type of energy based weaponry. The likelihood of it being Cylon decreases with everything we learn."

"When are they coming over?" she asked.

"The man who is leading this squadron sent back one of his ships to their base. They are waiting for it to come back with instructions from their commander."

Laura nodded. "What have you told them?"

"Just the basic truth: I am responsible for 50,000 souls that are all that is left from a civilization of 20 Billion. This Ranger was shocked – what is known as the Earth Alliance has only 15 Billion souls in total."

Laura was taken aback. "15 Billion?" Adama nodded.

In that moment, Laura Roslin felt tremendous relief. "At least we know that we are not the last humans in existence."

Adama considered that. "I hadn't thought of that. But that is somewhat of a relief."

The two got back to the bridge. Adama asked, "Any word?"

Tigh nodded. "Apparently, they got a message that the station commander has directed their ships to help us to a world which has enough resources for the fleet to restock and regroup. They are sending their third-in-command because the Commander and his Executive Officer are in the middle of a crisis dealing with other alien governments. We were told that they will be back in about ten hours. Two of those ships will be sticking around to protect us. Cole asked if you wanted him to come over and brief you directly."

Adama looked at Roslin, who nodded. Adama turned back. "Please ask Captain Cole to come over and meet the President."

Tigh nodded. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Marcus and the Minbari most familiar with the scans both looked out at the landing bay he had been directed to. They were in a Minbari flyer, which thankfully had gravity. The flyer was not usually available but this one had brought several rangers to the White Star fleet and hadn't been sent back yet.

Once the larger than average Minbari shuttle was landed, the two made their way to the hatch, where they were met by an older man and a woman who appeared to be slightly ill – or so it seemed to Marcus' eyes.

There were also several security officers carrying weapons, though none seemed to be pointing it at them.

Knowing how the Colonial had acted upon arrival, Marcus tried to use the same etiquette. He walked up to the man and gave a salute. Ranger Verdan waited at attention.

"Ranger Captain Marcus Cole commanding White Star 27. With me is Ranger Verdan of the Minbari. Permission to come aboard?"

Adama returned the salute. "Permission granted. I would like to introduce to you the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, Laura Roslin."

Marcus, who was translating as well for his companion, became much more formal. "I greet you, Madam President. I would also like to introduce Ranger Verdan who does not speak your language."

Verdan spoke, "Nih sakh sh'lekk, sleem wa."

Laura looked at Marcus. "What did he say?"

"It's a traditional greeting from the Minbari religious caste. It means 'I am your friend in peace'."

Laura nodded. "Thank you. I hope to be your friend in peace as well."

Marcus translated that as well. Verdan nodded in acknowledgement.

Adama asked, "Religious caste?"

Marcus explained. "The Minbari are divided into three castes: Worker, Warrior, Religious. It is too hard to explain the history in a moment, but most Minbari who are currently Rangers come from the religious caste. It has to do with a war that we just concluded only a couple of months ago with a dark power from the ancient past."

Adama started to ask. Laura interrupted. "I'm sure we will have time to learn the history later. Right now, we need to know what plans have been made to bring the fleet to safety."

Adama and Marcus nodded in acknowledgement.

Marcus explained to Verdan as they walked where they were led.

Finally, they were in a conference room. Adama had sent for a star chart which he laid on the table.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked.

Marcus nodded. "This is a star chart of the galaxy. Though it seems to be light on details from known space and heavy on details from unknown space."

Adama nodded. "Well, first of all, we are, according to our instruments, here."

Marcus replied. "Yes. We call this Sector 80."

Adama moved his finger. "The Twelve Colonies are approximately here."

Marcus was amazed. "How in the hell do you travel there? This section of the galaxy is closed off to normal space travel as the space we use to travel is too chaotic to map."

Adama was confused. "What do you mean the space used to travel? We use our jump engines to move from place to place according to calculations our navigator makes."

Marcus was amazed. "You travel from place to place in normal space?" Adama nodded. "And you move instantly?" Adama nodded again. "How far can you travel in such a way?"

"About ten light years per jump. Any further and we risk jumping into a solid surface."

Marcus was amazed. "Wow. That is completely different than how we travel. Our engines open up a window to what we call 'jump space' or _hyperspace_ in _English_, the main human language."

Laura interrupted. "The main human language? What language are we speaking in?"

"This language we call Greek. It is from an area on Earth which was the cradle of modern civilization, or at least democratic civilization. The version you speak seems to come out of a language spoken 3000 years ago."

Laura asked, "How many speak this language?"

Marcus sighed. "It is very uncommon. Most humans speak the modern language of Earth called English. Many also speak a local language of which there are hundreds. The modern version of the language we are speaking is spoken in a very small area."

Laura then asked, "How do you worship? What gods?"

Marcus looked at her. "Many are non-believers. But many follow their own religion. Earth has _hundreds o_f religions or sects."

Laura asked, "The main one?"

Marcus shrugged. "Many worship a deity we call God. But India, which is a large area, worships many gods with different names."

Laura was floored. "Apollo? Athena? Zues?"

Marcus nodded. "Those are the Greek gods. Active worship of the Greek gods fell out a long time ago. Though you would be hard pressed to find a human who was not familiar with who they were. Although they are not worshipped, the knowledge of the Greek gods is widely studied by any who study at schools of advanced learnings. The Military still studies the tactics that were used by these people. Many of our ships are named after different figures of importance from Greek civilization."

Laura wanted to ask many more questions. But Adama now interrupted her. "This is a discussion for another time. Right now, we need to find out where we can go. We have been in space for a long time and we need a place to regroup."

Marcus nodded. "I can agree." He pointed to another area of the star chart. "This is approximately the area which we plan on bringing you."

Adama was flabbergasted. "That would take hundreds of jumps."

Marcus shook his head. "No. Our ships can open hyperspace. We will make an opening and lead you there. Our ships will come with you. At the other end, our ships will make openings back to regular space. The trip will take only two days."

Adama and Laura were flabbergasted. "Two days? To go so far?"

Marcus nodded. "Our station is here," he pointed to another spot on the chart. "And that was only a few hours away."

Laura and Bill looked at each other. Bill said, "It would put us beyond the reach of the Cylons immediately. Even the Cylon jump drives aren't good enough to travel so far so easily."

Laura nodded. "Is it safe?"

Adama replied, "They seem to think so." He paused. "Sometimes you have to roll the hard six."

It should be noted that the Colonials had not been subjected to the reversals and betrayals yet that would make them too cautious. They were just desperate enough to want to believe that this would work.

And so Adama made a hard choice.

He turned to Marcus. "Before we can enter this _hyperspace_, we have to meet up with the rest of the fleet."

Marcus nodded. "And where are they, if I may ask?"

Adama looked to Laura who nodded slightly. He pointed to the star chart. "We are here. And the fleet is approximately _here_."

Marcus looked at where he was pointing. "I will admit I am a little worried. We need to somehow get there first. And there are no hyperspace beacons that I know of or known hyperspace corridors that have been mapped to that sector."

Adama asked, "Then how are we go get there?"

Marcus considered. "I have two options. One: The flyer that I came in can make a jump to hyperspace. If you jump to your fleet, I can then take the flyer and open a jump point. Once in hyperspace, I can turn the flyer into a beacon which should allow the White Star ships to locate me. The other choice is to have your fleet jump into this area and we can use the jump gate which is on the edge of this system to enter hyperspace."

"Jump gate?" he asked.

Marcus asked curiously, "Did you not notice the artificial construct that is two hours away in normal space?"

Adama replied, "No. We found these asteroids by chance. We did not travel at any distance because we did not want to alert the Cylons to where we were."

Marcus finally asked, "Who or what are the Cylons? I have never heard of them."

Adama looked at Laura for a long moment. Both felt a little helpless. Laura finally nodded. "Tell him."

Adama turned to Marcus. "We made them. Originally, they were mechanical workers and fighters that we designed to do the jobs that were considered too dangerous for humans. Eventually, they woke up and decided to rebel. We fought until there was an armistice agreement 42 years ago. Two years ago, they came back. More advanced and more powerful, they also infiltrated our society to create vulnerabilities using new human-life forms, of which there are a limited number. Their attack was decisive and we lost. The decision was made to gather as many as could come and get away. We've been running ever since."

Marcus was shocked. He translated for Verdan as well. Verdan was also shocked. Marcus finally said, "Such things humans have imagined for hundreds of years. We've even made entertainment vids based on the idea of making mechanical creatures who destroyed us. For such a thing to have actually happened is a frightening idea."

Adama replied. "Try living it."

Marcus sighed. "Once we've led you to safety, we're going to need as much information as you can give us about these Cylons. We're going to have to take steps to make certain we are kept safe from them."

Adama nodded. "Get my people to safety and I will make certain your people know everything that we do."

* * *

By the time Corwin had returned on the White Star that had been dispatched from Babylon 5, Adama had retrieved the miners and equipment which was the entire reason for their arrival in that area of space.

For security's sake, Adama and Roslin had decided to jump the entire fleet to the sector with the asteroid belt without announcing the any unknown Cylon agents the reason for the jump. Once they were there, the announcement of the White Stars being there would be made along with the knowledge that Humans from Earth were on them.

The fleet would be led to the jump gate and, following two of the White Stars, they would fly through the gate. Once the fleet was in hyperspace, the gate would be closed and the White Stars would lead the fleet to Narn space, where a shipment of food would be delivered. From there, the fleet would be led back into hyperspace to Sector 47 and Septis II.

Once the fleet was there, explanations would be given to everyone. Any further decisions would be made then.

Before this happened, Adama wanted to make certain that this would work. And so, once the Galactica was ready, a message was sent to White Star 27. "We're ready over here."

"Very good, Admiral. White Star 36 will enter hyperspace first. I will then open a jump point. Once you see the vortex, enter it. Once you are there, I will enter after you. We will then reverse the process."

"Understood. Awaiting the signal."

White Star 36 entered hyperspace. "Opening jump point."

The large ship saw the vortex. "Okay, Mr. Gaeta. Fly us into hyperspace."

"Yes, sir."

The bridge crew on the Galactica were reading their instruments. "We have a lock on White Star 36. We have limited readings beyond about 4 kilometers."

Adama asked, "Do you think that that the fleet could follow a leader in this?"

Gaeta considered it. "I think so. But it needs to be tested."

White Star 27 had followed them in. "White Star 27 to Galactica. How are the readings?"

Adama replied, "Okay so far. We will need one of your ships to travel for a short time. We will try to follow. The other ship will have to lead us out if we can't follow."

"Okay. White Star 36 will begin moving on a known route."

Adama replied. "Galactica will follow." He turned to Gaeta. "Follow that ship."

Galactica's engines lit up and they began following the White Star.

After five minutes, Marcus called back. "Any difficulties?"

Adama answered, "We will not be able to move as quickly with the fleet. The slowest ship can't move this fast."

"How much will we need to slow down?"

"About seven-tenths of this speed."

"Slow to the speed you require." Adama nodded to Gaeta who did so. "White Star 36 will continue on. Let us know when you lose the lock."

"Understood."

It took a bit of testing, but Adama finally decided that the had sufficient ability to follow. However, the fleet would have to stay pretty close to each other. Luckily, they were very practiced at that.

"Prepare to exit to normal space. Follow White Star 36."

"Okay. We're ready."

It took two tries but finally the Galactica learned enough about the process to ensure that the fleet could enter and exit hyperspace as long as there was an opening that could be made by a ship able to do so.

After the Galactica and the two White Stars returned to the third which had been waiting in Sector 80, Galactica called Marcus. "Okay. Move your ships behind that moon. The fleet will be jumping here in twenty minutes."

"Understood, Galactica. We'll be waiting for the call."

"Galactica out."

* * *

Lee Adama watched for the Galactica, which he had been told would be returning.

"Commander Adama! Galactica has appeared."

"Contact the Galactica and confirm status."

Dee, who was flying the ship the way that Gaeta did on the Galactica, took the steps necessary. "Galactica confirms condition green." She paused. "Galactica is providing jump coordinates. The fleet will is being ordered to prepare to jump in ten minutes."

Lee sighed. Once again, he wasn't being told anything. "Acknowledge the order. And once the fleet has acknowledged, contact Galactica actual. Let's find out what in all the hells is going on."

"Understood, sir."

Dee waited until the entire fleet had signaled. Then a light appeared. "Galactica is messaging in."

"Let's here it."

"Galactica Actual to Pegasus Actual."

"This is Pegasus Actual. Go."

"Lee. Take this off the speakers. I need to talk privately."

Lee's eyes widened. He picked up the receiver and then waited for Dee to nod. "Okay," he said into the phone. "We're private."

"Lee. Once the fleet has jumped, I'm going to announce to the entire fleet that we have made contact with ships which have people from Earth on them."

"Holy frak!" he said. He noticed everyone look at him. "Sorry," he said to the rest of the bridge. "Carry on."

"Once we jump, we are going to be announcing that – but not until then. We don't want to tip off any unknown Cylon agent. The ships we will be meeting don't use the same FTL method – they use something called hyperspace. Once an explanation is made, we're going to lead the fleet to a jump gate. The Galactica, along with one of the White Star ships we're meeting, will lead and the Pegasus with another White Star will be at the tail end to protect the fleet during the maneuver. Whatever you do, any Cylon which might appear has to be destroyed. You'll take the lead from the White Star which will be paired with you."

"Understood, Admiral." He paused. "Well, I don't totally understand, but I'll do as ordered."

"I know it's coming fast and hard, Lee, but this is the best chance we have to get away from the Cylons. I need you on your toes." Adama's voice was grave.

"You can count on me, Dad." It was rare that he actually called his father that, but he sensed that it was important.

The Admiral's reply showed that he had made the right call. "I know I can, Son. Out."

Lee Adama put the receiver down and looked at the worried bridge crew. He smiled at them, trying to show confidence. "Everything's fine. He was giving me some unexpected news. But it's not a bad thing. Just keep to your duties and everything will be fine."

He noted that the crew immediately relaxed. Everyone turned back to their station.

Lee tried to maintain that confident image while internally he was fighting mixed worry, confusion, and hope.


	4. Trouble on the Journey

Very soon, the entire fleet had jumped into a system which was unfamiliar to them. "Mr. Gaeta. Status of the fleet."

Gaeta checked all of his instruments. "Ships are checking in now." He paused. After about a minute he noted the final reports. "All ships accounted for. Two ships showing trouble with their jump drives. Repair crews dispatched."

"Understood. Contact all ships to prepare for a fleet-wide announcement."

Gaeta and a couple of technicians quickly worked. Very soon it was ready. "All ships report ready for announcement."

"Put me on." Gaeta flipped a control and then nodded.

"Colonial Fleet. This is Admiral Adama on the Galactica. I have an announcement to make. 24 standard hours ago the Galactica, while performing an operation to retrieve materiel vital to continued operations, made contact with a group of ships which were _not_ Colonial in origin. And, after analysis, we determined they were not Cylon either. I am officially announcing that the Colonial remnant has made contact with ships which have as a part of their crew Humans from Earth."

Adama had to wait for a long moment for order to return.

"Also within those ships are people from an Alien civilization called Minbari. These people are part of an organization called the Anla'shok. Humans know them as Rangers. These people are not part of the government of Earth, but were formed under the direction of the Minbari.

"We have also found that Earth is the center of a group of planets called the Earth Alliance. We have also been informed that currently the Earth Alliance is in the midst of what can only be called a civil war, although this conflict is currently in a period between fights.

"If we were to go directly to Earth Alliance controlled space, we would find ourselves embroiled in a conflict that is not our own. We might find ourselves being used or taken advantage of by elements of Earth Gov that would wish to use technology that we have to achieve an advantage.

"There are many Alien species in this part of space. Some are more advanced. Some are less advanced. All of them use a method of Faster Than Light travel which requires movement through another type of space called hyperspace.

"We do not have this technology. However, the White Stars which contacted us do. Also present about two hours from our location is an artifact called a jump gate. Now that the fleet has been informed, the White Stars will soon be coming from behind the nearby moon. They will lead us to and through this jump gate and we will be traveling for approximately 36 hours to a location under the control of another Alien species called the Narn.

"We will be met by ships which will deliver a supply of food to the fleet. Immediately after taking delivery and ensuring all ships are fully fueled and prepared, we will be led back into hyperspace for another trip through hyperspace.

"This second trip will take approximately 30 hours. At the end of this trip the White Star ships that will be traveling with us will create an opening back to normal space as the system we are being led to does not currently have a jump gate.

"The jump gate which used to be in this system was destroyed in a war that was recently fought in this part of the galaxy. The scope and particulars of that war we are currently learning about. All we do know is that that war involved almost every known space-faring civilization known to this part of the galaxy. We also know that this war is over.

"The planet we are being led to is part of a system which used to contain a race which has become almost extinct. All members of that race withdrew and the Minbari have cleaned up the world we will be going to.

"While this will not be a permanent home, the planet we are being sent to has water, food animals, and fertile soil enough for us to regroup and to heal our current wounds. It will provide enough respite for us to have the time to learn of the current political and military situations around us so that we do not stumble blindly into a conflict which might threaten to finally destroy the last of our civilization.

"We will be able to repair the damage and wear which our ships currently suffer and we will be given access to medical resources. We are being provided immunizations against the common diseases of Earth Humans so that future interactions will not cause sickness and disease which we are ill equipped to handle.

"And finally, we will work with the Humans and Aliens in this part of the galaxy to ensure we are kept safe from the continued Cylon threat.

"Finally we have found sanctuary. And while it is not a final place to call home, we are being provided safety and the time necessary to regroup, rebuild, and to take our place within the larger galaxy.

"The White Stars will be moving to join the fleet in five minutes. Once they have arrived, all ship captains will contact the Galactica to learn what you will need to know to navigate safely while we work to reach the sanctuary we are traveling to.

"And finally: May the Lords of Kobol watch over us and keep us safe. This is Galactica Actual. Out."

Adama looked at the President, who was watching, and said, "Well, that will put the cats in with the pigeons."

Laura nodded. "I can just imagine the Quorum will be up in arms."

"Well, this is a military decision. Once we are safe, you and the Quorum can hash out what we do next. But I will see the fleet safe first."

Laura nodded. "I agree. I will travel back to Colonial One and make that point."

"Good luck, Madam President."

* * *

Adama fielded quite a number of protests and terrified calls when the White Stars appeared. But the entire fleet finally was moving toward the jump gate.

Once the fleet got within sight of it, it gathered itself into a formation which the Galactica (with the help of White Star 27) had determined as the best formation for the fleet to fly in within hyperspace. The ships with the strongest engines would be closer to the edge of the formation and the ships with the weakest engines would be in the middle of the formation.

White Star 42 (with Lt. Commander Corwin on board) would stay with the Galactica at the head of the fleet. White star 27 (commanded by Cole) would stay at the back of the fleet with the Pegasus. And White Star 36 would continually scan and transmit course corrections for any ship it detected as drifting off course to the Galactica, which would direct the corrections to be made.

* * *

After 20 hours, a call was made. "Galactica to White Star 27."

Marcus, who had just come back after a four hour rest period, answered, "This is White Star 27. Go."

"This is Galactica Actual. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem, Admiral?" Marcus asked.

"A lot of ships in the fleet have had to input a lot of manual corrections. Our ships weren't designed for this _hyperspace_. We need to get into normal space and give my people time to rest. Fatigue, at this point, can be a killer and if we don't get them rest soon we're going to lose a ship or two."

"Understood. Stand by." He looked at Verdan. "What systems are near by which we could stop at?"

Ranger Verdan checked the computer. "We are near the a jump gate that used to be part of the Dilgar Confederacy. It is not currently registered as being in use." Verdan became a little more stoic. "The planet which used to be here was destroyed during the Shadow war. The gate was not destroyed."

Marcus sighed. "At least it should be uninhabited." He pushed a button. "White Star 27 to White Star 42."

"This is White Star 42."

"The fleet is becoming fatigued. There is a jump gate to an area which was destroyed by the Shadows during the war. We can't land obviously, but we can give the fleet enough time to rest."

"Understood. You wish us to lead the fleet out."

"Correct."

"Calculating route."

"I'll let the Galactica know. White Star 27 out."

* * *

"White Star 27 to Galactica."

"This is Galactica."

"White Star 42 will be leading the fleet to a jump gate to normal space. We can stop over for eight hours, or at least long enough for people to rest up."

"Understood. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

After making certain that everything was set, Marcus also sent the message to the ships that would be delivering food about the updated schedule. Acknowledgement was sent.

* * *

Soon the Colonial fleet was now located within a system now dead.

Adama looked at the readouts. "What do you see?"

Gaeta, who had gotten some rest, was at the console. "According to what we can see, this planet has a very thin atmosphere. I would have thought it was always dead, but there are widespread ruins present."

Adama nodded. "Get me White Star 27 on the horn. And make certain that Colonial One is patched in to hear what we are talking about."

"Aye, sir."

Soon Adama was on the line with Marcus, with Laura and the Quorum listening in. "Ranger Cole. I have a question."

"I'll answer if I can."

"What happened to the nearby planet?"

He hard Marcus sigh. "That's a bit of a story."

"I've got time."

"Alright then. You remember about the war I mentioned? The one involving most races?"

"Yes."

"Well, the main races involved on the two sides were the Vorlons and the Shadows."

"And who are these Vorlons and Shadows."

"Who _were_ they is more appropriate. Anyway, both races were what we called First Ones."

"First Ones? First what?"

"They were two of the oldest races in the galaxy – millions of years old. Billions of years ago, the Universe brought forth a new creation: Sentient life. The first being brought into existence was a being whom was named Lorien, born immortal. As others of his species came into being, they were born with a limited life span. The original races were born, grew, moved out into space, and then eventually evolved into higher states of being.

"As newer races came into being, older races taught them. Gave them a leg up. Eventually, the last two caretaker races took over: The Vorlons, who taught Order above all things, and the Shadows, who were considered Lords of Chaos. They believed in evolution and war to ensure advancement.

"While they were supposed to guide the younger races, eventually each became so convinced that their way was right that they began influencing the younger races, programming them to recognize them as gods. Each would work driving their own viewpoint.

"The Shadows would go to sleep for a thousand or ten thousand years, come out, start a whole bunch of wars. The Vorlons would work to get the races working together to fight the Shadows.

"This conflict, millions of years in the making, was finally concluded less than a year ago. During the final months of the conflict, it got so bad between the two sides that they each starting destroying planets which supported the other side. The Vorlons started it, but the Shadows jumped in as retaliation. The Vorlons tended to destroy the jump gates for any world that they destroyed. The Shadows tended to leave the jump gates alone, which is why there is a jump gate still here – this word was destroyed by the Shadows."

Adama, as well as Laura and the Quorum, were floored. "How did it all end?"

"A coalition of most races was put together by John Sheridan, who is in charge of Babylon 5, and Delenn, a very high ranking Minbari, known to the Rangers as Entil'Zha, the one who leads us, although Captain Sheridan was given equal authority over the Rangers during the war.

"After finally getting all the races to fight together, they then forced a confrontation of these two older races and, using the information they had learned from Lorien as well as from each race. During this confrontation, the two of them finally convinced the two races that we didn't need our hands held anymore and that we weren't going to fight for them anymore.

"And while it was touch and go, eventually Lorien, the Vorlons, the Shadows, and all known First One races were convinced to leave for beyond the rim of the galaxy and to let us make our own way. That was two months ago and we are still cleaning things up.

"The Earth Alliance civil war that was started by the death of the former president was supported by a Human agent of the Shadows. Once the Shadows left, President Clark starting going a bit more crazy than he was before. That will be coming to a head sooner rather than later or so it seems.

"The Minbari are currently undergoing their own civil war. Delenn, who is probably the most highly respected of any Minbari, has gone back to her people to help resolve the situation which began during the war and occurred because of the war.

"The Narn-Centauri war, which was also instigated by the Shadows, was also resolved at the same time though those two races, two of the four most powerful or influential races left (along with the Earth Humans and the Minbari), still hate each other utterly.

"While all this is happening, Sheridan is attempting to get the races to work together to ensure that the galaxy stays intact while all of these things are resolved. The Rangers, originally organized to help fight the Shadow war, are now being reorganized into a way to help stabilize the political and diplomatic mess left behind in the vacuum of the First Ones leaving.

"All in all – it's quite a lot of work done and still to do. And that is the situation that you have stumbled into."

Adama sighed. "It makes me wonder if there was influence from these Vorlons or Shadows to precipitate the conflict between us and the Cylons."

There was a pause. "It's possible. But somehow, it seems unlikely. The Shadows only started waking up 20 years ago or so. And the Cylon conflict started long before that. And the infiltration you said you experienced also must have started years ago - the Shadows only truly began moving about 5 years ago. It seems that somehow your people existed outside of the normal conflicts of the rest of the galaxy. I will admit that it is likely that your existence on Kobol was precipitated by one side or the other, but it seems like they just left you to survive. When was the last time that your Gods were physically active?"

"2000 years ago, there was a disaster which forced our ancestors to leave Kobol. Our Sacred Scrolls tell us that one of the gods, Athena, killed herself in sorrow at the Great Exodus. Also within the Scrolls, the Scrolls of Pythia, written 1600 years before the Exodus from Kobol, told us of another Exodus, which has been interpreted to be this one.

"The Scrolls also tell us that 2000 years before the Great Exodus, the Thirteenth Tribe left Kobol to go to a planet called Earth."

Marcus considered all of that. "In Greek Mythology, the Pythia, also known as the Oracle at Delphi was the name of the High Priestess of Apollo, who held court at the sanctuary of the Delphinians. It is said that she channeled prophecies from Apollo while in a dream-like trance. The Sanctuary at Delphi was constructed about 3000 years ago. And it was closed about 1900 years ago by the Roman Emperor Theodosius who ordered all pagan sanctuaries within the Roman Empire closed at that time..

"People would come far and wide with offerings of laurel, gifts of money, and the sacrifice of a black ram. They came for prophecies and judgement from the Oracle. It is said that the current Oracle reached her trance-like state by inhaling the volcanic fumes from a cave below Delphi. volcanic fumes or hallucinogenic gases emerging from a crevice in the floor of the Castalian Spring.

"The final prophecy, given in 393 (this being 2261) was _All is Ended_. Within 5 years the Emperor was dead and within 15 years the Visigoths led by Alaric captured Rome, the Holy Roman Empire endured for much longer though."

Adama was curious. "You know of prophecies from the Pythia?"

"Although what is myth and what is real often are hard to separate, there are records of many important prophecies given by the Pythia over the thousand years Delphi existed. And these were a matter of written record and not fables or stories."

Adama asked, "Are you a priest to know these so well?"

There was a laugh audible over the radio. "Heavens, no. The Mining Colony I worked at, run by my family, was quite boring. As a result, I spent a lot of time studying instead of making merry as most people in their twenties tend to do. I was always interested in Greek mythology and history. I wanted to study the original writings in their original language. This is why I can speak to you better than almost any other available in your own language. Though I will admit that sometimes I have to puzzle out the words and phrases that you use."

"Still, it is remarkable that so much of what you speak of is consistent with what we know from our Scrolls. Even if the timing seems to be off."

"Well, it is quite odd. By the way. This thirteenth tribe which supposedly went to Earth. How could you identify Earth, according to your writings?"

Adama replied, "Well, according to our records, Earth is the only planet from which all of their brothers and sisters of the twelve tribes were visible: Canceron, Gemenon, Virgon …."

Marcus interrupted. "Let me give you the names that the twelve constellations of the Zodiac, all visible from Earth. These are known by. Aquarius, Gemini, Libra, Pisces, Sagittarius, Taurus, Aries, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Capricorn, Scorpio. Although we now have many, many more named and known."

Adama was curious how much more Marcus knew, and how that matched up. "And the gods associated with each?"

Marcus considered. "Let's see. Aries; shaped like the ram; associated with Ares the God of War, who is also known as Aries. Taurus; shape of the Bull; associated with Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Home. Gemini; the Twins; Hermes the Messenger God. Cancer; the Crab; Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt as well as a whole bunch of other things. Leo; the Lion; sign of Zues, the King of the Gods. Virgo; the Virgin; Demeter, God of Agriculture. Libra; the scale; Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Pleasure and Beauty. Scorpio; the Scorpian; Hades, God of the Underworld. Sagittarius; the Archer; Dionysus, God of Wine. Capricorn; the Goat; Apollo, God of Healing, Truth, and Prophecy; rides the chariot containing the Sun across the sky each day. Aquarius; the Water Bearer; Prometheus. Titan of Forethought and Clever Counsel, though Prometheus was also the one who gave man the gift of fire and was punished by Zeus because of that. And finally, Pisces; the fish; Poseidon, God of the Sea."

Adama, in between emergencies and having time he was not used to having, decided that he was enjoying the conversation. "And who is Asclepius?"

"God of Medicine, son of Apollo, taught healing by the Centaur Chiron. His name is invoked within the Hippocratic Oath, the traditional oath Human doctors swear."

"Aurora."

"Also known as Eos, daughter of the Titan Hyperion and sister of Helios, the Sun God, and Selene, Goddess of the Moon. Aurora is Goddess of the Dawn."

"Hera."

"Wife of Zeus. Goddess of Marriage and the family."

Adama heard a chirp. "Wait. We're getting a message." After a moment he said, "We have a priestess listening in over on Colonial One which wants to talk to you in depth."

Marcus' voice came back quickly. "I thought this was just idle conversation. I'll be more than happy to talk to this priestess – once I make certain your people are safe. I'm certain that I am not the best person to talk to attempt to resolve religious disputes."

Adama laughed. "Then you shouldn't be so conversant in such things."

Marcus sighed. "That's what I get for spending so much time with Religious Caste Minbari. They love talking about gods, goddesses, and beliefs of all types. Anyway. There are a whole bunch of records and databases which give the information which I began spouting. Such things are easily found within Earth databases of all types. As I said, the civilization where this information comes from is greatly respected and information from it is widely taught."

"Someone will need to get us the books or access to this database you speak of."

"I'm certain something can be worked out."

After several more hours, the Fleet was once again ready to move into hyperspace.

* * *

16 hours later, the Colonial remnant was ready to exit hyperspace into Narn-controlled space. They would find the Narn ships which had the food shipment waiting, with an escort of a Narn Cruiser. They also found a surprise.

Marcus, on White Star 27, exited the jumpgate first to ensure that all was clear. He immediately recognized the Omega-class destroyer that was present. "Damn! What ship is that?"

The Minbari commented, "Message coming in the from the Earth ship."

"Put it on speaker."

"This is the Alexander, to White Star ship."

Marcus was relieved. "They're an ally. Put me on." The Minbari nodded. "Alexander, this is Ranger Marcus Cole on White Star 27. Fancy meeting you here."

"This is Major Ryan. Captain Sheridan contacted me and told me that I needed to come here. He said that there were ships that needed protecting?"

"You will see what he meant in just a few minutes. Major Ryan, is it otherwise clear?"

"This is Narn-controlled space. Besides the Alexander, there are only ships which contain food supplies for the ships coming as well as the Narn Heavy Cruiser which is protecting the shipment."

"Good. Stand by." Marcus hit a button that had been set on his chair. It sent an all clear signal to White Star 42 and 36, who had taken his place at the end of the convoy with the Pegasus.

* * *

Galactica would exit first, leading all the rest.

Gaeta sounded out. "White Star 27 has signaled our escort with the all clear signal. We are cleared to renter normal space. White Star 36 will signal the gate to open and will keep it open until the fleet has fully exited."

"Signal all the other ships and then send acknowledgement that we are ready."

Gaeta did as was asked and then said, "Signal sent. Jump gate activating."

"Send us through, Colonel," he said to his Second-in-command.

Colonel Tigh started directing the command staff. As soon as they exited, "Dradis contact! There are some smaller ships … and we're getting two large ships as well."

"Contact White Star 27 and ask."

Soon Marcus' voice was coming through. "What you are reading is an Earth Alliance Omega class vessel, the Alexander. It broke away with Babylon 5 and is an ally. That's the blocky ship. The long, smoother ship is a Narn Heavy Cruiser, the G'Tok, "

"Acknowledged." He looked up. "Put the Galactica in the agreed-upon position. And Get me a video feed showing me those ships." It should be noted that the Galactica's command center didn't have any windows.

Very soon, the screen showed the images which were being fed by the cameras on the outside of the ship. Adama took a long look at this ship. "Are my eyes deceiving me or is there a section of that ship rotating?"

Colonel Tigh, also looking at the screen, replied, "That's what I see too. They must generate gravity that way."

Adama asked, "Don't the White Stars have gravity?"

Tigh replied, "Yeah. But they were built by Aliens. I guess Earth doesn't have gravity plating or generators."

Adama considered that. "Well at least, when it comes to negotiating, we'll have something to bargain with." Artificial gravity was easily created by the Colonies of Kobol. Even their Raptors had it.

* * *

In fact, it should be said that the Galactica was, by pure happenstance, the best bet for the Colonies of Kobol to maintain their technical ability. Because it had been being converted to a museum, it had blueprints and pictures of almost all ship classes that had been part of the Colonial Fleet. And while the complete technical blueprints might or might not be within the archives, enough information was present. It also, because it was a relic of the first Cylon War, had technical manuals that were printed and not computerized which gave explicit instruction on how to fix or even construct much needed parts if the Battlestar was operating on a long-term mission.

Instructions on how to build, repair, and align the elements which created artificial gravity was included within these manuals. Also included were the building specifications for creating replacement hull armor.

The Pegasus actually had a machine shop to build new vipers, raptors, viper engines, jump drives, and other parts as needed, should there be sufficient time and resources. Under normal circumstances, such things would be resupplied by the fleet, but the Pegasus, like the Galactica, had been built to withstand very long-term missions if necessary. The specifications it was weak on were specifications that Galactica was strong on.

They might not fully understand a jump drive – but they could build one.

* * *

Major Ryan, Acting CO, and Lt. Cmdr Bill Trainor, acting Exec on the Alexander, watched the screens and the fleet of ships appeared out of the jump gate.

The first ship grabbed their attention. "What in all that is holy is that ship? I've never seen anything like it."

Trainor, looking as well, replied, "I have no idea."

Ryan looked at him. "What do the scanners say?"

Trainor looked at his instruments. "About 80 percent as long as an Omega, but wider. It probably has a larger displacement than an Omega. It has armor that looks to be pretty thick, but there are areas of the armor which seem to be missing. It reads to have … kinetic weapons; reading no plasma, laser, or other type of energy-based weapons. Seems to have weapons emplacements all over the ship – it can likely fight from any direction. Six engine turrets." Trainor checked his readings. "It has artificial gravity. But its engines seem to be ion type – likely completely separate from the gravity generation." He looked up from the instrument panel. "I don't know what it is, but if I had a choice I wouldn't want to get into a slug-fest with it. An Omega would have more power, but that ship would likely be much more maneuverable."

Ryan looked at the ship. "I'd have to agree. What about the rest of them?" More and more ships were appearing.

Trainor checked several readouts. "Every ship that the scanners are reading seems to have gravity, even the smallest ones. Most of them, however, have fairly thin hulls. I would say that all but that first behemoth are civilian ships."

"How many are there?"

"About 37 have come through the gate. There are more coming."

The Omega watched as more and more of the fleet appeared. Finally the Pegasus exited the gate followed by another White Star. The gate then shut down.

"Damn. That one is even bigger."

"Yes, sir. It reads as even longer than an Omega. It looks to be a newer version of the first ship. It's armor is intact." Trainor looked up from his readouts. "I'd say that in a straight-up fight with that beast an Omega might actually lose if the Omega's main guns weren't pointed right at it."

Major Ryan nodded. "What can the scanners tell us about the people?"

Trainor checked the readings – and then checked again. He looked up. "Major Ryan." Ryan turned at the shocked tone in his Exec's voice. "All life signs read as … Human."

Ryan stood up. "These are all Human?" He looked out at the fleet of ships. "But we've never seen any ships which are like these."

Trainor agreed. "If I were to guess, I would have to say … these are not Earth ships."

Ryan quickly looked at Trainor. "An Alien Human civilization?"

"That's what it looks like." Suddenly, there was a beep and Trainor looked at his readings. "Major? We have a problem."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You see that ship?" Trainor set the screens to show one of the many ships.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"It looks civilian, doesn't it?"

Ryan nodded. "Looks like a liner of some type."

"That's what I read as well. However, scanners read a nuclear device on board."

Ryan sat down heavily in the command chair. "Get me White Star 27. Right now."

* * *

Adama was taking a long look at the large ships that hung nearby the fleet. "That red ship is Narn?"

"That's what Cole said. It's a race that is one of the major powers in this part of space. They're delivering the food."

Adama nodded. "I'd like to meet one."

Tigh chuckled. "You're likely to get your chance soon."

Adama nodded.

A sound came from Gaeta's console. "Admiral. White Star 27 Actual says he needs to speak to you urgently on a private line."

A worried, Adama grabbed the phone handle. "Put him through." The line activated. "Ranger Cole. You needed to speak to me."

"Admiral. The Earthforce Destroyer was scanning the ships that came through the jump gate. Standard action when facing unknown ships."

"I can buy that. I'd be doing the same thing. In fact, we are doing the same thing with their ship, as much as we can anyway."

"Right. Anyway, they were scanning for things we weren't scanning for. During their scan, they found what looks to be a civilian ship with a nuclear weapon on board."

"WHAT?" he called out. Everyone in CIC looked at him with a worried face. "Which ship?"

"What is the ship with a large area shaped like a circle with what looks like a glass dome?"

"That sounds like Cloud Nine, originally a luxury liner. How certain are the readings?"

"Well, the Alexander reads a nuclear weapon somewhere within the area people are living in. It does not seem active – but it is present. Once alerted, I scanned and found the same thing."

"Okay, then." He paused. "I'll need to mount an operation which seems innocent enough not to alert whoever is in control of it."

"Are you ready to do food shipments?"

"No. We were going to put the shipments on the Pegasus, as it has the room, and then prepare the fleet to jump again."

"Well, perhaps a fuel delivery?"

Adama considered that. He spoke to Gaeta. "Check fuel, water, and food status of every ship in the fleet. I specifically want the status of Cloud Nine. But do NOT alert anyone that I am asking after that ship specifically. To all appearances this is an ordinary check."

"Aye, Admiral."

Very soon the status of the fleet was checked. Because of the almost constant travel, many did need fuel. And one of them that needed it was Cloud Nine.

"Alert the fleet that we will be refueling before the final leg of our journey. Quietly get together an 'Honor Guard' for a visiting dignitary. Tell the Captain of Cloud Nine that our visitors were impressed by their ship and want to visit."

"Aye, sir."

He spoke into the phone. "You get that, Cole?"

"Yes. I will come with a discreet hand-held scanner. I should be able to locate the warhead once on-board the ship."

"Good. Come on over. We'll send you on a Raptor from here, along with an appropriate honor guard."

"I will be over within twenty minutes. White Star 27 out."

Adama hung up the phone. "Get me Lee on the Pegasus."


	5. Surprises Abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things. I am not as far up on all technical details. So I tried to answer about the difference in strength of Colonial warheads vs. B5 verse. Also, this is Season 4, post Shadow War, prior to the campaign to retake Earth from Clark. His isn't the President of the Alliance yet. He's still just the Captain of the rebel station Babylon 5. Also, this is before the fleet started being picked off. Most of the worst psychological damage hasn't occured yet. So the count is still close to 50,000.

Marcus Cole was smiling at the various civilians as the group made its way down to corridor, several Marines from Pegasus and a few from Galactica acting as bodyguards.

The Captain of the Cloud Nine was talking. "These, for example, were originally luxury suites – the Cloud Nine was, after all, a liner. Because of this, these suites are often used as a respite for those who are living in simpler quarters. They are also used by the civilian government for meetings when such need to be arranged."

"Very nice," Marcus said. He glanced down as his scanner and then motioned to one of the escorts. It was coming up soon.

And, as they passed a particular stateroom, Marcus' scanner showed him that the weapon was there. He stopped and pointed toward the door.

One of the marines took charge. "Captain. Open this door. We are registering a nuclear device within this room."

The captain's eyes widened. "No. I cannot be!"

"Do it!"

Soon, the marines entered the room. There was no one obviously present but the refresher's door was closed. Marcus used the scanner to find the bomb underneath the bed. The two of the marines grabbed the bomb to take it back to the raptor they had arrived on. The others prepared to confront whomever was in the refresher.

After a two minute wait, the door to the refresher opened and Marcus was shocked to see a beautiful woman coming out, startled by the presence of Colonial marines.

One of them cried out, "Cylon!" All of the marines became more menacing.

The woman cowered back against the wall. Marcus noted that one of the marines looked like he was going to fire his weapon anyway. "HOLD!" he cried out in a loud voice. The woman looked at him in terror. The marine still was moving aggressively. "In the name of God, BACK UP! Admiral Adama put me in charge of this mission and you WILL comply!"

The leader of the marines did motion his men back but he snarled, "That's a Cylon. And we recognize her – that's the frakking toaster which killed Admiral Cain."

Marcus paused and then asked the woman in a calmer voice, "Is this true?"

The woman looked at Marcus and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Marcus. I am Anla'shok – a Ranger."

Gina looked at him in confusion. "You said in the name of God – not gods. Do you believe in One God?"

He sighed. "Most Earth humans who are religious believe in one god, though many worship different gods. It truth – I don't put much stock in gods. But normally I give reverence to a different religious figure, in this language – which is not my birth language – the closest epitaph reference God. I apologize if I offended you."

The marines were not happy to see their visitor apologizing to that thing. Only the leader was brave enough to say so. "Why are you apologizing to a machine? It has no feelings – only _programming_."

Marcus looked at the leader of the marines and said, "You will back off and allow me to question her. And I don't care what your beliefs are – I was put in charge of this." He turned back to the woman. "Now. Is what he said true? Did you kill their Admiral?"

The woman looked torn but finally she said, "Yes!" Her tone was of hatred. "Yes I did!"

Marcus looked at her and asked, "Why?"

The woman paused and then said, "Because she ordered that I be degraded! Raped! I loved her which is why I didn't kill her when I was uncovered as a Cylon. And she paid me back by ordering her people to do unspeakable things to me!"

Marcus was very taken aback by that. He turned to the marines. "Is this true?"

The squad leader snarled, "It's just a thing! It has no rights!"

Marcus couldn't believe the vitriol. Marcus turned back to the woman. "What is your name?" he asked. This apparently shocked the woman.

She hesitated but she answered, "Gina. Gina Invierse."

Marcus sighed. "Well, Gina. We found a nuclear weapon in this room which has now been removed. How did you come by it?"

Gina Invierse, Cylon Model Number Six, was utterly confused. The man who was speaking to her showed none of the hatred and lack of compassion that her torturers had shown. He was even forcing the marines to stay back. And so she decided to be honest.

"The Vice President. He gave the warhead to the pacifists who wish to stop fighting. I was helping them. I no longer want to fight. So we hid it so it could not be used."

Marcus was surprised. He looked at the angry marines and then back to the woman. "I am late come to this conflict. It is obvious that you must be taken into custody. But I will promise you that I will do everything I can to ensure that you are kept physically safe – no degradations, no rapes, no starving. You will be treated as a prisoner of war, and we have rules regarding humane treatment of prisoners. Will you surrender to me?"

Gina desperately wanted to believe. She was suffering from PTSD. But this man, so unlike every Colonial she had met, had spoken to her with respect even knowing what she was. He had invoked God and not gods. And so she decided that she would do as he asked. The marines didn't seem to like it, but were following his orders. And so she finally said, "Yes."

Marcus nodded. He turned to the marines. "Do you have restraints?" The squad leader pulled them from his belt and threw them at Marcus. "And do you have a key?" Much more hesitantly, a restraint key was also provided.

He turned to Gina. "You will put these on – I have the key. You will be taken to my ship. I will have to put you in a cell, but you will be cared for. The people who will be watching you and seeing to your needs are not Human but Minbari. They are also religious caste and have a respect for life – all life.

"And as far as the Anla'shok are concerned, you will be treated like a thinking, feeling being and being given full consideration as such. Any questioning or interrogation will not use physical duress. The Colonials may provide an observer.

"Do you understand everything I have said?"

Gina nodded in acknowledgement. She allowed herself to be restrained.

Marcus turned to the marines. "Your squad will go and make certain that the way is clear. That one," he pointed to the marine who had seemed the least antagonistic, will walk behind me and the prisoner to ensure that the Ms. Invierse does not escape. My weapon will be activated to protect myself and my prisoner. I will give you time to prepare the way."

The squad leader nodded, but was confused by the comment. He had seen no weapon that the man carried. The marines and Gina were shocked when he pulled out a small cylinder and, with a quick motion of his hand, it expanded to a long staff.

* * *

On the way back to the raptors, Gina noted that Marcus walked in way that, while intimidating, was more protective of her she had expected.

She was further relieved when Marcus insisted on using the raptor from the Galactica and not the Pegasus. Marcus ordered the raptor to fly to his own ship to secure the prisoner while the other raptor took the warhead to the Pegasus.

When the raptor landed, Marcus led her out. He asked the Minbari crew member to retrieve guards. The Colonial crew members waited.

When three more Minbari appeared, Marcus gave his orders. First he spoke in Minbari to the guards and then in Greek so that Gina and the Colonials would understand.

"This is Gina Invierse. She is a Cylon and my prisoner. She was responsible for the death of a high-ranking Colonial. However, she the woman she killed had ordered her raped and degraded. She is to be treated with respect while she is kept confined. Only female Minbari religious caste personnel should care for her directly. She is to be regularly fed and no physical duress is to be used if she does not attack.

"From what the Colonials told me, she is likely physically stronger than a Human and can move suddenly, so be careful. We will, at some point, attempt to give her access to a way to download language files if she is able. She is not to be given access to any computer terminal or a communication method which is not isolated from the rest of the ship entirely as the Cylons have a thorough understanding of computer warfare." He had had to learn the Colonial word for _computer _during the conversation between Cloud Nine and the White Star.

"One of these will walk with you to ensure that she is confined. He will need to be led back once that is done so that they can then report back to their commanding officer."

The Minbari nodded in acknowledgement.

Gina was much more comfortable once the Colonial human left. She was then given a handheld tablet of Alien design which used a language similar to Colonial and the language of the people watching her so that she could communicate.

* * *

As Marcus expected, as soon as the Raptor had returned to Galactica, Adama immediately called him. "You took a Cylon prisoner?" he asked. His tone was far less friendly than previously.

"Yes. Your marines, especially those from your other ship, seemed incapable of acting without hostility. She is too important as a source of information to allow her to be harmed further."

"How do you intend to question her? From the records we found after the incident where she escaped she would or could give no usable intelligence. I may not have given the order that Cain did, but she is a Cylon."

"Admiral. We are not from your worlds. It is easier for me, perhaps, to treat her with respect. But every sentient race has rules for treating prisoners, even if those rules are not always followed. Regardless, I am hoping that Lyta Alexander back on Babylon 5 can help us."

"Who is Lyta Alexander and why could she help?"

Marcus smiled. "Lyta is a mind-reader." He didn't know the word for telepath in Greek. "Very powerful. If a Cylon is anything like any other being, she will be able to at least confirm the validity of answers given. If that doesn't work, we can try different methods."

Adama considered that for a long moment. His tone became more resigned. "That might be better than what we can do." He thought for a long moment. "I have to speak to the President, but we might have another prisoner if you can guarantee that any information obtained will be shared."

If Adama was honest with himself, he had absolutely no interest in keeping Sharon Valerri and her Human lover in the Galactica brig. If these people had a way to actually read minds than that might be a much better solution.

Marcus replied, "Please speak to her once we get to the Septis system." Marcus would work to retrieve any Cylon he could as a source of intelligence.

Adama, on the other end, sighed. There would be time to resolve all of that after they reached sanctuary. "The warhead was secured. So thanks for that. I'm kind of surprised that your ships could see it."

Marcus answered, "While it would be considered a very small warhead compared to those used by Earth and other Aliens, Earth warships are built to detect certain types of electronics when there is nuclear material present. The construction of a warhead" a new word for Marcus, "and an engine are far, far different. It would not have even been found had the Earth destroyer not been scanning _specifically_ for that type of weapon. Normal scans would have classed it as an engine or power source."

Adama asked, "Did they find any more?"

"According to Major Ryan, every other weapon of that type could only be found on the Galactica and the Pegasus, though there are some missile emplacements on one ship."

Adama thought about it. "The Adriatic. Before the Pegasus came to the fleet, it was the designated defense when the Galactica had to travel separately."

"Well, no other weapons like the one we retrieved were found during scanning."

"Well, at least there is that."

"How long before the Fleet will be ready to move again?"

"The food shipment has been made – interesting loaders your Earth ships have. The Alexander sent a couple of them to help move the cargo."

"Workpods – they do much of the heavy lifting on Earth ships. Same for Babylon 5."

"Well, they are efficient. It ended up being a much faster job than we expected. The G'Tok signaled that it would be leaving with the ships that came with the food drop."

"Okay. I'll help coordinate with the Alexander. Besides two White Stars, the Omega will go with your fleet and help protect you. Any random visitor will likely run when it sees one. And if any ships loyal to Clark show up despite the very low chance that will happen, it will lead them away. At least that is the plan."

"Whatever keeps my people safe I will accept."

"Spoken like a fleet Admiral."

Suddenly, alarms went off. "What is that?"

Marcus checked his instruments. "That's another White Star. Stand by."

* * *

Marcus quickly contacted the other ship. "This is Ranger Marcus Cole commanding White Star 27. What has prompted your arrival?"

The viewscreen came on. "Ranger Cole. This is White Star 89. We have been patrolling Narn space. Reports of a Drakh cruiser have been sent to us through Babylon 5. We were ordered to come and to help defend if necessary if they appear."

"Damn. I need to speak to the lead ship of the fleet. Coordinate with the EAS Alexander and the other White Stars."

"Understood. White Star 89, out."

Marcus called back the Galactica. "Admiral. You need to get your fleet moving. The new White Star brought a report of an enemy ship coming this way. This ship Drakh, former allies to the Shadows who left. They like to disrupt things where possible. If they appear, your people could be severely harmed."

"Understood. I'll call back soon."

Quickly, Adama ordered the fleet to quickly prepare to go into hyperspace. The Alexander and most of the White Stars would stay until they had fully jumped. The Galactica would lead with White Star 36. Pegasus would stay behind to defend the fleet as needed.

Within ten minutes, the Colonial Fleet was moving through the jump gate on its way to Sector 47. Luckily for the fleet, they were very practiced in maintaining calm in emergencies.

As luck would have it, the reported Drakh ship jumped into the system when there was still a third of the fleet moving to enter hyperspace.

"This is White Star 27. All remaining White Stars are to prepare to attack. Alexander, turn to bring your main guns. Pegasus will move to shield the remaining fleet. Pegasus, be warned: We are initiating jamming procedures."

Acknowledgements were quickly sent.

The White Stars and the Alexander were shocked at how quickly the Pegasus turned to shield the ships of the fleet.

Even as small fighters exited the larger Drakh ship, the larger ship sent weaponsfire toward the fleet. The Pegasus took damage, though it was minor compared to what it could take.

Several starfuries and vipers had been launched. They went after the small fighters. The White Stars moved to flank the ship. The Pegasus signaled, "Fire in the Hole!" Though no one other than Marcus understood the language the intent was clear.

While the main ship mostly shrugged off the kinetic weaponry, several shots did impact the Drakh cruiser. And the small Drakh fighters who were in the Pegasus' field of fire were severely damaged in the hail of metal sent out by the large Colonial ship.

Other Drakh fighters were engaged by the White Stars and the human fighters and were quickly destroyed.

Major Ryan was tense as he sat on the bridge of the Alexander. Finally, Trainor called out, "Maneuver complete! Targetting scanners are having trouble acquiring target lock!"

Ryan finally said, "Well, fire the main guns and turn as needed to move the fire into that ship. I want it out of my sky."

"Aye, sir! Firing main guns!"

While Earth targeting computers were not the greatest, the power of their weapons could not be denied. Even though the targeting scanners couldn't lock, Earthforce gunners were pretty good and manual fire.

In a very short time, the powerful lasers from the aft batteries of the Omega (there were more weapons aft than foreward) found their target and severe damage appeared on the Drakh ship.

Even as the Drakh ship attempted to retreat and the last of the civilian ships entered the gate, the White Star weapons added their power and the large Drakh vessel were destroyed. The White Stars turned off their jamming.

Lee ordered his vipers to land and then called White Star 27. "We're landing our vipers and getting out of here."

"The White Stars will go with you. The Alexander will have her fighters form up and follow after."

"How long?" Lee asked Marcus.

"As soon as your ready."

"Alright then. Preparing to enter jump space. Sixty seconds until all vipers are down using combat landings."

"Very good. I'll pass that on to the Alexander."

Within a very few short minutes, the EAS Alexander was jumping into hyperspace, several starfuries around it. All that remained in system were the remains of the Drakh ships and the one starfury which had been destroyed. The vipers had been too unpredictable for the Drakh.

* * *

It was unfortunate but the Drakh had been able to send immediate data before the White Stars could fully jam them.

Even through the Drakh didn't know who the Colonials were there was knowledge that there was a new player.

* * *

Once the entire fleet was on its way, Adama called Lee. "Report."

"Pegasus took minor damage – armor was sufficient to keep it from being worse. No casualties. We were likely lucky that they fired from so far away or it could have been much worse. Enemy fighters were engaged by the Pegasus as well as by Earth fighters and the White Stars. The enemy capital ship was destroyed by the Alexander and the White Stars. Flak batteries did little damage to capital ship but were effective in damaging the enemy fighters. Main weapons did provide some damage to their capital ship. As soon as they were destroyed, we retrieved the vipers and jumped. The last ship through was the Alexander. They did not retrieve all fighters before jumping – the fighters jumped while flying separately."

"Interesting. We're new to this type of FTL. Could vipers form up outside of the fleet and exit with them? It would give us a few more seconds to handle any surprises."

Lee considered it. "I don't see why not."

"We really need to get jump engines that work with hyperspace."

Lee replied, "Maybe on the Galactica and the Pegasus at least. I wouldn't want to give up our method of jumping though."

"I agree. None of the ships we've met have that ability or they haven't shown them. Cole was shocked when we told him that was how we traveled. It's too important tactically to stop using. But strategically we would be better off with both systems available."

"Something to work out with the White Stars and their commander. I really hope this sanctuary idea works. We need to catch a breath."

"Agreed. We have a few hours until we reach our destination. Be prepared to launch vipers before we jump. Just in case."

"Aye, sir. We'll be ready."

"Good. Galactica out."

* * *

Cavil looked out at the location which the Cylons had come to. "Where are they?" he asked the nearby Eight.

"Unknown. We can't find a trace. It's like they disappeared."

"What about that asteroid belt? Any signs?"

The Eight sighed. "Nothing."

Cavil pounded his fist on the table in front of them. "Well, frakking find them! The Humans MUST BE DESTROYED! We MUST NOT FAIL!"

Stoic and reserved the Eight replied, "By your command."


	6. Scans and other Things

The trip to Septis II would take another 16 hours.

By this time, the Colonial ships were now much more practiced at navigating hyperspace, and so, unlike the first leg, they would not need to stop for a breather.

And, considering the fact that they had a few hours, Marcus felt that several things could be resolved. Knowing that comm. in hyperspace travel was hard to trace, he felt much safer calling Captain Sheridan.

Very soon, Sheridan, Ivanova, and Garibaldi were on the line. Also linked in were the other Rangers commanding the White Stars and Major Ryan.

Marcus gave as complete a report as he could, including the fact that he had a Cylon prisoner. He also told the command staff about the Drakh attack and how it had been handled.

* * *

Sheridan, listening to all of it, was quite astounded. "So their capital ship did okay."

Marcus considered that. "Well, it had some success. I think if they were up against anyone but the Centauri, Minbari, or an Earth ship, they would likely come out ahead. The Abbai have shields as well. Any race which has ways of defending against kinetic weaponry would likely survive. But I think that only the major races could expect to win, or to at least assure mutual destruction of their ships. Not something I would ask them to do as they only have two ships that we would call warships protecting 75 others. And one is old and, if scans are accurate, in severe need of a shipyard to repair heavy wear on the frame. In an all-out fight, they might attempt maneuvers which would overtax the ship."

Sheridan nodded. Susan was curious. "What can you tell us about their jump system? The earlier report mentioned it."

Marcus nodded. "Major Ryan hasn't seen this, but their ships travel through space by instantly jumping up to ten lightyears at a time. The longer the trip, the harder it is to calculate. But they have shuttle sized ships which can do it as well. Theoretically, if they are prepared they could jump a small ship carrying a missile behind an enemy ship, drop their load, and jump away. Which is really a problem."

"Why?" Sheridan asked.

"Because their enemies, the Cylons, who by the way want to kill all humans according to reports, can likely do the same. The Cylons are, according to the talks I had with Adama, slightly ahead of the Colonials in technology because they are, at their base, computer-based life forms."

Sheridan sighed. "We really need to get everything we can on these Cylons."

"Yes, Captain. Which is why I have one as a prisoner. Which brings me to the next point."

"Which is?"

Marcus paused as he considered how to word this. "They have models which mimic human form. At a distance, scanners read them as human. I haven't scanned Ms. Invierse yet – I only was able to get her in a cell right before we were forced to jump away. We need to know if our medical scanners can detect a Cylon."

There were many murmurs. Franklin spoke up. "You have Dr. Hobbs and her team, right?"

"They are on White Star 42 with Lt. Cmdr. Corwin, preparing to deliver inoculations to all Colonial fleet members before, during, or right after landing on the planet."

"Major Ryan? Can you hear me?" Sheridan asked.

There was a ping. "Right here, Captain."

"I'd like to make arrangements for all Colonial people to go through the Alexander to get their shots before being ferried down. It's the largest ship we've got there and likely has the best resources. Can you act as a hospital ship? If these Cylons can be identified by scan, an Omega has protocols to control and transport enemy combatants. You also have Marines on board trained for it."

Ryan paused. "Well, that's true. First, we need to find out if we can find them on a scan."

Franklin piped up, "I suggest getting Dr. Hobbs over to your ship, Marcus, with one of the diagnostic units she had with her. Get your Cylon her shots and test to see if we can detect them. Have her send all scans to me if needed. B5 has a much better computer to interpret data than a mobile diagnostic unit. If we can detect markers, I can send back instructions for the units to look for to detect them."

Sheridan, who had been listening, said, "I agree. We might need you to come here to pick up Lyta. Technically she's a free agent, so we'll have to convince her to help."

Marcus commented, "That's handled on your end. Just tell me what you need me to do, Captain, and I'll do it."

Sheridan nodded. "Get moving. It's possible that things will have settled down for the moment by the time we're ready, so I'll likely be coming back with you to talk to the leaders of the Colonials personally. Susan will have to stay here – her work on the Voice of the Resistance is too important for there to be a break if it can be avoided."

Susan piped up, "Well, make certain Corwin is with you if the Captain leaves to go visit. I'm already working extra hard running this place with him there instead of here. I will _not_ be trying without one of them helping me."

Sheridan chuckled. "Agreed. Call back in twelve hours with the results. That should give us a couple of hours before the final jump to solidify plans."

"Will do, Captain."

"Babylon 5, out."

* * *

It took about four hours, but finally assembled in the White Star medical room were Lacy Hobbs, a nurse assisting her, and Corwin, making up the Babylon 5 contingent, Laura Roslin, Admiral Adama, Lee Adama, and Doctor Cottle, from the Colonial Fleet, Major Ryan and a couple of his marines (one male and one female) from the EAS Alexander, and Marcus from the Anla'shok. There were also a couple of Minbari healers from different White Star ships.

Each contingent could have been larger but the White Star could only guest a limited number of people.

Gina Invierse was brought in by two female Minbari. When she saw everyone waiting, she shrunk back. Marcus stood forward. "Hello, Gina. These are here just watching. I am in charge of this ship and I answer to none of them. And in this room, these," he pointed to Dr. Hobbs and the two Minbari healers, "have authority which exceeds mine as they are healers and I am not. Do you understand?"

Everyone who couldn't speak the language looked to a screen which provided translations in Minbari Adoranto and English as well.

The primary purpose of the screen was to allow patients to read what was spoken by the medical personnel. This was a simple logistics issue with Dr. Hobbs being in charge of giving shots to a bunch of people she couldn't speak to.

Gina looked around and the replied, "Yes."

Marcus nodded. "The purpose of this visit is in several parts. Dr. Hobbs," he motioned toward the attractive human woman in doctor's garb, "will be taking blood to analyze to see if there are any diseases which might be present."

Gina said, "You just want to get Cylon blood."

Most people tensed but Marcus did not. "Yes, we want a sample of Cylon blood. But that is secondary." Gina looked shocked that he was being honest. Most of the others were as well. The only human who did not seem surprised at all was Corwin, who calmly stood watching. As he happened to be in Gina's line of sight, she noticed this as well.

"As I was saying. There are several purposes. Dr. Hobbs will be taking a sample of blood and analyzing it. If her diagnostics deem it safe, she will then provide immunizations against common Earth diseases."

Gina, curious now, said, "Cylon bodies automatically fight most diseases."

Marcus nodded. "That is good to know. But there might be diseases that your body is not currently equipped to handle. This injection should fix that."

Gina still was feeling confusion. These Earth humans were nothing like their Colonial counterparts.

"Also, we will be seeing if we can identify your nature by scans. We could have done this in your cell. But I felt it was better if we told you so that you were warned."

Gina's tone was curious as she asked, "Is this so that you can find and destroy the rest of my people?"

Marcus shook his head. "No. Do you want the political answer to that, the military answer, or do you want my honest response?"

Gina took a long look at the calm man before her. "I'd like to hear all of them."

Marcus smiled. "The political answer is: Of course not. We wish to ensure your health and safety. If we don't know what limitations there are, we might accidentally harm you. The military answer: We need to be able to identify all Cylons to ensure that the rest of the fleet is safe. We also wish to question all of them to ensure that we can take steps to protect ourselves."

Gina nodded. "And your personal response?"

Marcus sighed. "There have been far too many races that have been made to be extinct because of the recent wars. We do not want to destroy another. But we will protect ourselves and others." He paused and then continued on.

"I am a Ranger. We walk in the dark places no one else will enter. We stand on the bridge and none may pass. We move forward in battle, we do not retreat. We live for the one. We die for the one. Ranger training is based on a mixture of Minbari and Human principles – the best parts of each. And at our best, we respect all life. Would we destroy the Cylons if we had to? Probably yes. Do we want to? Unequivocally no.

"We wish to be able to identify your people so that we can protect all life: Earth, Minbari, Alien, Colonial, Cylon." He paused again and then emphasized. "_All_ life. Even the enemy we just fought, the Drakh, we would ignore if they did not threaten us. Despite what they have done in the past. Despite what they helped their former masters do. Billions have died. And if they are not stopped, billions more will die. We do not take any pleasure from having to stop them, and even kill them if necessary. But we do not shirk from the necessary choices to protect ourselves, those whom we are responsible for, and those whom we _choose_ to be responsible for. I hope that you understand."

Gina took a long look at Marcus. Finally she nodded. "I will cooperate. Fully. I will answer to you and those you answer to; no others. Because you have been kind to me as well as honest; even when it didn't help you to be honest and might have harmed you if I escaped in the future. I give you my word that I will not escape and that I will follow your orders."

Marcus smiled kindly. "Thank you. Please lay on the bed there. Dr. Hobbs will take your blood. Her instructions can be read in your language there." He pointed at the screen.

Gina nodded and did as she was asked.

Marcus stepped back and watched as Dr. Hobbs took the blood and started analyzing it. As Dr. Hobbs asked various questions while the diagnostic machine worked (it was a more thorough diagnosis than would normally be done) Marcus walked up to those watching.

Adama asked, "What was all that about?"

Marcus chuckled. "Weren't you listening?"

"Yes. But I don't buy that she's now going to cooperate." Laura looked like she agreed with Adama.

Marcus shrugged. "As I said to her when I took her into custody, I'm late into this conflict. I don't have an emotional stake."

Roslin said, "The Cylons bombed our worlds. They killed almost 20 Billion people. She went to the Pegasus as an agent for the Cylons."

Marcus nodded. "I know. And while all of that is true, my job is to find out everything I can. As I said to her: I don't have to hate her people to protect myself from them."

Laura said harshly (but quietly), "They are just machines with no conscience."

Marcus looked at her. "And that is where we fundamentally disagree. Your people have not had dealings with as many types of people that we have. There is a being back on Babylon 5 called a vicker. He is a cybernetic being who is designed to record business dealings. Abbut, the one I have met, can also record thought patterns of those he is dealing with. Many who hire him treat him as piece of furniture. Others treat him as a rational being. How sentient is he? I don't know. But it is safer to deal with even mechanical beings as sentient. It's safer in the long run. You don't have to like everyone, but it's far better to err on the side of understanding than disdain."

Lee, who was trying to be the calming influence, interjected, "We understand what you say. But our people are hurting and will be for a long time. It's too much to ask us to treat them with respect."

Marcus nodded. "That's why I want to help you find all of them and to separate them. Get them away from your people and then use the methods necessary to get everything they know." He looked at Gina, who was looking at him. He gave her a small smile and then looked back at Colonials. "I wonder what would have happened if your people had the Three Laws."

Admiral Adama asked, "Three Laws? What are those?"

Marcus chuckled. "Give me a second. I'll have to figure out how to translate them into this language."

Lee commented, "You could always use that screen which you have translating."

Marcus' eyes lit up. "We could do that." He looked over to see Dr. Hobbs giving Gina her shot. Dr. Cottle was watching the procedure.

Marcus led everyone over. "All finished?"

Dr. Hobbs replied, "Everything seems to be alright. We have the data we could gather and will need to interpret it."

Marcus nodded. "Good. Do you mind if we use this screen to translate something from Earth knowledge to their language?" he motioned toward the Colonials.

Dr. Hobbs shrugged. "As long as I can them move on to the other Colonials so that I can give them their shots while they are here."

Marcus nodded. He smiled at Gina. "Once we do this, we'll take you back. How is the cell, by the way? How are you being treated?"

Gina replied, "I've been treated well."

"Good. I'm going to speak in Earth English so you'll have to read the translations as well."

Marcus looked at the Colonials. "These laws have been revised a few times. In their original form, they are pretty Human-centric and somewhat uncaring of the well-being of robots." He turned. "Computer. Display the original Laws of Robotics."

All of the Colonials looked at the laws and their eyes widened. Roslin said, "Wow. They should have included something like that when the Cylons were created."

Marcus sighed. "While I agree that ethical subroutines are necessary, some consideration must be given to the fact that a sufficiently complex machine intelligence can in effect, 'Wake Up' and become sentient. Also, these laws might be used to, if manipulated, allow someone to create greater harm. There are whole treatises on this subject for the last three centuries since they were first proposed. For example, there was a Zeroeth law that was created 40 years or so after the originals were proposed."

He turned and said, "Computer. Display the Zeroeth Law of Robotics."

The computer did so. Lee chuckled. "Interesting modification."

Marcus nodded. "Realize that these were created before Earth contacted other races. More modifications were made. Currently, what replaced the Laws of Robotics are a set of ethical subroutines." He turned to Gina. "Now that we have, in truth, run into a people who are sentient mechanicals, I think there will likely need to be a further update to take that possibility into consideration."

Gina was actually quite interested. "I'd like to see the discussions you mentioned. I think it might help me understand Humans better."

Marcus nodded. "We can do that." He looked at the Colonials, who were also watching in fascination. He then looked back at Gina. "While the others are getting their shots, we're going to go back to your room." He turned to Major Ryan. "Does the Alexander have a cultural database?"

Ryan nodded. "All Earth Capital ships that might be assigned to long term missions have them."

"When you returned to your ship, can you ask it to download everything on the Laws of Robotics including all papers discussing the ethics and philosophy of said laws?"

Ryan thought about it. "Download it to your ship?"

"If you can."

Ryan nodded. "I can do that."

Marcus replied, "Thank you." He paused. "Oh! Can you also include copies of all the books that Asimov wrote and those that were tied into it? Most of them are fiction but it might be interesting to her to see the original ideas that humans had about robotics. And then see how those ideas are now compared to that."

Lee volunteered, "I'd actually like to see all that as well. It might help us to figure out where me might have gone wrong."

Admiral Adama gave a swift look to his son. Lee was always more "cerebral" than he was. He said, "Well, it might be interesting."

Major Ryan looked at them. "I'll make copies. I'll include both English and Greek translations."

Marcus nodded. "Include a readers for the data crystals. Also include an English dictionary, a Greek dictionary, and Greek to English and English to Greek thesauruses."

Ryan nodded. "Will do."

Marcus said to the Colonials and to Gina, "Something to help in the long run. We're going to have to get your people studying the languages most commonly used. Also what is considered normal understanding of technology and culture throughout known space. There has to be something beyond just 'survive' – or what's the point?"

Laura, at heart a teacher, could only nod. "We'll definitely need to work on that."

* * *

Marcus was leading Gina back to her cell, the two Minbari following. "As soon as I can, I'll get your handheld the files which I requested. I didn't want to tell the others that you already had a device to read the information – why create trouble before there needs to be?"

Gina was grateful. "Thank you. I don't know what it is but I feel much more comfortable here than I ever did among even my own people."

Marcus shrugged. "We aren't in a kill or be killed situation with your people. It's probably more comfortable for you. It probably means that at your base you are a fairly ethical or at least moral person."

Gina thought about it. "My model tends to be more faithful to our beliefs. Each model has tendencies toward certain personality types. Eights, like the one that came back from Caprica with Thrace, tend to be more militaristic. They are also more individual – they aren't so linked with others of their own model as the others are. The Ones are more militant."

Marcus commented, "Something to talk about when we have time."

Gina nodded. They made it most of the way back and then Gina stopped. "You said that you live for the one, you die for the one. Who is the one, for you?"

Marcus stopped as well. He turned and looked at Gina and then at the Minbari who were close by. The Minbari were not conversant in the language spoken so he wasn't worried. "To most Rangers, the One is Valen, a Minbari not Born of Minbari, who began the Anla'shok. To live for him or die for him is to live and die for the principles which he championed when he appeared to the Minbari. I'll tell you something that most don't know. Valen actually was was a Human named Jeffrey David Sinclair. He traveled back in time a thousand years to close a time loop created by the Great Machine on Epsilon Three. When there is more time, I will tell you more. But anyway.

"For others, the One is Delenn. She is a Minbari who, using the same technology as Valen, became more Human-like in fulfillment of prophecy. Made a leader of the Grey Council, the leaders of all Minbari, at a young age, she is greatly revered by many, especially the religious caste of which she came from. My reverence is given to Delenn. My oath is to Delenn and because she asked it equally is given to Captain Sheridan. My heart?" He paused and looked off. He then looked back.

"I joined the Rangers because my brother was a Ranger. He died bringing word back that the colony where I lived was going to be attacked. I thought my heart died then. I joined the Rangers to finish the job that he started. And then I came to Babylon 5. And I met _her_."

Gina asked curiously. "Who is _her_?"

"Susan Ivanova. She is Sheridan's second-in-command. I have loved her since I first laid eyes on her. Two years ago now. And if am now to be honest, my loyalty is to my heart first. She alone convinced me that my heart was not dead.

"Minbari and the Rangers teach that one must follow the calling of one's heart. And so, I would say: For me, the one is Susan Ivanova. I follow Sheridan because she follows Sheridan. I fight because she would want me to fight. I am compassionate because she would have me compassionate. I love her."

Gina asked, "Have you told her?"

Marcus chuckled. "She would not react well. She has been hurt. And so I work to heal her damaged heart – as much as I can. Only time will tell if I am successful. I am 35 years old and I have never known the touch of a woman. And I will not know the touch of a woman until I heal and win the heart of Susan Ivanova."

He then started moving, leading Gina the final distance to her cell. After she entered, he asked, "Did that answer your question?"

Gina nodded.


	7. Final Preparations

Stephen Franklin was reviewing the data sent back from White Star 27.

It would be a matter of two hours before the final planning would commence and four hours before the fleet jumped into normal space.

Stephen was fascinated by what had been found. He hit his link. "Franklin to Sheridan."

"This is Sheridan. Go."

"I think you and Susan need to get down here."

Very soon, the three of them were in the secure area of Medlab 1 and Stephen had ensured that the intercoms were turned off.

Finally Sheridan asked, "What have you found?"

Stephen paused and then said, "Please understand that these results are preliminary. If I'm right it will take a lot longer to find out everything. But there are a few things I've found."

Sheridan repeated, "What have you found?"

Stephen nodded to himself. "First of all, we should be able to identify Cylons from Humans. There are two aspects. First, the Cylon Gina's scans showed a distinct difference in makeup in her skeletal structure. Second, their nervous systems are slightly different." He pushed a few buttons and something came up.

Susan looked at it and said, "Unless I'm forgetting biology, that looks like a Human nervous system."

Stephen nodded. "That's right. This is a regular Human." He pushed another button and another picture came up. "This is a Cylon nervous system."

Sheridan looked. "They look the same."

"They ARE the same – with one difference." Stephen pushed another button and different parts lit up in contrasting colors. "Although nearly identical in form and apparent function, the Human nervous system is entirely carbonic in its basic construction. Its base, like most Human life, is carbon. The Cylon system is composed of a carbon-silicon synthetic. This type of thing has been used in batteries for a few centuries. When Earth science began working with lithium batteries, for example, their diodes were made similarly to this. It's about 100 percent more efficient in transmitting electrical signals."

Sheridan nodded. "Is that the only difference?"

"No. In addition, the skeletal structure, while nearly identical, also contains a difference in ground material and the salts that are present. Over 90 percent of bone is made of elastic collagen fibers. The rest is called ground material. It's a gel-like substance. Calcium phosphate salts are what gives bones their rigidity. In Cylon bone, the chemical structure is slightly different. In addition to calcium phosphate, there is calcium silicate. The chemical structure is stronger. I would guess that Cylon bones would be much more durable than Human bones."

Susan asked, "What does it all mean?" Sheridan looked interested.

Stephen shrugged. "There is a silica component to Cylon systems which we would classify as inorganic. I would say it's a machine-like component. Under certain circumstances, it would allow a transfer of genetic memory at a frequency which is remarkably powerful."

Sheridan nodded. "According to what we've been told, a Cylon who dies within a certain distance of something they call a resurrection ship will be downloaded."

Stephen nodded. "That's right. The easiest way to locate a Cylon, according to what I currently know, would be to scan for these silica compounds. There can be false positives though."

"How?" Sheridan asked.

"The President, Laura Roslin, was recently treated for breast cancer. She was almost dead. The fetal stem cells of the Cylon-Human hybrid child that Sharon Valerii, a Cylon, is carrying were used to treat the disease. Because they came from a hybrid, the genetic cleaning system that Cylon bodies seem to have to fight off disease was able to be imprinted onto the Human side. It's as if the stem cells were used to reset Roslin's genetic code. But because of it, Roslin still has a trace of these silica compounds, though not in the concentration that a Cylon has, or even the baby has."

Susan was repulsed. "Sounds like a whole bunch of genetic manipulation to me; the kind of things that ethical scientists would avoid."

Stephen's face took on a resigned look. "They were desperate. She was dying – only had a few days or even hours to live. Given that the mother gave permission and the baby, according to our best analysis, was not harmed I might have done the same thing under the same circumstances."

Stephen looked somewhat enthusiastic. "All I do know is that there needs to be a whole bunch of studying to find out everything we can; the kind of studying that takes several universities' worth of scholars and scientists years to decode. It actually might result in ways to treat diseases that are considered fatal otherwise. If we can find a way to use nano-technology to create and program such a method, a lot of lives could be saved."

Sheridan didn't want to get into all of that right then. "Anything on their DNA compared to Earth normal?"

Stephen shook his head. "Not yet. We only have a very limited number of samples so far, about ten. Ten is not enough to calculate statistical analyses that are very complex. They read as Human, according to our scans. Among the ten samples so far, we haven't found a trace of several genetic disorders that are usually found in a Human population, but not all Humans have any genetic ancestors with those diseases anyway. We'll have to wait to get more samples as we go."

Stephen then smiled. "There is some evidence that their ancestors DID come from Earth, though."

"Oh?" Sheridan asked. "What's the evidence?"

"According to our analysis their leader, Admiral Adama, has mitochondrial DNA that shows a common genetic ancestor with a particular Earth force officer we know approximately five thousand years ago."

Susan laughed. "Only 5 thousand years? Must be close cousins. Who's the officer?"

Stephen smirked. "You."

Susan's eyes widened. Stephen grinned at her and Sheridan chuckled.

* * *

The leaders of the Colonial fleet, the Earthforce ship, and the White Stars were, once again, gathered on White Star 27. Some had stayed, others had left and come back.

Dr. Hobbs was presenting the findings. "According to what we found so far, we will be able to identify Cylons using our medical scanners."

Adama asked, "How?"

"Dr. Franklin, back on Babylon 5, isolated a basic difference in Cylon structure. The Cylon body has a much higher level of silica within their nervous system and bone structures. In the main, all we have to test for are certain salts in certain concentrations. There might be some false positives, but Lyta Alexander, our resident telepath, has agreed to help scan those found to find out if they are Cylon or Human."

Adama nodded. "Several models are known to us. According to a message left for me from an unknown source, there are twelve models."

Major Ryan asked, "Do we know where this information came from?"

"No," Adama replied gravely. "But all intelligence that we have marks that as accurate. Valerii confirmed that information when she was retrieved with the other survivors that Starbuck brought back."

"How many models are known and how many unknown?" Marcus asked.

"We know Loeben, a number Two; a black doctor who was a 4 – Starbuck saw that model back on Caprica; Doral, 5; Gina, 6; Sharon, 8. According to Sharon, the number 7 was boxed, or stored away, and all of his copies destroyed. It was one of the few things she volunteered without effort. That, along with the fact that she fell in love with Helo and became pregnant by him, was the one of the reasons which caused her to lose her loyalty to the Cylon collective. Besides the numbers one and three whom we haven't identified, there are five models unknown to the general collective. Sharon has not told us why, but she might not know either."

"Do we have pictures of the known models?" Ryan asked.

Lee, who had anticipated this, gave over several pictures. Missing were the number 4, who only Starbuck had seen, and the unknown models. There was a pencil sketch that Starbuck had helped create for the doctor.

Ryan looked at them and handed them to Marcus. He looked at them and then handed them to Hobbs, who handed them back to Ryan, who had motioned for them.

"Because we will be moving the Colonials through the Alexander for their vaccines, I'll get these entered in to the system."

Marcus said, "I can do that here and send the datafiles over. Which brings us to: How we are going to handle this?"

Laura spoke then. "The Quorum, after several hours deliberation, has accepted the idea of this temporary residence. How temporary will it be is the question."

Marcus replied, "According to Sheridan, the system will begin to go Nova in about 80 to a 100 years. You could theoretically live there for a generation or two, but we don't plan on more than ten years, twenty maximum. By then, all situations should be resolved enough to at least locate and prepare a homeworld. Sheridan thinks, and I agree, that if you tried to integrate into the Earth Alliance, you might lose your identity as a separate culture. Is that what you want?"

Laura, Lee, and Bill Adama all looked at each other. "It's not what I would want," the Admiral said.

Laura finally nodded. "Me either."

Marcus said more lightheartedly, "At least once we get Earth's situation resolved, you should be able to visit it. See the Parthenon, the temple devoted to Athena. See the remains of the Temple of Zeus. There are a whole bunch of old temples and temple remains of the same religion that you follow in Greece and Turkey. Your people could go on pilgrimages."

Laura, the most religious of the three, nodded. "I think our people would like that."

"Anyway, I believe that each ship should be crewed, temporarily, by a group of pilots and marines from your main ships. Send everyone over to the Alexander, put them through, and then return them to their ships. You could also ferry some of them down to the surface at that time. What ships will land and what will remain in space will be for you to decide. The Battlestars would have to remain in space, correct?"

Adama nodded. "The refinery ships, mining ships … let's just say that there are a number of ships that could land, but not all of them."

"What's the largest number of residents per ship?"

"Other than the Pegasus and Galactica, the largest populations are less than a thousand, most are much less."

Ryan asked, "How can we be sure that everyone gets brought through the Alexander for scanning and vaccinations?"

Marcus replied, "We can use the White Stars' scanners. We tag the crew that are being sent to oversee the ship until the normal crew return and then we can verify that there are no others left. Admiral, you'll have to have a squad of your soldiers to retrieve any that are found to be hiding."

Lee volunteered. "We'll also need to keep those scanned and those not separated. We can't have people moving around the fleet during the operation."

Adama considered that. "We'll run the ship tenders through the process first. Get everyone who delivers food, fuel, and water checked first. And then start going through everyone else." He looked at Lee and said, "No one is to land until cleared. The Pegasus will have to force compliance if necessary."

Lee shook his head. "Too many people don't trust the Pegasus because of its history. It will have to be the Galactica who enforces a blockade. The White Stars too. The Pegasus should concentrate on handling any external threats."

The Admiral considered that argument. Finally he sighed. "You're right, Commander. This will be a disaster if we handle it wrong." He looked at Lee. "A good officer knows when to offer advice or information and when to shut up. This was a time to speak. Good call."

The non-Colonials recognized that there was some tension there. There wasn't time to get details so they stayed out of it.

After most things were resolved, Marcus had a question. "Are they any crew members on the Alexander who know Greek, even modern Greek? It would be much easier to get people through the different medstation setups if we could communicate better than using a screen to translate."

Major Ryan considered it. "Let me check." He activated his link. "Ryan to Trainor."

"This is Lt. Trainor."

"Put a call out to the crew. Ask that anyone who understand any Greek to contact you. These people speak an evolved version of Ancient Greek. That's the only language they know."

"Understood, Sir. I will put out the call and check the personnel files."

"Good. Call me when you have an answer."

Roslin said, "We do have some people with medical training. We can gather enough so that each group can have one or two to assist. The Earth personnel can do the scanning and cataloguing. The Colonial personnel can ask the questions and give the shots."

Lee commented. "That's a good solution. Do we know who we can call?"

Admiral Adama said, "Doctor Cottle and a couple of nurses. Most colonial warriors have some basic training and we have a few people who have training as emergency field medics. They are trained enough to give shots at least."

Ryan said, "Let's get them through the process first. It will make it much easier in the end."

"We'll have a list ready within an hour of our arrival."

Ryan said, "Good. Anything else?"

Roslin said, "Likely being safe from the Cylons showing up, we don't have to rush down. But a lot of my people would really like to see open sky again – they are tired of living in tin cans. I'd like to get them down as soon as possible."

Marcus said, "I have some experience running a colony. My family ran the mining colony at Arisia. You're going to need people to be police, to work in food dispensaries, people to run the water reclamation, sanitation, a whole bunch of things. Your people have been running for almost two years. While we would like to quickly find any Cylons that are still hidden in the fleet, your immediate concern is probably taking the time to get everyone identified and to find out everything they can do, what they are willing to do, and what they want to do. You're likely going to be living here for years. I really recommend taking your time and doing it right."

The Colonials all looked at each other. Laura finally said, "He's right. We at least can take a breath now. Start learning to live again. Start making families and having babies. We're going to need to re-learn to be citizens and not refugees."

She paused and then turned away, her emotions were becoming too heavy and she needed to collect herself. Everyone gave her time. Finally she turned back and said, "At this point, I really wouldn't mind losing this election we have coming up. I'd like to be something else – I never wanted to be President in the first place. I've gotten my people to relative safety. If I thought that Baltar would be better, I'd resign now and make him President. I'd really like to go back to teaching school children."

Bill Adama gave her a kind smile and said, "Just a little while longer, Laura."

She nodded.

The moment passed and Ryan, who would be overseeing the operation on the Alexander, said, "Is there anything else we need to talk about before jumping?"

Adama paused and then said, "We need to coordinate operations. Your ship showed that we can jump with a fighter escort. I'd like to arrange for our birds to be flying when we jump to confront anything we might find. The system is supposed to be empty, but we haven't gotten actual confirmation of that."

Marcus volunteered, "Captain Sheridan did send a couple of White Stars there to check for any surprises. They reported that there was nothing obvious."

Adama said, "Well, that's good. But I still want my birds up."

Marcus nodded in acknowledgement. Dr. Hobbs volunteered one more thing. "Madam President. Admiral Adama."

Everyone looked at the screen and then at Dr. Hobbs. "Yes?"

"It's not important at the moment, but Dr. Franklin on Babylon 5 did find that there is some genetic commonality between our people. Of the ten samples sent from those already getting their shots, two of them were identified as having a common ancestor with another Human on Babylon 5. The time period is 5000 years ago. When we've collected and analyzed enough of your people, we might be able to pinpoint a more exact date where we separated as a people."

Lee, who was listening, said, "You said there were two samples that showed a common ancestor. Since two of the people already given the vaccine were my father and myself, that is us, right?"

Dr. Hobbs nodded and said with a smile, "Yes. And the woman you share an ancestor with is Commander Susan Ivanova, Captain Sheridan's executive officer."

Lee and the Admiral looked at each other. The Admiral turned and said, "We look forward to meeting our distant cousin."


	8. Interrogating Model One

Captain John Sheridan looked out of the White Star he was commanding at the group of ships that were set up nearby to Septis II.

Already he could see ships were moving to the surface, beginning to make preparations for the main body of the Colonial fleet to move to the surface.

However, his destination was the Alexander. Except the Sharon Model, who with here her husband were on one of the White Stars with the Med team from B5 that was already in-system, and Gina, who had been left by Marcus back on Babylon 5 with a security contingent to watch over her, the remaining Cylons found within the Colonial fleet were being held on the large Earthforce ship.

On White Star 27 was Lyta Alexander who had agreed to help. A video conference with the President of the Twelve Colonies and their Admiral has resulted in an offer to pay in cubits, a currency made out of gold. While not as valuable as it used to be, it could be exchanged for Earth credits quite easily. As a result, her tentative plans to work with Michael Garibaldi had been kyboshed.

* * *

"White Star 27 to Alexander. Please respond."

"White Star 27. This is EAS Alexander."

"Please connect me to Major Ryan. This is Captain John Sheridan of Babylon 5."

"Please stand by."

Very soon, a video connection was made. "Captain Sheridan. Welcome to the Septis system."

"Thank you. I hear you have several possible Cylons that need to be questioned."

Ryan let out a loud breath. "My god it was a mess. Working ship by ship was taking too long, so your man Marcus finally hit on attempting to fine tune a White Star to scan each ship. The sensors on the White Stars are much better than Earthforce standard. Apparently because of the Vorlon technology that was included."

"He told me. We found about eleven of them he said."

"Yes. We've got one of the main priests, apparently a Model 1. There was another copy of the Leoben character, a number two – apparently he's pretty obnoxious. One of their most well-known journalists is a model three named Biers – I always knew reporters were trouble. There was a four on the ship with the psychologists – that model is apparently mostly medical personnel. There were a couple of number 5s from different ships, who apparently are usually bureaucrats; and there was one more copy of a six, like Ms. Inviere. There were no more number eights other than Sharon Valerii which you have.

"And then there were the real shockers: The executive officer and the deck chief from the Galactica, one of the President's aides, and hiding away from her estranged husband on one of the luxury liners the ex-wife of the Galactica exec. According to Dr. Hobbs, the silica structures are actually much more refined in these four than the other models, and also much less obvious. She doesn't know why. These four also refuse to believe they are Cylons. The earlier models have that 'hiding something' vibe about them. The last four show none of that. Three are utterly loyal to the Colonials, according to everything they've said. Ellen Tigh, the ex-wife, is almost the caricature of an ex-wife. She just wants to be left alone and not to have to deal with that drunken bastard – her words. I would bet money on those two having had a real marriage which really fell apart."

"That leaves just one unknown."

"According to what we've pieces together. If number Seven was boxed, we have examples of 11 of 12 models. The last one probably got left behind."

"Well, I've brought a telepath to help question them."

"Better them than me. How much can she do? What is her rating?"

"She's a P5 but she also has training from other sources." He didn't want to get into Lyta and the Vorlons over an open channel.

"Well, I'll have them ready for questioning. Roslin and Adama have said they want to be there."

"Understood. We'll be ready to head over in thirty minutes."

"We'll be waiting. Alexander out."

* * *

Captain Sheridan, Lyta, and Marcus (who was acting as Exec on this trip) were met by Major Ryan, a couple of his men, and Lee Adama, who was acting as one of the the Colonial observers. Introductions were made all around and then the group wade their way into the bowels of the ship.

John Sheridan stopped on the way to the interrogation area that had been set up. "By god I missed this." Marcus quietly translated for Lee Adama.

Major Ryan looked over. "Missed what?" They started walking again.

Sheridan smiled. "Sorry. Feeling a bit nostalgic. I haven't set foot on an Omega since I got posted to B5. Living on a station is nice by comparison, and commanding a White Star is wonderful, but I'm an old warhorse. This?" he motioned toward the walls as he he looked around. "It's blocky, it's Spartan, it's completely grey and black and green. No civilian amenities or comforts whatsoever." He took a deep breath and let it out. "It feels like home."

Ryan chuckled. "It's amazing what you don't realize you missed until you run into it again."

Lee, who had spent most of his career assigned to one Battlestar or another, could actually understand that.

Finally, they were outside of the corridor holding the eleven people. There were Earthforce marines next to each door. Roslin, William Adama, and a couple of Colonial marines were waiting for them. "Who's first?" Sheridan asked.

Laura looked at Bill. "By the numbers or in order of importance?"

Bill asked curiously, "Order of importance?"

Laura nodded. "Colonel Tigh is a pretty high ranking officer. He's been vital to you, even if we've never gotten along really. He knows more about the Colonial military than anyone left other than you. Tory Foster has almost single-handedly run the Colonial government at times, such as it is, especially when I was sick. Galen Tyrol is almost single-handedly responsible for keeping the Galactica and its vipers in working order."

Bill sighed. "I'm not ready to talk to them yet." He felt a deep sense of betrayal. "Let's start by the numbers."

"Okay. Model number one: John Cavil."

Ryan nodded toward the leader of the guard detail and he moved to one of the cells, two armed guards following. He stopped in front of the two who had been stationed next to the door. "Bring this one to the interrogation room."

"Yes, Master Chief," one of the guards replied. The two knocked on the door and then opened it. The priest was sitting on the bed, waiting. "Stand up please." The head of the detail was one of the few Earthforce personnel who spoke greek, which was why he was second-in-command of this detail below the Master Chief who was overall in charge.

Cavil just looked at them. "Stand him up," the leader of the detail finally said to the two guards in English.

Cavil immediately protested and raised his hands. "I'll get up."

The marines looked to the detail leader who nodded, allowing them to step back. Two held guns pointed toward him, two were ready to frogmarch him.

"Put your wrists out. You will be restrained in-transit but you will not be dragged. You will be questioned by a team from Babylon 5. You will not be physically tortured. Members of the Colonial government will observe. Do you have any questions?"

Cavil sighed. "No." He stuck his hands out and the guard put a set of handcuffs on them. The head of the detail motioned for him to walk out. Cavil nodded and did as was asked. The Cylon immediately noted that there were several armed guards on the way and all of them looked ready to shoot if necessary. There was no easy means of escape and he was unfamiliar with this ship. In a resigned manner, he moved as he was asked to.

* * *

They got to the end of the hall and entered a door. Inside was a table, three chairs, and not much of anything else. There was a window on one side. On the other was a screen, which he didn't understand the reason for.

There was a woman with red hair in an odd suit which he didn't recognize sitting in the chair off to one side. Standing next to the chair next to her was a man in a black uniform of unfamiliar design, far different than the uniform of the officers who ran the ship he was on.

Off to one side was another man in a robe. He spoke. "I will be translating for you, though a written translation will appear on that screen." He motioned toward the screen on the wall. "Please sit on the chair facing the door."

Cavil paused and then did as he was asked. He sat down, putting his manacled hands on the table. The man in the robe leaned over and, using a key, took off the restraints. Cavil nodded in thanks.

Finally the man in the uniform spoke. "My name is Captain John Sheridan." Cavil noted the screen. "I am the Commander of the space station Babylon 5, formerly of the Earth Alliance, independent until certain things are resolved." Cavil read the words, they matched the translation that the man in the robes spoke.

"This is Marcus Cole, a Ranger. He is part of an organization called the Anla'shok, dedicated to protecting against forces of darkness, those forces which work to harm sentient beings for their own reasons.

"And finally, this is Lyta Alexander who will be monitoring our conversation." He turned his head and motioned to the woman.

"I am a telapath. I can read minds. Do you understand?" Cavil nodded, but didn't believe it. The woman smiled. "I assure you that I am not lying. I will not be scanning deeply, at least not unless required. I will only verify if the answers you give are true or false."

Sheridan asked, "What is your name?"

Cavil asked, "John."

The woman said, "The answer is incomplete."

"Your full name."

"I am John Cavil."

The woman nodded.

"Are you a Cylon?"

"No." The woman shook her head.

Sheridan sighed. "Your identity as a Cylon was verified by Sharon Valerii, a Model Eight. There is no purpose in lying about that. So. Are you a Cylon?"

Cavil sighed. "Yes." The woman nodded.

"The model labeled as Number One?"

"Yes."

"Why are you called the Number One model?"

"I don't know." Shake. He sighed. "Fine. I was the first Model created by those who helped create the Human-shaped models." Nod.

"Are you a leader of the Cylon Collective?"

"No."

The woman said, "He's equivocating."

Sheridan nodded. "Would your model be considered the leaders of the Cylon Collective."

Cavil considered lying but decided to answer truthfully. "Yes. One of my brothers leads us." Nod.

"Were you a part of the strategic planning to destroy the Colonies of Kobol?"

"Not me personally. But I agreed with it and agreed to follow my assigned role." Nod.

"What was your role?"

"To create uncertainty and confusion." Nod.

"How?"

"Many Human leaders consult priests for advice. The advice I offered was deliberately false or misleading so as to lead the surviving humans into confusion." Nod.

"Did the Cylon collective expect a fleet of Humans to survive and to escape?"

Cavil chuckled. "No. We expected that there would be attempts. Our planning overlooked Admiral Adama's readiness to get back into the fight. We also discarded Laura Roslin as a unifying President. Both were considered too unimportant and having too little actual power to make any significant change. Unfortunately for our plans, we were wrong." Lyta only nodded and did not interrupt.

"What about them makes them so effective against your plans?"

Cavil shook his head. "Roslin has no desire for personal power. Her decisions are not for her own power for powers sake. With politicians you expect to be able to influence them with things which promise their own power. She cares nothing for that. She cares only for her people and will do things that any other politician would baulk at because they not only might not help her but might harm her. Usually when you have a Human like that, they're a martyr. They WANT to die. You can usually convince them to sacrifice themselves. Not Roslin. She actually wants to succeed and still _actually_ wants to survive. And don't even get me started about _Adama_." Cavil, at this point, had stopped paying attention to Lyta.

"What is it about Adama?" Marcus asked curiously. Sheridan nodded in agreement.

Cavil looked terribly annoyed. "Adama is too stubborn to quit. Too protective of his people. He had a ship with no bullets, missing armor, it was being turned into a museum for god's sake. What does he do? He takes charge. Does he attack in a suicidal charge against odds which are stacked against him? NO. He actually retreats to an anchorage to get the ship he has ready to fight. And then when Roslin shows up and wants to run, does he act like the traditional warrior and ignore her? Most Commanders and Generals in that position will do anything to take the fight to the enemy. Cain did it. She was on a path to self-destruction. With a little more time, she would have put her ship beyond hope. But she had to run into Adama with Roslin backing him up. And so Adama got control of a ship even more powerful than the one he had. And instead of taking over the more powerful ship, he put his SON in charge of the better ship; a man known to disagree with his father if he feels it necessary but who will follow orders to the best of his ability. Adama maintained his flag on the Galactica, the ship that is trusted by the remaining Colonial Humans. It is exactly what Adama _should_ have done – but no one could predict that he would actually _do_ it."

Cavil shook his head. "We've sabotaged him, shot him, blown him up, fomented uncertainty in his orders. Nothing works. He decides without hesitation and then follows through. When given a choice, his choices are almost universally right when compared to his goal. He inspires a loyalty in his people that we Cylons do not understand. His people will die for him – happily, without hesitation, without regret. He is the single most annoying Human that has ever existed. And don't get me started about how the Eights react to him."

"What about the Eights?" Marcus asked.

Cavil sighed. "Her base personality is based upon the memories and experiences of Tamara Adama who was killed by Ben Stark. And even though the man who created the Avatar using these memories and experiences did it out of hubris and avarice, nonetheless there is a bias in that personality toward Adama, who was her younger brother."

"So the Eights will react positively?"

Cavil shook his head. "Not necessarily. The Eights are usually loyal, but they have an instinctive response to Adama. It makes them less than optimum agents against the fleet because Adama leads it. They will act, but unless they consciously suppress it, they tend to hesitate. Until the Resurrection hub was blown up thereby isolating us completely, I was able to get certain things on a subconscious level. It allowed me to act in concert, to act where possible in the interests of my people. The trouble with the Eights was something I learned that way."

Sheridan asked, "So you are still connected to the collective in a way – or would be if they were closer?"

"Yes. Well in a way. The different models have different levels of interaction on a digital basis. The Eights are actually the most isolated – the tend to form distinct personalities more easily. The Sixes are very connected, but they see things through their sense of faith. Similar to the threes, who are the most faithful to the final five. The Ones, the twos, the fours, and the fives are the most loyal to the Cylon collective. Though there was a growing sense of unease about our destruction of the Colonies. Many felt that God was displeased and we would pay for that great sin."

"What do you believe?"

"I'm a Cylon. I am for Cylon. I am against Humans. Nothing will change that."

"Why are you so open? So honest in your answers?"

"Because she can read my mind and lying won't help. And what I tell you won't do you much good. It doesn't really help you at all. Why lie?"


	9. Origins of Kobol

Everyone who had watched the interrogation were gathered together. Roslin spoke first. "We know that there are some Cylons who at least regret what happened. That doesn't make up for it actually happening though."

Adama said, "It does make me wonder if we can let Starbuck do that rescue mission she was asking for."

Sheridan, through Marcus, asked curiously, "Rescue mission?"

Adama nodded. "When Starbuck jumped back to the Colonies, she retrieved a few items and a few people. She didn't have the resources to gather up survivors but she promised one that she would come back. It was too dangerous, but maybe we can do something now."

Lee volunteered, "Now that we aren't running, we could use the Pegasus. It's the larger ship." He looked at Sheridan. "Can we get any help?"

Sheridan sighed. "I'd like to. Part of the problem is that that particular leg of the galaxy suffered some cataclysmic change in hyperspace. It … scrambled it, for lack of a better word."

Marcus volunteered, "Probably some First Ones, thousands or millions of years ago."

Sheridan considered that. "Possible." He looked at Lyta. "In the past, things have triggered knowledge that the Vorlons left in you when you worked for them. Has this twigged anything?"

Lyta shrugged helplessly. "It's not like a databank that can be accessed on request. Like with that Thirdspace gate, a trigger releases it."

There were sounds of confusion among the Colonials and the Earthforce personnel that weren't from Babylon 5. Sheridan, Lyta, and Marcus explained the recent find.

Major Ryan asked, "Why has no one heard of that?"

Sheridan chuckled ruefully. "Security. And most governments who had people involved don't want anything about it getting out. We'd likely as not get treasure hunters going out trying to find other things that the Vorlons left behind. With the Shadow homeworld having self-destructed when we went there after the war, I'd rather not encourage any similar actions." Lyta looked vaguely guilty, but Sheridan didn't draw attention to it.

Ryan said, "We really should get information about the Vorlon and Shadow war out to Earthforce personnel. Earth Gov didn't get involved because we were having our own struggles. But people should at least be told it happened."

Sheridan said, "Something we can worry about later. Right now, we need to get as much information as we can from the other Cylons." He paused. "Commander Adama. How big are your landing bays?"

Lee looked at his father who didn't signal that he wanted Lee to not answer. "The Pegasus has four of them. The upper two are 641 meters. The bottom two are about 90 percent of that."

"And how do ships lock up?"

"Magnetic lock. Not as strong as gravity but better for combat landings – less likely for disastrous mistakes during combat maneuvers."

Sheridan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Could one of our White Stars fit in a landing bay on your ship?"

Lee and the Admiral looked at each other. The Admiral answered, "It's quite possible. Colonial One can land on the Galactica deck; and it's smaller than the Pegasus."

Sheridan nodded. "If you were to stage a rescue, what kind of ships would you use to gather up the people you would save?"

"Raptors. They are small enough to maneuver quickly and can independently jump if needed. Kara proposed using all the raptors we could send to pick up everyone we could."

Sheridan considered this and then paced for a little bit, the rest of them watching. Finally he stopped and turned toward them. "The White Stars can open a large enough jump point for the Pegasus to fly through. Right?" Nods. "And neither your people nor the Cylons have the technology to jump to hyperspace."

"Not yet," Roslin said. "We'll want help with that if possible."

Sheridan nodded. "Not enough time to work that out before this. But what if you loaded up the Pegasus with two to four White Stars as well as all the Raptors you can carry. Include all fighters as well. How hard would it be to jump the Pegasus into Colonial space?"

Adama and Lee considered that. Finally Adama said, "Well, Starbuck made it much easier because Cylon jump engines, or at least their controls are a little better calibrated. By ourselves, it would take about six jumps minimum. There is a possibility though."

"What possibility?" Roslin asked suspiciously.

He looked at the President. "Sharon claims that she is no longer loyal to the Cylons – her daughter could be used against her. We now have a way to verify if she is lying or telling the truth." He motioned toward Lyta. "She may be able to help calibrate the jump drive on Pegasus to minimize the number of jumps. Or she might be able to calibrate the jumps more precisely."

Laura wanted to immediately protest. She loathed the Cylons for what they had done to her people. But she was also a realist. If it worked, it could make a large difference. She sighed. "As long as we _know_we can trust her. If there is any question, I would demand you not even try it."

Adama nodded and then looked at Sheridan to continue. Sheridan did so. "What I propose is that you jump the Pegasus and then one of the White Stars exit the ship and immediately bring her into hyperspace. The chaos in hyperspace in that area precludes travel through it for long distances without becoming lost, but it doesn't mean that hyperspace doesn't exist. Your raptors and fighters …"

"Vipers," Lee volunteered.

"… raptors and vipers could be brought back into normal space by a White Star. One White Star would stay back and charge their jump engines. Raptors could be sent through to hyperspace to land and then to return for more people, for as long as possible. Different White Stars could support the vipers and protect the convoys. If the White Star on picket duty can't recharge the jump engine fast enough, a different White Star could take over, freeing the picket to change places with it and support defense. If necessary, calculate a place for the raptors to jump using your method. Something close enough for one White Star to be a beacon for another White Star to lead any Raptors back to Pegasus in hyperspace. If we pull all but essential crew from the Pegasus, you could fit a whole lot of people in the ship to bring back to Sector 87, and then be led by the White Stars back here."

Lee, Adama, and Roslin quickly moved off to discuss the idea that Sheridan put together. Finally the Admiral turned. "We'd like to try it. We need to figure out what resources we have and lock in a more complete plan. But it could save a whole lot of Colonial citizens. We're in."

The rest of the interrogations except the final four were conducted quickly. Most of those were loyal to the Cylons or only to themselves. However, the number four, named Simon, had – like Sharon – had changed his mind.

As a doctor, his loyalty toward healing was greater than his loyalty toward the Cylon collective. Under supervision, he could be valuable. Sheridan floated the idea of different Alien populations that needed medical care. It would not be with Humans so as to cause conflict and he could do good work.

The Six was more concerned about her faith. She helped against the Humans because she had been told that it was God's will. Sheridan planned on sending her to Brother Theo who was currently more concentrated on his religious mission of learning all the names of God.

Sheridan privately was amused by how the Cylon would react to such a man of faith.

And finally, Sharon was confirmed as no longer being loyal to Cylon. Her loyalty was fully to her husband and the baby she was carrying and tentatively to Adama. Sheridan successfully argued for telling her what they had learned from One.

"One reason we've gotten so much from the Cylons is that we have not lied to them. We've treated them with consideration, even if we've treated them like the prisoners they are. How much could it help if we made it a policy of being open with them? Could it help increase the chances of sowing confusion and uncertainty against their 'holy mission' of laying Humankind to waste?"

The other present mulled it over and argued it out. But Sheridan's reasons were valid and his arguments persuasive.

When she was shown the record of the interrogation, she was very surprised and retreated to the White Star she was being held/living on to reflect on what it meant for her.

Finally, the only people left to question were the four who claimed to be unaware of being Cylons.

For this, a different method was used.

Instead of being shackled and confronted with guards carrying guns, instead of being led to a small interrogation room in shackles, all four suspected Cylons were led, unshackled, by Earthforce officers dressed in fleet uniforms rather than marine fatigues, to the observation dome on the Alexander.

All Earthforce ships had an observation area which could be rearranged for weddings, funerals, diplomatic meetings, parties, and many other purposes. Babylon 5 had a similar area.

It was the most non-threatening area that was available.

Tigh, being a Colonial officer, recognized that there were still sufficient guns around to stop them if they attacked or tried to escape. He recognized that he was being treated with more consideration than he would have expected.

He was a Colonial Officer and if he was a Cylon, he wanted to know about it. And if there was hidden programming, he wanted it found and eliminated.

When the four arrived, he looked around at all of those present and said, "Well, this is frakking mess."

Adama recognized that this was Tigh being Tigh. And so he replied, "You can say that again."

Tigh looked at the man who seemed to be in charge, the man in the black uniform. "You're the one in charge? The one that Cole reports to?"

"That's right. My name is Captain John Sheridan and I am in charge of Babylon 5. I hold joint command of the Rangers and the White Star fleet."

"My name is Colonel Saul Tigh of the Colonial fleet. At least that's who I think I am. How certain was your test? Are you certain that we're Cylon?" Sheridan nodded, watching his reaction. "Well, then, we know what needs to be done." He looked at the man he knew who commanded the ship they were on. "You're Ryan, right?"

Ryan looked at the translation screen and answered, "Major Edward Ryan, commanding the EAS Alexander."

"You're in charge of keeping the Cylons you found locked up, right?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes. That's right."

"Well then. If we're Cylons and we don't know about it, we might have hidden programming. I demand that at the first sign of us being a threat, you kill us immediately."

Only Ellen Tigh made a sound of protest. Saul turned on her and he became angry. "I'm an officer of the Colonial Fleet. I've given my oath to do everything necessary to protect my people and to follow the orders of my Commander. And if we have to be killed to protect the fleet, then BY GODS WE SHOULD BE KILLED!"

"There you go just thinking of yourself again. Well, I don't want to be killed. I don't know anything about fleet operations and I haven't done anything against the Colonies. I just want to live my life unencumbered by the drunken bastard that I married."

Saul looked at her in disgust. "Well, right now I don't care much of what happens to you. But I know too much. So does Tyrol and so does Foster. That means that anything that needs to be done to keep what we know from getting to the enemies of the Colonial people needs to be done."

Tory Foster and Galen Tyrol, who had been watching and listening spoke up then. "He's right," Tyrol said. Foster only nodded in agreement.

A voice spoke behind them, Sheridan's voice. They quickly looked at the screen for a translation. "Are they lying at all? Hiding anything?"

The woman in the civilial clothes spoke. "No. He's speaking with complete conviction. Those two are in agreement. The man more than the woman – the woman is more frightened by the idea but she does agree with it. The older woman is just reacting in anger to her husband's presence but she had no malice toward Adama or Roslin other than the fact that they represent the people who she felt wrecked their marriage, the politicians and the military leaders who kept her husband away."

The four newly discovered Cylons looked at the woman. Tigh asked, "You're that Alexander woman who can read minds?"

"Yes, I am."

"You have any trouble finding hidden parts? Can you read that deeply?" he asked with complete interest.

"I can scan deeply and I can, if I really put a lot into it, find hidden commands and possibly remove them."

"Then I want you to scan as deep as you can for hidden programming. And if you find it, rip it out. I don't want it." Tigh was almost vibrating in his certainty of this course of action.

Lyta looked around at everyone present. She could feel the President's shock and the Admiral's fondness for this man. Lee Adama was cautiously waiting and had a deep uncertainty.

She asked Roslin, whom was technically paying her, "What do you want me to do?"

Laura looked at her, looked at Saul, looked at Adama, and then back at Lyta. "Well, he's volunteering. I think we really need to find if there is hidden programming."

She nodded and turned back. "I will warn you. A deep probe such as this _could_ theoretically damage you. I will make every effort to not do so, but there is a risk and I have to be honest about it."

Tigh paused and said, "Whatever it takes – do it."

Lyta nodded. "Sit down comfortably." Tigh immediately sat down and faced her. Lyta stood up and, looking directly at him, began to concentrate. Everyone in the room could see her eyes become black. Suddenly, she jolted, and in a tone of shock spoke in an otherwordly voice. "_**You are of the lost children of Kobolus**_."

Major Ryan looked completely freaked out, as did the Colonials. "What in the hell is going on?"

Sheridan motioned him to silence. "This has happened before. This is what I was talking about when I mentioned triggers." He spoke to Lyta. "What can you tell us about Kobolus?"

Lyta slowly turned and looked at Sheridan. "_**Long ago, six thousand of your years, the Vorlons found Earth and its native population. Humans were a primitive people, unready to be led out into space among the other races. They were farmers and hunters and gatherers. They had only just begun to create civilizations which were more complex. But when we tested them, we found that they were a people of great potential.**_

_ **"There was, at that time, a lull between cycles of the Great Circle. Our opposites, the Shadows, were hiding. But we knew that they would, once again, wake up and influence the galaxy to make war on one another.** _

_ **"And so we gathered to discuss this primitive people of great potential. And the decision was made. We were charged with protecting the races that came after us, to teach them, to guide them. With enough effort, a people of such potential could be raised up. Brought forward enough so that they could travel to the stars and become connected with the other races already there.** _

_ **"And so we created a great city. Atlantis was meant to be a center of learning for the Human race. We gathered people from all areas, of all types. Humans held, far more than any race, a great diversity in culture and in type. Different colors, different languages, different beliefs. But all had potential.** _

_ **"And for a thousand years we worked ever so gradually to advance them. The beginnings of Greek civilization were deemed the most useful. And so we guided them into a common faith and we played the part of their gods and demigods.** _

_ **"But then a terrible thing happened.** _

_ **"Those who worked for our enemies, those who waited for their return, found the experiment we were creating. They saw the that we were cultivating the Humans. And so they worked to send a meteor shower to destroy the city and the experiment.** _

_ **"5000 of your years ago, in secret we lifted up Atlantis as we had built it to be able to travel into space. A city and a nation unto itself, it was a great ship. We distracted the spies watching and we moved it into hyperspace. The memory of an eclipse from its launch was all that remained of our great city, and the rumor that it had been destroyed and sunk into the sea.** _

_ **"The Humans we left behind we sacrificed to convince the agents of our enemy that their interference had been successful. But they survived. We were overjoyed, but we decided that a separate world would need to be cultivated to ensure that the Humans survived.** _

_ **"In one arm of the galaxy, there had been a war between races of the past. The Alterans and the Ori had waged great battles within hyperspace, trying to deny their enemy the resources and the ability to travel among stars.** _

_ **"The two races killed each other off. They also left a legacy of a sector devoid of other life. We used this. Through great effort with much threat, Atlantis was moved to Kobolus. We left the humans there to progress on their own.** _

_ **"Because hyperspace was so chaotic, we were unable to attend to them directly but we visited as often as we could. We ensured that the faith they followed included what happened on their original world, which they were beginning to forget, all but a very few faithful. Given enough time, we knew that they would forget Earth entirely, and we allowed it.** _

_ **"During one of the times between visits, the Kobolians developed mechanical life. Cylons. They were their children, in the same way that the Kobolians were our children. The eventually rebelled, made peace, and then they also began to create forms which were identical to their creators, the Twelve Tribes of Kobol.** _

_ **"Eventually disagreement and discord welled up so much that the Cylons left. They were faithful to the old and hidden knowledge. They told their creators that they would return to Earth. By the time we returned, they had already gone.** _

_ **"We looked for them while taking a lesson from what had happened. Humans do not do well being told what to do. They were not ready to confront life that was not like themselves. And so we began to work in secret as we guided them.** _

_ **"We also found the Cylons. They had been unsuccessful in finding Earth but had found a planet of their own and named it in reverence to the story that they had followed into the stars.** _

_ **"And then, two thousand years ago, something terrible happened. The Cylon Earth was destroyed when in a war between mechanical and Human-like models. The organic models had become so much like their creators that they brought forth life from the own bodies. They could have children, just as Humans could.** _

_ **"But the Cylon race was a dead end. We gathered again and decided to once again become more involved with developing the Kobolians so that they would fit our purpose when our Enemy came again.** _

_ **"One of us, Athena, disagreed. She had long watched over Kobolus, or Kobol, as it became known, and she did not want to see those she considered her children used and killed in a war against the Shadows. And so she exhorted the Twelve Tribes to flee. And when the others came, Athena killed herself so that knowledge of where they had gone would be irretrievable.** _

_ **"Our people were horrified. We had evolved to immortality. For one of us to kill themselves rather than allow the Kobol tribes to be used was a shock. And so we decided to honor her dying wish. We left Kobol and its tribes and we went back to Earth to help prepare them. We did not have enough time before our Enemy returned a thousand years ago. But when they came again, Earth Humans were among the stars.** _

Lyta's voice changed. She still had an otherworldly quality but she no longer spoke in the words of the Vorlons._"They did not expect Humans to eventually gather all the races together and to tell them to leave. That they did so was a shock to the Vorlons, as it was to the Shadows. And though it was an unconscious thing, I did feel the vindication of several Vorlons in their decision at the potential of Humans when they were first encountered. That is all I know of Kobolus and its people._

And with that Lyta Alexander fainted dead away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to John Wolfe who pointed out a direction. I knew roughly where I was planning on going, but he gave me a historical point that matches what I had planned.
> 
> I always had it planned that the Vorlons moved a wide sampling from Earth and then left them on Kobol with one Vorlon ("Artemis") being the one who eventually forced them to leave Kobol so that the other Vorlons wouldn't use those she considered her children as weapons. She drove them in a direction where hyperspace was too chaotic to travel, where they could grow without further Vorlon or Shadow interference.
> 
> This entire story formed out of a small idea I had when rewatching episodes of each series. I never intended to go so far but the story took on a life of its own. I do plan on taking it farther, but probably not quite so fast.


	10. Longer Term Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I corrected the last chapter to name the correct Goddess who died. Thanks again to John Wolfe for pointing out my error.

Dr. Hobbs, who had been brought to the Alexander because Sheridan trusted her, was quickly called. Even before she arrived, however, Lyta had regained consciousness.

After examining her Dr. Hobbs said, "Your electrolytes are very low. What precipitated this?"

Sheridan interrupted. "She was performing a deep scan. It was more intense than expected."

Dr. Hobbs looked at him and then back to Lyta, who nodded. "Well then. In the future, if you are going to be doing such work again, make certain you have a good source of electrolytes on hand." She ordered the nurse from the Alexander to retrieve from stores one of the drinks that most Earth ships had which replenished electrolytes when crew members were doing hot and sweaty work.

The nurse brought several. Dr. Hobbs had Lyta drink two immediately. "Are you going to be scanning any more people?"

Lyta looked at Roslin who only said, "Probably not immediately. Later, yes."

Dr. Hobbs nodded. "Then I will leave the rest with you, Lyta. Drink one before performing any deep scans. And if you feel thirsty after, drink another. Doctor's orders."

Lyta nodded and Dr. Hobbs and the assisting nurse left.

Once that had settled, those present began to talk about what had happened. Lee spoke. "What was all this about? What about these Vorlons and these Shadows?"

Sheridan sighed. "First Ones. Old races that came before that were supposed to guide the races that came after. They had opposing viewpoints on the best way to do that and so started warring against each other every thousand or ten thousand years. We just finished the last war a few months ago. We finally convinced them that we didn't need any more guidance and to go away. More details we can talk about later. All you need to know right now is that they were very powerful beings who regularly interfered but they are gone now."

"And the information left behind?"

Lyta spoke then. "I worked for the Vorlons. It helped keep me away from the Psi Corps. Psi Corp is an Earthgov organization which monitors telepaths. Unfortunately, they also experiment on them, and they manipulate my kind to try to make more powerful telepaths. All very quiet and most people don't know about it. Many telepaths do everything they can to stay away from Psi-Corp. They have too much influence to fight them directly and they have laws on their side. Rogue telepaths are hunted down and returned by the paramilitary part of Psi Corps called Psi cops. By law, if you don't want to be part of Psi Corp, you can either accept injections to suppress your abilities or be imprisoned away from mundane people. Telepaths cannot legally be a part of the military or a hundred other things for fear that they can spy or influence others."

Adama asked, "Is that a real threat?"

Lyta laughed bitterly. "If rogue telepaths did what Psi Corp does behind the scenes, they would likely be killed by non-telepaths. But because Psi Corp only does it to telepaths it's ignored. Unethical telepaths could do those things – but the Psi Corps is more likely to do it than any rogue."

Marcus was curious. "Do any of your people have psychic abilities?" he asked the Colonials.

Laura answered, "Much of the direction that we traveled in meeting your people were because of visions I had while taking chamalla. It's an herbal drug I took to help treat breast cancer."

Lyta said, "There are drugs and compounds which can be used to excite dormant telepathic abilities. And if I could make a request, _please_ do not let Psi Corps get a hold of whatever herb you are talking about."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lee volunteered, "Many people who claim psychic ability go into the priesthood. And many become healers."

Adama then added, "A lot of the best viper pilots have that little something extra which allows them to anticipate much better than others. Lee has that, as did I when I flew vipers forty years ago. Starbuck has that."

Laura looked thoughtful as she said, "Starbuck has also had visions – without taking chamalla."

Sheridan considered that. "I have an officer who seems to have better empathy than most. She's not a telepath but her mother was."

Marcus asked, "You mean …?" Sheridan nodded.

Tigh, who had been listening to all of this, interrupted. "Can we get back to who the Vorlons and Shadows were? All this talk of visions and psychic ability is a distraction." Tigh had never had much store in such things.

Adama looked at his long-time friend who was apparently a Cylon and said, "He's right." He turned to Lyta. "So the Vorlons you worked for left information behind in you?"

Lyta nodded.

Sheridan spoke then. "After the war was over, Interplanetary Expeditions, an Earth corporation which works on locating old Alien technology to create new things to sell found a large structure which was brought to Babylon 5. Unfortunately, it was something that the Vorlons made which proved to be dangerous and so they hid it away. When Lyta saw it, a memory was triggered which told us what it was. That helped us to figure out how to destroy it. Apparently, Lyta was left with memories which can come into focus when confronted by things that the Vorlons thought that might need to be known. The existence of your people is the second time this has happened."

Adama asked Lyta, "Are there a lot of them?"

Lyta shrugged. "I don't know. I can't control when they get triggered. I don't know what else the Vorlons left in me."

Adama took a long look at her. "Well, we're newly arrived into a galaxy we aren't prepared for. We're going to eventually have to move to another planet." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're not a part of Psi Corps. And if they got their hands on you, it would be very bad. Is that right?"

Lyta replied, "Yes. I live on Babylon 5, which has declared independence. Because of what happened with the war, I'm allowed residence. But I don't really answer to anyone. They aren't paying me but they do shelter me somewhat."

Adama looked at Sheridan. "You've broken away from Earth and no longer have to follow their rules. Why haven't you put her on the payroll."

Sheridan sighed. "When we broke away, we did it because President Clark had violated the Earth Alliance constitution. We're still loyal to Earth. When it happened I said that we would be an independent state only until Clark was removed from power. Like the people on the Alexander, we want to return to Earthforce. We did what we did out of loyalty to Earth. As much as I would want to, I can't violate Earthforce regulations more than absolutely necessary to protect my people. So, as far as Lyta goes, we let her live on Babylon 5 in exchange for assistance when needed. Because she worked for the Vorlons and they helped back the Babylon project, I can justify that to the bean counters when they come calling. But I can't make her a part of the crew. It will cause too many problems for us _and_ her when this all gets resolved."

Lyta sighed in resignation. Sheridan spoke the absolute truth.

Adama said, "Well, the Colonies of Kobol, despite their origin, are NOT subject to Earthforce regulations." He turned to Lyta. "Lyta Alexander. As Supreme Commander of the Colonial Fleet, I am offering you a commission as a Colonial Warrior. There's a lot we don't know and we might run into these booby traps that the Vorlons knew about that no one else does. You would be a part of Military Intelligence. Actually, considering that there are no other members of that arm, you'll be the head of Military Intelligence. This demands the rank of Lt, Colonel at a minimum, the lowest Senior Commissioned Officer rank."

Laura Roslin added, "This commission would come with an offer of citizenship with our people. As the President of the Twelve Colonies, I support this decision."

Lyta was flabbergasted. "Just like that? You'll accept me, even knowing I am a telepath? Aren't you frightened?"

Adama was inexorable. "I will do anything I have to to protect my people. That is my mandate. Your presence could only help."

Lyta looked at Sheridan, who looked just as shocked by the offer. Sheridan said, "Except for the fact that I really think we'll need your help to resolve the situation with Earth, it's probably the best idea I've heard for where you could go to keep yourself safe."

Adama made an instant decision. "And because the new head of Military Intelligence has declared them loyal …" He turned to Tigh and the others. "Colonel Tigh. As Executive Officer of the Battlestar Galactica, I require your assistance as a witness to an Oath of Service to the Colonial Fleet."

Tigh was astounded. "Even with me being a Cylon?"

Adama nodded. "We don't know everything. But nothing so far has shown that you supported our enemies and you have served a long time. None of you, not even your ex-wife, has acted as a Cylon collaborator. There's no reason that we know of to exclude you from active duty."

Tigh looked like the weight of the world had dropped from his shoulders. Tyrol and Foster also looked hopeful. "I would be honored to bear witness."

Laura Roslin wanted to protest because she had personal grievances with Tigh, but she had to agree that he had been nothing but loyal to Adama. And Tory Foster had never given reason to doubt her; neither had Galen Tyrol as far as she knew. So she stayed silent.

Meant to be a solemn moment, the Oath of Office was a formal affair. Lyta tried to maintain her calm, but several tears fell down her face.

When it was done, Adama spoke. "Lt. Colonel Alexander. There is currently little need for Military Intelligence, although I am certain that it will become very important as we regroup. However, your services have been requested by Captain John Sheridan of Babylon 5. You are being given a Temporary Duty Assignment of one Colonial year. For the next year, you will operate from Babylon 5 and perform such duties as its commander requires of you to assist with operations as necessary to resolve the conflict Earth Alliance is currently experiencing. But you will remain an officer of the Colonial Military. Before you return to Babylon 5, you be issued a uniform from stores. And when the situation demands that you dress in uniform, you will wear that uniform with pride. Do you understand?"

Lyta stood at attention, "Yes, Sir. I will do as ordered, Admiral." She saluted her new superior officer. He returned the salute with a smile.

"Make certain you get a copy of our military regulations and the Articles of Colonization. You'll have to learn our language as well. So when you aren't performing the duties required of you, these things you will study and learn. Any questions?"

"No, Sir."

"Dismissed."

Adama turned to Sheridan. "We're going to have to come to an agreement in writing. When this blows up, there better be a formal agreement in place. Since you run a diplomatic station, I'll let you come up with the wording. A guarantee of diplomatic immunity must be a part of it. I'm sure we can find at least one lawyer or another in the Fleet to review it. We're going to need to reconstitute our judicial branch as we sort our people out but we're not there yet."

Sheridan nodded. "I want to personally thank you. Lyta's position and status has been worrying me. You've probably helped stave off disaster in the future."

"Whatever I can do."

Sheridan and Adama stepped away from the others. "Your people will have to get back to work. You have that rescue operation to plan. At some point, I'd like to sit down and get to know you and your people. Learn our differences and our similarities." The two were using the screen rather than having Marcus translate as Lee and Roslin were using him to coordinate with Major Ryan.

"Something for the future. I'll likely have to assign someone else to act as official liaison to Babylon 5. Or the President might assign an Ambassador. We're going to need one of those."

Sheridan nodded. "Let me know through the White Stars we're leaving with you what help you'll need and if I can provide, I will."

"Good."

"Now I have to get back to Babylon 5. I'm sure the next crisis is just around the corner."

Adama nodded. "Just give us 12 hours to get Lt. Colonel Alexander squared away. I'll send her back to your ship in a raptor."

"Okay, then." He then paused. "At some point, I'd really like to get a look at one of your jump engines. Do you know how unique it is?"

"What do you mean?" Adama asked curiously.

"Every race that we know of uses hyperspace for Faster Than Light travel. And every one of them learned it from races that came before or tech that was left behind, even the Vorlons and the Shadows. Your system is the only method I have ever heard of that was developed by what most would consider a younger race. Even the Vorlons, apparently, couldn't do what you do and had to rely on time and effort to reach the sector you come from. Your drive could revolutionize the galaxy. And your gravity generation seems to be much more efficient than what most races have. Even as refugees, you have a lot of technology that will give you influence among the other races and, at least your gravity systems, something that you can sell to other races for income."

Adama considered that. "Something we will have to study. The drive is definitely something that we'll want to keep controlled as much as possible until we can guarantee our safety."

"I understand," Sheridan said. He then said, "I'd like to send a couple of engineers from Babylon 5 with schematics for shuttles that we use. They are small enough that it shouldn't be too hard for your people to develop a Human-designed shuttle with gravity. Something you could begin selling as fast as you can make them. The Narns, the Drazi, hell, even Earth would want to spend the money to get them."

"I'm sure that the President and the Quorum can work on those things." He thought for a moment. "I need to ask a question and I need an honest answer."

"Go ahead."

"Earth is in the middle of a civil conflict and we need to start establishing ourselves immediately. If you were in our position, what established race or government would be the best to partner with right now?" Adama's voice was intense.

Sheridan sighed. As much as he didn't want to answer, Adama was right. He looked around to make certain that no one was nearby. He was about to answer but decided that the translation system might keep a record. And so he spoke out, "Marcus!"

Marcus turned and looked at him. "Yes, Captain?"

"Admiral Adama needs to come with us back to the White Star. President Roslin should probably come too."

Marcus nodded. Sheridan carefully erased the conversation that had just happened from the log. It had been set up to allow that at the request of the Colonials for diplomatic reasons and Sheridan took advantage of that.

Tyrol was going with the Colonial fleet members returning to Galactica along with Lyta to arrange for her uniform and her Colonial papers.

Foster travelled with Roslin Lee with his father.

Very soon, the entire contingent was making its way back to White Star 27.

* * *

Very soon, the group was back on White Star 27, away from the Alexander and anyone who might report the conversation later. Sheridan did not want anything which might open the door to a claim of treason. And this was big enough that it could be used for that. Sheridan would cover his ass.

When they got to White Star 27, they met in the room designated for meetings.

"Admiral Adama. Why don't you explain what you asked me?"

Adama explained the conversation that the two officers had on the Alexander.

Roslin immediately saw their reasons for making certain that this was a private conversation. "Well, Bill, you've likely just helped our people a lot. I wasn't even thinking about these things."

Adama said, "We're going to need to make plans and, as you said, we need to learn to be citizens again and not refugees. An industrial base and jobs is a big part of that if we are going to ensure our culture is re-established."

Roslin looked at Sheridan. "So, can you answer the question?"

Sheridan nodded. "As much as I would like to advise you to work with Earth, it wouldn't be the best for you or for the galaxy as a whole. Earthgov would try to put in too many limitations and controls, claiming it would be best for security. And then they would give you over to one of the mega corporations and they would see most of the profits. Earth corporations look out for themselves first and then the overall interests of Earth and others only when they can't avoid it. You need to be established before you try to partner with any corporations there. Most races would also try to put too many limits. But there is one race that could probably use a direction to invest in infrastructure."

"And that race is …"

"The Narns."

Roslin nodded. "The race that shipped the food."

"Yes."

"Why would they be the best option?" Adama asked.

"They are recovering as well. During the Shadow War, the Shadows influenced the Centauri to go to war. And the two races already had bad blood because the Centauri invaded Narn when they first found them. That comes from having an imperial form of government. There was a decades-long war for the Narn to throw off the Centauri occupation. The Centauri and the Narn have long memories. It was easy for the Shadows and their agents to convince the Centauri that Narn should be invaded and occupied again. Through the efforts of Ambassador G'Kar, temporarily only Citizen G'Kar, on Babylon 5 and in exchange for helping the Centauri to get rid of their mad emperor, the Narn have once again reclaimed their independence.

"But they lost six million people during the occupation and they lost most of their fleet. They have to quickly rebuild it. And so they have thousands of their citizens working on rebuilding the infrastructure to begin rebuilding their fleet.

"They have to rebuild their infrastructure, clean up their planet after the Centauri used mass drivers to bomb them, they have to rebuild their food supply – they are in a larger version of the same situation you are in save that they still have their home planet. They have just as much to gain as you in creating a strategic partnership. And while I wouldn't give over your jump drive yet, your gravity technology would be a big carrot to offer. They could also help you find a home world that you could permanently settle on."

Sheridan sighed. "I've received word from Delenn that the Minbari are just resolving their civil war. And although Delenn and the religious caste Minbari are more open, much of Minbari culture is insular. They are the most advanced of the younger races and act a bit superior about it although they mask it with politeness. The Centauri are also in a state of flux – they haven't decided who's going to be the new Emperor yet. And yet they learn to act as though the Centauri are the best as a most powerful race as an integral part of their diplomatic position. As a result they will remain almost militantly arrogant in negotiations. And while Earth is in the midst of our own civil conflict, Earthgov is pretty arrogant and superior too, as much as I hate to admit it. We Humans tend to be that way as well as I'm sure you know."

He paused and then continued. "The Narn, tend to be opportunistic than anything else. They have just learned a heavy lesson about being arrogant themselves. I think they would be your best option. They would be very open to working with anyone who could help them to rebuild and to help rebuild their fleet. And, still being considered one of the major powers, they could provide backing that none of the other members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds could provide. It will be much easier with the Narn backing you to keep your independence from Earth when your existence becomes widely known."

Laura considered what she was being told and came to a decision. "There are too many decisions to be made right now for me to go and negotiate." She turned. "Tory. I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, Madam President?" she asked.

"I am assigning you as Diplomatic Envoy. Much of what we're doing on Colonial One should be moved down to the planet anyway so that I can be on-site to help organize everything. We're going to clear out the ship and designate it as our diplomatic carrier. As soon as we can move operations off of it, I want you to take Colonial One, or Colonial Heavy 798 as it is known when the President isn't on board, and under escort from a White Star I want you to go to Babylon 5 and meet with this G'Kar to arrange for him to visit the Colonial government here. This will be for the purpose of opening negotiations between his government and ours. If necessary you can transport him here on our ship."

She paused and furiously thought for a moment. "We can get together enough cubits to provide currency. Before you meet with him, arrange for whatever you can get from Babylon 5 to set up one of the state rooms as a VIP guest suite so that he can travel in comfort. Arrange for the same thing for the Colonial diplomatic residences on board as well. One suite should be set up as for whoever is acting as diplomatic attaché and one residence should be set up for the President or whatever government official might be traveling on it at any given time."

She turned to Adama. "That would give you time to get Lt Colonel Alexander situated here before sending her back. She can travel with Tory to return her to Babylon 5. This will free up Captain Sheridan to leave immediately."

She turned to face Tory again. "Can you do this?"

Tory nodded. "Of course, Madam President. I would be honored to do so."

Laura turned to Sheridan. "Will there by any problems resupplying the ship at Babylon 5 for this purpose?"

Sheridan shook his head. "I don't see any problems. We have people who can be assigned to that and we have the supplies. And currency will be welcome. Too often we have to eat the costs of assisting Human diplomatic elements." He turned to Marcus. "I'll move to White Star 36. Let the Captain know that they'll be taking me back to Babylon 5 and then coming back to help with defense. When they return, you use this ship to lead their ship to Babylon 5 space."

Laura nodded. "We may be asking for a lot of assistance but I want to establish our people as independently as possible. So if we can, I will make it a policy that we pay for whatever services we ask for."

Marcus chuckled. "Non-arrogant Human politicians and diplomats: What a novel concept."

There were several more chuckles all around.

* * *

Everyone left except Lee and Adama. Adama then asked Cole, "I want to know if you can help us calculate one of our jumps to a location with a jump gate we can use. Let's see if we can learn to activate jump gates as needed ourselves. We'll need directions on hyperspace routes as well. We'll need that if we're going to learn to be independent."

Marcus nodded. "Well, I have at least 24 hours before White Star 36 returns. We should be able to learn something in that time."


	11. Proper Military Procedure

Galen Tyrol felt a profound sense of relief as he returned to the deck of the Galactica. As soon as his people saw him, they raised a great shout and rushed over. Cally was the one to speak. "Chief! You're back! We were told that you were a Cylon and that you were being detained because of that."

Galen nodded. "Get everyone together, even the off-duty people. I'll explain the best I can."

The loyalty of the deck gang was sufficient that no one questioned it. Very soon, every deck hand that could be gathered was present, as were several Colonial marines that routinely acted as security.

"Okay. Can everyone hear me?" There were sounds of agreement all around.

"Okay then. As you were probably told, I was detained on suspicion of being a Cylon. As a result, I was moved to that big Earth ship and was questioned along with everyone else who was suspected because of the scans that the White Stars could do." Nods.

"Well, first thing you should know: Every person that was detained was, in fact, found to be a Cylon. All eleven of us."

There were sounds of shocks and protest. There were also many who were immediately fearful or angry. One of the marines who had come back called for everyone to be silent. "Look. I know a lot of you are angry. And scared. And just the fact that I apparently am a Cylon means that you immediately hate me. They had a woman who could read minds. She helped question all the Cylons that were found. And as the marines who were there could verify, I was scanned as well."

Cally was torn. She hated the Cylons, but she loved the Chief. She even had romantic feelings for him. And so she asked, "What did she find?"

Galen nodded in acknowledgement of her question. "Seven of those found were copies of some of the Cylons that we have run into or hidden moles in the Colonial fleet. They were working as agents of the Cylon collective. Sharon Valerii, when questioned, was fully aware of her Cylon nature. However, her loyalty has been verified as being with the Colonial Fleet, to Admiral Adama specifically. She's pregnant and the father is Lt. Agathon. She is fearful that if she stayed with the Cylons, they would use her and that her daughter would not be safe. And she, like any good mother, is fully committed to the safety of her daughter. Right now her and Lt. Agathon are on a White Star. She might be assisting in an operation being planned to jump the Pegasus back and rescue more people from the colonies. If you see her, you do not need to be frightened."

Most of the people present could immediately agree that any mother would do whatever needed to keep their child safe. And they were all for rescuing more humans from those Cylon bastards.

"The last four people, including myself, were found to be Cylon but different. According to what was found, apparently, we aren't even from the Colonies OR from the Cylons we know. I don't know all the details, but there were Cylons who left Kobol thousands of years ago and apparently we four are from them. We weren't programmed by the Cylons who originally rebelled 50 years ago or the Cylons who destroyed the colonies. And their telepath, now commissioned a Colonial Officer, found that the last four were loyal to the Colonies. She didn't find any hidden programming. And she pushed hard."

Cally, as many others were, was very confused. "I don't understand. How did you come here if you weren't programmed by the Cylons we know?"

Galen shrugged helplessly. "We have no idea. We have no idea how in the hell we are involved. Maybe there is information that was taken from us." He took on a more serious look then. "As far as we're concerned, we're Colonial. And it was certain enough that Admiral Adama put us back to work. But Colonel Tigh, another one of us, said this: We gave our oath to the Colonial Fleet. And if we become a threat or in danger of being captured and what we know being taken from us, he asked that we be killed immediately. So as the deck chief I'm going to give this order: If I suddenly act different than normal for no apparent reason, I expect you to get the marines watching me to detain me using whatever means necessary. And if we ever are attacked by Cylons and an attempt is made to capture me, you are to ensure I am _dead_. You all gave your oath, the same as me. The safety of Galactica and the Colonial fleet is paramount. And if Admiral Adama gives the order for me to be killed as a threat I expect you to accept it, without question. Nothing_, no _order_, no mutiny_ will be allowed which puts the Galactica or the people it's protecting at risk. _Nothing_. Do you all understand?"

There were many sounds of agreement. Cally was still confused. "You _want_ us to watch you for disloyalty?" She was shocked and it was obvious.

Galen gave her his most serious look. "Absolutely. Yes, I do."

Finally, everyone there signaled their agreement. Galen looked at them and then nodded. "Okay, then. We've got a lot of work to do very fast. Here are our priorities, straight from the Admiral: Colonial One is being cleared out and she is being prepped to be our diplomatic carrier. Once the Presidential Office and the civilians on board are removed to the planet, she will land on Galactica. We will do everything we can to prep her to leave in 24 hours carrying a Diplomatic Envoy to Babylon 5, the place where those White Stars come from.

"Once that is done, while keeping the vipers ready to go, we are going to concentrate on getting every raptor we can in the best shape we can to move to Pegasus. They are going to be a vital element in rescuing survivors from the Colonies. Those off duty, get as much rest as possible. We're going to need to move pretty quick when Colonial One arrives.

"And once the Pegasus leaves on that operation, we are to work to scavenge anything we have to to get the Galactica's armor fully repaired and the ship ready for whatever future needs might come up. We're not running anymore. We are apparently safe and very far away from the Cylon fleet and they have no idea where we are. We have several ships with lasers and powerful weapons that can protect us and the fleet while we make these repairs. We have time to do all of these things that have been pushed aside for immediate concerns. So we're going to do it right. And we're going to do the Galactica proud."

He looked around at all his people. "Any questions?"

No one spoke. "Okay, people. Let's get to work!" Suddenly, the ship's loudspeakers sounded.

* * *

Unknown to Tyrol, word of his impromptu meeting of the deck gang had traveled to the CIC. Colonel Tigh, after considering it for just a moment, had decided to pipe the whole briefing to the entire ship and to transmit it to the Pegasus as well. The White Stars and the EAS Alexander had also been alerted.

As Tyrol patiently explained the situation to his people, those listening also received the briefing. When Tigh's status was mentioned, everyone looked at him and he pointed to the marines detailed to keep watch on him. The marines nodded that it was the truth. Everyone concentrated again on listening.

When it was obvious that Tyrol had finished speaking, Tigh got on the horn and spoke to the two Battlestars. "You've just heard the briefing from Master Chief Tyrol on the Galactica Deck. This is Colonel Tigh, Executive Officer of the Galactica. I can confirm everything he said. I can also confirm that he and I both have Colonial marines who are charged with ensuring that you and all Colonial citizens are protected from anything which might mark us as a threat to our mission. You don't have to like me, but you've given an oath and Admiral Adama has ordered us returned to duty with these escorts. And every one of you will listen to Admiral Adama and follow his orders or by GODS I will ensure that anyone who refuses is brought up on charges and put before courts martial. All of us have given oath to the Colonial Fleet. And until the Civilian Government has declared the current state of emergency over, no resignations are being accepted. You don't have to like it. You just have to do it. Any questions should be directed to the Admiral or, barring that, to the President's Office."

Suddenly his tone was much lighter and he decided to inject some humor into this. "And if any of you see a pretty Earth woman with red hair which you don't recognize, that's Lyta Alexander, now a Lt. Colonel of the Colonial Fleet. She's Military Intelligence and answers directly to the old man. You do whatever is needed to help her out and she carries the authority to see her orders are followed. She's a telepath and can read minds if needed. So if you're too disrespectful, she's likely to do unpleasant things to you. You've been warned. Galactica, out."

Everyone looked at him in shock. He laughed and said, "Come on, people. Get back to work." He always liked frakking with people when he could and so was in a cheerful mood.

* * *

Unfortunately for Baltar, he had immediately run into Lyta Alexander. And Gaius Balter was, at heart, a Lothario. And so when he found the pretty woman being helped by two marines and an Earthforce officer who spoke Greek to translate for her, he had immediately used his authority as Vice President to meet her.

"So, you're from Earth?"

"Yes. Although, I have been given a commission with the Colonial fleet."

"Really?" He asked. "Under what authority? I've the Vice President of the Colonies and neither I nor the Quorum of Twelve have heard anything about this."

Lyta stopped and looked at him. "Admiral Adama made the decision as Supreme Commander of the Colonial Fleet. And President Roslin was there and supported that decision."

The version of Six in his head spoke. "We need to find out more. She might be a threat to your part of God's plan."

Lyta was confused as the man before here looked as though he was listening to someone else. Right then, the ship's intercom began sounding and she heard the voice of one of the Cylons being spoken.

And while the officer from the Alexander translated as best be could, Lyta decided to very so gently begin to scan the man who was standing there. Something was off and she didn't know what. Surprisingly, because she was in the mind of a native speaker, a better translation came through.

Baltar was shocked and confused by what was being spoken. When Tyrol's status as a different type of Cylon was mentioned, Six volunteered, "He must be one of the Final Five." This alerted Lyta to a second presence and her concentration became more intense. Her eyes began turning colors, though no one was paying attention.

And when it was announced that she was a telepath, she immediately noted the frantic and panicked response. Baltar immediately looked at her with fearful eyes. She acted immediately. "Marines. You are to immediately take Gaius Baltar into custody under my authority as Head of Colonial Military Intelligence. He is to be kept incommunicado until I have briefed Admiral Adama and President Roslin. Countermand may only be at Admiral Adama's order."

The Marines snapped out, "Yes, Sir!" and moved. Baltar protested but no one was listening. Another Colonial fleet member nearby was watching and Lyta spoke to her. "I need to be brought to the command center. I need to immediately reach Admiral Adama. Lead me there."

Shocked at how quickly things happened, the woman nodded and immediately followed orders. They passed several crew members who were watching warily.

* * *

When she walked in, Colonel Tigh saw her. "What can we do for you, Lt. Colonel?"

Lyta looked around and asked, "Is Admiral Adama back yet? I ran into a problem. I had to place a man named Gaius Baltar under arrest and I need to brief the Admiral and the President immediately as to the specifics."

At that, the entire room was stunned silent. Finally Tigh said, "Gods but you work fast. The old man will be back in a few minutes – he had to wrap up a few things with Cole."

"Where can I wait?" she asked.

"Crewman Daniels. Take her to the Admiral's Office. He will meet her there."

The woman snapped to attention. "Aye, Sir." Tigh nodded and immediately returned to operations.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Admiral Adama had returned and he met Lyta outside of his office. "Colonel Tigh said you needed to see me."

"Yes. Did he tell you why?" she asked.

Adama shook his head. "He only said it was shocking and that the President would also have to get involved."

"Well, we should really go into your office so that I can explain. You can bring the marines as they will need to act as you direct. I'll bring my translator here."

Adama nodded and soon his office was full of people. "Have a seat, Lt. Colonel." She did so even as he sat down. "Now. What is all this about?"

Lyta steeled herself. "Acting as Head of Military Intelligence, I have placed Gaius Baltar under arrest."

Adama looked at her with shocked eyes, though his expression remained calm. Finally he asked, "Okay. Now why have you arrested the Vice President of the Colonies?"

Lyta sighed. "Did you hear the broadcast that was sent out explaining the status of Master Chief Tyrol and Colonel Tigh?"

He nodded. "I was about to leave the White Star when Marcus alerted me. Why they did that I don't know as I hadn't ordered it. But I thought about it on the way back and decided that it was better this way – no rumors to undermine the fleet. Everyone knows and are reassured by the knowledge that both are being watched. I also noticed that the other two names weren't given, which I also thought was good. The President can decide as regards the last two."

Lyta nodded. "Before I continue, I should tell you that even if I haven't been actively scanning, only one person I've seen seems to have excessive emotion broadcasting because of it. The officer who runs the command center under Tigh …"

"Probably Lt. Gaeta," the Admiral volunteered.

"Anyway, he was broadcasting anger and some resentment, though he kept to his duties." She paused. "What is his rank?"

"Lieutenant Junior Grade."

Curious, Lyta asked, "He seemed to be in charge of the bridge under Colonel Tigh and likely runs it when both of you are not present. Is there a reason he hasn't been promoted?"

Adama paused and considered that. "Actually? Not that I can think of. He's been absolutely vital to the operational status of the ship and he's coordinated the jumps for the whole fleet. In normal circumstances, we would have promoted him already. We just haven't had the time for promotions while actively running."

Lyta said, "Considering his position and his importance, I recommend that you consult Colonel Tigh right in front of the entire bridge crew about his service since the fall of the Colonies. Acknowledge his position and give him a field promotion. You aren't running anymore and you have time to take care of things that should have been taken care of."

Adama nodded. "I'll take that under advisement. Now, about Baltar …."

Lyta nodded. "When he saw me, he stopped me and introduced himself. He seemed to have an ulterior motive. However, when the intercom sounded, I immediately sensed something wrong with him. As he listened, I carefully entered his mind, allowing me to get the meaning of what was happening directly. During the broadcast, I sensed another presence in his mind. And I recognized it."

Adama asked intently, "What presence?"

Lyta replied, "Somehow, some way, he has the psychic presence of a Number Six Cylon Model which speaks to him and gives him directions."

Adama was suddenly very focused. "You are absolutely certain, Lt. Colonel?"

"Yes, Admiral. I am absolutely certain. I scanned him and he doesn't come across as a Cylon himself, but that presence is a potential security breach. And so, I immediately arrested him under my authority as Head of Military Intelligence and ordered him held incommunicado, the order only able to be countermanded by yourself."

Adama stood up, Lyta mirrored him. "Well, it looks like my decision to give you a commission has already paid dividends and I am happy to see that you've gotten right to it. Your return to Babylon 5 will be delayed until we can get him examined. Once it is verified, the President and I will have several decisions to make. We will require your testimony. We'll get you a room on Colonial One once the civilians have been cleared out and that's where you'll stay until you leave on that ship."

"Yes, Sir. I stand ready to do my duty."

Adama nodded. "Very well, then. Follow me."

* * *

Adama led Lyta and those with him the short distance to the Galactica's CIC. Everyone immediately focused on him. "Lt. Gaeta. I need you to print a message immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

"Addressed to the President of the Twelve Colonies.

"Madam President;

"This couriered message is to inform you that our newly installed Head of Military Intelligence has uncovered a matter than threatens the security of the Colonial fleet and which has severe repercussions for the civilian government.

"Such is the importance of this matter than I have sent a raptor to deliver this message and urgently request your presence on the Battlestar Galactica to be briefed and to make decisions which will be needed to resolve this matter.

"For security reasons I have not detailed the matter at hand and for those same reasons the matter needs to be dealt with immediately.

"If you are at all able to return to the Galactica immediately, the raptor pilot will bring you back. If you cannot come at the moment this is received, inform the pilot when he should return to convey you here. He is directed to follow your orders entirely.

"Signed, Rear Admiral William Adama, Commander Colonial Fleet."

Gaeta finished entering it and nodded. "Print it off and hand it to me."

Gaeta did as ordered. Adama immediately handed it to Tigh. "Colonel Tigh, immediately arrange for a raptor and crew to take this to the President either on Colonial One or, if she's already landed, on the planet's surface."

"Aye, sir." Tigh immediately called the CAG and ordered a raptor prepared and its pilot to come to CIC to pick up a message that needed to be couriered to the President.

In a very few minutes, the President's location had been determined and by the time the pilot arrived, the order was prepared. Colonel Tigh, with Adama standing by, gave the orders that he was told to give. The pilot saluted and immediately moved to complete the mission.

Adama nodded decisively. "Okay. Now to another matter. Give me all military personnel in the fleet. Both Battlestars and any ships flying CAP."

"Aye, Sir." Lt. Gaeta quickly did so and then nodded.

"Your attention please. This is Admiral Adama, Commanding the Colonial Fleet. A matter has been brought to my attention and I want all members of the Colonial military to listen in."

He turned and barked, "Lt. Junior Grade Felix Gaeta. Front and Center."

Gaeta, shocked, immediately moved and stood at attention.

Adama looked at him and then said, "Colonel Tigh. What is Lt. Gaeta's duty station?"

"Lt. Gaeta's duty station is Tactical Officer of the Battlestar Galactica."

Adama started pacing back and forth. He then asked, "Is that the role that he has filled since the beginning of our race across the stars to keep the fleet ahead of the Cylons?"

"No, Sir."

"What other duties has he performed?"

"He has been the Senior Officer of the Watch and Fleet Coordinator."

"He has been responsible for ensuring that all ships have the proper jump coordinates for each jump. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Has he been negligent in these duties so as to endanger the Galactica or the fleet?"

"No, Sir."

"Very well. Now. Mr. Gaeta, I have a few questions."

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you feel that you have performed your duties to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes, Sir," Gaeta answered without hesitation.

"Now. I want you to answer this next question completely honestly." Adama stopped his pacing and asked, "Do you like Colonel Tigh?"

Lt. Gaeta paused for a moment and then did as asked. "No, Sir."

Adama nodded. "I've noticed this. Have I ever talked to you about it?"

"No, Sir."

"Have you ever failed to do your duty because of this?"

"No, Sir."

"Now. Interesting thing. Our new head of Military Intelligence, Lt. Commander Lyta Alexander, arrived in CIC on another matter very soon after the conversation Master Chief Tyrol had with his people and Colonel Tigh's further comments. It should be noted that Lt. Colonel Alexander is a telepath and that she picks up strong emotion when she is around it.

"Mr. Alexander informed me that the majority of the military personnel that she encountered were not broadcasting heavy negative emotions that she could sense, although she wasn't trying to scan anyone. When she arrived in CIC on the matter she had to speak to me about, she did find that one member of the crew was broadcasting a heavy amount of anger and some resentment. Does this surprise you, Mr. Gaeta?"

Gaeta gulped and then answered, "No, Sir."

"Any why is that?"

He hesitated but answered, "Because it was I that was feeling those things, Sir."

Adama nodded. "That's right. Mr. Alexander informed me of that fact. Are you curious as to what else we talked about?"

Gaeta considered it and then said, "Yes, Sir."

"Lt. Colonel Alexander informed me of what she found because she was concerned for the safety of the Colonial fleet. It is her job, as the newly named Head of Military Intelligence, to inform her superior officer, myself, of any possible threats that she might detect. After she informed me of this reaction, she immediately made another observation, one which shed a light toward the proper course of action here. Are you interested in what the observation was?"

"Yes, Sir."

"She observed that you, Mr. Gaeta, were in charge of the Galactica CIC under the direction of Colonel Tigh and myself. You are, in fact, one of my senior officers. And she also pointed me toward the observation that regardless of your emotions you held to your duty."

Adama looked around. "Let me be perfectly clear here. The presence of _any_ telepaths and their ability to find out things that would otherwise be hidden does not change Military jurisprudence and protections. It does _not_ change your rights as a citizen under the Articles of Colonization.

"Nowhere in any regulation does it demand that you like your superior officers. Nowhere does it demand that you be happy about the decisions made by your superior officers. I was the one who ordered Colonel Tigh and Master Chief Tyrol back to duty, despite revelations as to their true nature.

"You don't have to like it. You just have to do your duties as ordered. And in this matter, it is readily obvious that you have held to your duty."

He looked at the rest of the bridge crew. "Now as a personal matter, I would ask that all personnel avoid heavy negative emotions in the presence of Lt. Colonel Alexander. I am certain that it isn't a pleasant experience for her to feel them broadcast just as I am certain it is not pleasant for you to feel those emotions.

"But until rules and laws are established regarding such matters, all personnel should consult existing regulations and existing laws as to your rights and to your place in the Colonial fleet. And existing law recognizes your right to your own opinion and the sanctity of your privacy, only subject to proper military and civilian law. Lt. Colonel Alexander will only be scanning prisoners or military members when I and/or the President have determined it necessary and she will be expected to respect the rights of the individual regardless. These things can only be suspended in the face of a recognized threat to the fleet or to the citizens of the Twelve Colonies. I hope that I am being perfectly clear about this matter."

Everyone present called out, "Aye, Sir."

Adama nodded. "Which brings me back to you, Mr. Gaeta. Since the exodus from the Colonies, we have not had time to stop and take care of the normal, expected processes, procedures, and traditions of military service. In normal service, you should have been officially posted as Senior Officer of the Watch if those were the duties expected of you. And if you were given such responsibilities, your rank should have been increased to reflect those new duties and that level of trust. And so: ATTENTION TO ORDERS."

Adama's voice had shocked everyone listening. Everyone who could stood to attention.

"The Admiral of the Colonial Fleet has reposed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, valor, fidelity and professional excellence of Felix Gaeta.

"In view of these qualities and his dedicated service to the Colonial Fleet, he is hereby advanced in rank from Lieutenant Junior Grade to Captain. Advancement effective immediately at this date and time.

"Hereby ordered by Read Admiral William Adama. Colonial Fleet, Commanding."

Adama then said, "Colonel Tigh, your immediate superior, will administer the Oath of Office." Adama turned and said, "Colonel?"

Tigh immediately stepped forward and administered the oath all officers gave upon enlistment or promotion.

When it was done, Adama said, "Considering that you are still on duty, you are given a 24-hour grace period to retrieve from stores the proper insignia for your new rank. Your official promotion to the position of Senior Officer of the Watch, Battlestar Galactica, is effective immediately."

Adama turned. "To all Colonial military personnel. In the next weeks and months review will be made of the service given by every member of the Colonial Fleet. As has been said, we are no longer running. And this means that the awards, medals, ribbons, and ranks you deserve due to your service should be determined and awarded. We will be making every effort to do so."

Adama sighed. "No Commander could have demanded such faithful service under such trying circumstances. All of you are a credit to the uniform and the fleet and I thank you for your loyal service. So say we all."

The command crew echoed his words, as did most of those listening. Lyta privately was surprised at the sudden emotion of affection and confidence toward Admiral Adama which was broadcast so heavily from all directions.

"You are all dismissed to your duties. Galactica Actual Out."


	12. Diplomatic Snafu

Marcus Cole opened the comm. link. "Cybele, this is White Star 27. Are you ready?"

"This is Cybele. We're ready."

With Lyta being delayed for at least an extra day, Marcus Cole was assisting a Colonial ship in perfecting jump coordinates which could be used to jump to a gate in neutral space which could be further used to travel known routes as necessary.

The Cybele was being used because all of the civilians and the cargo which it had been carrying had been transported to the planet's surface and it was the most expendable ship available. A pilot who held a reserve rank with the Colonial Fleet was controlling it with a minimum crew (2 others) pulled from civilians who had volunteered and had the requisite knowledge of the systems on a freighter.

With the assistance of the EAS Alexander, a transponder had been installed along with a voice/data communication system compatible with most known species. The hardest part had been getting the Colonial computer on board connected and transmitting English translations of Colonial Modern, as the dialect of Greek used by the Colonies was now unofficially designated.

This communication device also allowed the ship in question to send a signal to a jump gate to activate it.

The two ships, along with a raptor currently berthed in the White Star, would be jumping back and forth between different neutral gates and Septis II space.

The White Star would open a jump point and lead the now-emptied freighter to the first jump gate they were planning on calculating.

Marcus ordered a jump point activated. "Stand by, Cybele." As soon as the Vortex was fully formed Marcus said, "Proceed."

"Proceeding to jump point."

Smoothly the Colonial Freighter entered the jump point. Marcus directed the White Star after it and, as soon as they were through, the jump point closed.

Marcus called the freighter. "Okay. We're now in hyperspace. Proceed on provided route to primary jump gate." The White Star had given over navigation data to the jump gate in question.

"Proceeding on planned route. We'll keep an eye out for any alert." The White Star would follow and immediately notify the freighter of any detected deviation.

"Understood. White Star 27, out."

Despite the planning, no intervention had been required and the two ships made the expected route with no trouble.

* * *

Marcus, testing the data communication system, sent out a message confirming the destination. The Cybele would wait in hyperspace until the White Star had confirmed that the system was clear.

The White Star, upon entering normal space, confirmed that there were no other ships present. "Okay, then. Let's see if this works." He sent a message and waited.

It was a long twenty seconds but Marcus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the jump gate activating and the Cybele making its way out. He decided to call with voice. "White Star 27 to Cybele. No problems?"

"No problems on this end, White Star. All systems read as normal."

"Good. Pegasus Raptor 2-2 will exit the White Star momentarily and calculate jump coordinates. Stand by."

While theoretically, an FTL jump could be calculated based on what could be detected from stellar cartography, the actual knowledge of a destination system allowed for a much quicker calculation. It took about five minutes if one wasn't in a rush. In a rush, it could be a minute but no verification could be done.

"This is Raptor 2-2 to Cybele and White Star. Jump coordinates calculated. Transmitting now." The raptor transmitted the coordinates. The White Star couldn't use them but they could keep a record. The Cybele, however, entered the jump coordinates, ready for the next step.

"Raptor 2-2, Cybele has received the jump coordinates."

"Acknowledged, Cybele. Raptor 2-2 is jumping in thirty seconds."

"Cybele is standing by." The Cybele would stand by until for the raptor jumped to Septis and back.

Thirty seconds later, the raptor winked out.

* * *

Lee Adama on the Pegasus watched his instruments. Finally Lt. Dualla sounded out. "Commander, raptor has arrived."

"Send Challenge," Lee ordered.

"Sending Challenge." She pushed a few buttons. "Colonial raptor, this is Pegasus. Challenge: Omicron 2-5."

"Pegasus, this is Raptor 2-2. Challenge Response: Phi 4-9."

"Raptor 2-2. Response accepted. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Pegasus. First jump test successful. Raptor 2-2 transmitting jump coordinates for Primary Jump Gate location."

"Commander, Jump Coordinates received."

"Acknowledge and send them on their way." Lt. Dualla immediately moved to do so.

"Raptor 2-2. Jump Coordinates received with our thanks."

"Acknowledged Pegasus. You're welcome. Raptor 2-2 will jump again in two minutes."

"Acknowledged Raptor 2-2. Good luck. Pegasus out."

They waited for the raptor to jump and Lee nodded. "Good job. Ensure the Galactica receives coordinates immediately."

"Aye, Commander."

* * *

During this test, all possible problems had been discussed. One problem had been the possibility of the raptor and the Cybele being captured and its crew forced to jump back. For security's sake, a challenge and response had been instituted for this mission. Besides the correct response, there were variations which could be sent which might inform the Pegasus of particular circumstances.

Once the challenges were completed, Raptor 2-2 or the Cybele would immediately transmit all jump point calculations to ensure that any interruption or accident would not mean a complete loss of any knowledge gained.

The Colonials were being overly cautious, but they had been on the run for months and months from a murderous foe and they were now in an area they were newly arrived with few who knew of their existence and few allies. No chances were being taken.

The tests proceeded apace. Once the raptor jumped back, the Cybele would jump there and back. Then the raptor would test its ability to open a jump gate. The entire group would move to the secondary jump gate. Tests would occur between the two jump gates and Septis II space, now called Colonial Space.

Calculated coordinates would be transmitted by the ships each time they returned to Colonial space.

* * *

Unfortunately, their luck ran out on the last test.

The final test was for the raptor and the Cybele to jump, without being led, to a fourth and final jump gate verified as neutral territory, formerly containing a world destroyed during the Shadow War. The Cybele would jump back to Colonial space and the Raptor would enter the jump gate and travel back to where the White Star waited.

"This is Raptor 2-2. Jump coordinates verified. Let us know when you're ready."

"This is Cybele. Final jump entered and we are waiting for the go order."

"Go."

The two ships, a freighter and a tactical vessel, both disappeared and reappeared in the final system. "Jump complete. Jump gate 200,000 kilometers distant, as expected."

"Raptor 2-2, this is Cybele. Position verified. We have case red."

"Confirm status."

"The drive overheated. Too many jumps too fast. We're going to need to let it cool for thirty minutes before we could return to home base."

"Acknowledged. Raptor 2-2 initiating Lambda protocol." Lambda was the protocol for a malfunctioning jump drive. Instead of jumping back, the Cybele would enter the jump gate back to the White Star and the White Star would lead it home if necessary. In this case, the drive would be cool enough for it to jump, but they did not want to wait around in any system. And so orders were to enter the jump gate immediately.

"Cybele confirms Lambda protocol. Proceeding to local jump gate."

"Raptor 2-2 acknowledges. We'll be right on your wing."

"Acknowledged." Unfortunately, their Dradis systems were not powerful enough to see the Omega destroyer peeking out from behind a nearby moon.

* * *

Captain Hall on the Heracles listened to the report. "Two ships of unknown configuration. One appears to be civilian. One appears to be a shuttle of unknown type."

"Where did they come from?"

"Unknown, sir. No jump point detected. According to instruments, they just appeared."

Trevor Hall took a long look at the two ships. "Magnify."

A crew member pushed several buttons and the two ships came into focus. "You call that a shuttle. That looks like a gunship of some type."

"We're too far away to verify that, sir." Suddenly the two ships formed up and began moving toward the jump gate.

Hull was a loyal supporter of the Clark regime. He was all for doing whatever necessary to ensure Earth authority was acknowledged and he followed all orders to the letter. And one such order was to retrieve examples of technology which might prove valuable to the Earth Alliance. "Well, these two might be raiders or pirates of some type. Move the Heracles between those two ships and the jump gate."

"Aye, sir. Heracles moving to intercept."

The First Officer was a bit alarmed. "Captain. I need to iterate that this is recognized neutral space. We don't have the authority to stop ships that are not registered as Earth vessels."

Hall replied, "We are mandated to ensure any raider or pirate we encounter is captured or destroyed. It's a part of every treaty Earth has signed. I haven't stopped the ships yet. I am only checking who they are."

As the Heracles came into visible range, the two ships had immediately stopped. "Any more you can tell me?" Hall asked.

"No sir. Coming into scanning range in ten seconds."

Ten seconds later, "Scans of the two ships show three people on the larger ship and two on the smaller one. No weapons detected on larger ship. Smaller ship shows simple kinetic weaponry." After a pause the bridge officer said, "Minimum threat level."

Hall snarled, "I'll determine what's a threat. And any ship which can just appear like that is a threat. What race?"

The officer paused and then said with some confusion, "Human, Sir. They read as Human."

Before he could order channels opened, the two ships began turning away from the Omega.

"Move the Heracles to intercept. Open a channel."

"Aye, Sir!"

The Comm Officer called out, "Channel open."

"This is Captain Hall on the EAS Heracles. You are ordered to cease operations and prepare to be boarded."

The Comm officer called out, "Reply is being sent, data only."

"What is the reply?"

"This is Colonial Freighter Cybele and Raptor 2-2 of the Colonial Fleet. This is neutral space and you have no authority to prevent our movements. We do not wish to speak to you."

Hall ordered, "Send reply. EAS Heracles reads you as Human, which means that your personnel and ships are assumed to fall under Earth jurisdiction. As such we order you to stop and prepare to be boarded. The small vessel is ordered to land on the Heracles under fighter escort."

The Comm officer waited. "Sir, the reply is a repeat of the earlier transmission."

"Well, then. Launch Alpha Squadron and instruct them to prevent those ships from retreating."

"Aye, sir." He pushed a few buttons and the Starfuries started dropping. "Alpha Squadron launched."

Suddenly, the smaller of the two ships winked out of existence. "WHERE DID IT GO?" he screamed out.

The officer on scanners replied, "Unknown, Sir. Scanners read a small buildup but we could not read any known type of exit to hyperspace." The officer looked up. "Whatever happened it's completely unknown." The officer looked down. "Sir, scanners read that the ship there has artificial gravity. Gravity system is unknown type."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Raptor had immediately jumped back to Colonial space. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! This is Raptor 2-2 calling Protocol Omega!"

Lee immediately ordered, "Open the channel." Dee quickly did so and nodded. "This is Pegasus. Report!"

"On the last test, the Cybele's drive overheated. We immediately began moving toward the gate but an Earthforce Omega appeared from behind the nearby moon. They pursued. As ordered, we retreated but they started saying something in a very aggressive manner. We responded with the prepared reply via datalink. They spoke again, and we replied again. The Omega immediately began to launch fighters. The Cybele will attempt to jump in 14 minutes, the time needed for the drive to cool down. If they can't and are boarded, the Cybele will fry their drive and computers and allow themselves to be captured."

Lee thought quickly. "According to Major Ryan, they might send a breaching pod. That's ten minutes from order to launch – I'm sure they hadn't been ready for that. If they can maneuver long enough, their drive could still get them out. Raptor 2-2, jump back to White Star 27 and tell them to return here."

"Confirmed!"

Lee hit a button. "This is Pegasus Actual. Set Condition One throughout the ship. This is not a drill. Prepare to jump in twenty minutes if the Cybele does not appear in that time. Condition One. Prepare to jump." He turned off the intercom. "Get me the Admiral." Lee noticed that the raptor had disappeared from Dradis.

* * *

On board the Cybele, one of the crewman was watching the internal cameras. "Whatever they sent, it's latched onto a cargo bay."

Lt. Danvers (Reserved) nodded. "That's a breaching pod. I was told when this mission was coordinated, as quickly as it happened. Seal all hatches and turn off electronic controls."

"Aye, sir." In a few moments all hatches were sealed. There were at least four bulkeads between the cargo hold and the bridge.

Crewman Rokos called out, "Breach is successful! We've got a squad of Earthforce marines."

Danvers looked and saw that yes, there were now eight marines. He breathed a sigh of relief – a breaching pod could hold two platoons, or so he had been told.

He watched as the marines inspected their surroundings. They found the bulkhead and tried for thirty seconds to activate it. As all power had been removed, they had to retrieve the tools to cut through. "They could have tried to apply a portable power source. It gives us another minute. What's the status of that drive?"

"Drive needs only three more minutes."

"Thank the Gods they don't want to damage us too badly. If they destroy our engines they lose what they are probably ordered to retrieve. Besides our beautiful selves of course."

The two crewmen, both old hands, snickered. None of those present were particularly attractive. There was a reason they had been on space freighters rather than planetside. None of them were marriage material and they knew it. All had come to grip with that years ago. Give them a friendly tumble once in a while from a professional or an amateur and they were okay.

"They've reached the second bulkhead – it's thinner than the rest. It won't hold them more than thirty seconds."

"I see it."

"Two minutes to drive activation."

The last two bulkheads were actually the strongest. The ship had been designed during the original Cylon conflict and Cylons were great at cutting through. This would take longer to breach. Or so they hoped. "What's happening out there?"

"Their fighters are just flying around."

"Wave at them."

The two snickered again and did so. They also noticed that the marines were having a tougher time getting through the third hatch.

Crewman Delis sounded out, "Drive is ready to activate."

"Well boys, I'd say it's time to get the hell out." Lt. Danvers reached over and pushed a button. The jump drive built up a charge for thirty seconds and all of them felt the transition. They looked out and immediately saw the Pegasus nearby.

* * *

"I think we likely disappointed whoever was running that big ship." He opened the radio. "Pegasus. This is Cybele. We have 8 Earthforce marines cutting through the bulkheads to the bridge. We could use some help."

"Understood. Vipers scrambling. Open up the hatch for a raptor carrying a squad of Colonial Marines."

"Acknowledged."

The Earthforce Marines had paused when they had felt the transition. A few of them looked wobbly. They looked around trying to figure out what had happened. Danvers opened the bay and the Raptor entered.

"Let's give our boys a path." He activated the opening from the bay to the rest of the ship. The Colonial marines quickly moved to cut off access. They had a crewman from the Alexander with them to speak to the Earthforce marines. As soon as the two groups were confronting each other, Danvers reactivated electronic control and opened the viewing port right nearest the invaders which had been closed. Luckily the port showed out toward the very large and very mean looking Battlestar Pegasus.

He saw the moment that the Earthforce marines decided to surrender. "Pegasus. This is Cybele. Earthforce marines surrendering. We're going to give them a couple of minutes and then go out and tell our marines that you've been alerted."

"Acknowledged Cybele. Pegasus out."

After a moment the three moved to exit toward the confrontation.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you guys. These," he motioned toward the disarmed Earthforce marines, so different in dress to their own.

Danvers noted that the Earthforce marines had no idea what was being said. None of them, apparently, knew Colonial Modern or its Earth equivalent.

One of the captured prisoners spoke to the crewman from the Alexander and the crewman answered. "What did he ask?"

"He ask what language. I tell him Greek." Not all speakers were as fluent as that Marcus character.

* * *

On Galactica Adama waited for word regarding the invasion of the Cybele by Earthforce. Lyta Alexander was now wearing the uniform of a Colonial Lt. Colonel and had been meeting with Adama about what the plans for Baltar were. She stood nearby with her translator from the Alexander.

Gaeta sounded out. "Message coming in from the Pegasus."

"Put it on, Captain." Lyta noted that Felix sent a jolt of pleasure at the Admiral's reply.

"Pegasus. You are on with Galctica Actual."

"Galactica Actual, this is Pegasus Actual."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"Eight Earthforce marines captured, no injuries. As soon as they saw that they were no longer where they thought they were, they gave it up as a bad job."

Adama breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you suggest we do with them?"

Lee paused. "Well, they're marines. According to our brief talk to with Major Ryan, Earthforce marines are ground troops and rarely have any significant tactical or strategic knowledge. They move when ordered, do what's ordered, and mostly wait around in between, at least at the lowest levels which these seem to be."

Adama paused. "Should we put them on the Astral Queen?"

Lee paused and then replied, "I don't think so. I have an idea."

"Go ahead."

"Let's contact Babylon 5 and see if we can reach that alien who sent the food. That warship they had was pretty impressive. And they aren't in a war with Earth. Let's see if we can get them to escort Colonial 798 to Earth space. We can take the captured marines back and send a formal message that we protest Earth's attempt to waylay a peaceful freighter. Earth is going to find out about us some time. They already saw a raptor and a freighter. Use this to send a message that they have no control over us."

Adama looked away. "Let's ask Mr. Alexander." He turned to Lyta. "What do you think?"

Lyta considered it for a long moment. "Well, a diplomatic mission to return marines that way would make a statement. If you question them, Earth can learn what you are interested in by the questions you ask. You don't really have the extra resources yet to feed people who aren't contributing and turning them over to another race means that you aren't strong enough to handle them. Turning them over to rebel Earthforce personnel might create troubles for Babylon 5 or the Alexander. They haven't seen the Alexander and they shouldn't see it."

"We sent a crewman from the Alexander to help translate."

"Did he identify the ship he was from?"

Adama considered that. "Let me find out."

It took a few minutes, but it had been verified that the crewman had been asked to remove identifying insignia. And the fact that he spoke Greek was no in his file because he considered he spoke it poorly. He was non-descript enough for the Marines, not trained intelligence gatherers, would have a hard time identifying him.

"Lt. Colonel. Do you have anything else to add?"

Lyta considered it and then spoke. "The idea of an escorted mission is good. But you might consider one of the Battlestars as an additional escort in addition to the Narn. If you send a Battlestar, send the one that's smaller. You give away less information that way."

Adama nodded and then got on with Lee again. "Get those Earthforce marines into cells on the Pegasus. Keep the Alexander and any crew members away from them. Don't question them. Make sure they are fed and in good shape. Order a doctor check them out - preferably one of ours. And then get on a raptor and meet us over here. The President is coming back and we'll talk with her when she gets here. "

"Aye, Admiral."

"Lee?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Good job. And pass that on to your people for me too. Galactica Out."

* * *

Trevor Hall on the bridge of the Heracles was in a towering rage. "Where in name of all that is holy did they go? They were there on our screens and sensors. We had a squad of marines on that ship. And it just disappears?"

The officers running scanners and communications were standing at attention. "Our instruments could not decipher the means which they used to escape."

Tervor Hall wanted to ream his people out but he had seen the same as them. "Get a complete report together; and then prepare to give me a channel to Earth Dome on Gold Channel One."


	13. The Quorum

Laura Roslin listened to the report from Lee Adama. She looked at the Admiral. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about these tests?"

Adama sighed. "Although it's an issue for the entire fleet, our ability to get in and out of here is of vital military importance. We're going to have to deal with other races and other militaries. Having a record of available jump gates and routes to and from them means security. I planned on briefing you after this issue with Baltar was resolved."

Laura considered that. And then she nodded. "I can see that. And we didn't violate Earth space?"

"No, Madam President. We encountered the ship in neutral territory. I played back the recording for Lt. Colonel Alexander," he nodded toward the telepath, "and she translated it. The ship was the EAS Heracles. Although it might have been suspicious to fly away rather than communicate with them, the Heracles captain ordered them to stop and prepare to be boarded. If a Battlestar had done such a thing to an unknown Colonial freighter, even one suspected of carrying pirates, the Battlestar commander would have opened himself up to be charged with interfering with non-military transport. And outside of Colonial space dealing with an unknown? He would have been court-martialed."

"So you feel the Heracles overstepped its authority."

"According to everything I would consider lawful. Major Ryan confirmed that Hall overstepped in his opinion. Ryan also confirmed that the fact that the scans confirmed that the crew was Human does give some legal basis for Hall's actions. It's accepted practice in known space that Narn police Narn, Centauri police Centauri, Earthgov polices Humans when it comes to neutral space. There are non-Earth Alliance colonies, unless a ship signals that they their ship is flying a recognized registry outside of Earthgov control, most races would accept the assumption that it was Earth business. If there had been crew members who were Alien, those assumptions would not come into play because it could be assumed that the ship falls under the authority of an Alien government."

Laura was confused. "But we were told several colonies declared independence."

Lyta answered this. "Earthgov does not legally recognize this. As far as Earthgov is concerned, those colonies are in rebellion and the matter is to be treated as an internal Earth Alliance matter. Babylon 5 is that hardest for Earth Alliance to deal with because most alien governments have recognized it as independent. But it's still Earthforce as far as Earth Alliance is concerned. They just aren't ready to actually go to war about it. Yet."

"Yet?" Laura repeated.

"Yet," Lyta confirmed. "I will have to ensure that you get a copy of the Babylon treaty. The station was put into what is considered neutral territory. But all signatories agreed that Earth Alliance would administrate and that Earth laws would take precedence on the station, except in recognized diplomatic quarters. All other races' laws are to be respected unless a conflicting law could jeopardize the station. For example, Drazi priests carry knives but Babylon 5 only allows authorized weapons to be carried by recognized Babylon 5 personnel and foreign diplomatic security actively protecting diplomatic guests. And so they have to give them up and get them back when they leave."

Laura mused, "I wonder if I can send a couple of Colonial marines to protect Tory while she's there."

Lyta chuckled. "She's only a diplomatic attaché. You, Madam President, could demand protection from your own people while there, but she would have to request the station assign her a detail if she felt she needed it."

Adama commented, "Rank has its privileges."

Lyta looked at Adama and said, "It's just amazing how many common Earth phrases from the last two thousand years are a part of Colonial idioms. Theoretically, they should be entirely different."

Lee interrupted. "Something to discuss another time. What are we going to do about our Earthforce prisoners?"

Laura finally said, "Considering foreign relations are legally a part of the Executive Branch's area, at least I don't need the Quorum to agree. Your plan to escort Colonial 798 to Earth-controlled space to return them and to give a diplomatic protest is approved. I will put together a formal statement and sign it as the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

Adama nodded. "Good. Now … about Baltar."

Laura turned to Lyta and asked, "How far can you go in questioning him?"

Lyta asked in reply, "I need to verify a few things. Do your laws recognize the freedom from incriminating oneself?" Nod. "Do you have the right to an impartial trial by jury, not subject to excessive outside interference?"

"Yes."

Lyta nodded. "Okay then. In Earth law regarding the matter, which is my only precedent, telepathic scans can only be voluntary. The single exception is that when it comes security of the society as defined by Civilian law or military matters, I can scan for truthfulness only. He has a right to not have me actually read his mind. In an acute matter of the safety of those around, military commanders _can_ order a deeper scan. For example, you have a bomber who has claimed to plant a bomb and it's possible innocent lives might be lost, a military commander can order a deep scan to find details. However, information from such scans _cannot_ be used in any legal proceedings against the person. Even if a telepath confirmed the bomb, found out where it was, and then that information was gotten too late to actually save those at risk, the information from the scan still could not be used. And anything which comes from the information obtained that way is not admissible in court."

"Fruit from the poisonous tree."

Lyta nodded. "Yes. Earth has the same legal theory. Anything derived from such methods is fruit from the poisonous tree and cannot be used."

Lee, who had been listening, interrupted. "You say a scan can be voluntary?"

"Yes."

Lee stood up and paced a bit as he thought it through. "Baltar is a pretty arrogant person. Very certain of his being right." He stopped and looked at Lyta. "You say a Six is the personality somehow invading him?"

"Yes."

Lee asked his father, "Was he scanned?"

"Dr. Hobbs found some silica residue, as though he was exposed to it during a bombing. But it's not enough for it to account for a complete Six personality."

Lee shook his head. "That's just guesswork. We don't know how organic Cylons think. We assume it's the brain, but maybe it's really the random silica compounds. But that's neither here nor there. What I'm really looking at is that the Six personality also tends to be pretty confident in their rightness."

"From what little we know," Adama confirmed.

"Well, then why don't we request permission for Lyta to enter his mind and talk to the personality? Inform him that any questions we ask will only be verified as truthful but the only way to directly talk to her is through him. He can only say no. We have nothing to lose by asking. I'd like to keep from what sounds like mind-rape if at all possible."

Lyta said, "Forcible scanning _is_ considered mind-rape. And while I am certain that there are telepaths who will do it, even Human telepaths, I won't unless there is an immediate threat." She looked at Adama and Roslin. "There is one thing I can point out here."

Laura asked, "What's that?"

"As a telepath, I can legally confirm that there is the presence of more than one personality. According to Earth law, at least, he would be considered insane and no court would have any hesitation in legally enforcing treatment for such a condition. And such a verdict would justify a forced removal from any government position of authority."

Adama's and Roslin's eyes widened and they looked at each other. First Roslin and then Adama began smiling at that. Laura spoke. "She's right. It's the same for Colonial Law. We don't need to put him in prison to prevent his influence from poisoning the current process, we only need to get him diagnosed and committed for treatment."

"We need to get a team from the Inchon Velle. That's the ship carrying the most recognized mental heath authorities we have left."

Roslin nodded. She turned to Lyta. "I'd like to try to question him, but it's not an immediate issue. I do think that the Quorum needs a copy of Earth laws as regards telepaths as a basis for working out what we want to keep and what we want to ignore. We'll see how many laws are rooted in fear and how many in real rights which might be mirrored in our Articles of Colonization. But I will promise this: Under no circumstances will I back the creation of an organization to keep them separate. I think the Earth Psi Corps, from what I hear, is a good demonstration of how badly that idea can go."

Lyta took a long look at Roslin and said, "Thank you. For all of the people like me, thank you. I might suggest that we contact the Minbari for their take on telepaths. They seem to be the most enlightened. Also, at some point, I would request permission to send any telepaths on the run from Psi Corps to our people." In that moment, Lyta had fully committed herself to being a Colonial Citizen. "I might need to scan then voluntarily to ensure no Psi Corp moles, but many just want to live their lives in peace. They don't want to intrude on their neighbors. They don't want to violate mundanes. They just want to have a place to call home and to be safe and they want permission to congregate peacefully with others both like themselves and not."

Laura looked at Lyta and said, "I will discuss it with the Quorum. I can say this: Religious tradition recognizes such people with your ability in any degree as holding a special relationship with the gods. And our civilization is very religious. I can't see the Quorum categorically denying such a request. In fact, I would guess that most of our people would find isolating telepaths out of fear to be anathema."

Lyta nodded. It took her a moment to get over the sudden feeling of acceptance that she was not expecting. She had thought that the Colonials would be much like people on Earth. She was coming to find out that this was, in many cases, just not the case.

* * *

Laura Roslin, Admiral Lee Adama, Lt. Colonel Lyta Alexander, a Doctor Valase from the Inchon Velle, and Colonel Saul Tigh were waiting for the Quorum of Twelve to come to order. Also present were members of the Colonial press. Also watching were priests that Roslin had invited.

Very soon Miksa Burian got them settled down. "This meeting of the Quorum of Twelve is called to order. Miksa Burian of Aquarion acting as Chair. Are there any concerns that need to be brought up urgently?"

No one volunteered anything. The Quorum had been working on keeping the landing of the fleet organized and nothing earth shattering had come up. "Very well. We are meeting at the request of the President of the Twelve Colonies, Laura Roslin. Please give her welcome."

There was polite applause and polite greetings, which Laura returned. "I've come before you on several matters. This will be no short briefing.

"Some are a matter of information. You need to be made aware of the situation in this part of the galaxy and the current struggles that the Earth Alliance is embroiled in. You need to learn the mechanism by which we have been brought to safety. Why this planet was available and why we need to leave within the next fifty years.

"Some matters are specific situations that have occurred. We have run into a confrontation with Earth Alliance and they attempted to detain and capture Colonial Citizens, though they encountered them in recognized neutral territory.

"Some are matters of law that the Quorum must decide. As we have had to continually remind ourselves in the last week, we are no longer running. And so much of how we lived and how our situation was managed no longer applies. As the President I cannot demand the Quorum meet, for example, to deal with immediate threats. I can only request. In the same way, I can only be invited, not ordered to appear. Such practices might have been required while we were under dire threat, but the President cannot be allowed to rule by fiat anymore. The full rule of law, as set down by the Articles of Colonization, and the laws as passed by the Quorum of Twelve, must take precedence."

There were murmurs of approval. There were also sounds of shock. Tom Zarek was the most surprised. He had long considered Laura Roslin a power-hungry bitch, even if she meant well usually. He had not expected such a statement from her.

"A number of these things are intertwined and I may sound at times like I am rambling. But everything I am bringing to you is vital and everything I bring up includes something you must know or something you must do. And a number of these things are to inform you what I have done and am doing in my position as President.

"And my first statement is: Our government must be reestablished. A civilian police force, a High Court, Municipal Courts, Criminal Courts. These must be established soon. And the Executive and the Legislative must work together to do so according to Colonial Law and precedent. That being said, until such courts are created, you, the Quorum of Twelve, must act as the Judicial branch as necessary with the President acting as monitor. And one matter I bring before you is a matter that should be placed before a court – if we had one."

"What is the matter at hand?" Zarek asked. "And does it have to do with why Gaius Baltar is not present and hasn't been seen?"

"It will become apparent. But I will say, yes. Gaius Baltar has been arrested and one matter you will have to deal with is appointing another Vice President."

Several voices sounded protest. But finally Zarek took charge. "LET HER TALK."

"Thank you, Mr. Zarek." She looked at the rest. "Although you haven't been briefed, Admiral Adama was confronted with a situation during the sweep of the fleet for Cylon infiltrators. Thanks to the grace of the Gods, there were people who had the ability to search for any Cylon present in the Fleet and to isolate where they were. And so we accomplished what we believe is a reasonable certainty that our enemies no longer have hidden agents to influence us and to manipulate us into destroying ourselves."

There were several shouts of joy at that and there was a loud and long applause from all present.

"That's the good news. The interrogations of the Cylons found have been done. Assisting us with these interrogations was a woman from Earth named Lyta Alexander. Ms. Alexander is a telepath. She can read minds. A certain percentage of Earth people have this ability. Such things are mentioned in our Sacred Scrolls, so such should not be a surprise."

The Quorum looked very interested.

"However, the telepaths on Earth for the most part are controlled by an arm of the Earth government called Psi Corps. And what few reports I have received names them an insidious and dangerous organization. Earth law forces all people with such abilities to be controlled by this organization. They have no choice. If they refuse they can take drugs to suppress it or be imprisoned. They cannot join the military. They cannot be priests. They cannot be healers. The must accept all rules as given by this Psi Corps and lose many rights. Such a circumstance is a violation of all we hold dear."

There were sounds of shock and protest.

"In addition, this Psi Corps works to control marriage and breeding so that they can produce more powerful telepaths. They mandate to their members who to marry. And, hidden away from the eyes of the average citizen, they perform tests and experiments on their own people, all in the interest of making more powerful telepaths. People have been harmed and people have been killed and they justify it as necessary. And members of this organization view non-telepaths, the vast majority of Earth citizens, as unimportant in the scheme of things. Mundanes and their rights don't matter – only telepaths."

This time, Roslin let the outrage play out for a longer time. She wanted them good and mad about Earth practices about telepaths. Finally she asked the Chair for order and it was obtained. "As you can imagine, there are many telepaths who do not follow their lead. They do not want to be controlled. Lyta Alexander, the woman who helped us, was one of these. She ran and eventually found protection from a powerful Alien race, the Vorlons. And though the Vorlons are gone now, she found sanctuary on Babylon 5.

"Babylon 5 is the station commanded by Captain John Sheridan. He is an Earthforce Officer. The Earth Alliance president, William Morgan Clark, whom the Psi Corps also support, was formerly the Vice President. When the former Earth Alliance President died in an apparent accident, he was appointed. During his administration, he began instituting policies and organizations which limited the rights of citizens. Clark hates all those not of Earth and his hatred reflects in the way he guided it to dislike and distrust other races. Evidence came to light that showed that Clark was behind the assassination of the former President. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff attempted to ensure that this evidence was presented to their judicial and legislative branches.

"As was proper, their legislature began holding hearings and moving toward impeachment and removal while Clark claimed innocence and claimed that these charges were the results of pro-alien agitators. Some of the fear of these things his government created just for this purpose. Some of the actual threats were Aliens that were secretly helping Clark behind the scenes. He hated aliens – unless they could guarantee him power. Using the excuse of threats to planetary security he moved. Clark declared Martial Law, ordered the Legislative Branch dissolved and began using the military to enforce his directives."

There were sounds of protest. "You see why I started out with: 'The Power of the Presidency must be limited to its traditional role'?" There were actually chuckles at that.

"When Military personnel refused because it violated their constitution, he moved to have them removed and even attacked and killed. In the same system as Earth there is a colony on a planet which they have been working on making breathable – but that is centuries away. The colony there lives under domes and there are two million who live there. When Mars colony refused to implement the Martial Law decree that he had ordered, he sent ships to drop bombs until they submitted, killing men, women, and children.

"When other colonies declared their independence in protest, he sent warships, equivalent to our Battlestars to enforce his rule. Many ships refused and defected. Babylon 5, run by Sheridan as Military Governor, declared independence. Clark sent 8 warships to take control and to place the command staff under arrest. Sheridan was assisted by two Earth ships to defeat the first wave of four ships. One was destroyed, 1000 lost. Sheridan refused to submit because he was protecting 250,000 humans and aliens, five times more than the current population that we brought here. When the second wave of ships arrived, 4 ships from another powerful Alien government provided additional support and the Earth ships were forced to flee.

"Anyway, simultaneously, Babylon 5 was the center of a much larger struggle and the ships that we have been protected by were a part of that. This was a war involving almost ALL races – and there are many – backed by two powerful older races: Vorlons and Shadows. One preached order, the other created chaos. Tens of millions died. Races were made extinct. And this was just the latest part of a repeating circle, much as our own scriptures claim our circumstances to be. In the last million years, this repeated struggle has claimed billions of lives and hundreds of species. This being the more important matter, this is what Sheridan worked on first. I am told that he even died though he was brought back."

There were whispers of 'the Dying Leader'. Roslin just shrugged at those. She continued speaking.

"Through massive effort and coordination of all races and governments, other than Earth, Sheridan and his Minbari partner, Delenn, broke the cycle. They convinced the two old races that their guidance was no longer needed. They left. That war was over."

She looked around at the amazed expressions and making shocked sounds and statements. "To tell you the truth, it harkens back to statements from our own scriptures: It has all happened before and it will all happen again. Although I do not have the time to speak in detail, in the future I will be consulting the priesthood and the Quorum as to the evidence we have uncovered about how we were brought to Kobol and why."

The priest jumped up in outrage. "Kobol is the cradle of humanity! So say the Sacred Scrolls!"

Laura laughed bitterly. "We found out why they say that. I can state categorically, with actual scientific evidence backing it, with religious evidence backing it, with recordings of eye-witness evidence that backs it, that we were brought to Kobol from Earth – five thousand years ago. By the Vorlons, a race millions of years old, who felt that we had great potential."

Mass confusion sounded and Laura stood back and waited for everyone to freak out.

Lyta, though no longer with the Vorlons to protect her, has remained there and helped as needed. It took fifteen minutes. But eventually order was restored.

"As I said, I will be providing evidence to you later on that matter – it is not of immediate concern. Right now we were speaking of the interrogation process that was accomplished with Lyta Alexander's assistance. She found that while many Cylons are committed to the destruction of all Human life, many feel regret and others still are actually loyal to the Colonial people and humanity as a whole. Four, however, proved to be a surprise. They were found to be from the Cylon exodus, but not the one from the Colonies 50 years ago. They were found to be descended from the Cylon Exodus from Kobol – four thousand years ago."

By this point, shock and surprise was too tiring and so the Quorum just listened.

"These four were scanned and there was NO evidence that they had any negative emotions or actions against our fleet. They were not involved at all in the Cylon plans. And three of them are highly placed in our military and government and have proven vital to our safety. When Admiral Adama was confronted by these facts, verified by deep telepathic scan, he made the decision that these four would be returned to their positions. And I supported that decision."

Many sounds were made and statements and questions. One Quorum member summed it up: Why?

"Why did I support it? Because although the Cylon Collective is our enemy, it cannot be denied that they are also _our_ children. _We_ created them. And even though the humaniform Cylons came after they left, they were made in our image. Can you justify executing all of _your_ children for being _your_ children when many of them killed members of _your_ extended family but some had _nothing_ to do with it?"

She looked around. "I will admit that I have hated them. I still hate the Collective which brought my people so much pain, which killed 20 BILLION souls whose only crime was being Human. That is more than the entire population of the Earth Alliance. From what I have gleaned, that is one fifth of the entire known population of the entire galaxy. It's likely as many as have been killed by the Vorlons and the Shadows in their wars over a period of a hundred thousand years. For most Cylons there is no redeeming them. I have ordered them sent out airlocks; executed; tortured and questioned. I am not innocent. But at some point you have to say: Enough is enough. I have verified testimony that they are loyal to US. What justification is there in killing them for where they come from and who they were born to?"

And that question actually stymied everyone there. The matter had not been considered in that way and no one could argue morally for summary destruction. One Quorum member finally asked, "But how can we be _sure_?"

Laura Roslin looked at the man who asked the question and said, "For this reason I have invited Colonel Tigh, Executive Officer of the Galactica, which led us out of destruction to safety." She turned. "Colonel Tigh. Please come here."

Colonel Tigh stood up and moved to attention. He marched over in military manner and stood in front of the President and then did a military turn. He faced the Quorum at attention. Admiral Adama called out, "At Ease!" And in perfect military form, he stood at ease.

Laura looked at the Quorum and said, "One of the four is Colonel Tigh. He has agreed to the following: You will question him while Lyta Alexander, who has been offered and accepted a commission with the Colonial military, does a deep scan. After enough questions have been asked as regards who he is and where his loyalty lies, Lt. Colonel Alexander has agreed that she will send, to each of you unless you feel you can't do it, a memory of his mental responses. This is tiring for her but it is the only way I could think of to ensure you knew the truth."

The Quorum members all looked at Lyta with almost macabre interest and not a little fear. But they finally agreed. Laura said, "She was ordered to take electrolytes before such an action, so she'll do that now. This action eats them up apparently."

Lyta did as ordered and then said, "I'm ready."

"What language is she speaking?" one member asked.

"She is speaking the common Earth language. She has promised to learn Colonial. She will also be taking time to learn all military regulation and the Articles of Colonization, under which she now lives. Now. Each of you can ask one question."

And so each member asked a question. Between them, questions as to his origin, nature, loyalty, feelings for humanity, feelings for the Fall, Cylons overall, and his actions during the exodus were all covered. He was even asked about why he had enacted martial law when Adama had been shot and he had taken command as well as his reasons for attempting to imprison the President. And finally he was done.

Laura looked at Lyta and asked, "Can you now send what you found during these questions?" Lyta nodded and with eyes black from effort, she sent a complete package of the questioning and answers to each member as well as the President, the Admiral, one of the priests, and one of the press.

All of them were shocked at how much had been sent so fast. It took each of them a few long moments to mentally sort out what had been seen and felt. And included had been Lyta's memory of her oath and her own reactions to Adama and the President, a memory of Tyrol and Tigh briefing the military, and a memory of Adama's later broadcast.

She knew she was taking some of Roslin's thunder but it was convenient and avoided a whole bunch of unneeded dialogue.

Most there nodded at Lyta with respect and then turned to Tigh. To an individual, each was humbled by the sense of loyalty this man, this Cylon, directed to the Fleet and his commander. There was no question at all.

Miksa Burian, as Chairman, spoke. "Colonel Saul Tigh. As the Chair of the Quorum of Twelve and as Aurelion's representative, I support the decision to return you to duty. Your loyalty is unquestioned and your service is much appreciated. Thank you."

Most other members made similar statements of agreement. Finally Tom Zarek summed it up by saying, "Personally I can't stand you. That had nothing to do with you being a Cylon and much to do with me finding you obnoxious and overbearing. But there aren't any laws against that. I also support your return to full duty and your position as Executive Officer on the Galactica."

After that was settled, Adama stood up. "I ask for a moment to handle an important matter." The Quorum allowed it. "Lt. Colonel Alexander. Front and Center."

Lyta stood at attention and moved to stand in front of Adama.

"Lt. Colonel Alexander. I want you to enter my mind sufficiently so that you directly understand what I am saying." After that had been translated Lyta did as ordered and nodded when she was ready, though she was at attention.

Adama then spoke. "While I thoroughly appreciate the effort you have made, and the extra efforts that you have expended in ensuring that our lawgivers, our priests, and our people are made aware of information which is _vital_ for them to be aware of, let me make one thing perfectly clear."

Adama looked right in Lyta's face and said, "In the future, any information that you acquire by _any_ means during your service will be conveyed to your superior officers first. While you gave no confidential information out, your decision to disseminate information that you achieved on Galactica is a _violation_ of the Chain of Command. You are Head of Military Intelligence, which means that you answer to _me_directly and then, _through me_ or _by my order_ to the President. Only under legally verified circumstances are you answerable to the Quorum, or _anyone else_. By long-standing military law and tradition, **_I_**determine _what_ gets disseminated and _by what means_. If you do such a thing again, I WILL BUST YOU DOWN TO SWABBING DECKS! Do you _get_ me, Mr. Alexander?"

Lyta, realizing that she had overstepped significantly, only stood at attention and cried out, "SIR! YES, SIR!" in approved military manner.

Lyta, being in Adama's mind, sensed that he was demonstrating a point to all of those watching. She sensed his mood and _he knew_ she sensed his mood. He wasn't as upset as he made himself appear, but he was also deadly serious. And she agreed. If the Colonials were to get themselves properly established EVERYONE needed to be alerted that military discipline needed to strengthened and maintained and no interference from outside forces could be allowed to continue, regardless of circumstance. She sent her sense of understanding and acceptance as she was already in his mind. She made no overt sign of this extra conversation and appeared to all the world as rigid and fearful as if she had been assigned to guard a waste disposal depot.

Adama nodded at her, giving her a _very_ small smile, and then said, "Good. _Dismissed_." He turned back the Quorum and said with an amiable smile, "The minor matter of military discipline has been resolved. Go back to what you were doing."


	14. Diplomatic Mission

For a long moment, the Quorum of Twelve regarded the Rear Admiral commanding their military and his newly assigned Head of Military Intelligence.

Miksa Burian then took control of the Quorum once more. "To ensure it is properly recorded as a matter of public record, Colonel Saul Tigh and Master Chief Galen Tyrol and two more that are unnamed have been verified as being Cylons but none of these four were complicit in the attacks upon the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The two named individuals are registered members of the Colonial military and, as such, enjoy the same protections that any member of the military enjoys, including rights as defined by accepted military regulation, law, and tradition.

"I will propose a law that any Human-form Cylon can petition the Colonial Government for recognized citizenship if and only if they are questioned and cleared of complicit actions in the attack by the Cylon Collective against the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Any such law must require verification by Military or Civilian Intelligence as duly appointed by the government of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and must have telepathic verification before being accepted. Any Cylon requesting citizenship will be investigated and if found to be complicit in the attacks against the Twelve Tribes are to be tried by recognized legal authority for crimes against Humanity. Considering that the Colonial Government may be recognizing other races and entering into treaties with other sentient races and/or governments, the legal code may need updating to Crimes Against Sentients.

"Lyta Alexander, a telepath formerly of Earth, has been offered and accepted an offer of citizenship among the Twelve Tribes. Such was offered by the President and under the Articles of Colonization, matters of citizenship are a matter that the Executive has the authority to act on. She is now recognized as a citizen of the Twelve Tribes, tentatively Caprican, as the offer was made by a president who is Caprican by birth. However, offers from other colonies might be made and she is free to accept alternate association one time and irrevocably anytime within the next Colonial year.

"Lyta Alexander has also been installed as a member of the Colonial military and her oath of service has been performed and accepted. She was recruited as a specialist and her area of expertise is Intelligence. As the single member of Military Intelligence extant, she has been probationally assigned the post of Director of Military Intelligence (DMI), answerable to Read Admiral Adama, Senior Officer and acting Commandant of the Colonial Fleet.

"It is recognized that a more senior surviving member of Colonial Military Intelligence may be located and, subject to adjudication, may replace Lt. Colonel Alexander, matter to be decided by the current Commandant of the Colonial Fleet. We recommend to the Commandant that if she is replaced under these circumstances, no negative connotation should attach to her record for these circumstances. Her already completed actions to find and isolate threats are recognized and this is to be included in her military record.

"Each of these positions is confirmed and acknowledged by the Quorum of Twelve.

"In addition the priorities of the Colonial Military are as follows:

"1. Assistance to the President's Office to create and dispatch a Diplomatic Carrier, the currently named carrier being Colonial Heavy 798, also formerly the residence of the President and then-designated Colonial One. Such diplomatic missions are, as defined by the Articles of Colonization, under the authority and purview of the President and the Executive Branch. The Quorum of Twelve will expect to review and vote to approve any treaty that any diplomatic personnel or the President of the Twelve Tribes might negotiate with other recognized governments before such can be considered law.

"In recognition of its new role, I would like to propose that Colonial Heavy 798 be designated the Phoenix as a symbol of our commitment to be reborn from the fire of the death of the Twelve Worlds from which we have recently ascended from.

"2. All raptors available are to be serviced and prepared for a mission using the Pegasus to rescue and retrieve any living Colonial citizen possible from our former worlds. Any Cylons who are captured are to be detained and questioned by Colonial Military Intelligence. Such mission is under the complete control of Admiral Adama and those he commands.

"3. In recognition of current and possible future need, the Battlestar Galactica is to be returned to optimum condition so as to complete whatever missions required of the Colonial Military including but not limited to protection of the surviving citizens of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

Representative Burian looked at the President. "Is that a full summation of the matters that Lt. Colonel Alexander non-verbally apprised us of?"

President Roslin answered, "Yes. These matters do not complete the necessary points of the agenda I arrived with but do complete several portions of it."

"Very well. Such matters now being a part of the record, please continue with the next point of your agenda." The member sat down.

"Thank you. That saves a lot of time. In the next matter. Under the guise of military preparedness, Admiral Adama authorized a mission in conjunction with White Star 27 from Babylon 5. Such mission was to ensure that the Colonial Fleet and civilian transports will have usable routes to move as necessary between our current location and the hyperspace network, accessible by jump gates located in most systems.

"During this mission, one of our civilian ships and a colonial raptor off of the Pegasus encountered an Earth Alliance destroyer, EAS Hercacles, loyal to the current Earth Alliance Administration.

"The civilian freighter, the Cybele, was emptied, its residents and cargo moved to the surface, and available for the mission. On the final leg of the mission, the Cybele experienced overheating of its jump drive and was making way to the closest jump gate to travel back to the White Star 27.

"However, the EAS Heracles, in neutral space, accosted the two ships. Under orders, they attempted to retreat and sent a message that they did not wish to talk. Unfortunately, the Heracles acted aggressively. The raptor returned to the Pegasus, which was a part of the protocols enacted. If the Cybele was not able to jump, if its drive malfunctioned beyond repair, and it was accosted by any outside enemy, it had orders to destroy the drive and computer and allow itself to be captured if unavoidable. The raptor was to return and the Pegasus would have jumped to the location and retrieve our ship. However, it only needed to allow the drive to cool. After it was prevented by Earthforce fighters, Earthforce sent a breaching pod with eight Earthforce marines. The had entered the freighter and were halfway to achieving the bridge.

"However, the jump drive became operation and the Cybele jumped back to Colonial space here. The Pegasus sent a squad of our marines and captured the eight invaders sent. They are being held in good condition on the Pegasus.

"The Admiral, the Commander of the Pegasus, and the DMI recognize that none of those captured are high level or high value prisoners and that there could be an argument which could give a recognized legal basis of the Heracles actions. This legal basis is subject to the lack of knowledge of a non-Earth civilization. They propose sending the captured personnel back to Earth space on Colonial 798 with a diplomatic message admonishing Earth Alliance from their actions against one of our ships."

Zarek said, "They might not recognize the diplomatic status of the ship."

Laura nodded. "We considered that. The problem is that we have technology that is valuable. Our jump drive is unique among all races and its value cannot be overstated. And beyond that, we have found that many races do not have artificial gravity. And those that do have it have systems that are far less efficient than we have.

"Capturing our ship and possibly reverse engineering them would prove a strategic victory.

"To prevent that, we are considering asking the Narn government, which sent the food to us, to dispatch the warship that escorted the food supply to escort Colonial 798 to Earth controlled space. Earth Alliance cannot afford to start a war with the Narn. We are also considering sending the Galactica as well. It's the smaller and older Battlestar and allowing them to see may deceive them as to our level of technology."

"Why not ask the White Stars to escort the ship?"

Laura sighed. "Because the White Stars are known to be under Sheridan's authority. And Earth Alliance currently has designated him a mutineer for daring to protest President Clark's illegal orders and unconstitutional actions. Including a White Star would escalate the situation."

"Why not send the Pegasus?" another member asked.

"Well, because we are going to send it as quickly as we can to rescue our people. Compared to them, the eight Earthforce marines who invaded us can be locked up in a hole for all I care. Obviously we won't do that. But I hope you see my point."

The member agreed, "Our people take priority."

Burian put it to a vote. "All of those in favor of the plan to return these marines and send a diplomatic protest, say Aye."

It was universally approved save one member who abstained.

"The plan is approved. We ask to sign the diplomatic protest as the Legislative authority of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

"I will present it today for signature as we wish to send the ship off tomorrow morning."

"Are there any other matters, Madam President?"

"Yes. I am inviting the Narn Ambassodar to visit us. He knows of our situation and his people are also rebuilding after invasion and war. They lost most of their fleet and have to quickly rebuild. They also do not have artifical gravity, despite being a major power. I wish to negotiate a treaty between our two people to work in conjunction to rebuild both of our fleets. This, I hope, will ensure that our citizens are quickly employed and we can move forward. This was the mission I was planning on sending Colonial 798 on before this recent incident." Laura paused and said, "And I am all for giving that ship a new name reflecting its new role."

The Quorum of Twelve talked about the idea. Finally they informed the President that they supported the negotiations and looked forward to any proposed treaties.

Laura Roslin finally said, "And finally. We come to the matter of Gaius Baltar."

Zarek asked, "Where is he?"

"The matter to be brought before you should, if such were established, be a matter for the municipal courts and not a criminal court. It is also, legally, not a matter under authority of the Military. Also, by common practice, it is a situation handled with discretion in respect for the rights of the individual, in this case Gaius Baltar. As a result, I am asking you to have the reporter leave to respect Mr. Baltar's rights. I am also asking you to ask the priest to leave as the matter to be discussed only requires the presence of the priesthood at the request of the citizen and Mr. Baltar has not made that request. And I am asking that you ask Colonel Tigh, his escorts, and Admiral Adama to leave. Colonel Alexander is to remain as witness only and, in this matter, does _not_ answer to the Admiral."

One of the Quorum members spoke. "Admiral Adama. You were witnessed discussing military discipline, our meeting interrupted to allow you to do so. Do you agree that this matter does not fall under your authority? The Quorum, especially under current situation which requires you to acutely deal with possible threats, respects the input of the Colonial military."

Adama stood. "Representative Porter, I do know the substance of the matter because I was there when it was discovered. And although it will likely have some repercussions for the military, they will not be direct repercussions. I recognize that I am legally obligated to not involve the military in this matter – we are not a police organization or a legally constituted civilian court – and that any knowledge I have must be kept confidential so as to respect Mr. Baltar's rights. In this matter, President Roslin is correct and Colonel Alexander is obligated to provide testimony without subjecting her to command influence. The Earthforce officer assisting her with translation is also obligated to keep this confidential, even from his own superiors. If he is unable to do so, another method of ensuring proper testimony must be found."

Her translator volunteered that he already knew as he was assisting Colonel Alexander and that his oath and Earth Alliance law would require him to keep it confidential as well.

Burian nodded. "Very well. The legislative session of the Quorum is dismissed. We will take up our legally obligated role to substitute for the Judicial until courts can be established. All witnesses in this matter are to remain and all others are to leave."

* * *

Later that day, the military members were back on their ships. Lyta would sleep on Phoenix in one of the staterooms. Roslin would work out the last details and then send up the diplomatic message.

Adama sat down with Lyta, having given blanket permission to enter sufficiently to be understood and not further. Colonials did not have the hangups about telepaths that Earth humans had. "Okay, Lyta. We can relax now."

"Thank you, Sir." She was sending her meaning back as well. In this way she was actually using these talks to learn Colonial.

Adama chuckled. "Sorry for putting you on the spot."

"No, Admiral. I was in your mind and your reasons were plain. I agreed with them completely. It was an impulsive decision and I need to remember I answer to you now. I was in the wrong and you handled it. I respect you for that." Lyta's sincerity shown from her face.

Adama looked at her and nodded. "I've actually put you on the spot with your commission. You've never been military. You're going to have to bone up. You've been made an officer because you're a specialist, just like a Doctor who joins up is an officer. It just so happens that I had to make you the top officer in that division. I think, in the long run, that will prove a decision that is almost providential. At least I hope so."

Lyta nodded.

"Now, can you tell me anything about what happened with the Quorum?"

"I can only say that Gaius Baltar has been suspended from his position as Vice President. The Quorum will meet and discuss his removal and replacement. That's a matter for the Quorum as Legislature and they were meeting as the Judicial."

Adama nodded. "That's what I expected." He looked intently at her. "Thank you for your work on that. You've helped your new people enormously."

Lyta replied, "I will do anything I can for the Twelve Tribes." She paused. "Which brings up something I was thinking about."

"Oh?" Adama asked curiously.

"Yes. I was thinking about what the Colonies will need now that they are in contact with other races. We are also recovering. Am I correct in assuming that it is likely that there will need to ways to teach Earth English, as that is the recognized diplomatic language of the galaxy?"

Adama considered that and nodded. "I suppose that's true."

"You'll also need people who understand Alien and Earth technology and how to build or repair things that you will commonly run into." Adama nodded.

"Well. It is a fact that on Babylon 5 there is, for lack of a better term, a homeless population. And although some are criminals and some are indolent, many are just victims of hard luck. Some just didn't want to go back to Earth and need a place where they can live without being under Clark's thumb. They don't really care where they end up, Human or Alien. These people live in brown sector and survive as best they can. Many have experience with technology, and many have a host of different skills that you might be lacking in. You might offer to allow them to work as non-residents, offer non-citizen residence, or even offer citizenship to anyone who can provide a needed skill. They need the jobs and you need the skills."

Adama considered that. "I'll talk to the President about it. But when you are on Babylon 5, keep a good eye out for people that could be valuable. You'll have to scan them to ensure they are who they say they are."

Lyta nodded. "At some point, immigration _will_ have to be discussed. I definitely wouldn't open the doors because there will be criminals who would love a new place to commit crimes from. And if you accept Earth citizens wholesale, eventually they'll find out about it and get pissed. And they have a lot more ships than you especially now. Other races, raiders, Earth covert organizations – a lot of people will want to take advantage. An old Earth politician had a saying. He was a hunter among other things and the phrase comes from walking through jungles with dangerous predators around. He said: Walk softly, but carry a big stick."

Adama chuckled. "Pegasus will have to be our big stick, but we'll need to get a whole lot more sticks. I'm glad my Intelligence Officer is intelligent." Lyta blushed a little at that. "Now, these homeless people. All Human?"

"No," she replied. "There are aliens. Some more alien than others. Non-resident specialists or resident aliens if you bring any in. There are some aliens who could be useful. But that will have to be a very careful processed as well."

Adama sighed. "Another thing to talk to the President about."

Lyta volunteered, "Babylon 5 and its command crew are good people to consult. They are honest and I would trust them with my life in a crisis. And _our_ people, the Colonial people, are still in a crisis. Something to think about."

"I'll take that under advisement."

Lyta nodded.

The mission parameters were defined and Lyta and Tory Foster would leave on the Phoenix in the morning. A renaming ceremony with the President and a priestess was quickly arranged for the ship.

* * *

Corporal Samuals and his squad were ordered to prepare themselves for transport.

The ship they were on was like nothing else they had ever seen. None of the natives spoke Earth English. The Colonial marines that were moving them used slugthrowers of all things. But they had to admit, none of the bulkheads would be blown out by projectiles and so it was pretty safe.

Overall, they had been treated well by whoever in the hell these people were. Religious icons they had (two marines had crosses) they were allowed to keep. They had been fed regularly and they hadn't been questioned or tortured. They had been allowed to exercise and to gather.

Samuals decided that if he had to be locked up, he preferred these cells to those on an Omega. They had more room.

Finally, as the man in charge of the squad he asked, "Where are we going?"

A marine (a different Alexander crewman, the only remaining one who spoke Greek in costume so as not to alert the prisoners) translated that for the Colonial Sergeant. The Sergeant answered in broken English (a speech had been prepared). It had deliberately been written to sound as though the Colonials were simple.

"You prisoner. We take to where we take. You treated good. You not criminals, but captured soldiers, different government. Your government we talk to. Follow orders you be safe. You not follow orders, you hurt."

And so the detained marines were split between two raptors and launched. Soon they, through the windows, saw a ship similar to the one they breached. One raptor and then the other were landed and the marines with them led them to Spartan rooms that used to be, from what they could guess, cargo bays.

Once they were there, the one marine who understood their language at all left and only stoic men with guns to watch them remained.

* * *

Lt. Corwin looked at his console. "Ship coming through."

Susan Ivanova asked, "ID?"

Through the vortex a White Star appeared. "Transponder matches White Star 27."

Susan smiled, feeling relief which she wouldn't admit. "That's Marcus. He must have finished his mission."

Corwin then said, "Another ship."

Susan looked at it. "Looks human but I don't recognize it. Hail them."

Before Corwin could do so, another ship came through the jump gate. And this was far, far different than the first two.

"Woah! What in the hell is _that_?" Much of this was for show. Susan knew what that was but hadn't seen it yet.

"White Star 27 is hailing."

"Put him on."

"Babylon Control, this is White Star 27."

"This is Babylon Control. Go ahead, Marcus."

"Lt. Commander. Ivanova. It's lovely to hear your voice. Anyway, I was requested to escort two ships to Babylon 5. The smaller ship is CF 798 Phoenix. It is carrying a Diplomatic Envoy and a military officer from the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, as well as a few detainees that are being transported elsewhere. The larger ship is BS 75 Battlestar Galactica also of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. It is providing escort for their diplomatic carrier. Their Diplomatic Envoy, Tory Foster, requests that a member of the Command Staff be available when they arrive. They will need assistance with their papers and then need assistance in meeting with Ambassador G'Kar."

Susan paused and looked around. The CIC crew were surprised and very curious. "I will contact Captain Sheridan and see if he or I can meet with them."

"I will also be coming in with them to act as translator as they don't speak English. Unfortunately, they will need help as their computers are not compatible with yours. They do have a standard comm unit so that you can talk to them via data and translate instructions to dock."

"Thanks for the heads up. Have them link in when they are ready to head over."

"Understood. Oh, Susan?"

"Marcus?"

"I think you'll be shocked as to the identity of their Lt. Colonel. She's going to be TAD to Babylon 5 to assist with the Earth situation. Don't be too shocked." No one had informed anyone other than Sheridan as to Lyta's taking service with the Colonial Fleet and Marcus voice dripped with amusement.

Susan's voice sounded slightly resigned at his antics and curious all at once. "I'll be looking forward to it. Babylon Control, out."

Before she could cut off the link, Marcus called out, "WAIT!"

Susan sighed and said, "Go ahead."

"In addition, the Commandant of the Colonial Military will be arriving from the Battlestar to meet with Captain Sheridan. You'll need to prepare for a squad to protect him, as you would for any foreign military commander."

"So that will be three ships total."

"I believe we will arrange for a raptor to travel from one ship to another and we'll all come at once. Easier that way."

"That will be easier. We'll be waiting. Anything else?"

Marcus' tone was flippant. "Nope. Nothing else I can think of."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Good then. Babylon Control, out."

About twenty minutes later, Marcus called from the Phoenix. "Babylon Control, this is Phoenix."

Susan motioned to Corwin that she would take it and then she did so. "This is Babylon Control. Go ahead."

"We were discussing things and one member of our party had an idea."

"What's the idea?"

"What's going on with Bay 13?"

Susan was taken aback. "The bay which used to hold Kosh's ship?"

Marcus' voice showed a slight bit of impatience. "Yes. That bay."

Susan considered it. "Well, we haven't done anything with it yet. It was reserved for the Vorlons but they're gone. We haven't repurposed it yet. It's close to standard gravity and most diplomats or diplomatic pilots who use shuttles or who are brought in transports aren't trained to operate ships in close quarters under gravity – they need a runway on a planet or they need low or zero gravity."

"Okay. Please stand by."

Susan looked around, noticing that several people were paying attention but trying to look like they weren't.

"Babylon Control this is Phoenix."

"Go ahead."

"The Phoenix is 20 percent smaller that Kosh's ship was. It _is_ a diplomatic carrier. And, like all ships of the Colonies of Kobol except their one-man fighters, it has gravity. The raptors, about 9 meters wide and what they use as shuttles, have gravity too. Their pilots are experienced in landing and taking off in close quarters. Phoenix requests berthing in Bay 13. They plan on negotiating long-term use of that bay for whenever the Phoenix will be needed here for their Envoy or for diplomatic missions."

Susan was surprised, "I'm stunned about even their small ships having gravity. No other Human ships have such systems."

"Well, technically, the Twelve Tribes of Kobol have been in space longer than any other Younger Race. They were in space a thousand years before the Minbari. They just weren't anywhere near here."

Susan was stunned again to hear that. "Well, long term use will be something to work out with the Captain, but we can berth the ship there now. You'll be on their bridge to pass along the instructions?"

"I'll be right there."

"Well, then. I'll turn you over to docking control. Both the Captain and I will meet you there."

"Understood. Standing by for docking control."

As soon as she was off the line, she linked in to Captain Sheridan.


	15. Babylon 5 meets the Twelve Colonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest problem I have writing dialogue is writing faithfully to what I saw in the show. Not what is said, but how it is said. When I write Adama, for example, I try to imagine Edward James Olmos actually saying it in the character of Adama. And I have to ignore the tired, old, heartbroken version from the end of the series, the manitpulative do everything he absolutely has to version from early Season 4, even the getting extremely desperate version from Season 3. I have to write the "I'm trying to be idealistic and worthy of my people" version of Season 2 when they at least got a slight breath. A lot of my characterizations are based on that rather than the incidents of the different seasons.
> 
> I also have to try to mentally calculate the effects of their presence and what that will change. Which, the way I am writing, is a lot. At some point the shit is hitting the fan, but for the first month or two, most governments, even Earth, will try to maintain status quo because they don't know what effect these people have. Earth wont start the blockades so early. Bester, however, will still maintain his timeline, which means Garibaldi which means ... you get my point.
> 
> The problem fan fiction writers have, if they try to stay true to canon outside of the specific idea they had which they are writing about, is to account for everything that will change and everything that will stay the same. And that ain't easy. It's the hardest thing to do. You can start making all the characters way different, but that out of character nature usually reflects the author injecting what he thinks, feels, or wishes. "Oh my god. If I were him, I'd have a harem!" I've done that. But I also try to remain true - usually.

Captain Sheridan met Susan Ivanova on the way to meet the Colonials. "Bay 13, huh?" Sheridan asked.

"Yep. Didn't even bat an eye about it having been used by the Vorlons," Susan replied. "Technically it's fully paid for under the Babylon treaty but they're gone. Who inherits the Vorlon contracts?"

Sheridan rolled his eyes. "Who the hell knows? That's not currently my problem even though I can imagine it will be eventually. I'll hand that over to Delenn when she gets back from Minbar."

Susan chuckled. "None of us need more bureaucratic distraction." She then asked, "What's this Admiral like?"

"Pretty rock solid. His people follow him without question. He led the survivors through hell and so when he gave an order, they hopped to." Sheridan smirked to himself. "Even their new hire I saw being recruited was immediately pretty loyal."

"New hire? Where did they come from?" Susan asked.

Sheridan smirked more visibly. "You'll see."

Susan gave her superior a dirty look. Everyone seemed amused about something having to do with this.

They met members of Babylon 5 security at the entrance to Bay 13, Security Chief Zack with them. "They haven't appeared yet, Mr. Allen?"

"Not yet, Captain," Zack replied easily. "They are almost docked. We're waiting here. We'll take them to customs. I'll be assigning these two to watch over him, keep anyone from giving him too much trouble." Sheridan nodded to the two, one Human, one Narn. "I'll also make certain an escort is available so they don't get lost."

Sheridan smiled and said, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh?" he asked. "Why's that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Very soon, the entrance to the ship opened and Marcus Cole led a number of people toward them. Zack and Susan were shocked to see Lyta Alexander in an unfamiliar formal uniform.

Behind Marcus was an attractive woman in a business suit, carrying a briefcase. She was accompanied by two security personnel, one carrying a lockbox. And behind her was an older man, dignified, in a formal uniform containing many medals and showing high rank. Lyta Alexander, in a similar uniform, was at his shoulder.

Marcus stopped and stood aside. The woman behind him stopped and with a smile spoke. "Captain Sheridan. It is agreeable to meet you again. I am Tory Foster, Diplomatic Envoy from the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

Sheridan nodded. He had been there and knew that she was a Cylon, though he was asked to keep that secret. "Envoy Tory Foster. It is good to see you again. Welcome to Babylon 5. This is my Executive Officer, Commander Susan Ivanova, and my Security Chief Zack Allen." Marcus translated.

Tory nodded and stepped aside. "Captain Sheridan, you've met Rear Admiral William Adama."

Before Sheridan could answer Adama stepped forward and saluted. "Rear Admiral William Adama, Commandant of the Colonial Fleet. Permission to come aboard."

Sheridan stood at attention and returned the salute. "Permission to come aboard granted."

"Thank you. With me is Lt. Colonel Lyta Alexander, newly named and confirmed by our ruling body as Head of Military Intelligence of the Colonial Fleet." Susan and the rest not in the know were shocked.

Sheridan chuckled. "Welcome to Babylon 5 or welcome back at least for Lyta." He said to Susan, "I was there when Lt. Col. Alexander was recruited and she gave her oath." He looked at Lyta and asked, "Are you planning on keeping the same quarters as before, Colonel?"

"Probably not, Captain Sheridan. Though I am being sent TAD to your command, it is expected that I will berth in diplomatic quarters in Green Sector, as will Envoy Foster when she is on station. Those are part of the arrangements that have to be made."

Sheridan nodded. "We'll take care of that after we reach customs."

Tory spoke through Marcus. "I need to inform you and your Security Chief that I am required by Colonial law to have two Colonial marines with me. While that might change in future, it is currently necessary. I am aware that I am not of sufficient rank to bring armed guards. It might be advisable regardless. Lt. Colonel Alexander explained that Colonial weapons cannot be brought to Babylon 5 as many of them are what you call slug-throwers and are too dangerous for use here."

Sheridan nodded. "That's correct. I know why you require an escort and I will give a waiver for them to carry weapons. However, your people are not familiar with PPGs and providing them is an accident waiting to happen. I will arrange for Security to provide them with non-lethal weapons such as night sticks which should be sufficient to protect you and to handle immediate threats. Babylon 5 security will be on call to deal with more serious problems."

Foster looked to Adama who said, "That will be acceptable." The marines could knock Foster out if hidden programming became active and she became dangerous. "Mr. Alexander, however, is familiar with your weapons. As she will be under your command and answerable to you while she is here and she is a military officer, I ask that she be provided a pistol-like weapon, a PPG you call them, to carry for personal protection, to be carried where and when your regulations would find them appropriate for an Earth officer of similar rank to carry them."

Sheridan looked at Susan who murmured, "No real reason not to." Zak just shrugged.

Sheridan turned back. "We can make arrangements for that too at customs or before the end of business today."

Right before they began moving toward customs Admiral Adama raised his hand. He looked at the Narn security officer and asked, "What is your name and race?"

The Narn looked at Zack after the translation and Zack began to speak, "He's a security officer …."

Adama raised his hand pointedly and looked again at the Narn. Zack nodded at him and he said, "I am Ta'leen. I am Narn. I work for Babylon 5 Security and I am to be assigned to be escort while you are here."

At that Adama nodded and reached his hand. The Narn reached his own hand as well and Adama grabbed Ta'leen's wrist, in the manner a Colonial warrior would traditionally shake the hand of a fellow warrior.

"My name is Rear Admiral William Adama. I am the Commandant of the Fleet of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, and I welcome meeting one of your people. When we arrived, tired, hungry, in need of succor, it was the Narn who arranged for a shipment of food to feed our people at Captain Sheridan's request. I did not get a chance to meet any of those who actually delivered the food. But I decided that, unless circumstances demand otherwise, I would treat any Narn I met with respect. I will ask that my people do the same. As you are the first Narn I have met face to face, I wanted to introduce myself and to shake your hand, Warrior to Warrior."

Ta'leed was visibly moved. He gave a Narn respectful salute, fists to chest. "I am honored to meet you, one Warrior to another. And I am honored by the respect you have shown me and my people." He paused and said quietly, "This is the first time I have been given respect by any outside of my people just for being Narn." And then louder, "I will inform others of my people of your words. If I have would have any say, none of your Tribes of Kobol would be treated poorly by any Narn."

Adama nodded and then moved to return to the position he had been in to follow the rest. The two Babylon 5 security officers fell in behind Adama. And Ta'leen noticed throughout the man's stay the surprised faces of many of his people when the man nodded respectfully to any Narn he met, no matter how common of status and no matter how passing.

* * *

Customs took long enough that Sheridan and Ivanova left Zack to make arrangements and to contact Sheridan when they were done.

Finally they came to financial arrangements. Tory spoke, "I need to convert our hard currency to an acceptable form for business here."

Zack sighed. "I'll take you to the most convenient person."

Lyta interrupted. "Zak?"

She had used an informal tone and she replied in an informal tone. "Lyta?"

"I need to speak to Ms. Foster and Admiral Adama privately." Adama looked at her curiously. "Zak is a close friend. When things were horrible and I had no one else, Zak has always been there for me. Outside of circumstances that require formal speech, I refuse to treat him otherwise." Lyta had entered Adama's mind lightly to ensure he understood.

Adama nodded in reply and said (Marcus translated). "I'm glad to hear that you have had at least one good friend that you could always count on. My regards to you, Security Chief Allen, for always treating my officer so well."

Zak was suddenly feeling very good. Lyta had never actually said that she had noticed his efforts. "No problem. We'll give you room." He paused. "Can I ask a question?"

Adama heard the translation and then replied, "Go ahead."

"You can't understand English?"

"Not yet."

"Then how can you understand when Lyta speaks?"

"She and I have a private arrangement. I allow her to enter my mind only so far as to be able to send and return meaning. She's my officer and I need to be able to speak to her personally and without others involved."

Zak was surprised. "It doesn't freak you out?"

Adama said with some intensity, "She's given Oath. And she allowed myself and others to feel exactly how deeply she took that oath. I have no worries whatsoever."

Zak nodded. "It's just strange. Earthforce regs preclude telepaths from being military."

Adama listened and then said, "That's Earth. The Twelve Tribes have great respect for those who have such abilities. We would never enact laws that would allow any such person to lose the right to do any job she might want to do. A citizen of the Twelve Tribes is a citizen of the Twelve Tribes. And our Sacred Scriptures recognize such people as having special connections to the Gods. We would never persecute any who have such ability."

Zak nodded. "I meant no disrespect. It was just a shock as it is so different than our own regulations."

Adama nodded. Lyta volunteered, "While I'm here I will follow Earth laws on the matter, save submitting to Psi Corps. It was agreed that I'll have diplomatic immunity outside of the duties Admiral Adama or Captain Sheridan might assign me as a military officer. I don't owe Psi Corps anything."

Zak smiled at that and said, "Yeah. I'm not too fond of them either."

Adama considered that. "Mr. Allen. Can I make a personal observation?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm giving Lt. Colonel Alexander permission to tell you the story of Felix Gaeta and his interactions with his superior, my Executive Officer Colonel Saul Tigh. There's a lesson to be learned in it. But I will say this: It costs nothing to be polite, respectful, and professional to anyone you meet in the performance of your duties. You don't have to like them. You just have to follow the regs." He paused and became less formal. "And if someone's really a prick, it pisses them off to no end if you refuse to play their game and get all emotional with them thereby refusing them permission to act superior and condescending toward you."

Zak could have been offended but he wasn't. He laughed. "That describes a certain Psi Cop to a T. Anyway, I'll remember that. I'll leave you to talk amongst yourselves."

Once they were alone, Lyta looked at the Admiral and said, "There is a possibility and I've avoided it. It might be a better alternative then selling your hard currency."

"What is the offer and why have you avoided it?" Admiral Adama asked.

Lyta sighed. "Long ago an offer was made to me by G'Kar. This was before his people were invaded and before he learned humility, he used to be what you would call a prick. The Narn Regime offered to pay me to supply Human telepathic DNA. The Narn are alone among the races in having no more telepaths because 1000 years ago the Shadows killed them all, to the last. The Narn are still concerned about it. I've never gotten that desperate, though the process would not be invasive necessarily. I will admit that the offer contained an inappropriate element but as I said, G'kar has since learned humility and he is recognized as a wise and considerate individual now."

She looked at Foster, the marines, and then back to Adama. Marcus, still acting as translator, was torn being being appalled and admiration.

"I am now a Colonial Citizen and if it will help, I will call for G'Kar and make a tentative offer for an advancement of Earth Credits. It could mean a large amount and it could be something that I could do to help my people."

Adama took a long look at Lyta. Finally he said, "Mr. Alexander. Lyta. I am already certain of your commitment to our people. But I would never, not even to save the rest of us, I would not ask one of my people to subject themselves to such a thing just for credits – no matter how important our trip is. It may be that after careful consideration, you may be convinced to assist the Narn people in that matter, subject to the approval of your superior officer. And if you did so, I would refuse to allow the proceeds to be used just to fill our coffers. I would insist you alone benefit, or maybe other telepaths. I would rather sell my soul than to allow one of my people to be violated so for just money."

Lyta nodded, tears running down her face.

Adama let her collect herself and then said, "You have finally convinced me to full certainty that Earth treats its citizens that are telepaths as subhuman. You were taught to value yourself so little that you considered that offer as only a possible minor violation. I ask permission to disclose what we have just spoken of to President Roslin so that she understands how important it might be to provide safe haven to Earth telepaths running from Psi Corps."

Numbly, Lyta nodded and said quietly, "Okay."

Adama nodded.

Marcus respectfully asked, "Can Delenn also be told of this conversation? I believe it will help you for such a highly placed Minbari to know how dearly you hold each life, especially one of your people, adopted though she be. It would also bring clarity to her understanding of Earth and its institutions. And Delenn is always interesting in things that help her truly understand."

Lyta considered that and Adama looked to her for her agreement. Lyta nodded again and Adama said, "Okay. But it is to be understood that what she is being told is to be held in the strictest confidence."

Lyta actually chuckled. "Delenn understands discretion."

Marcus agreed. "Yes. She does. I look forward to your meeting her."

* * *

Zack was called back and arrangements were made to convert the cubits that they had brought and payment was made for docking and diplomatic quarters as needed for Tory Foster. Lyta's quarters would be paid for by Babylon 5 under the military budget as the Colonial government was providing her services to them.

Another incident occurred when they converted their money. Zak led them to a particular office. "This is the office of Bento Polani, a Centauri businessman. Due to our current status with Earth Alliance, we cannot convert currencies to Earth credits. He has an account in good standing in the Earth Alliance. Babylon 5 has an agreement that he will convert currencies. He charges two percent of the monies converted, no more, no less. He isn't the only one, but he is the most convenient for you."

Tory nodded and led everyone in.

Polani was efficient. He checked the quality of the gold and even gave a slight value to the unique nature of the currency, which he would not offer in the future. This ensured that they converted a larger portion of their reserve immediately. Some of their reserve would be stored in bonded lockers on Babylon 5.

It was all very efficient and there were no surprises. However, once again Adama stopped the group. "Mr. Polani, isn't it?"

"Yes," the Centauri answered after the translation.

"We do appreciate your efficient service." Polani smiled at that. "However, I need to make a personal observation." Polani looked interested. "I noticed that when my escort appeared, you had a momentary look of distaste on your face toward the Narn. I understand that your two peoples have a poor history and that there is acrimony on both sides. I acknowledge that but nonetheless, I need to inform you of something."

Polani gathered in his dignity and asked, "What is it that you need to inform me?"

"As Commandant of the Colonial Fleet, I cannot ignore disrespect given to the Narn. The Narn people have given us succor. And so we have very cordial feelings toward them. You don't have to like them, but in the future I ask that you treat them with respect, especially when one of my people is present. Otherwise I will have to ensure that none of my people, nor my government, nor my military, do any future business with you specifically or the Centauri people in general until such disrespect is resolved. And if you cannot give personal respect because of circumstances, at least respect that the Narn in question is a part of Station Security and therefore plays a part in keeping your business and your person safe. If nothing else, he should be treated with professional courtesy for that. Thank you for your time."

Adama then turned and led everyone out, a stunned Centauri left in his wake.

* * *

As Zak was leading everyone to Captain Sheridan's office, Zak spoke. "Admiral Adama. Would I be correct in saying that yours are a very moral people?"

Adama answered, "We try to be. Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed that you are … quite different than most people I run into. Your comments to me earlier; what happened with that Centauri: Most people would have either ignored it, or just made a mental note and not gotten involved." Ta'leen was listening very hard for the man's response.

Adama nodded and then replied, "To be honest, our people have suffered a great tragedy. We have spent the last two years running. And while we haven't really found a new place to permanently call home, I have to admit that in the interest of expediency and need, much of what made us what we are has been put aside. I've decided I can't do that anymore. We can't do that anymore. Our enemies are still out there, looking for us to finish us off. But I have to be a Colonial Warrior, and a Colonial citizen.

"And so I have resolved to forget hate. I have resolved to forget things that are no longer important. We have to remember what makes us Colonial citizens. I decided to remember duty, honor, pride, tradition, laws … all of the things that make us what we are. If we fail to do that, we will have lost ourselves and there would be no purpose to our survival. Giving deserved respect is a large part of my personal code; an area I have failed at in the past with tragic results." He thought of his past relationship with his son. Finally he said, "I can only try to be better."

After Marcus had finished translating, Adama turned his head and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

The meaning clear (Zak had some knowledge of Greek but very little) he nodded. He decided to consider what was said. It might help him in the long run.

* * *

When they arrived at Sheridan's office, G'Kar was there. After introductions, Sheridan got to the point. "I've had a large number of questions to me about that very large ship parked outside of Babylon 5. While I appreciate that your affairs are your own, I'm going to have to tell the League Ambassadors something. And the Centauri Ambassador, Londo Mollari, who is also the Centauri Prime Minister, had been most annoying and insistent about it. What do I tell them?"

Admiral Adama deferred to Tory Foster as this was a diplomatic matter. After a discussion between them, with input from Lyta and Marcus, Tory turned and said, "We need to leave for our diplomatic mission quickly. We are only waiting to speak to Ambassador G'Kar privately and for the Narn Cruiser G'Tok to arrive. How long before they come?"

G'Kar, who was cogitating on the whispered words of Ta'leen that he needed to speak to him, replied, "Six Earth hours. I have already decided to assist you. We can talk details on the way, so we can leave at that time."

Sheridan nodded. "I believe we can arrange for a meeting in two hours."

Adama interrupted. "Make it four. There is a matter that we need to bring up."

"Four hours it is. I can make the calls in a moment. What do you need to speak of?"

"Our diplomatic mission involves returning 8 Earthforce marines to Earth Alliance custody. The EAS Heracles attempted to stop and board one of our freighters in neutral space. We finally jumped away after they had sent over a breaching pod. We are traveling to Earth space give them back and to deliver a protest over Earthforce's arrogant interference."

Sheridan, who hadn't been told details, was shocked. "My god. They really screwed the pooch didn't they?"

After the words were explained Adama replied, "Yes, they did. Thus the need for military and neutral escort for our diplomatic carrier."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need one of your officers to talk to them and explain that we are returning them to Earth Alliance. I need for the officer to ensure that they have been treated well. And I need the officer to come with us as witness. We're making a statement and we want everyone to know. We'll even record the meeting so that you can broadcast it on that channel you're sending out. And that officer may be late because after leaving Earth space, we are planning on bringing G'Kar to our President to begin negotiations between the Twelve Tribes of Kobol and the Narn Regime."

Sheridan was awed. "You're really going to kick over a lot of anthills."

Adama nodded. "We're also going to scare the crap out of them."

"How?"

Adama explained. Sheridan considered it for a long moment and said, "I'm glad you warned us. I don't know if it will help or hurt, but it will definitely get their attention."

"As we intend."

Sheridan chuckled. "I'll have to warn Susan. She's not going to want to miss this."

"If I did not need someone who wears the accepted uniform of Earth Alliance and you were not such a controversial figure, I would ask one of you as witness. But we don't want to piss them off quite so much. We need an officer, but not a member of your Command staff."

"I'll get one into a uniform and we'll go and get them checked out." He paused. "Should I be there?"

Adama considered it. "Your presence might scare them. Mr. Alexander has explained that you are being widely vilified by Earth Alliance. They are not the recipients of the message we are sending. They are only part of the message."

Sheridan nodded. "Right after I post notice to the Ambassadors, I will have Ivanova get someone there."

"Thank you," Foster said, taking back control. "We will arrive for the meeting 15 minutes early for any final consultations."

Ta'leen murmured, "We'll speak then," in Narn to G'Kar. G'Kar nodded.

"I believe Lt. Colonel Alexander can lead us back to our ship to await your officer with my escort assisting. Mr. Allen can return to his duties."

Sheridan replied, "Thank you, Zak. You can return to regular duties."

"Aye, Captain." Zak turned. "Admiral." Adama looked. Zak gave him a respectful salute, Which Adama returned. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I learned a lot in out conversations."

"I am happy to hear that." Lyta led everyone out of the office.

Sheridan asked, "Can I ask?"

"I'll tell you later, Captain. Off duty." Sheridan nodded and Zak left.


	16. League Meets the Twelve Tribes

Soon, they were entering their ship in Bay 13. Adama sighed in relief once he crossed the threshold. "I'm getting some refreshment from the steward."

Several personnel had been included on Phoenix. Three stewards to take care of those on board, the marines guarding the prisoners, the marines watching Tory Foster due to her Cylon nature, and a pilot, co-pilot, navigator, and one alternate pilot/navigator.

In addition, Tory and Lyta both had rooms. Another room would be for G'Kar, and another would be for Sheridan's officer. Marcus was offered a stateroom but he would onty take a small crew berth with just enough clothes to be present at IO in a civilian suit.

Marcus volunteered, "It's amazing that your ships have water showers. We get vibe showers on B5."

Adama asked, "Vibe showers? What is that?"

Marcus sighed. "Unless you have the water processing facility, Earth ships use systems of sound and certain vibrations to remove dirt, sweat, and other things."

"What was the impetus of that technology?" Adama asked curiously.

"Personal hygiene, especially after expelling bodily waste."

Adama was shocked. "That sounds very strange. Our ships always have water processing to handle their rated complement plus ten percent for dealing with human waste, water from showers, and washing clothes. The only reason the waste processing barge was so busy is because most ships were so overcrowded."

Marcus was floored. "How many can this ship hold?"

"I think it's rated for 138."

Marcus was flabbergasted. "I guess that's another technology which your people have that other races do not or are not as good."

Adama chuckled, "I'll make certain to inform the President." Adama paused and said, "Actually, it's probably not our techology."

"Oh?" Marcus said.

"It's probably a product of having actual gravity. I run a ship and I have some knowledge of the process. In zero-g you have to rely on pumps for every step. On a planet, some thing are handled with gravity. And even your station really doesn't have gravity - it has centrifugal force. Gravity is a centripetal force. And even if you used your faux-gravity for those elements, you have to take into account that a long enough pipe would have different forces on different parts of what it contains, lesser force at the part nearest the middle of the ship. So you still have to use pumps. It isn't technology that makes our water systems better, it's gravity."

Marcus considered that as they sat and drank and ate.

After all had eaten, the marine posted at the entrance led a uniformed officer inside. The man stopped and saluted the Admiral. "Lt. Sundquist, Starfury pilot, to inspect the Earthforce marines."

Adama returned the salute. "Thank you for coming, Lt. Sundquist. Our marines will lead you to them and back. As Senior Colonial Officer present, I will observe. Ranger Cole will translate for me."

* * *

Corporal Samuals noted the arrival of a uniformed Earthforce officer. All of his people stood up. Samuals did note the Babylon 5 insignia and so did not salute.

Sundquist spoke. "While I respect the fact that you did not salute, you are still military and are in military custody. Military Regs state that Prisoners of War are expected to come to attention."

Samuals had to agree and called "Attention!" His squad came to attention.

Sundquist looked around and said, "At ease." They did so. "Now. Here is your situation. You were sent to breach a civilian ship. That ship had Humans. But those Humans were NOT Earth Alliance or _any_known colony. This ship flies the flag of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. Their ancestors left Earth 5,000 years ago."

All of the marines expressed their lack of belief in that.

Sundquist sighed. "No. It's true. It was the Vorlons who took them. Congratulations. You have encountered the people descended from the lost continent of Atlantis. Which was a big-ass Vorlon ship, or so I have been told."

Samuals actually believed that this might be true.

"Haven't you wondered why they only speak Classical Greek? Anyway. They are returning you to Earth Alliance space. Specifically, the jump point at IO. The ship you are on is the Phoenix and is their diplomatic carrier. The came to Babylon 5 as it is the diplomatic center of known space and is a free port. And while we have broken away from Earth Alliance until Clark is removed from office, it does not negate the fact that we are still operating under the Babylon treaty and we still follow Earthforce regulations, save in the matter of submitting to attempts by Earthforce to illegally detain its command crew and take over, in direct violation of the Babylon Project treaties. They came in guns blazing with a quarter of a million sentients at risk, Human and Alien, and we disagreed.

"Now. I am a witness for the portion of Earthforce which broke away during our current conflict. The Twelve Tribes of Kobol are aware of the situation and have not entered into negotiations with either Babylon 5 or Earth Alliance. They are recovering from genocide with 20 Billion, that's billion with a B, killed in an all out assault by those who wish to destroy the human race.

"Luckily, those enemies are far away from here and Earth Alliance is pretty safe. We while do some things better, they do some things better. Notice that the ship has gravity. The Twelve Tribes have been in space under their own power longer than the Minbari, the oldest of the recognized younger races. Any questions so far?"

There were none.

"Now, as I said, I am here as a witness. They are also bringing the Narn Ambassador, the Narn Regime's most important figure. If Earth Alliance were to fuck with him, the Narn Regime and every Narn alive would go to immediate war against Earth. Which is why he makes such a wonderful witness. In addition, this ship is being escorted to Earth space by a Narn cruiser. And beyond that, the Twelve Tribes have sent their flagship, very much like the one you were on. As a matter of fact, wave at the man over there. He is the Commandant of the Colonial Fleet of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol and his name is Admiral Adama."

Samuals and the others had not been aware of that fact. They snapped to attention, as one did when a Flag Officer inspected you.

"No need for that, you don't answer to him other than your parole to not be restrained while you are on their ship. Being that I am the first Earthforce officer to speak to you, I must ask: Have you been questioned?"

Samuals decided to humor the man. "No, Lieutenant."

"Have you been tortured?"

"No. Lieutenant."

"Have you been treated well?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"I am glad to hear all of that. Your safety is noted. I will be leaving now. We will be jumping into hyperspace soon and to Earth in two days."

Samuals was curious. "Two days is the time it takes an Omega from Earth to Babylon 5 at full burn."

"What can I say? The Twelve Colonies of Kobol have better engines."

* * *

Admiral Adama spoke to Lt. Sundquist on their way back to the main area. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Why ask to tell them all of that?" Sundquist asked.

"We're going to tell Earth Alliance most of that, but not all. I want them to question those men. They're going to go over and over their stories. Again and again. Looking at every detail. They are going to take the time to make up stories about us and they will want to make sure they are convincing. It will stall them long enough for us to get back to Babylon 5 with a recording of our meeting. And I plan on ensuring that we have someone ready for Ivanova to interview for the Voice of the Resistance broadcast she puts out. We're announcing first. And anyone who watches what they put out later will know it's a hatchet job. If Sheridan has made one mistake, it's that he waited to start talking as a reaction to the lies told. Sheridan's playing catch-up. We're not going to play that game."

Sundquist was shocked. And considering what he knew, the Admiral may have a point.

* * *

Finally it was near time for the meeting to take place.

The Narn who had been with the Admiral spoke and said, "I will inform Ambassador G'Kar of your words, as I said I would."

"I appreciate that," the Admiral replied. "Feel free to pass on everything you have seen and heard." Ta'leen gave a Narn salute and moved to quietly speak to G'Kar.

* * *

Londo Mollari had arrived early for the scheduled meeting. He had made an attempt to open a dialogue with these strange humans but their diplomat would only repeat that they planned to address all at once. Sullenly, he had sat in his seat to wait and watch.

When G'Kar arrived he had virtually ignored him, though G'Kar looked directly at him. He had given the most distant nod of recognition he could. G'Kar made no attempt to speak to the Humans and sat down.

And then Londo noted something odd. The Narn which worked for the station spoke to the human in the most elaborate uniform. The Ranger, Cole, had translated, though he could not hear most words spoken.

After the translation, the man spoke. Londo did not recognize the language. Cole quietly translated. The Narn saluted and then walked to G'Kar, in a manner which indicated private consultation. Londo's eyes narrowed.

The Narn Security man looked directly at Londo with a contemplative look, though surprisingly with no malice. This was a change. There was not even that mocking politeness most Narn on Babylon 5 used when dealing with Centauri. There was only contemplation.

The Narn turned and said in a voice that could be understood, "Admiral Adama." The man, apparently an Admiral, looked over. "Ambassador Mollari of the Centauri seems interested in what I am speaking to Ambassador G'Kar. Do I have permission to include him?"

Cole, amused, translated. The strange Admiral then did something surprising. He laughed, loudly. He turned and spoke to that Human telepath, Lyta, who used to work for the Vorlons, who now also wore a uniform like the Admiral's though less decorated, and said something with great amusement. The Ranger translated for their benefit. "You see, Mr. Alexander? That is how it is supposed to be done!" The woman looked both embarrassed and amused as well, if he was reading it correctly.

Londo was just confused.

The Admiral turned and spoke. Cole's translation was a shock. "The Prime Minister of the Centauri Republic might find your observations interesting, Ta'leen. I do not begrudge the chance for him to learn what might prove of interest or of value to him or his people."

The Narn said, "Thank you, Admiral Adama." G'Kar looked as shocked as Londo himself when the Narn motioned him over. After only a moment's pause, he stood and walked over to where the two conversed.

Londo listened with a face held in polite interest as the Narn told G'Kar of what had been said by these Humans and what had been seen. That the head of a foreign military had stopped in his movements only to acknowledge a lowly-placed Alien was a surprise. That that same Admiral had interceded when another race, a Centauri no less, for showing the least amount of disrespect, was more shocking. The conversation with the Human Security Chief Zack Allen did go far to explain the man's actions.

Ta'Leen finished telling what he had heard. "And finally, he said: 'And so I have resolved to forget hate. I have resolved to forget things that are no longer important. We have to remember what makes us Colonial. I decided to remember duty, honor, pride, tradition, laws … all of the things that make us what we are. If we fail to do that, we will have lost ourselves and there would be no purpose to our survival.' And then he said that he had failed in the past but would try to do better."

None of the three noticed the Ambassadors who arrived and listened with great interest as none of them tried to keep the conversation private.

G'Kar had listened. "Thank you. Your tale is an interesting one. It tells us much." G'Kar paused. "Tell me, Ta'Leen. What did you learn from the words that this Admiral spoke, the actions he took?"

Ta'leen considered for a moment. "His words spoke to me as only one other's has: Your own. I heard telling of what happened in the throne room created for the Centauri Emperor for his visit to Narn. Our people celebrated. Our people moved through that throne room destroying that hated image of servitude, drunk with glee. You appeared and asked 'What are you doing? Why are you celebrating?'

"They told you that our strength drove the Centauri away. They said that you, as the last of the K'hari, would lead us. You would take us back to blaze a path of vengeance against the Centauri."

Ta'Leen had been looking away in thought but then looked at G;Kar. "You refused the leadership of our people. You told us that we had just removed a despot from the throne we were destroying and that you would die before allowing another to be placed upon such a throne. You said that we should forget our righteous anger, our hate." He did not say what was spoken exactly so as not to offend the listening Centauri Ambassador. "You said we needed to stop fighting the Centauri and concentrate on ourselves, to dress our wounds, rebuild our cities, care for our people. The one who spoke asked where were you? Said that they had suffered, and asked what you had suffered? He claimed you had _not_ suffered. You stood there, one eye removed, in torn, bloodstained clothes, and he said this to you. I was told you could only laugh at them before you left them, still laughing."

Ta'Leen glanced at Adama who had grown close to listen, the Ranger translating. "The Admiral's words reminded me what you said to our people His words allowed me to finally understand your own. And for the first time, I let go of my hatred. I resolved that I would truly listen. To him, to you. I now put the past behind me. I will live. For my own future and that of my people."

Suddenly Londo Mollari who had been listening spoke in a tone showing great offense. "Not suffered? He claimed that _G'Kar_ did not suffer?"

Londo spoke in a hate-filled voice. "I was _there_. Tell your people. Tell _everyone_. I _witnessed_. G'Kar had been captured and brought before the Mad Emperor, Cartagia. And when I arrived, Cartagia gloated. Later, G'Kar had been tortured. And Cartagia was offended that he did not scream, he did not cry out. Cartagia resolved to punish him until he did so. G'Kar survived by only the _thinnest_ margins." Londo would take the secret that he _had_ screamed to the grave. "I watched as G'Kar was tortured. I _watched_ as G'Kar was humiliated. Not suffered? They feel that G'Kar had not paid his part to recapture Narn's freedom? HA!"

Londo stood tall and proud before the two Narn and everyone watched. "I am a proud Centauri. I am a Patriot. And I was a witness. I saw G'Kar pay in humiliation. I _saw_ G'Kar pay in pain. I _saw_ him pay with his eye. I _saw_ G'Kar pay in _blood_. All of this _he_ paid for _your_ people's freedom. I was a witness and I could do nothing. I could say _nothing_. One _word_ and I would have been killed and his people, and mine, would have been damned. That someone who was not there claimed that he did not suffer _offends_ me.

"I am a proud Centauri and I tell you now: G'Kar was my most bitter and hated enemy. He was the being that I despised above ALL others. He had been my enemy longer than any other person still alive. And though he was my greatest enemy I say to you: He has paid a heavy price for your people's freedom. No Human, no Minbari, no other Narn, no _Centauri_ has paid so much as he for his people. He survived what would have broken _any_ other."

Londo turned to G'Kar and looked into a face shocked and surprised. "You need to understand something, G'Kar. I am proud, I am of noble blood. I am of one of the few houses with Royal Blood and therefore qualified to take the throne should the Centaurum vote for me to do so. I have never truly apologized but once in my life and that was forced. It was to a technomage. No Centauri would begrudge me submitting to one such as he: We know their power.

"This will cost me when any in the Royal Court learns of it. It might cost me the throne of the Centauri Republic. I cannot apologize for what my people did to yours. I cannot apologize for Cartagia's actions and orders. I cannot apologize for what you endured, because it bought _your_ people their freedom. I cannot apologize for what my people did to anyone.

"But for being a _witness_, for saying _nothing_, I _personally_ apologize to you, G'Kar of Narn. And I am heartily sorry for my part in all that has gone before."

Londo was surprised when the tableau was interrupted by those witnessing applauding the Prime Minister of the Centauri Republic. G'Kar quickly gathered himself and Londo quickly retreated to his seat. When he turned toward his seat, he saw the Vir, whom he had asked to come with whatever he could find before the meeting, stood next to his chair and looked at him with approval, and even some awe. He nodded and moved to his seat. He did not understand the strange feeling he had in his hearts as he sat there.

* * *

Sheridan called for order by hammering the gavel. He looked around and said, "This meeting of the Babylon Advisory Committee and the League of Non-Aligned Worlds is called to order. The only item on the agenda is an introduction of a government to diplomatic circles that was previously unknown."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Almost two weeks ago, a ship I had sent on a mission encountered a Human vessel not of Earth Alliance. They were unknown. In fact, the ship outside of the station is the ship they found: The Battlestar Galactica.

"Full details will come later. But suffice it to say that they were leading a fleet of refugees from a devastation greater than the Shadow War which concluded almost three months ago. A vast majority of their civilization of 20 Billion souls had been destroyed by an enemy they had made armistice with 40 years earlier. The attack was a complete surprise.

"And because I was in the know as regards much of what is known, I knew of a refuge I could send them to. They have taken the time to regroup. Their rebuilding will take years. But they are beginning to put into place the normal and expected elements of a working government. And one of those elements includes diplomats to foreign powers.

"The ship that many have asked about is providing escort for their diplomatic carrier, the Phoenix. As the Babylon 5 Commander, as head of the Babylon 5 advisory committee under the Babylon treaty, I ask permission to introduce the Diplomatic Envoy from the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, Tory Foster."

There were no objections and so Captain Sheridan called forth the representative. "Ranger Marcus Cole will translate as they do not speak English. Ms. Foster."

"Captain Sheridan, Ambassador G'Kar, Ambassador and Prime Minister Londo Mollari, representatives of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds; my name is Tory Foster and I bear you greetings on behalf of President Laura Roslin of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol and our recognized government, constituted under the Articles of Colonization, which finally unified the twelve colony worlds under a single government 50 years ago.

"We are a people who have been running from a genocide the likes of which we have not found in record or tale from any other peoples. We are still suffering. We still have are working to retrieve as many survivors as possible. We are not ready to enter into diplomatic relationships with all worlds.

"I am informing you that we do plan to negotiate a relationship with the Narn; because we can help each other the most and our need is immediate." She turned to look at Londo. "We did not approach the Centauri because the Centauri already have what we could provide. And what the Centauri do not have, we do not plan to give to the Narn or anyone else." She turned to Sheridan. "We did not approach Earth because Earth is embroiled in civil conflict and, though we are cousins as our people left Earth 5000 years ago, they are not yet ready for us to become brothers and sisters."

She turned back to the League. "We did not approach the Minbari because they are now resolving their own internal conflicts which would prevent them from giving enough consideration to the matter, though they still provide protection to you and yours in the form of the Rangers and their ships. Our needs are too immediate for us to wait. And we did not approach any of your governments because no single government, other than the largest four, could martial the resources we needed so.

"In the recent wars, the Narn suffered greater damage to their infrastructure than almost any other government not our own. They are rebuilding, and we are rebuilding. And so we can help each other rebuild much more quickly and much better. This is not a slight against you. But the Narn, still stretched, did have the resources and the will to provide hundreds of thousands of meals worth of food to our people in the time needed. Could any other single government of yours do the same so freely, sacrifice resources to a people not your own?" The Ambassadors looked at each other and all knew she had a point.

"And while I do know that the Narn have a reputation of business avarice and are considered to operate only in self-interest, it cannot be denied that they gave us succor when we needed it most. They did not ask for payment then as they know what crushing hunger is. And they knew that we did not have common currency. And while we plan on ensuring that the Twelve Tribes are not beggers of charity, while we plan to ensure that all agreements with other governments are made with mutual profit for each, in that one single moment the Narn became, if not our brothers and sisters, our most respected companions on the road to the future."

She looked around. "I look forward to a time when we can all gather together as company on that road, each working with the others of that company, each of us doing our part to ensure that we and our companions are successful in our travels down that road, together. We do not have time to speak to each in detail as we are leaving on a diplomatic mission almost immediately. But we do look forward to meeting each of you and allowing each other to learn and we look forward to becoming comrades in peace. Thank you."

Sheridan dismissed the meeting and the Colonials took the time to greet most Ambassadors as they left, the Centauri most formally. When all had left except the Colonials, those from Babylon 5, and G'Kar, Adama took a moment to get G'Kar away from the others except for Marcus to quietly translate a private word. He asked Marcus to provide a simultaneous translation rather than an alternating translating. It was harder but it was quicker.

* * *

"You wish to speak to me privately?"

Adama nodded. "You are aware how we have decided to regard the Narn, correct?" G'Kar nodded in agreement. "Much of that is at my insistence though most of my people agree. You came through for us and we truly appreciate that. That being said, there is a matter I need to bring up, man to man."

"Oh? What is that?"

Adama looked at the Alien before him with intense eyes. "During a recent conversation I had with my new officer, Lyta Alexander, she had cause to tell me of a conversation she had with you when she first returned from the Vorlon homeworld. Do you remember the conversation?"

Internally, G'Kar winced. "Yes. I do."

"Good. Lyta actually is still considering helping your people achieve samples of telepath DNA. She recognizes the importance of the matter to your people. And she said that while you were a bit of an arrogant bastard back then, you are now much better, and wiser, and much more worthy of help."

G'Kar smiled at that. "I am glad that she considers it so."

"With all of that being said, I am now her commanding officer and I try to treat all of my people with the same consideration I would give to my children. And because she is now one of mine, I need to say this." And Adama stepped forward slightly menacing and spoke in a quiet and deadly voice.

"I know that you, according to your greatest enemy, are a very strong man who can endure much. But if you ever give one of my people a proposition like the one you gave her two years ago, I will do everything in my power to find you and to ensure that you experience great and possibly fatal suffering for showing such disrespect to one of mine. And knowing how much you can endure, I will experience great enjoyment prolonging such punishment for a very … long … time. Do you understand me?"

G'Kar nodded, gulping.

Adama stood back and gave a smile and said louder. "It has been a great pleasure and honor to meet you, Ambassador G'Kar and I hope that we have a long and prosperous relationship together." Adama shook his hand and retreated.

Later, as the group was making its way to the Phoenix for departure, G'Kar had a chance to speak to Lyta. "Lyta, there are two things I need to say to you."

"Yes, G'Kar?" Adama listened from behind, Marcus once again quietly translating.

"It has been mentioned that the offer I made two years ago was disrespectful. And I wish to apologize now. I can only say that I am no longer that Narn who said such things."

"I know, G'Kar, and I agree. But I do appreciate you saying so. And the other thing?"

G'Kar smiled broadly. "I do believe that you have finally found a people and a place to call home. I know how difficult that can be. And as your friend, that is most gratifying to see."

Lyta smiled and said, "You're right, G'Kar. I have. Thank you for saying so."

Behind them, Adama nodded in pleased satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question from a review: Why am I referring to Lyta as Mr?
> 
> In some military traditions, all officers, when not referred to by rank, are called Mr.. It is also used when speaking do an officer informally. Babylon 5 doesn't do it. And Battlestar Galactica may not have, but military discipline had become very lax during the exodus. I can imagine Adama doing so so as to reinforce normal discipline. I think that I remember officers in BSG called Sir, even when referring to a woman. I don't remember ever hearing any called Ma'am. The use of Mr. reflects that. BSG, as a show, was remarkably good about treating all men and women the same in the military. They worked together, ate together, showered together, bunked together. And it was never sexual unless two people were attracted to each other. And at least in the Gropos, men and women serving together seemed to have the same lack of concern over sexuality, though Dodger was very aware of sex (she tried to seduce Garibaldi). However, on B5, junior officers call female senior officers Ma'am, in the same way that the US navy does.
> 
> From Wikipedia:
> 
> In the United States Navy and United States Coast Guard it is proper to use Mister to refer to commissioned officers below the rank of lieutenant commander, or to subordinate commissioned officers, though the use of Mister implies familiarity compared to the use of rank title for an unknown officer. Women officers below the rank of lieutenant commander may be addressed as Miss, Ms. or Mrs. as appropriate.
> 
> So in the US military, it is proper to call officers below Lt. Commander Mr. The equivalent rank of Lt. Cmdr. is Major. Commander is Lt. Col. Captain is Colonel.
> 
> Technically, Lyta's rank is the lowest Senior Commissioned Officer Rank, equivalent to Commander on B5. But only Adama calls her Mister as he's her boss and he's acting "familiar", or to translate that: friendly, showing some friendship or affection. He actually calls her Mr. as a sign that's he's accepted her. And he's deliberate about it.
> 
> BSG ranks go Admiral of Fleet (Adama should be but isn't), Admiral, rear admiral, Commander (equiv to Rear Admiral Lower Half in the US Navy), Col, lt. Col, Major, Captain, 1st L, 2nd L, Ensign, Mdm (officer trainee), Chief WO, WO, Master Chief PO (Tyrol's rank I think but he may be a chief warrant officers tend to be technical specialists), PO 1st, PO 2nd, PO 3rd. Marines follow Srgt, corp, private ranks. Marines probably also follow the General, Col Major type of rank - but there are none of those left.
> 
> B5 are equivalent to US navy and US marines mixed together with Col and Lt. Col higher than Captain and below Admiral and General (equivalent but different purposes). B5 is confusing because they deliberately use ALL ranks from ALL services in the US and have a whole bunch of rules.


	17. Expository Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyperspace vs Jump Drive

A/N: Sorry. This is not a chapter. It is a clarification … and it's something I have to think about as I write the rest of this story. It comes from a review which was posted which pointed out a possible inconsistency in what I wrote in one place vs. another.

But I think I've come up with a workable way to explain the widely inconsistent distances and travel times which marries up well to BSG _and_ is close enough to what I've written to justify earlier chapters' writings with later chapters (so I don't have to rewrite). I could just explain this during the story but I'll piss off a lot of people if I do it that way.

So I am explaining now rather than later.

_Babylon 5 Hyperspace vs. all other Science Fiction hyperspace explanations._

Babylon 5 stellar cartography was always presented badly and it was written to sound epic but it was at times unrealistic.

Because it is so different, Babylon 5 should have called it jump space and not _hyperspace_. Almost all Science Fiction uses hyperspace as a level of space which is shorter but has a direct correlation with real, physical space.

Star Trek has subspace, which is the same thing – another level of space.

Babylon 5 has this weird alternate which is physically real and whose existence is not directly correlated to your speed of travel or your physical location in real space. You can park in hyperspace and only have to worry about gravitational drift and being pulled off the known hyperspace route. What other show allows you to do that?

According to Babylon 5 shows, they very have no idea where the fuck they will land if they just leave hyperspace in random places. They could exit into a star. I'm going to guess that Celestial bodies tend to "straighten" hyperspace, meaning mapping hyper within a system is easier – thus allowing Sheridan to jump to Titan and have Marcus jump into Mars atmosphere. Going large distances could take hours or days for the same destination – depending on how well you know the system. That's why jump gates are so important. They help define hyperspace routes for ships.

And all of these distances are not in a straight line. Sector 80 was less than a day from B5. in hyperspace. Narn was 2 days – but not in the same direction. Markab was a day and a half from Narn. B5 is pretty close to the center of everyone, why the location was chosen, but is two days from Earth with an Omega at full burn (or so was stated at the beginning of Season 3).

Zha'ha'dum was at the edge of known space because it was at the edge of known hyperspace routes – which didn't mean much in the larger scheme of where it was in the galaxy physically.

_BSG Jump Drive_

Even in the series, the Fleet jumped _hundreds_ of times before Starbuck went on her rescue mission over a much fewer number of jumps. And with the help of Sharon using Cylon methods to calculate, they jumped back to the fleet in almost one jump by itself. The problem is not in distance. The problem is knowing exactly where what is around where they are going. Ten light years is the limit of calculation if there aren't many bodies to interfere (between arms of the galaxy where star density is much lower).

If you have to calculate and jump fast, you have to jump close. And the Cylons following would have to calculate it as well – which is why it was 33 minutes each jump at the beginning.

Starbuck didn't have to have hundreds of stops that were calculated, she had to have just enough to check to make sure that the next step was not changed from what the records were. They can't jump right back to the colonies – but they can jump pretty fricking fast.

_My story and how I resolve it_

And although the distances between Earth and B5 and Markab and Sector 80 and Narn and Minbar are unknown or roughly plotted on a map, Adama's first statement of "that far would take hundreds of jumps" was not because he was saying "I'm a rube and I don't know what I'm talking about" it was "I'm not going to come right out and ask you how good your drives are or how easily you calculate jumps between systems."

The concept of hyperspace was a shock to him.

The Cylons are too far away because the Cylons would have to jump hundreds of times to reach them if there was a need to calculate themselves through space _unknown_ to the Cylons. And that's a lot of work. The Colonials will be able to get there and back very quickly.

I think the two days is NOT because of distance in real space, but because Hyperspace has to be mapped and they don't necessarily have a direct hyperspace route.

BSGs drive has the advantage of "we're using normal space for reference".

The problem with the area that Kobol and the Twelve Colonies are located is that sometime in the past, someone seriously fucked up the hyperspace routes so thoroughly that there is no way to even feel your way and put in beacons. It shifts too much too quickly for any certainty in what you are mapping. You enter hyperspace there and travel any distance, and you could end up a light year away or on the other side of the galaxy. And there are no beacons to guide you.

Marcus' original suggestion was to collect the fleet was to try to get a ship that could send a beacon to where the fleet was, hoping it was close enough to detect and to travel to. And in the end, they decided against that as too dangerous.

The reason so many races live so close together is that the league of Non-Aligned worlds happen to exist in parts of the galaxy where hyperspace routes are fairly predictable, easy to map, and where some race in the ancient past (called the gate builders) left enough gates, and therefore beacons, to find your way pretty well.

The Colonials, though they were not united and invented jump drives sometime in the previous 2,000 years did travel themselves instead of being taken from Kobol. They've got much more savvy on mapping space than even the Minbari.

As to the speed of the drives in B5 vs BSG, hyperspace allows for travel over very long distances because the routes are known. Individual BSG jumps are much shorter – unless you've already been where you are jumping to.

_Where I am going_

They won't be able to yet go the whole way, but they are keeping all navigational data they can. Which means that the Colonials will soon be able to jump between known systems – instant travel between Earth and Babylon 5 if they spend enough time to verify all gravitational sources which need to be included in calculations. And they will be able to eventually just jump back to the twelve colonies for rescue missions.

Adama is working very hard to have his people catalog every system and all gravitational bodies so that they can jump everywhere. The Colonials will eventually be able to jump almost anywhere because they spend time in every place they come to taking measurements and ensuring they know exactly where they are from where they were over real space rather than hyperspace.

That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	18. Arrival at Io, Earth Alliance Space

G'Kar sat in his stateroom on the Phoenix and wrote more for his book. They were en route to the closest jump gate to Sol not controlled by Earth because for some reason the Admiral had planned it that way.

He would have been out and about but the ship was hosting crew members from the G'Tok and he would have been distracted.

All larger Narn ships had ways to ensure that crew members did not suffer greatly from living in a zero-gravity environment. It was well known that long-term lack of gravity caused the bones to decalcify. When not under immediate threat, every crew member had to spend time exercising in wheels to ensure they did not suffer such.

However, the exercise area on the G'Tok was being serviced and these Humans had a ship with space which was under gravity. Their Admiral had allowed the G'Tok to ferry crew members to the civilian vessel and put an unused cargo area into use for this purpose. Though his military ship had exercise areas already, he would not allow numbers of non-Colonials onto his military ship. G'Kar would not have asked him.

And while it was a kind gesture, this meant that many Narn were about and, while he appreciated it, his own people went out of their way to often try to give him acknowledgement, especially after what had been disclosed on Babylon 5.

It was tiring.

And so he stayed within his stateroom. The servers were pretty efficient and it was not a great imposition.

* * *

Suddenly a whistle sounded and then a voice crackled out of the speakers and something was said and then repeated. He had been told about this. He put his writing tools aside and went out, his Colonial escort leading him.

He had been assigned a Colonial marine was to ensure that he was led and protected. G'kar also understood that he was kept out of unauthorized locations. He was not offended.

They quickly found Marcus. G'Kar asked, "We have jumped to normal space then?"

"Yep. We're going to be here for an hour to ensure that they have measurements of the local star system. And then we'll get together one last time to finalize the agenda."

G'Kar nodded. "Good. I've been in my room for too long. It's good to get out."

Marcus smirked and said, "Too much hero worship?"

G'Kar gave an annoyed look. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."

Marcus shrugged and said, "Your people like you. It's a good thing."

G'Kar rolled his eyes as they went to a seating area. "You know, I quite like these new humans. And I appreciate that their Admiral could help with the lessons I have been trying to teach my own people. And I even recognized that they might have a good influence, should more of them be like their Admiral. But I have never understood this … extreme reverence that some have."

Marcus chuckled as they sat down. "We call it Cult of Personality. It's not Narn – Humans are the same. The Colonials all seem to treat Adama with inordinate respect and they talk about their President pretty positively as well. Remember when Sheridan came back from Zha'ha'dum?"

G'Kar smirked. "Oh yes. For a while the Captain could not move about without the masses interfering entirely."

Marcus nodded in amusement. "Well, it'll blow over for you like it did for him."

"I hope so." G'Kar motioned the steward that they needed nothing and the man withdrew. "I imagine that if things had gone on for longer, if these Colonials had begun to suffer greater losses, it would have turned against them. I hear their President might actually lose this election they are having, though the fact that they are now safe makes that unlikely."

"Nothing makes a populace like their leaders quite so much as success."

"Sheridan would do well to learn from this. He is still riding the high of his moral authority in taking a stand and he tries to treat all fairly. But the longer the current Earth President is in power the harder it will be. Your President would do well to try to keep things as they are."

Marcus snorted. "Not my president – I'm Anla'Shok. I follow Delenn. But I understand what you mean. As long as he doesn't do anything obviously extreme again, he's better holding off. I'm not worried though – his type always try to go for the big play. And it should backfire."

"We'll see."

* * *

Half an hour later, Admiral Adama showed up to meet with Foster and the others, leading a tech crew from the Galactica. Those immediately dispersed.

When Adama arrived, Marcus asked, "What are they doing if I may ask?"

Adama nodded. "They're making certain the areas we're using for this dog-and-pony show are covered with enough cameras to make certain there is a record. Some cameras will be obvious, some hidden."

Marcus considered that. "What if they request you come to the station on IO to speak?"

"We refuse. We're not opening relations, we're making a statement. We'll wait out of the way until they get someone here."

* * *

It wasn't a long meeting but they got everything hashed out. Adama was only waiting for his people to finish. G'Kar took the opportunity. "Admiral. May I ask a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Are all of your people like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your speech and actions seem … what is the word? … idealistic? Is that normal?"

Adama chuckled. "Actually? No."

G'kar wasn't surprised. "Then what is the purpose of it for you?" No one was that good.

Adama considered that for a long moment and finally said, "Well, the first thing that I should mention is that my family was not … high society. In fact, they ran a criminal empire."

Marcus was curious. "We have things like that though many are history and most are hidden. The Mafia, or the Russian mob. Earth has less of those than the past but they still exist."

They talked explanations and finally Adama said, "Yes. Like Earth Mafia. Anyway, when I was a boy, I did not want to be that. I wanted to be a Colonial Warrior. In our history, the image of a Colonial Warrior from our stories of our exodus from Kobol was ideal, full of honor and duty; they were the protectors. I idolized that image. And I joined as soon as I could.

"When the Cylon War came, the different colonies had to actually unify under a single government rather than exist in loose confederation. That image from our history was used as a model for the Colonial Fleet. And though we don't actually call ourselves Colonial Warriors, the mythos is a part of our creation."

"So your people revere that image of honor and duty. And you military tries to reflect that."

"Not so much in the last twenty years, but I'm an old warhorse. The younger crowd is more like your average military personnel, quite like what we found on Babylon 5 - these Earthforce marines we're returning. But I've got to do something to ensure that we don't fall apart as troubles that were ignored during our running were suppressed. They are going to come out. And so I am really pushing this idealized image because I think it will help keep us together."

Marcus and G'Kar considered that. G'Kar finally said, "You are trying to ensure your people are the best versions of themselves and are attempting to lead by example."

Adama nodded.

Marcus said, "That's very much how Valen instituted the Rangers. Before him, the three castes of Minbar weren't really unified. He unified the three castes and created an idealized mentality in the Anla'Shok to help them fight the Shadows. And it worked. But when the Shadows were gone for so long, many Minbari leaders viewed the Rangers as anachronistic though there were prophecies that the Shadows would return. At one point, they were down to almost nothing. The threat of the Shadows allowed the Rangers to be brought back in full."

Adama asked, "So the Rangers try to fill that image of the ideal warrior."

"We do." Marcus paused. "If I were being truthful, I would admit that I exist for the action. I know the mythos and I try to live up to it, but I don't always succeed."

Adama was curious. "You seem to be highly placed. Many Rangers seem to defer to you."

Marcus chuckled. "Not really. My place is mostly because I tend to work for Sheridan and Delenn most directly. And they, especially Delenn, are quite revered among the Rangers and among many Minbari save the warrior caste. Sheridan was actually the Minbari's most hated enemy coming from the war they had when they ran into each other and what Sheridan did to win. The average Minbari hated him entirely."

"What changed?"

Marcus said simply, "He won. They love you when you win."

Adama looked confused. G'Kar explained. "Sheridan forged the entire League together into a force which confronted the Shadows and Vorlons. The Shadows were our enemies but the Vorlons were supposed to be these wise and powerful beings, and our allies. But the Vorlons were just as complicit in the wars which ravaged known space as the Shadows. Sheridan learned and he took a stand. He convinced most races to follow him. Only the Centauri and the Narn did not. The Centauri because the Shadows were using them as a cats paw and the Narn because the Centauri had conquered us."

"But the Centauri and the Narn are no longer fighting and Narn is free."

G'Kar nodded. "Details are quite private, but Mollari, whom the Shadows had used to influence the Centauri, finally realized the depths that the Shadows were leading his people to. And he saw the madness of the Emperor that had been put on the throne to foment war. He created a conspiracy to remove the Emperor. And in desperation, he obtained my assistance, I having been captured and brought to Centauri Prime. I was there and my presence could be used.

"My price for what I was to suffer to enact this plan was freedom for my people. The Centauri would have to leave Narn. Mollari agreed. And when the Centauri Emperor was killed, he used the immediate nature of the threat that the Vorlons posed to convince the Royal Court that they should leave Narn and deal with their own survival. It was a master stroke as far as Centauri politics are concerned.

"And I went along with it because my people were freed. It was a painful experience – but in the end, I do not resent it. He used me, but I agreed to be used. I was the last of the K'Hari, the leaders of my people. The rest had been killed. It was my responsibility to pay the necessary price. And to ensure my people's freedom, I paid it."

Adama nodded in respect. "You talk a lot of price. Why?"

G'Kar replied, "I am a follower of G'Quan, one of our great spiritual leaders. He lived a thousand years ago, during the last great war with the Shadows. My name was taken in sign of that. G'Quan's teachings prepared me to learn about choice, and price. Throughout life you will make choices. But there are always consequences of those choices. And if you to make a choice, you must be willing to pay the price of it. It is a fool who fights against the price required in response to choices made. I did not see that until my people were truly subjugated again, but now I finally understand. I am even writing a book, so that I can teach my people what I learned. It will be published on my death, as is tradition among my people."

"Do all Narns write books for their death?"

G'Kar laughed. "Oh, no. That would be too many books. But my people look to me for guidance. And I have much to teach them. In such a case, writing a book is appropriate for those who are able. It may be long forgotten in Narn future history, but I write it so that the lessons learned can be kept. It is almost a religious obligation."

Adama considered that. "Maybe I should write a book." He then laughed himself. "No. I don't have time. I can only try to lead through example. It's the best I can do."

* * *

The duty officer stood there, looking out. Suddenly an alert sounded. One of the CIC personnel sounded out. "Jump gate activating. We've got ships coming through – big ones."

"Let me see them."

A ship appeared. "Computer identifies it as a Narn Heavy Cruiser. Transponder identifies it as ... the G'Tok."

"What are the Narns doing here?" he asked himself.

Another chime and a smaller ship came through. "Computer doesn't recognize it. It looks to be civilian in nature."

"Prepare to open a channel."

Another chime sounded and a very different ship came through. There was mild panic. "Very large ship. Computer does not recognize it!"

The duty officer quickly said, "Scanners on maximum. Tell me what you can see."

The comm officer sounded out, "We're being hailed. It's from the smallest ship."

"Put them on speaker."

"This is CF 798, Phoenix, Diplomatic Carrier of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. The G'Tok of the Narn and BS 75 Galactica are providing escort. Request assigned location to wait. Diplomatic Envoy requests Earth Alliance diplomatic representative to come aboard for delivery of diplomatic message from the Twelve Tribes."

The comm officer said, "That was the entire message and it repeats."

Major Simpson said, "Put them as far as you can justify from the Gate and then get Captain Reed up here."

"Aye, Sir."

"And tell me what the scanners are saying!"

* * *

It took about ten minutes but the Station Commander on IO was soon in the CIC. "What can you tell me, Major?"

"As regulations state, I've called the nearest Omegas to come and stand by in case they get militant. EAS Apollo and EAS Zeus will be arriving in ten minutes. As these people claim to be on a diplomatic mission, the Omegas will not be coming in aggressively.

"The Narn cruiser is pretty much what she appears to be. Narn lifeforms present only, no Centauri or other race. The other two ships are the interesting ones."

"First tell me about that warship – and that's a warship or I'm a princess."

Major Simpson nodded. "The ship is 1400 meters long and is heavily armed and armored, though it has missing plates. Sensors read missile emplacements and gun turrets in all directions; armament unknown, though there are no weapons installations that I or the computer recognize. Best guess, they fire kinetic weapons. There are launch tubes visible and they appear to have flight pods on the sides, or at least that's what they look like. Sensors show that they do have gravity. Engines read as Ion-type. Reading 2700 on board – and they all read as Human."

Reed was shocked. "Human? I've never seen a ship like that. Maybe a colony built it in secret."

"I don't think so, Sir. It appears aged – it's been hit a lot of times. I'm even reading residue from nuclear explosions. That ship is at least twenty years old – but likely it's even older."

Reed looked at the ship on the view screens. "Damn, it's big. And if they have gravity … it can't be Earth built but it does look human." He considered. "Have you tried hailing them directly?"

"We only get back a data reply that except navigational instructions, all messages are to be sent through the Phoenix. They are on escort detail for CF 798 Phoenix, diplomatic carrier for the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. That's all that they will send."

"And what can you tell me about their 'Diplomatic Carrier'?"

"About 85 meters long. 32 people on board. All read as Human except one Narn."

"Probably an observer," Reed mused.

"Unknown. Ship shows much thinner hull, though thicker than what would be considered normal for most Earth civilian ships. Ship also reads as having gravity. No weapons emplacements. It looks like nothing more than a commercial carrier – it's got windows like an old Earth airplane and ports like an Earth ocean cruise ship."

Reed mused. "I would guess that it could be used as long or short term transportation; actually pretty efficient for a diplomatic carrier if that's true."

"A matter for others to concern themselves with," Major Simpson said. "All I can confirm is that they do read as civilian and not military."

Reed nodded. "We've got capacity for diplomatic visitors. Open up a channel."

"Aye, Sir." He pushed a few buttons. "This is IO Control to CF Phoenix."

"CF Phoenix here."

"Phoenix, stand by for Captain Reed, Station Commander."

"Standing by."

"This is Captain Jason Reed, Earth Alliance. Welcome to Earth Alliance Space. I do have the authority to allow diplomatic visitors to meet and negotiate on the station."

"Understood, Captain Reed. However, Diplomatic Envoy Foster requires a civilian diplomatic attaché from the Earth Alliance to receive a diplomatic message from her government. It would be acceptable, and in fact recommended, for there to be a military officer of rank to deal with one matter of the agenda. You might wish to bring a member of your medical corps to be present as well. And, they are not opposed to an observer from the Earth press. Their inclusion is a matter of your discretion."

"May I ask why such a diverse group is needed?"

"Their diplomatic mission parameters require it if possible."

"Your ship is fairly small. It will not fit a Kestral-class shuttle."

"True. But the docking bay here is 12 meters wide and it will fit Earthforce-standard crew shuttles, 10 meters wide and 18 meters long. We recommend you bring two."

Reed considered that. "You say 'their government'. You are Human and an Earth citizen?"

"I grew up on a colony that was destroyed a few years ago during the war against the Shadows." Reed tensed. Information on that was need-to-know in Earth Alliance. "I was hired to provide translation as none of their people speak English."

"What language do they speak?"

"It is an evolved form of Ancient Greek, not even Classical Greek. The people I am working for haven't had direct contact with Earth in 5000 years, since their ancestors left, and haven't even had any contact with Earth or any other race in 2000 years."

Reed suddenly understood that this was far bigger than even he had expected. "Understood. I will contact Earth Dome directly. We will contact you with a response in an hour."

"Understood. Thank you."

"Before we sign off, I am warning you that because you brought warships as escort, two Earth Alliance Omega-class ships will be arriving within minutes to act as observers."

"That was to be expected. We shall not be alarmed."

"Thank you. IO Control, out."

He turned to Simpson. "Get me Earth Dome on Gold Channel One."

* * *

It had been two hours and finally a fast transport from Earth had arrived at IO. Marcus knew that soon they would actually make contact. And so he and Tory Foster were waiting for it. G'Kar and Sundquist were listening and Adama, with Lyta there, was listening in from the Galactica. The G'Tok was also listening in.

Finally, the comm lit up. "This is IO Control to Phoenix."

"This is Phoenix."

"The Earth Alliance representative, Frederick Lantze, has arrived. You are once again invited to Station IO to complete your diplomatic business."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Understood, IO Control. I will consult the Envoy. Stand by."

Marcus shut off the channel and said, "Well?"

Tory smirked. "You're just being a mischief maker. You know that can't happen."

With some humor Marcus replied, "No. I'm being _polite_. I don't know why people consider me mischievous. I'm just here as translator and I don't have the authority to tell them no. So I had to ask you."

Foster shook her head. "Fine then. The Envoy is officially refusing and ordering you to repeat the earlier request as originally given."

"Very well," Marcus said with a smirk. "I will do as you say."

His tone changed. "Phoenix to IO Control."

"This is IO control."

"The Envoy has reiterated that the message must be delivered here. We request and, very politely, require the Earth Alliance representative to come on board."

"Stand by."

"Standing by."

A few minutes passed.

"Phoenix this is IO Control."

"Go ahead."

"Representative Lantze as agreed to come to Phoenix. However, Earth Alliance will send two security officers to protect him."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "IO Control, that is a negative. Colonial Law, the law of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol under the Articles of Colonization, considers the persons of diplomatic envoys as sacrosanct. You are being asked to come here. As is standard practice, under no circumstance will we allow your representative or those with him to come to harm. The Colonials would deem harming a guest rude. There will be no need for security officers. And remember that an Earthforce officer is invited to come with him."

Tory motioned. "Stand by."

Having had a monitor which could allow translation from spoken words (borrowed for Babylon 5), Tory was reading what was being said. "Actually, since they will be taking their people, have them bring two unarmed security officers."

Marcus nodded.

"IO Control, this is Phoenix."

"Go ahead."

"Envoy Foster has authorized you to bring two security officers in addition to the other named party members. They, however, must be unarmed. We will have Colonial marines as sentry, in keeping with Colonial Law and consistent with Earth Alliance practices as regards embassies on foreign soil."

"Understood. Stand by."

Marcus sighed and G'Kar chuckled.

"Phoenix. This is IO Control."

"Go ahead."

"It is acknowledged that our representatives will be considered diplomatic visitors once landing on your ships. However you are being escorted by two warships. We demand an allowance of Earth Alliance starfuries, four of them, as our envoy travels between our soil and your own."

"Stand by."

Adama immediately chimed in. "This is Galactica Actual."

"Go ahead."

"We expected this. Tell them that if such is required, we will be required to patrol around our ship with four fighters of our own." He was speaking in Colonial standard on a hopefully secure line.

"Won't that just tell them about your capabilities?"

"It was anticipated as a possibility. Starbuck will be leading the squadron and she's the best we've got. It's why I brought her along rather than leaving her to finish the planning of the rescue."

"I'll let them know."

"Just about the fighters, not about Starbuck."

Marcus laughed. "Of course." He hit a few buttons. "IO Control this is Phoenix."

"Go ahead."

"The Phoenix has an escort for a reason as there are no current diplomatic relations between the two governments. Envoy Foster acknowledges that this is Earth Alliance space and Earth Alliance rules apply. However, if you fly a four-fighter escort so close to their diplomatic carrier, they will also fly such an escort to protect their carrier. This is non-negotiable."

After a pause the message came back. "That is acceptable. The Earth Alliance representative will launch in thirty minutes. The fighter escort will launch from the Apollo ten minutes from now so as to be in position."

"Understood. Battlestar Galactica will launch its fighters for close escort at that time."

"Acknowledged. IO Control Out."

G'Kar shook his head. "You Humans make things so complicated."

Marcus grimaced. "It comes from too many betrayals in our history. Earth history is chock full of them and I'm certain Colonial history has a few."

Foster, who was programmed as a Colonial Human, nodded in agreement.


	19. Earth Alliance meets the Twelve Tribes

President Roslin sat with the Quorum of Twelve as they worked to move most of their people down.

"How are the farms progressing?" Laura asked.

The Sagittaron representative, Tom Zarek, answered. "They are progressing apace. There are questions as to why it is mostly people from Sagittaron being placed there."

Laura sighed. "We're trying to ensure that the sensibilities of the Sagittarons are being respected. They prefer a simple lifestyle. It took real effort to get them to allow the Babylon 5 team to vaccinate them and it was truly necessary. They don't want to serve in the military and they don't want to be forced to accept technology. They want to leave simple lives and follow a devout lifestyle. Well, that is to be respected. But farming is a big part of a simple lifestyle. We need to grow a lot of food for our people. So we put them to grow food."

Zarek considered that and nodded. "I suppose they will accept that – as long as they are not exploited."

"It's your job to ensure that they are not unless you are elected President; then it will be your replacement's job."

Zarek snorted. "Not likely. With Gaius declared clinically insane, verified by the Quorum, and you having led us to safety, you're a lock. We're going to have to deal with you being President for a while." His tone had a hint of bitterness.

Roslin hid her smirk. "Well, that's a matter for the election to decide. But nevertheless, I hope that I have sufficiently explained why more of your people are being put on farms than any other."

Zarek nodded.

"Now. The miners."

The representative from Picon answered. "We are surveying the asteroid belt in this system. It is not as rich as we would like as apparently the people who used to live here also mined it, but with the assistance of a White Star, which has more powerful scanners, we have found deposits of needed material. We even found a hidden deposit of gold, which will be useful in minting cubits, which are sadly lacking."

Laura said, "That's important, but we really need to get more material for building ships – there are too many alien governments out there who would possibly take advantage if we are weak. Especially Earth Alliance, according to Major Ryan on the Alexander." Earth was a sore subject.

"Well, we have found iron, titanium, cobolt, and silver. We are still searching for copper, palladium, and other required metals. We may eventually have to trade for them. But the miners have begun operations."

"Good. Ship repair and building."

The representative from Picon spoke. "We have done all we can for the Pegasus and the raptors that will go on the mission – we are only waiting for the Galactica to return before that mission leaves. We are cannibalizing ships that would not make it if we had to leave suddenly and go far to smelt armor plating for the Galactica. We are preparing to deliver and install them. We are piecing together a ship yard in orbit but are currently working on ships that have been landed. So much work is done on the planet."

Laura sighed. "It's the best we can do. The water and sewer systems of Septis City?" Because they were not planning on permanent residence on the planet, they would not name the city that had been left by the Markab and cleaned up by the Minbari. They had decided to call the one city they occupied for the planetary system they currently inhabited.

Another representative, the Leonid representative in charge of the matter, answered, "Many non-technically trained former residents of the Astral Queen have accepted the offer of pardon for all past crimes and begun learning the system that was present. We are ensuring that it is sufficient for our needs, with the assistance of the crew of the Demetrius. It is proceeding apace and there are no reported issues. All residents had to learn to use the systems which are slightly different than Colonial standard."

The Quorum had decided that holding on to the prisoners on the Astral Queen for crimes committed before the fall was folly. All colonial citizens were in this together and only new crimes would illicit arrest and imprisonment. Every resident of the Astral Queen had signed a statement that they would follow all laws of the Colonial Fleet and the civilian government of the Twelve Tribes. All signing would be pardoned in full. No crime from before their arrival in the Septis System was actionable. Not even murder during their exodus. The single exception were crimes committed that supported the Cylon attack or which assisted the Cylons first and later attacks. And these actions had to be done intentionally.

Even Gaius Baltar, who had finally admitted to being used for access to the Colonial CNP program, was free from prosecution. When Adama and Roslin had learned of it, they both were struck by the man's naiveté, but both had to admit that he hadn't intended to help the Cylons. He thought he was assisting in corporate espionage – a far different crime. And his later actions that were questionable were all in an effort to hide his earlier crimes.

That didn't change the fact that he was considered legally insane due to the presence of multiple personalities. He was not to be released. Roslin and Adama were furious that he had never reported the presence of the Six personality and it's continuous attempts to influence him. Both were waiting for Lyta Alexander to be available or to find more telepaths that could be trusted before Baltar's situation could be examined in full. And that could be a long time.

"Okay then. Schools."

The Caprican representative, Cowen, who had replaced Baltar, spoke. "We are trying to ensure that cirriculums are being created to educate our children and adults who need to learn new things. We do not have facilities yet, though they are being planned for. We're going to need to find teachers."

Laura nodded. "I know. We need to find anyone who spent time in university who is not needed elsewhere. Reading, writing, arithmetic can be taught by any Colonial citizen who has graduated from basic schooling but we need people who want to do the job. Adama mentioned that there might be a source of dispossessed but otherwise educated and capable Humans formerly of Earth Alliance who could teach things. Including English, which is the diplomatic language of the galaxy."

Zarek asked, "You would ask us to give up our language? Our culture?"

"NO!" She paused. "No. Absolutely not. But people who act as traders and diplomats and who deal with aliens will need to speak the language or possibly other Alien languages. We'll teach our children our language until at least twelve, forcing no one younger to learn foreign languages. Though parents may have their children learn younger, that is a matter for families to decide and not the government. Our official language is Colonial Modern – roughly Caprican standard though there are many words from many colonies that we use daily. We'll likely need to standardize it so that we can ensure our culture is not lost. But in no way do I advocate making us culturally subservient to Earth Alliance."

Zaren considered what she had said and finally nodded. "Who can we ask to standardize a single language for our people?"

Laura paused and said, "As much as I would like to say otherwise, the work would best be done mostly by the priesthood. The Sacred Scrolls are the one unifying source from our different colonies. We all tend to learn the language of the scrolls, though not all do. We can't, under the Articles of Colonization, force worship, though certain sects are recognized. And so we cannot allow the priests to do all of the work as they would be biased, but the majority of the basic work can and probably should be done by the religious orders. They are the most well and widely read."

That Laura Roslin, formerly a rather agnostic individual, said this was telling. And the truth was: She was right. The Sacred Scrolls were their most universal documents. Arrangements would have to be made.

Another representative, representing Canceron, said, "Of course we might have more available people depending on the success of the current rescue plan and future ones."

"True. But we can't know who we'll get," Laura said as rejoinder.

Zarek asked, "Can you tell us where the mission to Earth Alliance is?"

"Last I heard, they were about to enter Earth Alliance space. We should receive word in the next twelve hours."

* * *

Captain Reed in IO control looked at the small ships now flying about the Phoenix. "Pretty small. I wonder how good they are."

Major Simpson said, "Unknown. They have missile launch tubes, much like Earth airplanes of the past. The even look to have canopies. One thing that I don't understand though."

"What's that, Major?"

"There are two types. Two look like a simpler version and two look … more stylized. Like they are newer. But what little we can tell does put one of the older types as squad command – the other fighters are taking their lead from that one."

Reed looked at them. "They have gravity?"

Simpson chuckled. "No, sir. Ion engines, unknown fuel type. The big ship, the battlestar, seems to burn the same fuel, as does the Phoenix." He checked the readouts. "Fuel seems to be similar to compounds found in small amounts in Sol's asteroid belt. Chemical analysis of scanned emissions give no clue as to how it is used as fuel."

"Something for the R&D boys to figure out."

"Yes, Sir. Anyway, the engines do seem more powerful than those used by Earthforce Starfuries going by the speed demonstrated vs the estimated fuel load vs the residue remaining. Unknown top speed."

Reed considered. "You think we can entice them into a race?"

Simpson chuckled. "Probably not – though if their pilots are like ours it wouldn't be hard. They are not talking to us directly though."

Reed nodded. "We're supposed to notice everything we can and send it off to Earthdome. Every observation might be valuable so keep an eye on them."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, a message came through. "Shuttle One and Shuttle Two are prepared to launch."

"Launch shuttles and order the Starfuries to form up."

"Aye, Sir."

He pushed a button. "IO Control to Phoenix."

"This is Phoenix. Go."

"Diplomatic representative is launching. Prepare to receive."

"Understood and acknowledged, IO Control."

"Shuttles can be contacted directly on alternate frequency as follows," and he spit out the exact frequency.

"Thank you. Switching channels. We thank you for your assistance, IO Control."

"You're welcome. IO Control Out."

* * *

Frederick Lantze looked out past the front window of the shuttle at the ship he was being taken too. If he were honest, he would have liked to see the larger ship. But that was not his job.

He looked over at Captain Mitchell who had come from the Apollo to travel with him. "Your thoughts?"

Mitchell looked out as well. "I don't know. I do know that we don't recognize them. This ship is similar to one that the EAS Heracles ran into a few days ago. But it is not the same."

"What happened with that ship?"

"Captain Hall attempted to determine their origin but the ship ran. Believing that it could be a pirate vessel, he sent a squad of marines. But it escaped, our marines still on board. We don't know what happened to them."

Lantze asked, "Do you think it was these people?"

"Unknown. But it's possible."

Lantze considered it. "Something I will have to ask about." Lantze asked, "Did this occur in Earth Alliance space?"

Mitchell sighed. "No. Neutral space. But the occupants were Human. It was assumed that it was from Earth or one of its colonies."

Lantze winced slightly. "That might have been in error. I will have to ask nicely."

Very soon, the two shuttles were landing in the very small bay at the bottom of the ship. The occupants noticed immediately the feel of gravity as they entered. The pilots quickly adjusted for it.

And although there was only a small amount of room on either side, they had no trouble maneuvering or landing. If one looked out, you could see a large red light. After being asked to stand by, they waited until a green light shown. "Breathable atmosphere has been pumped in to the bay. We are clear to open."

Lantze said, "Well, let's get out there and greet our hosts."

The pilot from each shuttle would stay on, as did the extra Earthforce security officer on each shuttle. Lantze, Mitchell, a nurse, and two other security officers exited the first shuttle.

* * *

Lantze led them to the man in a suit with four armed marines. Two of the marines took up positions at the door, watching the shuttles. Two stayed with the man in the suit.

"Welcome to CF 798, Phoenix. My name is Marcus Cole and I will be translating. These two marines will accompany us but they will not draw weapons except to protect their own personnel or the neutral observers we have on board. Do you have any questions?"

Lantze asked, "How many observers?"

"Two. One is Ambassador G'Kar of the Narn Regime, currently assigned as representative to the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and posted on Babylon 5, currently operating as an independent entity. He is representing his own government and the advisory council of Babylon 5, as his position is legally defined under the Babylon treaty. He is the named representative to the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. And though Earth Alliance had not formally recognized Narn's reclaimed Sovereign Rights, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds as well as the other members of the Babylon 5 Advisory Board, including the Centauri Republic, have." Marcus was being scrupulously correct and unbiased, as he was told to be. Nothing he said was anything other than fact.

Lantze once again internally winced. This was the Narn he had refused to speak to when he had been on Babylon 5. Well, he would try to ignore him. And suggest that Earth quietly recognize that Narn had its own government again. Without that acknowledgement, Earth could not demand that Narn follow recognized treaties.

"And the other?"

"Lt. Ulfe Sundquist, Earthforce. Currently, he is attached to Babylon 5 as a Starfury pilot. When the EAS Churchill was destroyed in the conflict between Babylon 5 and ships loyal to the Clark government, he was flying off of the Churchill. He was reassigned by Major Ryan commanding the EAS Alexander, former adjutant of General William Hague, commanding EAS Alexander, former Chairman of Earthforce Joint Chiefs of Staff, and killed after being declared a traitor for his actions in protest of the Martial Law decree of President Clark of Earth Alliance."

Mitchell spoke up. "You are aware that Sundquist, by remaining loyal to military officers who have been charged with mutiny, is considered a mutineer himself."

Cole turned to Mitchell. "And you are?"

"I am Captain Charles Mitchell, Commanding EAS Apollo, a _loyal_ Earthforce Officer." Mitchell was pugnacious about it, thought Lantze who sighed quietly at the aggressive stance.

Cole nodded. "I am legally a civilian and have been hired by the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, and I am not here to take a position as to his status or yours. Babylon 5, despite its current status with Earth Alliance, is the place where the League of Non-Aligned Worlds congregate diplomatically.

"Lt. Sundquist, like his superiors, deems his actions loyal to the Constitution of the Earth Alliance. His presence is only an observer. The Twelve Tribes of Kobol have granted his request of sanctuary while he is on this ship. He is currently on the soil, if you will, of the Twelve Tribes and they have no treaty with you requiring them to give up the person of Lt. Sundquist. I truly do not care how you consider the man – but he is here and he has acted in the interest of Earthforce according to his oath. If you do not accept that statement, accept that he has acted as a representative of Babylon 5 under the Babylon treaties."

Mitchell spoke quietly to Lantze and with ill grace said, "Very well. We will treat Sundquist with due consideration as an observer and will make no attempt to arrest him. But Earthforce deems him a traitor and we will exert all lawful efforts to apprehend him. He is only safe because he is on the soil of a government we have no treaty with. Once he leaves this ship – he is fair game."

Cole replied, "Once again, not a matter for the Twelve Tribes of Kobol to concern themselves with."

Mitchell nodded. Lantze spoke. "Now that the matter has been settled, lead on."

"Follow me, please."

Cole turned and led the group out of the bay and up a ramp to the next deck up. Lantze spoke. "May I ask you a question?"

Cole shrugged. "As long as it doesn't violate the terms of my employment."

"Where are you from, Mr. Cole?"

Cole paused and then said, "I am from Arisia Mining Colony. My family ran the Cole Mining Company until the colony was destroyed. I have not been a resident of the Earth Alliance since." He paid no taxes to Earth Alliance and, while he could claim citizenship if he wanted, he had no desire to.

Lantze nodded. He did not ask further as the issue was involved with matters Earth Alliance did not want to discuss. And though he would have wanted to find out where the man lived, it would require an Earth diplomat discussing things which the Earth Alliance wanted no part of.

Finally the group entered a large cabin where seating was available.

* * *

Cole left them near the entrance (other marines were posted there) and walked over and stood next to the attractive woman in business modern, though the cut was slightly off.

The woman spoke and Cole translated. "Welcome to the Phoenix, Diplomatic Carrier of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. I am Tory Foster, Diplomatic Envoy of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. In the name of the President of the Colonial Government under the Articles of Colonization, Laura Roslin, and the Quorum of Twelve, representing the Twelve Colonies and the Twelve Tribes individually, I greet you."

Lantze nodded gratiously. "I am Frederick Lantze, Co-Director of the Ministry of Peace of the Earth Alliance, representing the Government of the Earth Alliance and its president, William Clark. I welcome you to Earth Alliance Space and recognize your ship and its escorts as Diplomatic entities."

"Thank you. However, I have a question."

"Yes?" he asked kindly.

"I have obtained the most recent legal copy of Earth Alliance Constitution and I do not remember any mention of a Ministry of Peace. Can you clarify?"

At that, Lantze was actually taken aback. "Yes, well, it is part of a recent reorganization. We were constituted by Executive Order under the authority of the Office of the President of Earthgov and are a part of the Ministry of Security."

"Ah, I see. Well, that is not a matter for discussion between foreign powers. I only needed to know that you legally represent Earth Alliance." This mention was intentional. They wanted Earth Alliance on its back foot. "And you are authorized as Diplomatic Envoy to your government?"

"Oh, yes. Quite. The President of the Earth Alliance, President William Morgan Clark, personally directed me to speak to you."

Tory looked like she was considering that. "So you are representing the President's Office or the Ministry of Security? We are not of your government and we don't understand. We only could refer to your Constitution."

Lantze was not feeling comfortable. "I am representing the President."

"Oh, good."

They officially exchanged records of their status as diplomatic representatives. Tory then asked, "Do any of you require refreshment before we begin?"

"No. We should get on with it," Lantze volunteered.

"Very well. For the first matter. Only a few days ago, Earth Standard Calander; an Earthforce Destroyer, EAS Heracles, attempted to interfere with a civilian freighter, the Cybele, under our jurisdiction, in recognized neutral space.

"Our ship was ordered to retreat if they encountered any ship not from our people.

"The Earthforce ship called over radio but did not know that we do not speak your language. We sent an electronic reply, such reply being what the ship had been ordered to answer with if they encountered any ship not our own. The EAS Heracles either did not understand the reply or decided to ignore the method that we were using, had to use, to communicate. Another call was made, and again we did not understand. We repeated our reply, because we could not understand the message.

"The EAS Heracles launched ships to impede our own ships. In response, the escort for the Cybele left immediately to report to the military ship it called home base. That ship was making preparations to go to the Cybele's last known position when the Cybele arrived back to our current operational space.

"The EAS Heracles had sent no further communications and did not attempt to reply in the only format we could communicate with. Instead they sent a small ship with soldiers of your government. Through chance, your soldiers had not yet captured the command deck of the Cybele. Our Battlestar sent a squad of Colonial marines to capture your people. All were captured with no casualties.

"The first purpose of my diplomatic mission is to return your people to you. This is the reason I asked for two of your shuttles to come rather than a single one."

Mitchell asked harshly, "Where are they then?"

Foster looked at him for a long moment and then replied politely, "We will retrieve them. Lt. Sundquist will assist so that they can be told directly what is happening."

Mitchell said, "As an Earthforce Officer, I protest. Sundquist (he deliberately left off rank or any other respectful suffixes) is not currently in good standing with Earthforce. He is not authorized to represent us. One of my people will assist."

Tory listened to the translation and then replied in a much more formal tone, one less polite. "No. This is not Earth Alliance ship. This is of the Twelve Tribes. Your military personnel are not welcome to travel our ship outside of necessity. It is not necessity that your subordinate is allowed to move through our ship." They did not want Earth to see anything they didn't have to.

Mitchell contemplated answering. Lantze beat him to it. "Sundquist claims to be acting in Earthforce's interest. How is his involvement any different than our own?" Mitchell nodded in agreement.

Foster listened to the translation and then replied. "It is not a matter of who is authorized. It is a matter of Sundquist already has been to see them. The Babylon 5 Station Commandant, Sheridan, formally requested permission to send an officer to ensure that the Earthforce marines had been treated well and were healthy. We allowed it in the interest of expediency. Sundquist was that officer and this is why we asked permission to bring him rather than any other. He could act as advocate for them not under Colonial authority to represent their interests during the trip here."

Lantze did not allow Mitchell to answer. "Very well. Please bring them."

Foster nodded and a Colonial Marine led Sundquist out of the room. Nothing was said while they were gone. Very soon a squad of Colonial Marines led the squad of Earthforce marines into the room. The Colonial marines, through Sundquist, had them stop to one side.

Mitchell said, "We'll take them now."

Foster immediately said, "No!" Everyone looked at her. She spoke again and Cole translated. "No. First we will allow your medical person to check them and to ensure they are healthy. Once that is verified and we have returned their personal property, and a receipt has been signed verifying their return as healthy, your security officers can lead them to your second shuttle."

Mitchell sighed but allowed it. He motioned the nurse to check on the Marines and she quickly verified that the, apparently, were healthy and undamaged. Once she reported that, Sundquist set a data on a surface near a playback unit, "This is a recording of the conversation I had with them when I inspected them."

Cole moved to it and played it. On it, there was a clear record that they had been unquestioned and untortured.

Foster then spoke and Cole translated, "Have any of you been tortured or questioned since this recording?"

Samuals sighed. "No. We have been in the area provided and have had no contact other than the guards watching and food and water being provided."

"Thank you." She motioned to another Colonial marine. He went out and came back pushing a small cart. There were packages on the cart. "These are the uniforms you were wearing and any personal items we collected when you were captured. We are now returning them to you. You may step forward and collect the package bearing your name and inspect the contents."

Samuals led his people forward and each one did as asked. "Where are the weapons we were carrying? They're not here."

"When we enquired at Babylon 5, we checked and we were told that weapons and equipment was issued and not personally owned. We did not give permission for your people to come onto our ship and so we do not recognize the return of such to be required. Uniforms are sometimes paid for by the marine and the personal items are your own. We do not have a right to keep any of them. But equipment and weapons assigned to you are no longer your concern."

Samuals looked at Mitchell who nodded sourly. "Okay, then. Thank you."

Once everyone was ready, Foster spoke. She pulled a data crystal out. "I will now play the message our ship was sent and show the replies we sent so that all parties are aware of exactly what happened."

Lantze volunteered, "That is not necessary. We acknowledge that a mistake was made, as we were unaware that your people did not understand English."

Foster looked at him and then, after the translation, replied, "That might be true. But your marines were not told and did not hear. We will not send them back without a full explanation so that we know they understand."

Lantze could see that he would not change her mind. "Very well."

Foster played the recording. It was obvious that Hall had been very confrontational.

"This is a printing of the replies we sent." She pulled the crystal and the printout and handed them over. She also handed over the crystal from Sundquist.

Sunquist volunteered, "On that crystal are the records of Envoy Foster's statement before the League of Non-Aligned Worlds as well as Babylon 5's records of our interactions with them. They specifically requested that we create such a record and hand it over to a representative of the Earth Alliance.

"We were told that the Twelve Tribes of Kobol do not officially wish to involve themselves in what could only be currently recognized as internal Earth Alliance matters."

Foster then spoke again. "We will be visiting Babylon 5 not to support those elements that have broken away from the Earth Alliance but because it is the easiest access point to contact foreign governments. If you sent a representative to meet us there, we would meet with them. Babylon 5 has claimed to be a free port and we verified with the Station Commandant that a diplomatic representative from Earth Alliance would be recognized if one was sent." There was no chance of that actually happening as it would require Earth Alliance to recognize Babylon 5 as independent. But that was not the concern of the Colonial government.

"Also, Captain Sheridan has agreed to apprentice a recently commissioned officer of the Colonial military and she is being assigned to Babylon 5. This is not a sign that we recognize one side of Earth Alliance's internal conflicts or another. The officer in question was commissioned as a specialist, much like a medical doctor, and so required commissioning. But we do not have the time, right now, to put her through basic military instruction. We asked Captain Sheridan to assist and he agreed." Lyta would wear civilian clothes in matters regarding involvement with Earth until the Colonies officially took sides.

"Until and unless there something occurs to force us to act for or against one side or another according to the conscious of our people, we are completely neutral."

Tory pulled another data crystal out. "Captain Sheridan provided us with a copy of the Earth Alliance Constitution and information that is considered non-sensitive regarding Earth history and Earth religions. We provided a copy of our Articles of Colonization, a copy of our Sacred Scrolls, and some distant history. Matters of recent history are a sensitive matter and were not included. We are now providing you with the same information we gave to the Commandant of Babylon 5 and what we have told him he is allowed to give to other governments."

She placed the last data crystal in Lantze's hand.

"Before we get to the last matter, are there any questions?"

Lantze and Mitchell withdrew and spoke. Finally they returned. Lantze asked, "Where can we find you if we wish to send a representative directly?"

Tory listened to the translation and then replied. "I am sorry but that is currently a matter of Colonial security. We are not yet in a position to give out that information. We are still recovering from our flight from a terrible enemy. We have lost 20 Billions souls in the past two years, mostly in the initial attack against our worlds and within the first days of the conflict, and the remaining Colonial citizens and the Colonial civilization is still attempting to re-gather itself. We do not have the time, resources, or will, to open relations with any other than one race, the Narn, and that is only because they can most immediately provide what is needed."

Lantze was horrified. "20 Billion lost? All Human?"

"Yes."

"Earth Alliance would consider it an obligation to help a Human population under such dire circumstances."

Tory listened and then replied, "No. To accept such would involve us with your troubles. Also, we do not wish to be subsumed by your culture. Though we are originally of Earth, our ancestors left 5000 Earth years ago."

Lantze asked, "Is there proof of that?"

Foster nodded. "Another reason we asked for a medical person to come with you. Please wait and observe."

Tory had each Colonial marine give a swab of DNA from saliva and each one was sealed away. They had specifically asked Babylon 5 to provide the means. And when almost all Colonial personnel had provided samples (Tory herself had not), the samples were sealed into a carry bag.

This was handed to the nurse that had come with.

"These are DNA samples from twenty of our people. Test them. You will find that all are human, no specific differences. You will also find that none have a common ancestor to any DNA record you have on file for the last 5000 years. Unless there is something we don't know about, which is a statistical possibility but we deem unlikely. It is an impossibility that any common ancestor can be found within 2000 years because we lost all contact with outside civilizations then.

"We freely provide these because we are open regarding the matter and none could use it against us without using it against yourselves. I will say that all colonial citizens have been immunized against Earth diseases with the assistance of Babylon 5. Babylon 5 is working to ensure that any disease we might carry has a vaccine created against it, but none have been found so far that endangers Earth humans and the medical staff there has been diligent in checking, for their own safety."

Once this had been translated in its entirety Tory asked, "Is there anything else you wish to bring up before our final item?"

Lantze looked at Mitchell, who shook his head, and then said, "Not that we know of."

"Very well. As far as the last item."

Tory pulled a formal document out, with the correct seal. It contained fourteen signatures: The President, the Commandant of the Colonial Fleet, and the Quorum of Twelve.

"This is the official protest letter as regards the EAS Heracles interfering with the Cybele, a freighter registered with the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. We have included a translation, verified at Babylon 5 to be correct English. It includes a request that Earth Alliance not involve themselves with our vessels in neutral space unless they are witness to a crime committed by them or against them. All interstellar treaties between recognized powers would then come into operation. Notification of involvement between your ships and ours can be sent to us via the Babylon 5 Advisory Committee." She handed over the document and translation.

"This concludes all matters which the Twelve Tribes of Kobol require for this diplomatic visit. You will be led back to your shuttles. Please inform your ships and IO Control that we will be making our own way out of Earth Alliance Space. We arrived via jump gate so as not to alarm you. We will provide our own exit so as not to inconvenience you. Within 30 minutes of your departure, all Colonial ships and our Narn escort will have left. Thank you for coming. You may go now."

* * *

Captain Reed in IO Control watched the visitors as they prepared to leave. He had watched as the two shuttles left the carrier, the Starfuries moving in formation to escort them.

Major Simpson called out, "Something is happening with Galactica."

The two officers (as well as the watching Omega Destroyers) watched as the landing bays of the Galactica extended out from the side of the ship. The cavernous bay could now be seen.

Suddenly, the Vipers that had been sitting in stationary placement around the Phoenix suddenly turned 180 degrees. And then they shot forward, faster than a Starfury being launched, toward the extended bay of the Galactica. Their flight showed the fighters as amazingly maneuverable, possible even comparing favorably with a Starfury, though analysis would have to measure if that were true.

The Narn ship stayed in static position as the Phoenix moved forward and then turned around. The watching Earth units saw the ship actually fly into the bay of the Galactica. Once inside, it landed.

The landing pods then began their inexorable return to their original position. Soon, there were only the two warships obviously present. The G'Tok then turned, a jump point forming. The G'Tok slowly turned and then accelerated into the vortex. The vortex closed and all that was left was the stationary Galactica.

Everyone was confused.

Suddenly, the Battlestar Galactica winked out of existence, no trace of their presence remaining.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"


	20. Getting Back to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would point out that Laura is "speaking diplomatic" – she is not normally so flowery at all.

The Galactica waited in the designated system for the G'Tok to arrive. It would take 6 hours if nothing interfered.

"Captain. Would we be able to jump back to current Colonial Space from this location?"

Gaeta checked his computer and the readings. "No, Sir. Still too much unmapped between there and here."

Adama nodded. "I expected that. Are they any locations mapped which we can jump to?"

"It will take me a few minutes to check each one we've now got on record."

"Do that. Let me know in 10 minutes. And then get onto mapping known space from our current location. We've got hours to wait and there is no reason we can't be a survey ship for most of that time."

"Aye, Sir. I will let you know in ten minutes as to our currently recorded navigational status."

"Carry on."

Adama could be a bastard about it, but they weren't running – they had to remind themselves – and could take the time to do it right. Standing over their shoulders wouldn't make them faster, so he retreated to his office.

* * *

Ten minutes later, on the dot, Gaeta called. "This is Actual. Go ahead."

"Admiral. The different mapped locations are none of them quite close enough. I do have a suggestion, sir."

"And that is?"

"Jump the Galactica outside of the immediate system. Perhaps 500 to 1000 Caprican AU. Our former star system, Helios, was a trinary system and that made calculations much harder. Most stars in the region are single with a very few being binary star systems. There are no trinaries. We should have much less trouble mapping gravitational bodies than was usual in the Colonies. We might be able to ensure precision if we get outside of the immediate pull of the local star." Gaeta actually sounded enthusiastic.

"Well, Colonel Tigh is off duty and I'm resting. Take control of CIC, Mr. Gaeta. I am authorizing you to calculate a jump 1000 AU away from the local star, spend 5 hours mapping, and then return the Galactica to proximate position of the local jump gate."

"Aye, Sir!"

"Only interrupt me if other ships business requires it or if there is a problem. Otherwise for the next few hours, Galactica is yours, Captain. Carry on." He hung up the phone.

Adama decided to spend the time going over and filling in any missing aspects of the logs, work he hadn't had time to do. It was time to make sure things were ship shape.

* * *

Another officer, a Lieutenant, walked into CIC. Gaeta looked up from the navigational console he and the other CIC personnel were concentrating on. "Something you need, Lieutenant?"

"Sorry Captain Gaeta. The Admiral sent me."

"What does the Admiral need?"

"He asked me to retrieve navigational records, copies only. He also told me that I should ensure that what I am doing does not interfere with the operation you are currently conducting and that I should defer to you as regards the matter as you currently hold CIC."

Gaeta stood a little straighter at that. He decided to be accommodating. "Feel free, Lieutenant. We're working on current navigation and don't need to hoard the records. If you need help, ask Ensign Teed."

"Thank you, Captain."

* * *

Adama looked up as Lt. Duram came back in. "Any troubles, Lieutenant?"

"No, sir. Captain Gaeta was not interrupted and had Ensign Teed assist me."

"Good. Set those down here." The officer did that.

"Anything else, sir?"

"No. You can go back to regular duties."

* * *

Adama looked at the notations and sighed. He picked up the phone. "Find Colonel Tigh and send him to my office." Without waiting for an answer, he then hung up the phone went back to deciphering it if he could.

Soon the hatch opened. "Admiral. You asked to see me?"

"Yes I did." He looked up. He saw Tigh and his two escorts. Suddenly he was irritated – the product of doing paperwork. "For gods' sake, if Colonel Tigh had a hidden program to kill me, it would have kicked in a long time ago. Saul? Sit your ass down. Marines? Get your asses out of my office. You can wait outside if you have to."

The two snapped to attention, "Aye, Sir!"

Tigh looked at Adama. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"We're waiting for the Narns. And Gaeta is giddy about mapping. I gave him CIC for 5 hours and told him to leave me alone unless there was a crisis. If he's going to expect treatment befitting his new rank, he better demonstrate ability commensurate with that new rank."

Tigh, who had sat down, replied, "I see. And you need me because …?"

"I can't read your damn chicken scratch. I'm making sure the logs are complete since we've got time. And rather than you off having fun or, I don't know, sleeping, you're going to sit your ass in that chair and help me figure out this feldercarb."

Tigh grinned wryly at the antiquated word for an unfair situation. "Okay. Show me what you can't read and I'll try." The two spent the next several hours working through the stack.

The marines did check in on occasion, but seeing the two men work they got out as fast as they could.

* * *

Right on time, Galactica was back where it was supposed to be and Tigh had been sent off to get a few hours before his shift. Right on time, the jump gate activated. "Contact the G'Tok."

"Aye, Sir." After a moment, "G'Tok replying, data only." Until someone learned Earth standard, that would have to be the method of choice.

"Send this. Welcome back. Did you encounter any troubles?" Adama said.

"Sending." After a moment the reply came. "No. We were not confronted – all was well. We did pass Earth ships but none hailed us."

"Good. Thank you for your assistance. Ambassador G'Kar will travel with us and we will ensure his return to Babylon 5. You know where we can be found if necessary."

The G'Tok finally received the comment and answered back. "Yes we do. We will wait for you to engage your drive and then we will jump ourselves. Good Travels."

"Good Travels. Galactica, Out."

Gaeta finished the transmission. "Acknowledgement received, Admiral."

"Very well, Captain. Can we jump all the way back to Colonial Space?"

"Negative, sir. Still too many stellar bodies unmapped which could interfere. But we can make it in three jumps."

Adama nodded. "Three jumps. Well, that's a start. How long?"

"If we jump continuously, giving an optimum minimum recharge time? Ten minutes from the beginning of the first jump."

Adama nodded. "Get me on the intercom."

"Aye, Sir."

Adama picked up the phone and waited until Gaeta nodded. "Attention the Galactica. This is Actual. We're going to try to get back to Septis in three jumps, one right after the other. We're going to see how good Captain Gaeta and the mapping crew are. Prepare for any emergencies. Set Condition One throughout the ship."

Gaeta called out, "Condition One, Aye!"

After two jumps, Adama called out, "Hold the next jump. Hail that ship!"

* * *

Captain Hall on the EAS Heracles was looking for any trace of the people that had taken his men. After contacting Earthdome, they had no better idea than he who had taken them. And so he was trawling neutral space. 8 marines were not all that important but it was the principle of the thing.

Suddenly there was an alarm. "New ship just appeared in system! 250,000 Kilometers!"

"What does it look like?" Hall asked eagerly.

"Silhouette unknown." After a pause he sounded out, "We're being hailed. Datalink only."

He asked, "What does it say?"

The man read it and said, "_Earth Alliance Omega, this is Battlestar Galactica, Tribes of Kobol. Please respond using datalink only, don't speak Earth Standard._" Another pause. "Message repeats."

Hall considered it for a moment. "Respond: Galactica, this is EAS Heracles."

After another pause, "Response: _Heracles. Just returned your marines to Earth Alliance representative at IO, Frederick Lantze, dispatched Earthdome, and Captain EAS Apollo, Mitchell. Please Contact Earth Alliance government regarding status of ships of Twelve Tribes of Kobol._"

Hall almost groaned. "Respond. Acknowledged. Galactica, Request information on unfamiliar jump to explain to superiors on Earth."

The officer looked at his display and finally reluctantly read it out. "_EAS Heracles. Not at this time. Galactica, out._" The man looked up. "Datalink terminated."

Just as Captain Hall was deciding what to do, his decision was made when the ship on his sensors suddenly disappeared and they were once again alone in the local system.

Captain Hall sighed. "Put it all together and then get me Earthdome on Gold Channel One."

* * *

And, only a few minutes after they had left their meeting with the G'Tok, they were back in the Septis system.

"Are we where we're supposed to be?"

"Yes, Sir. Dradis confirms location: Septis system between Septis and Septis II."

"Good. Confirm Colonial Transponder ID with Pegasus. Inform Phoenix to prepare to launch."

"Aye."

Pegasus soon verified them and Pheonix was launched. "Admiral, Pegasus Actual on the line."

Adama replied, "I'll take it here." He picked up the phone.

"_Admiral, how did it go?_" Lee's voice came through.

"We told them what we needed to. We even ran into Heracles on the way back and told them that their people were back at Earth."

"_We need to get the rescue mission ready. I'll need the pilots and raptors that are coming with me, as well as Cole, since he is commanding one White Star. And we'll have to go back to Babylon 5 to pick up his White Star._"

"I know. We still have to get G'Kar and the President to meet each other. I'll send over the charts and navigation data that we've collected." He paused. "Captain Gaeta has done a pretty good job on jump planning. It might be best if I sent him to you. He likes you better than Tigh too, so it might make a smoother mission."

Lee paused. "_Won't that leave you without?_"

"The Pegausus' mission is the most important thing we've got. We couldn't really think about it while the Cylons were close, but now that we're far enough away, this is it. We've announced to the galaxy we exist and we're neutral. The only government we're really talking to is the Narn – and he's here. We just have to keep ourselves safe and give you a place to bring our people."

"_Understood. Perhaps you can send G'Kar down on a raptor with Cole to translate and then come over here to review our final plan._" He paused and said, "_Bring Gaeta._"

"Sounds good to me. I'll be on a raptor in ten minutes with Captain Gaeta. We'll launch one raptor to Phoenix for Cole and G'Kar, we'll be the second, and then the rest will launch to come over. We're keeping a few to help with logistics but most are going with you. If necessary, they can jump separately if you run out of room on deck."

"_We'll work it out. We'll be waiting, Admiral._"

"Thank you. Galactica, Out."

Adama, hanging up the phone, looked at Gaeta and said, "Get Colonel Tigh up here. You're coming with me to Pegasus. And you may be on the rescue mission – you've been the one who has calculated most of the jumps we made, or at least oversaw it, and your experience may be necessary."

"Aye, Admiral." He motioned to one of the staff who went to retrieve Tigh.

* * *

When Colonel Tigh came up, Adama spoke. "Okay. You're in command until this rescue mission is away at least. Gaeta is coming to the Pegasus with me. They're taking most of the raptors so we'll have to send vipers when possible for messages. And since we're going to be in charge of keeping our people safe, we're going to have to do readiness drill – we haven't had a good drill in over a year. That will be for you to arrange." He paused. "Have you run into problems due to your origins?" Adama was being circumspect.

Tigh gave a wry smile. "No really. Starbuck gave me some lip – but we always had a personality clash. But it was off duty and I had given her permission to say whatever she wanted. Finally, she said that as long as you approved, she would ignore it. Most of the rest have decided to follow her lead."

"And Tyrol?"

"Tyrol has been with the people making plates to finally get the Galactica's armor squared away and he stayed with Pegasus to get the raptors all serviced and ready to go. You should ask him when you're over there. Petty Officer Henderson, who he left in charge here, was supportive and she's not letting anyone say a thing."

Adama nodded. "That's something that I should have thought of. Call Henderson to CIC."

* * *

Very soon, Cally Henderson reported to CIC. Adama saw her and said, "Petty Officer Henderson. Front and Center."

Cally quickly moved and stood nervously in front of the Admiral.

"Mr. Gaeta, open intercom shipwide and provide a feed to Pegasus, especially their deck."

Soon Gaeta signaled that the intercom was active.

"Petty Officer Henderson. I have been told that Chief Petty Officer Tyrol, Deck Chief, has left you in charge of the deck gang on Galactica whilst he assisted in preparing the Pegasus for her mission. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir." She sounded nervous.

"I see. And do you find it appropriate that a Petty Officer Second Class is left in charge of such a large and utterly vital area of operation on a Battlestar?"

Cally's eyes widened. "It's not for me to say, Sir."

Admiral Adama stopped and considered that answer. "That's an interesting point. However, let me ask you this: Are there deck hands with more senior rank, with more experience?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And if there are more senior hands, why did he leave you in charge?"

"Sir. He told me that he trusted me to do the job. Sir." She tried to give her most confident face.

"I see." Adama stopped his movement and stood in front of Cally. "Well, I trust the judgment of my people. Attention to Orders!"

And completely unexpectedly, Cally Henderson was promoted to Petty Officer 1st Class and her position as deputy-in-charge to Tyrol was confirmed. And because it was an enlisted man (well, woman) he had Gaeta administer the oath of office rather than himself or Tigh.

When it was done he said, "Your work is appreciated and I've seen the effort you and your people have put in, for all of us. This promotion is deserved, as many more are as well which are still to be decided on and administered. But I hope to see your excellent service continue. All hands, dismissed to duty. That is all."

Adama then said, "Get back to work, Petty Officer 1st Class Henderson."

The now blushing woman replied, "Aye, sir!" and retreated.

"Colonel Tigh, make certain that is marked in her record."

"Aye, sir. I'll take care of that right away."

* * *

G'Kar waited outside of the room with Marcus Cole and Tory Foster. "There seems to be a lot of people doing a lot of things."

Marcus nodded. "They're getting their people ready for anyone they can save. Might be only a few. Might be a lot. They don't know."

G'Kar replied in a contemplative voice. "It puts what my people suffered into perspective. We lost millions. They lost billions." Marcus translated for Foster.

Marcus then replied, "Millions or Billions, death for the idea of superiority is … senseless. The Cylons decided they needed to pay the Colonials back and follow the idea that God made them do it. The Centauri were originally opportunistic, and then both of you were resentful. At some point, you just have to look at the future."

G'Kar nodded in a distracted manner.

Foster was retrieved to brief the President and the Quorum before G'Kar was called in. After a half an hour, which they assumed was the time to brief the Quorum, the two were called in.

* * *

G'Kar was led to an area facing a woman and a group of Humans. Standing next to the woman was Foster, the representative.

The woman spoke. "Greetings and welcome. I am Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol under the Articles of Colonization. Those seated before you are the Quorum of Twelve, our Legislature and the elected representatives of each Colony of Kobol."

G'Kar listened to the translation and then replied. "Greetings. I am G'Kar, Ambassador of the Narn Regime representing the Kha'Ri to the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and Babylon 5." He looked around. "I see that you understand all too well the suffering of wars of subjugation and destruction. I say that is a joy to meet and stand before you and a sorrow that you understand so well."

Laura and the Quorum listened to the translation and then gave their thanks. "Please have a seat." G'Kar did so. Marcus stood by as translator.

The President spoke. "I am glad that you were able to come and meet. Our Fleet Commandant asked a neutral third party who would be the best possible partner in our efforts to rebuild our civilization. He was saddened to admit that it would not be his own people, but that the Narn could most understand our plight. Our mutual friend said that Narn needed to rebuild its fleet, secure its borders, and an exchange of technology and service could allow us to do the same. Our request for your visit was to at least begin talks towards that end."

G'Kar considered that. "And what would you be able to provide?"

Laura answered, "Our people are rebuilding. Although we are few in number, we do have ships that can mine ore, smelters who can process it, fabricators who can shape it. We have technology to build things and the knowledge of how to do so. We have the technology to manufacture and install artificial gravity systems, more efficiently than others might have. We cannot provide outsiders with our means of Faster-Than-Light travel, but like all other governments of star-faring races other than our own, you already have access to the ability to enter and use what is commonly known as hyperspace."

G'Kar listened to all of this. He knew that they had no plans to give their drive away, though he was disappointed in that. "And what do you ask of us, should we decide that we wish to achieve what you can provide?"

"The Colonies of Kobol are few in population. But we have much which others might need – or want. We cannot afford to take time to rebuild our own defenses. And so what we ask for is what we believe you can provide: In addition to knowledge of generally accepted technology, hyperspace drives, computers, and energy-based defensive weapons, the Narn have resources and the will to begin the rebuilding of ships and defenses more quickly than we could by ourselves. Make no mistake. Without a partnership, we would still do as required. It would be longer and harder but we are determined to succeed and survive and thrive. The decision to approach the Narn, however, has two causes."

"And they are?" G'Kar asked.

"The first is as I stated: Narn can most use what we can provide and Narn can best provide what we need. The second is simple: All races, I am certain, have a certain amount of consideration of the general good. But I also fear that most are more concerned with their own needs and always work mostly on the basis of: What do I get? I am certain you are interested in what the Narn could get.

"But there is a simple observation: You fed us when asked. You did not do so with an understanding that recompense would be expected. You did not withhold to achieve payment. You proved yourselves a compassionate and moral people. My people have lived the last months, years, only dealing with a murderous and implacable foe. To meet such kindness was … affirmation.

"My people are great believers in morality and compassionate. There is recognition of the sanctity of life we try to remember in our dealings. You have shown the same. Therefore we think that we can work with you better than others who might be more mercenary upon first approach."

G'Kar took a long look at Roslin, and then looked around at the others. And except for two which seemed less than happy with her approach, most seemed in complete agreement. He stood.

"I do believe that we can work together profitably and for mutual benefit. I am aware that your government and military is involved in a critical and time-sensitive mission and so I do not think that it would be useful to stay and to complete long talks here and now.

"I would offer a tentative agreement, to bring back to my government. We will provide specifications for plasma and laser-based weaponry immediately in exchange for artificial gravity technology. Further I suggest making arrangements for designers and engineers from both of our people to gather upon Babylon 5 to design ships to accommodate our needs. We both have basic plans, or so I assume you brought the designs for your battlestars." Laura nodded in agreement. "We can help each other to determine how to most efficiently modify plans to most quickly allow ships to be built which suit both of our needs. And when that is done, we can work together to design optimally for the future."

Once the translation G'Kar paused and then sighed.

"As for hyperspace engines, we probably need those more immediately than yourselves. I do suggest the Minbari, specifically Delenn of Minbar, for negotiation on that matter. The ships she commands, the White Stars already help protect your people and will assist in recovering more. She has proved moral and compassionate as well. And though, like our mutual friend, it pains me that some among my people should not have access to your jump drives. I applaud your restraint in providing it to any other. But there is something to consider."

Laura and the Quorum were curious. "What should be considered?"

"I had occasion to speak to your Admiral Adama recently. He explained that as a boy he grew up venerating the image of the Colonial Warrior from your history. He said that these men from your past, from your exodus from Kobol, were protectors, men of honor of duty, of sacrifice. They were the noblest expression of your people that he knew. He stated that this was the ideal which he wished to bring your military to, should it be within his power to do so." There were murmurs from around the Quorum. G'Kar continued on.

"Marcus, who was translating, offered that such is the image of the Anla'shok, of which he is a member. He admitted such was a goal that required continual work. He was not the most ideal, but that was what all Anla'shok try to be. The Rangers, as they are known in Earth Standard, are almost a martial order. They commit themselves to the higher principles of peace and duty and honor. And while they were created to fight the Shadows, the dark enemy recently defeated for the final time, they now are moving to a new purpose: To help create the peace between all sentients. If there was a group, outside of my own people, and possibly more than my own people, that I would trust to maintain that integrity, it would be the Rangers.

"You wish to keep your drive because you cannot trust others to keep it from being used for dangerous and destructive efforts against you and others. If there were a group that I could believe would not use it only for their own gain but for the gain of all it would be the Rangers. And they would keep your secrets to the death. Of that, I am certain."

Laura looked a bit surprised and looked at Marcus Cole.

"Ranger Marcus Cole, would you agree with Ambassador G'kar's observations?"

Marcus considered the answer. "Personally, I do believe so. And although I am certain the Rangers, Captain Sheridan, and others would wish me to find out details, I have avoided it because it is your technology and not ours. It is not for me to decide if the Rangers could be trusted, though I trust them, and Delenn. It is your place; the technology is yours."

G'Kar chuckled. "There is proof. And if you need further, ask yourself this: How much has Ranger Cole heard while providing translation services for your highest levels of government? And how much has he spoken of it to anyone not there?"


	21. Enter Delenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember somewhere where the literal translation of Anla'shok is "Application of Force" shok being force or power (Fayzhan shok – apply full power or ahead full power). Ranger being someone who works across a range – each usually protects his own range. I've been googling it and can't find it. Do I have my head up my own ass?
> 
> And we're still in the "everything is rosy" stage. We'll get to possible religious hardliners from the Colonials, Cylons meet aliens, reactionaries from Earthgov, and Aliens who want to interfere stage.
> 
> The whole reason for picking the points in each show is that this was before Battlestar Galactica went completely mental with the Colonials killing their own people and it was an interesting point in B5. I'm going to have to use All Across the Watchtower in a few chapters – and I have to figure out how in the hell that mixes in there. I read a fanfiction where it was used as a password and that was interesting but the tune IS used IN the show, not as backdrop. Which makes the timing of both Canon battlestar galactica completely wacky (although Anders playing it could be complete chance) and it makes it very hard for my story. But I intend to figure out a way to explain it.

Marcus was on the Phoenix, which was now berthed on the Pegasus. G'Kar and Tory would return to Babylon 5 and work out an agreement between Narn and the Twelve Tribes.

He would report to Sheridan, what he could, and then take command of White Star 27. White Star 36, with Sharon Valerii on board, would travel on the Pegasus as well. Sharon had agreed to use her Cylon nature to help pinpoint the jumps that were required. She had finally showed Adama how a small incision provided an access port. She could hook up to a computer, specifically the Pegasus's jump-controlling computer.

This would not have been as effective on Galactica – the older Battlestar was too analogue.

Adama had listened to her explanations and then said, "You're entire job is to assist with stellar cartography as regards FTL jumps. You are to stay in CIC or in quarters nearby. And under no circumstances are you to endanger your child by exposing yourself to any unnecessary danger." Sharon had only nodded. Her tentative loyalty to Adama was strengthening.

Marcus also had the material that the President had authorized Babylon 5 to broadcast with the request that it be broadcast quickly.

Marcus' voice and face had been altered, and notice would be put on the broadcast to "protect his privacy".

Earth Alliance would either not say anything or certain facts would come to light. As soon as the broadcast was sent, Babylon 5 would transmit a message from the Twelve Colonies. It included a video file which was not referred to or broadcast. A message was attached saying that the Twelve Tribes would keep it confidential in exchange for Earth Alliance refusing to comment on the "editing to respect a private third parties' anonymity'.

Marcus smirked when he remembered the final departure of the shuttles from IO.

Flashback

One of the Colonial marines had come up while Marcus was seeing them off. The Colonial had spoken and then Marcus had translated.

"Mr. Lantze. There is something you forgot." Marcus had then accepted the item and handed it over. "This tracking beacon was accidentally dropped by one of your Security escorts. It is likely valuable. Tory Foster, who was alerted to it by the Colonial marines, said this: 'We will assume it was an accident. I don't know what it is but it would violate all diplomatic protocols for it to be something which violated Colonial soil when all parties acknowledged the diplomatic nature of the ship. Return it to them and ask them to instruct their men to be more careful with their equipment'."

Lantze accepted it with a mild wince. "Er. Yes. I'm certain it was an unintentional mistake."

Marcus smiled and ensured the hatch closed.

End Flashback

He was about to get up and go talk to G'Kar (he was bored) when a Colonial marine arrived. "Ranger Cole."

"Yes?"

"Your presence is urgently being requested in the Phoenix control center regards a message."

Marcus nodded and stood up. He knew the way and did not wait for escort.

When he got there, the Phoenix pilot pointed to the non-Colonial comm. system that had been installed. "Message from White Star 42."

Marcus sat down and switched it over to voice. "White Star 42, this is Ranger Cole on the Phoenix berthed in Galactica."

"_Ranger Cole. We received a call from En'til'zha Delenn. She urgently needs to speak to you on the matter of the Colonials._"

"Can you connect me?"

"_She is standing by. I will connect you now._"

Suddenly the voice chanced. "_Marcus_."

The watching Colonials noted the immediate change in the bearing of their visitor. Until this moment, he had been either a background element (when he translated), a steady element (when waiting), or even a strong one (commanding his ship). And even Captain Sheridan on Babylon 5 had only made him respectful. Until now they had not seem him reverent. It was apparent that this woman who spoke commanded him, and he followed willingly.

"En'til'Zha Delenn. How may I be of service?"

"_John has been sending me alerts as to the Colonials and what's been done. From what I've heard, you have done an excellent job. I would have liked to come meet them but I am still working to help overcome the effects of Civil War. The Grey Council has been reconstituted, Neroon having sacrificed himself to ensure that the hardliners were not left in charge of our people or his caste, but still it is fragile in its newness. Which brings me to why I am calling you._"

"We live for the one, we die for the one. Ask and I will provide."

Delenn's tone showed gratitude. "_From what I understand, the Colonials have spoken to the League and have visited Earth. G'Kar is even there now. The Warrior Caste has heard rumor of a newly discovered Human people, not of Earth, and they have heard of technology that the Minbari do not have. They are agitated. I must urgently request a visit by these Colonials to address the Grey Council and the Warrior Caste. I would not ask if it was not vital and urgent._"

Marcus thought furiously. "We must return to Babylon 5. And then their largest carrier is returning to their former worlds to save as many survivors as possible."

"_What direction will they move in_?" Delenn asked.

"The plan is to move to Babylon 5, move to Sector 80 from there, and move beyond it to the Trinary System known to Earth as," and he gave the Minbari name. He was free to do that as Adama had told him to inform his superiors of whatever was necessary to ensure that the White Stars could assist.

Delenn paused. "_How can that be? That sector of space is closed to us. No ships can traverse it – that is why Sector 80 is considered unimportant other than as a training area for Drazi and other alien governments._"

"That is the technology that the Minbari do not have: A drive which can move a ship from one point in space to another, bypassing hyperspace travel entirely. It takes effort, energy and extreme calculation. But that is the method used."

"_In Valen's Name. This may spark a crisis. We must have the Colonials come. Minbar's future may depend on it._"

"I will need to consult Admiral Adama. White Star 36 is on a bay on Pegasus. I will bring him to its bridge and I will call you from there. You will have to make a personal request to him. He is a man of honor, and duty. He is not so callous so as to ignore the implications of his actions. But he is charged with the safety of his people. Please remember that, En'til'Zha. This request might require payment in the blood of his people."

There was a long pause and then Delenn said, "_I understand. I will do all I can to ensure that there is as small an interruption as possible._"

"Very well. En'til'Zha Vene, In Valen's Name." The traditional salute to the Anla'Shok'na was the only answer he had to the hard request that had just been made to him. He greatly wished to say it was impossible and to convince Delenn that it was so. But he was a Ranger. He lived for the one, he died for the one.

He quickly stood and said to the man who had brought him. "I need to see Admiral Adama, immediately."

* * *

Adama stood on the beautiful bridge of the White Star and waited as Marcus connected to his ultimate leader. He heard him speak and an answer. Adama noted Marcus' look of surprise. Marcus spoke "Stand by," which Adama had learned in Minbari and in English.

Suddenly, a visual field descended from the ceiling. And suddenly visible to him was an image of a woman. She was unlike other Minbari as she had hair as no other did. A younger Minbari stood next to her, with a worried look. And he had reason.

The woman looked as if she had survived a great ordeal and was still recovering. He could see the weakness she must be feeling, but had forced aside to speak to him. His respect for this woman grew.

The woman gave a respectful bow, her hands in a triangle shape, which he had seen other Minbari do. The man twitched as though to ensure he was in position to catch her if necessary. "In the name of Minbar, I am honored to greet you. I am Delenn of the Family Mir, of the Minbari Religious Caste, Ambassador of Minbar to Babylon 5."

Adama listened to the translation and gave a military bow in return. "I greet you in the name of the Colonial Fleet of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. I am Rear Admiral William Adama, Commandant of the Colonial Fleet."

Delenn waited and then said, "I thank you for acceding to my request to speak to you. I know that your time is precious and that you are involved in a mission to save your people. And so I do not ask lightly."

Adama nodded respectfully.

"I am asking that you transit to your mission via Minbari space and I ask that you take time, precious as it is, to greet the Grey Council of Minbar, and to tell them the same information that you have told all other races."

Adama listened to the translation and then said, "I need to know why this is necessary. One leader of their people to another. This mission has been given over to my order. And it must begin soon. I need to know enough of the past and enough of the present to make a decision for the future. I do not need long explanations, but I need enough to know why you are so respectfully begging me to act. Be brief. I have not much time, and you are not strong as you have recently suffered."

Delenn became a little stoic. "Physical limitations are of no importance. I will bear what must be borne, for my people."

Adama respectfully replied, "And I respect that and admire the effort you exert. A brief telling of all factors might increase my understanding. Speak deeply, but quickly."

Delenn huffed and then gathered herself. "1000 years ago, during the last great Shadow War, Valen appeared to my people, a Minbari not born of Minbari. We had just suffered great loss and were wavering. He brought a station, a replacement for our forward base just destroyed. He acted swiftly to organize and unite my people and our allies. He instituted the Anla'shok which I now lead. And through his actions he brought us victory, and life.

"Before Valen, Minbari warred with each other. Mainly the Religious and the Warrior castes. We often forgot about the worker or ignored them. Even I have been guilty of that. But Valen's peace came. Minbari did not kill Minbari and so it was for a thousand years.

"17 years ago, our people were led by Dukhat. He was a wise man. Respected by all. He recognized that the Grey Council, and the three castes, were losing their interest in the prophecies of the past. That the Shadows would come again.

"He demanded understanding. And looking. And wisdom. He was leading us on that journey. I was Grey then, a leader of our people. I was Dukhat's student. And his friend. And when we encountered Earth Alliance ships, there was a great tragedy and the Earth Ships attacked. Dukhat, the greatest among us was killed.

"Because I ask so much, I will tell you what few outside of the Grey know. It was my vote which decided that the Earthers must be punished. In greif and pain and sorrow, I moved in a moment. And the Warrior and Religious castes moved as one – a terrible thing.

"It was decided that in payment for the death of the greatest of us, we would fight a holy war. Not of justice. Not of subjugation. But of destruction. And before I could act to change my mind, the whole of the Minbari people were united in purpose to kill the Earthers to the last.

"And although I tried to turn my people, they were inexorable. And when we finally arrived at Earth, in their home system, sheer chance led us to meet, in person, for the first time. A human. Sufficient reason and evidence was found to convince the Grey Council that the war of extinction must be stopped at all costs.

"The Warrior Caste had fought this war. Lost many members. And the Religious Caste was the voice giving the orders to surrender, on the very eave of our victory.

"And this was the first rift in between us. Greater than any since the time of Valen.

"And through the next years, many decisions were made which angered the Warriors but were done in answer to prophecy.

"In answer to prophecy, I underwent a change to what you see before you. And this, and prejudice against humans, was used to remove me from the Grey and to replace me with a Warrior, thereby unbalancing the Council.

"It did not help that the Humans, right after the death of their president, took the Commander of Babylon 5 and sent him to Minbar as Ambassador. They replaced him with Sheridan, whom many Minbari still called Starkiller for using guile and subterfuge to destroy the Black Star, the flagship of our fleet, and two other cruisers.

"The Warriors protested but the Grey Council and the Religious Caste allowed it. What is still unknown to a vast majority of my people is that the reason we surrended was that the Human we found at the battle of the Line was Jeffrey Sinclair. And our most holy relics said that he carried the soul of Valen. We stopped the war because we knew that reincarnated Minbari souls were born into Earth Humans. And Minbari do not kill Minbari.

"Sinclair was the first Ambassador. And Sinclair was made the head of the Anla'shok. And when he did so, he changed the rules. No longer would it only be Warrior Caste. All castes could join – and so could humans. Many Warriors resigned from the Anla'shok.

"And then, when the Grey Council led by the Warriors refused to see the evidence of the Shadows return, refused to get involved, I went before them and, as was told in prophecy, I broke the Council. And I led the workers and religious away to fight the Shadows. This was just as the Earth Alliance President acted so egregiously that Sheridan and many others could no longer support the President. And when Mars was bombed for daring to protest, other colonies declared independence. As did Sheridan. Immediately following the breaking of the Council, I led our ships to support our former most hated enemy.

"And then En'til'zha Sinclair was sent back in time a thousand years and changed to Minbari by technology obtained from the Great Machine on Epsilon, where Babylon 5 orbits, to be Valen.

"We found out that that the prophecies that had led us for a thousand years were not the result of visions, but the result of memories. Those of Jeffrey Sinclair, who became Valen, the greatest of us.

"And the Rangers remaining decided that I would become the new leader. I would become En'til'zha. The warrior, Neroon, who was the one who replaced me, even moved to prevent the ceremony which would install me, threatening to kill, despite Valen's ban.

"Marcus, who is translating, prevented him. And he did so with such honor and resolve that Neroon was moved to admit that I was the best to lead the Anla'shok.

"During the war, Sheridan and I became closer. Until we declared our intent to become one in marriage and life. It was the joy which held us together as we moved to gather, to organize, and to fight. And we forged the League of Non-Aligned worlds and the Rangers into a force large enough to threaten both the Vorlons and the Shadows, though we were still outmatched.

"And Sheridan enacted a plan to force all sides to meet. And then he and I used our gathered understanding, with the help of the first of all sentients, Lorien, that we no longer needed the guidance of the older races. They conversed and agreed. All first ones left.

"However, Earth immediately reacted poorly. It did not help that the current president was helped by the Shadows to become the President. They gave him power.

"And the resentments that had built up over so many years finally erupted. And for the first time in a 1000 years, Valen's peace was lost.

"So you see. It was my responsibility. I was the leader of our people. I started the war with earth. I ended it. I followed prophecy despite others insisting I wait. I broke the Council. I became half human. I paired with the Warriors greatest enemy.

"And so it was my responsibility to accept the price for all of my decisions and actions to end the civil war.

"Using Neroon's assistance, whose honor agreed with my purposes, I brought the end of our conflict in the Temple of Varenni. In ancient times, before the time of Valen, that was where the conflicts between castes were decided. In that temple is the Starfire Wheel. In that temple, I as leader of the Religious Caste surrendered to Shakiri, who led the Warrior Caste. And when he began to talk of the Warriors taking charge I protested.

"The Ancient Minbari knew that in war it is the young and the strong that are sent out to die. The leaders stay back in safety. In the Temple of Varenni that changed. The leaders of the Castes in contention would enter the circle under the Starfire Wheel. And then the wheel would open. Concentrated starfire would shine one those leaders. It would increase in strength until all those in the circle would perish at full strength. The first who left would admit that his caste was not fit to lead. The one who remained, who believed so much that they were willing to die, determined which caste would lead among us.

"This I had told Neroon I would do. Neroon, who believed in his caste and believed in honor, exhorted Shakiri to follow. And he did. However, when Shakiri could no longer stay, when he left the circle, I did not. Even though I had implied to Neroon when I told him of my plan that I would, I knew that the only way to ensure that my people understood was to remain and to sacrifice my life, to pay the full price of my decisions.

"Neroon protested. He entered the circle and retrieved me. And he took my place. While suffering agony he told my people that he was no longer warrior but religious. And he asked them to listen to me. And then he died.

"And so you see, it is necessary for me to do what is required to ensure the stability of my people. In recognition of all those that lost their lives. In recognition of Neroon. In recognition of my peoples' needs, Human and Minbari. And while I moved unexpectedly and placed the Worker Caste in ascendency, with the Religious and Warrior supporting, as it should be, it is my responsibility to ensure that nothing breaks this fragile structure that we have begun with. And your arrival with technology never seen could topple it.

"I must ask you to come before my people and greet them, and explain, so that no one moves on rumor and old fear. If it were any other race than Human, it would not matter. But our history involves humans – it has for a thousand years, though few know it. Humans are the only ones other than ourselves who could either save or damn us. So I beg you: Please come."

She bowed her head and waited.

* * *

Adama could not help but be moved by the request. The White Stars were vital to his success and undermining their leader would prove disastrous for the future. Finally he spoke.

"Can I ask some questions?"

"Yes," Delenn said, looking back at him.

"This Shakiri. What is his rank?"

"He has been the Shai Alyt. Comapred to Earth Alliance, that is General of the Fleet. He would not be Chairman of the Joint Chiefs because he would not, unless we are at war with other races, lead all forces. The other castes do have martial clans. Lennier is of the Third Fane of Chudomo, one of the clans who fight for the Religious Caste. The fifth Fane of Elleya. I am of the Tenth Fane of Elleya, where many religious leaders come from. There are others."

Adama nodded. "Would you say that Shakiri is a good Warrior? He is good with strategy and tactics?"

"Yes. He is Shai Alyt, though that might change because he suffered shame from leaving the circle first. I did not covet the idea of him leading all of Minbar, but his skill in battle cannot be questioned."

"I notice many of your ships have Star names. The White Star, the Black Star. The concept of stars is important to your people."

Delenn smiled. "We know that all of us, all life, was born in the stars. The molecules of our bodies all come from exploding stars. What we are is the same as what is found in the stars we see and the stars we travel. We are … star stuff."

Adama smiled at that.

"Then take this message to the Grey Council, the leaders of your people.

"Ask them to summon Shakiri, Shai Alyt of the Warrior Caste.

"When he has arrived, I want you to tell your Grey Council that the Fleet Commander of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, our equivalent to the Shai Alyt, comes to deliver what has been delivered to all other races and governments.

"And then I want you to tell them that this is not the primary purpose of my arrival.

"I will ask Marcus to send to you the battleplans that have been created for the Minbari rangers who are commanding the White Stars that are coming with us. It includes all details of the entire mission. Tell them that my primary purpose in coming is to consult with Shakiri. Turn to Shakiri and give him a copy of those plans and ask him to review them and to see if he can improve them.

"And then tell him that I am coming on the Battlestar Pegasus, the largest and most powerful Battlestar that my people have left. I will arrive in one day. That is all the time I can afford to achieve his expert advice.

"And then tell him that I will not lead the Battlestar Pegasus. Commanding this ship is my son, the last living child of my family, the last of my Clan. And tell him that I will ask my son to invite him to witness this mission. To see the results of the attempted destruction of a people, 20 billion dead. He will see the price that was avoided in your own war with Earth.

"My son, leading our strongest ship, moves to rescue the final survivors of my people. Almost certainly there will be battle as my people work. And if he can improve our plans, more of my people, and my son, might have a better chance of survival. And then tell him that once that ship leaves that I return to my own Battlestar, Galactica, to watch over the rest of my people. Bitterly I take my place only to wait and hope for my son's return."


	22. The Psi Corps and Telepaths

Lyta Alexander and Susan Ivanova were in Susan's quarters on Babylon 5.

"So," Susan asked, "it hasn't been all flowers and bunnies."

Lyta chuckled. "No. I pretty much blew it. Right in front of the highest levels of Government. The Admiral was pretty straightforward about it. He got them to take a break and right in front of everyone he reamed me out for not following the chain of command. It was embarrassing."

Susan chuckled ruefully. "That sounds like a royal chew out. I've experienced one or two of those. It isn't pleasant."

Lyta's posting to Babylon 5 had produced an interesting situation: She was no longer a civilian and she was unexpectedly of high rank. While it made it harder to interact on a personal level with the average member of the B5 crew, her relationship with the officers had changed.

Susan was a prime example.

Although she was friendly with all her people when she could be, maintaining discipline meant that she had to maintain a certain presence even if off duty: Rules against fraternization were clear. It was important that immediate juniors were treated even more correctly.

And except for the Captain, no one was anywhere near close to the same rank.

This meant that for the first time in a long time, Susan had a person she could socialize with as an equal. And as long as they didn't talk about things that they were not allowed to say to foreign officers, their speech was uncensored.

And so it was that the two women were spending time together off duty catching up.

Lyta nodded in confirmation. "All I could do was stand at attention and say yes sir. It made quite the spectacle."

Susan laughed. "That's all you can ever do. Take the rap and learn to avoid the same mistakes."

Lyta groaned. "It's going to take forever to bone up military correctness."

Susan said kindly, "You'll get it. I'll help."

Lyta gave a grateful smile. "Thank you. Any immediate suggestions?"

Susan considered it. "When you're in uniform, you have to expect people to refer to you by rank, and you have to refer to people by rank. If you become close, there are times where informally you can get away with it." Susan chuckled ruefully. "It can be hard. When I had to figure out if Corwin could be trusted, I tried to force it and called him 'David' … god, I was uncomfortable doing that."

Lyta was surprised. "Just calling him by his first name was hard?"

Susan sighed. "Yeah. He's my immediate subordinate. It's actually _harder_ to maintain correct discipline the closer you are, and so it's more important to be correct. There are times you can socialize, say for a card game or having a drink off duty. But in those cases, it has to be agreed that normal rules are suspended and it has to be limited to that. It's easier to become closer the longer you serve together but Corwin and I don't are different enough in age and origin that we never had that type of relationship. If he was Russian or just a few years older, it would be easier. Some commonalities make it easier."

"So that's why you call him Corwin even when he's not here."

"Right. It reinforces that correctness. If I called him David to other people, it would imply something that isn't there."

Lyta shook her head. "This is so hard."

Susan smiled. "Naaaah. You'll get it."

Lyta nodded. She then got a mischievous smile. "Since we're off duty and out of sight of the minions, it's time for girl talk. What is it between you and Marcus?"

Susan's eyes widened in horror. "No. We're not talking about that!"

Lyta still smirked. "Uh-uh. I don't work for you and this is off duty. This is two friends talking. _Spill_."

Suddenly Ivanova's link chirped. She said with some relief, "Saved by the bell." She hit her link. "This is Ivanova. Go."

"_Commander. This is Allen."_

"Go ahead."

"_I just thought I should warn you that our favorite Psi Cop is in line in customs_."

Lyta and Susan looked at each other. Susan answered Zak, "Damn. Make sure you keep an eye on him. If he wants to talk to us, let me know." She paused. "Technically, he's a free citizen and there are no rules against him. But he does work for an Earth Alliance institution. If he complains about being observed, remind him of that and that Babylon 5's status requires that security consider him a possible security risk." Susan rolled her eyes as she said, "Be polite. But try to watch out for trouble."

"_Understood. Security out_."

Susan looked at Lyta. "What I really want to do is rip his head off and throw him out an airlock. Or bury him in a cell in, say, Gray sector. One of the areas never used because of budget considerations. I'd be perfectly happy locking him up on, say, Gray 25. You think he's here about you?"

Lyta replied, "I don't know." She then smiled. "But I'm a foreign national now. He has no authority over me. If he requests a meeting, I may ask for an observer from the Station staff to help protect my rights during my stay. The Twelve Tribes of Kobol would appreciate any assistance in this matter that Babylon 5 can provide."

Susan looked at her and then smirked. "I am certain the Captain Sheridan would direct us to be accommodating under such circumstances."

Lyta stood up and said, "I'm going back to my quarters and studying the language of my new people. I'm going to avoid casual run-ins with questionable visitors."

Susan stood up. "It's been fun. I'll let you know if you need to get involved."

"Thanks. Until later, Susan." Lyta moved to the door and then stopped. "Oh, and we _will_ get back to girl talk. I _promise_." Lyta giggled at Susan's expression and walked out the door.

* * *

Alfred Bester arrived at Babylon 5. He needed to nudge his asset and this was where the man was. He prepared himself for dealing with Babylon 5 and all of their attitudes.

"Next." Bester stepped forward and the security officer took his identicard and entered it in. The man looked at the screen and said, "Please wait here."

Bester sighed. "Very well."

Soon the man who apparently replaced Garibaldi arrived. "Mr. Bester. Can you tell us the reason for your visit?" Surprisingly, the man showed no hostility.

He tiredly said, "I'm not here to see the Command Staff." And then in a more confrontational tone so as to elicit anger and make it easier to read the man he said, "You people claim this is a free port. I'm here on my own business and you have no right to hold me."

Rather than respond with anger, the man's tone was reasonable. "That is true. You are correct, Officer Bester. However, Babylon 5 regulations require we ask visitors their purpose in coming so that we can ensure that all visitors are directed properly."

Bester took that in and finally replied, "I'm here for private reasons. Call it a vacation, a holiday. I will be here for a couple of days and then I will leave. Nothing to concern Station Security."

The man nodded and then motioned to his officer. "You can arrange visitors' quarters at Customs, right over there. If you have any inquiries, feel free to ask any member of Station Security you might run into for assistance. Have a pleasant stay." The man was politely correct.

Bester was very surprised as how he was being treated. It was not what he had anticipated. He didn't like surprises. Mundanes who surprised you were dangerous to telepaths.

When Bester was out of sight, his officers looked at him. "What was all that about? Isn't he usually a problem?"

Zak said, "Yeah. But did you see how he reacted?" Zak was much more like himself. "An officer I spoke to said it costs nothing to be respectful and professional. And with people like him who are expecting you to react, it really throws them off." He smirked. "And I am always up for making that man uncomfortable and off his game. Tell everyone else – strictly polite and by the book when they run in Bester or any Psi Cop. But definitely keep an eye on him."

The man saw the humor and smiled. "I'll pass that around and along, Chief." This was the first time he had called Zak that instead of Garibaldi.

* * *

The next morning Lyta was in her quarters working on her language lessons when a call came in. She went to the comm panel and answered it. "Computer accept call."

Her face went blank as the expected visage of Alfred Bester appeared. Internally she sighed but asked, "Officer Bester. Can I help you?"

"Lyta. I am here on Babylon 5 and I would like to speak to you, one telepath to another." Bester was watching for reaction.

Lyta paused and then asked, "Is this a personal visit or are you representing Psi Corp?"

Bester replied, "Well, the Psi Corps _is_ responsible for all Human telepaths."

She noted that he did not answer the question. But she took it as he implied. "If you are representing the Psi Coprs, I will have to ask you to address me properly as Lt. Colonel Alexander. That would be considered proper."

Bester's eyes widened. "What?" He gathered himself. "Telepaths are not qualified for military service. And Psi Corp does not use military rank."

Lyta hid her smile as she said, "I'm sorry, but I am not commissioned by Earthforce and am not operating under their rules. I am commissioned under a foreign military and, as such, my military rank is proper."

Bester gave her a long look. "We need to talk about that."

Lyta sighed. "Very well. When would you like to meet?"

"I'm available whenever you are. I'm visiting as regards other matters but wished to take the opportunity to speak to you."

Lyta paused and then said, "Where can you be reached? I will need to make arrangements with my schedule."

"I've taken a room in Red Sector." He gave his room number. "I can be reached there."

"Very well. Expect a call by 12:00 today."

"Until then, _Lt. Colonel Alexander_." He said the last with the politely mocking voice he used when he was forced to be strictly correct.

Lyta shut off the comm. She made her own call. "This is Lyta Alexander in Green 12. I need to speak to Commander Ivanova in CIC."

Very soon, Lyta was told that Susan would make arrangements for a meeting room in Green sector, because this was technically diplomatic. The Colonials would be charged a minimum fee (Lyta was asking for a conference room – Bester would have met in some public place).

However, plans changed when the Battlestar Pegasus popped into Babylon 5 space away from where jump gate travel would normally move.

* * *

Lyta was waiting for Susan's call when the comm station sounded. "This is Lyta Alexander."

Suddenly, the image on the screen was not Susan as she expected but Admiral Adama, Marcus Cole standing with him.

Lyta snapped to attention. "Admiral Adama." She spoke in Colonial standard, with an accent.

Adama smiled and said, "At ease, Lt. Colonel." Lyta didn't wait for the translation but did so. "I see you are learning."

"Yes, sir," she said with a smile. "I not learn all, I start with Military commands and basic phrases." She really couldn't speak it yet.

Still smiling Adama said, "Speak in Earth standard, I've not a lot of time for you to be hunting for words." Marcus translated.

"Yes, Sir."

"How are you settling in?"

"Well, sir. I have begun working with Ivanova to learn military protocol. And I am mostly concentrating on language. Captain Sheridan has not yet needed my services for the TAD assignment so that's what I've been doing."

Adama nodded. "Good. We're here to drop off the Phoenix and pick up White Star 27. We're diverting to Minbar before beginning the mission for diplomatic reasons. Should we bring you?"

Lyta considered quickly. "No, sir. Minbari do not involve telepaths in diplomatic matters. Marcus as translator is the best you can have."

"I thought so, but I wanted to ask your opinion. When you are not following an order from Sheridan, you are required to be on call to assist our Envoy, Tory Foster. Otherwise, continue as you are."

"Yes, Sir. Another matter."

"Go ahead."

"Psi Corp Officer Alfred Bester has requested a meeting. I am making arrangements to have it in diplomatic surroundings and have a Babylon 5 observer."

Adama looked at her. "I see. What do you plan to tell him?"

"I plan to inform him that Psi Corp has no jurisdiction over the Twelve Tribes and that regardless of Earth Alliance law, any inquiries regarding Colonial Law or Colonial citizens should be directed to the recognized representative for the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

Adama nodded in satisfaction. "That is exactly right. Very good, Lt. Colonel. In addition to a Babylon 5 observer, representative Tory Foster will be there. She can answer questions he asks about proper Colonial law."

"Understood. Anything else, Sir?"

"Not now. Continue to represent us well. You are doing a good job."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Adama, out."

Lyta, who had put on her uniform in anticipation of meeting Bester, hurried out of her quarters to meet Tory as she disembarked the Phoenix in Bay 13.

* * *

Alfred Bester grimaced to himself as he made his way to Green 2. He had intended to meet with Lyta in the Zoccolo so he could keep an eye on Garibaldi, but Lyta would only meet in Green Sector, the Diplomatic Sector.

The situation with Lyta was becoming quite annoying. He knew that she had to have been modified somehow – that could be the only answer for why she was no longer a mere P5 but something more.

And for the sake of the Corps, he would find out.

He walked in the door, his most confident and relaxed expression on his face. Three feet into the door he suddenly stopped. "What's this?"

Lyta stood, a foreign uniform he did not recognize covering her. "You requested a meeting. I arranged for it. What else do you think is going on?"

He pointed toward the two women. Susan Ivanova was off to one side, watching with a cold look. And a woman he did not recognize stood next to Lyta. "Why are these people being included in what should be a private matter?"

`Lyta looked at him calmly and said, "You implied you were representing Psi Corps. I am now a foreign national. Tory Foster is the representative of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, the people of which I am now a part and the government which I answer to. Susan Ivanova, as Second-in-Command of Babylon 5, has acceded to our government's request for a station observer to ensure that Babylon 5 regulations regarding adherence to Earth Law and the laws of diplomacy are followed by both sides. She is here to protect you as much as to protect us."

Bester glanced at Susan. Her expression has not changed. "She is biased against Psi Corps."

Lyta replied, "Her personal bias is immaterial in the face of the oath she originally took as an Earthforce officer."

"Babylon 5 has succeeded from the Earth Alliance."

Tory Foster, who had been a reading a translation provided by a screen, motioned Lyta that she would answer. She spoke.

"Hello. I am Tory Foster, Diplomatic Envoy from the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, a Human civilization not affiliated with the Earth Alliance. We requested assistance with the matter. Babylon 5 operates under the Babylon treaties as a diplomatic meeting place. They are charged in ensuring that, if requested, they will help mediate between governments in the interest of peace. This is a meeting between one of our citizens and someone employed by a legally-recognized Earth Alliance institution."

Bester looked at them and then asked, "And where is the proof?"

Lyta smirked and pulled out forms. On top was the document provided by the Colonies of Kobol that Lyta Alexander, formerly of Earth, had been naturalized as a Colonial Citizen, Colony of Caprica.

Bester read it and then looked up. "Very well. I'm here, Lyta, in the interest of all telepaths. It has been observed that your abilities, since you visited the Vorlon homeworld, far exceed the abilities that you should have as a P5. Even if you are not Earth anymore, it should be obvious to you that understanding how such things occurred would be vital in helping us to better identify and help telepaths. And that is one of our responsibilities."

Lyta looked at Bester for a long moment. "What is your request?"

"We ask that when, in the future, you die a natural death, and only a natural death as certified by a medical institution of your choice would allow it, we wish you to donate your body to the Psi Corps. Many who die donate their body to science in the interest of advancing medical care. This would be the same."

Lyta glanced at Susan, who was livid, and Tory who only watched.

She looked back at Bester. "Congratulations. You have found a valid way to achieve what you want, should I agree. Which I don't." She looked at Susan and said, "I know you're offended on my behalf, but he is right. Many people donate their bodies to science, usually to educational institutions to help new doctors learn healing. And some even donate for experimentation, which is what this is." She looked back at Bester. "But no one can force this. And my answer is no. Have a good day." She stood up.

"Wait!" Lyta paused. "There is still the matter of us ensuring any telepaths among the twelve tribes are being treated well. We're responsible for Human telepaths – it's in our charter."

And this caused Lyta to be angry. "That is presumptuous in the extreme. Earth Alliance Law has no precedence over the laws of the Twelve Tribes. _None_. To assume you have any place in enforcing Earth Alliance law on the Citizens of the Twelve Tribes is a violation of basic international law."

Tory spoke then. "We have seen the Earth Alliance laws as regards telepaths, and we reject them utterly. Earth Alliance law treats telepaths as second-class citizens under the guise of protecting them. They are made unable to pursue many careers. The Articles of Colonization make no allowances for limiting the rights of any descendant of Kobol, save criminal actions. If a telepath used their abilities to attack others, they would be charged, as would any non-telepath who used superior physical strength or their ability to marshal resources that others are not. Mind rape is rape. Mental attacks would be considered attacks against the rights of the one attacked. We need no special laws to deal with telepaths. But using the crimes of one to manipulate the laws into recognized subjugation? No. We will not be a party to that."

Tory turned to Susan. "Our meeting is over. We will be leaving. Please call your security if he interferes with us under the guise of Earth Alliance laws or regulations."

Susan nodded after reading the translation. "I am glad that Babylon 5 could be of service to your efforts at interplanetary diplomacy." She looked at Bester. "You may leave now."

* * *

Later, Lyta was showing Tory Foster around the station. "And this is the Zocollo."

"What is 'Zocollo'?" she asked. "It doesn't translate." She was reading a screen that took Lyta's voice and translated it to Colonial. Lyta had her own screen, though she was trying to understand without it.

"It is a word from another Earth language meaning Great Market Place." Tory was almost overwhelmed by the various sights and sounds around her.

Tory said, "I'm getting hungry. Where should we go?"

Lyta read her own screen and said, "There's a place over here." The two went and sat down, Lyta ordering for them both. The two ate and watched.

Lyta and Tory saw a curious thing. Bester, who was walking away, stopped, turned, and gave a long look at Michael Garibaldi, who was sitting at a table, doing whatever business he was doing.

Lyta jumped up. "Excuse me." She rushed over to a security officer near Garibaldi. "Officer?" the man turned. "I need to report that I just observed Officer Bester perform a telepathic scan of Mr. Garibaldi as he left the area."

Garibaldi, hearing that, jumped up and rushed after Bester. Zak, who had also been keeping an eye out, stopped Garibaldi, who was yelling invectives.

Lyta and Tory stood nearby. Bester was smug and condescending. Zak finally turned and said, "Lt. Colonel Alexander. You reported that you witnessed Officer Bester perform a scan on Mr. Garibaldi?"

"Yes, Security Chief Allen. I did."

"I see." He turned to Michael and said, "Mr. Garibaldi. A witness has reported that that man performed an illegal scan against your person. Do you wish to file a complaint against him?"

Michael was confused. It showed in his voice. "What? He just scans me, messing around in my head and …."

Zak spoke louder. "_Mr. Garibaldi_. Do you wish to file a complaint against this man?"

Michael stopped and finally said, "Yes. I do." Zak nodded.

"Officer Bester. While we are not currently in a position to file a protest with Earth Alliance and Psi Corps, Babylon 5 still is required to ensure the security of its guests and residents. A criminial complaint is being filed for crimes committed during your stay. If you were not a Psi Cop, I would take you under arrest for violating Mr. Garibaldi's rights. In this case, I will have to ask you to stay 500 feet from Mr. Garibaldi's person. I will submit the complaint to my superiors. At that time they may adjudicate that you are to be arrested and charged. They may decide on expulsion from Babylon 5. It is in your best interest, in my opinion, for you to remove yourself from the station before such adjudication might authorize me to act to arrest you. How you handle this is up to you."

He looked at the security officer and said, "Keep a watch on him. I will be calling when Captain Sheridan has made a ruling. Be prepared to place him under arrest at that time."

Bester sneered and quickly withdrew, intending on leaving right away.

Garibaldi asked, "What was all that about?"

Zak looked at Garibaldi and said, "Whatever your beef is, there are rules. You say you're a private citizen, I have to treat you as one. The regs say I do what I'm doing – that's what I have to do. You're my friend Michael. And I really don't like the bastard either. But we _all_ gotta follow the rules."

With bitterness Garibaldi said, "Yeah? Like Sheridan's following the rules?"

Zak was hurt and confused.

Michael looked at Tory and said, "I don't know who you are."

ello. I am Tory Foster, Diplomatic Envoy from the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, a Human civilization not affiliated with the Earth Alliance."

"I've heard rumors." He looked around and then asked in an accusing voice. "What's your take on Babylon 5 and Earth?"

Tory read the translation and then spoke, having Lyta read the translation aloud. "Specific inquiry was made by our people as to Babylon 5's status as regards Earth. We were given a recording of the statement made by Captain John Sheridan upon his declaration that Babylon 5 was succeeding from Earth Alliance. In this declaration he specifically stated that Babylon 5 was seceding from the Earth Alliance until the removal of President William Morgan Clark and the reversal of his actions in violation of the Earth Alliance Constitution."

A number of other people were listening but Tory ignored them. One security officer began recording it for his report.

"The implication is that when the matter is fully decided, Babylon 5 will once again fall under Earth Jurisdiction unless later diplomatic talks amend the Babylon treaties, which are still enforced by the Babylon 5 Advisory Committee. While many governments have recognized the independent status of Babylon 5, the Twelve Tribes of Kobol refuse to become involved with the matter.

"Captain Sheridan would have to justify making a treaty beyond his authority to ensure the safety and security of Babylon 5 residents, for which is currently responsible under those treaties. He _will_ have to justify to Earth Alliance authorities that he has acted within the regulations of Earthforce in his actions.

"This is the reason that the Twelve Tribes will not enter into any formal agreement with Babylon 5 other than access to diplomatic facilities at this time. Such falls under the Babylon treaties. If we were to enter into other agreements, this could be seen as the Twelve Tribes manipulating Earth Alliance into later following a treaty of which they were not a party. This we will not do.

"We do not wish to make formal agreements with Earth Alliance due to our own observations as to their current policies.

"From our understanding, Captain Sheridan has acted to oversee peaceful relations between foreign governments, which _is_ his remit as Station 5 Commander under the Babylon Treaties.

"Even his participation in the war Between the Vorlons, the Shadows, with participation by members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds can be seen as being in answer to those stated responsibilities. His current actions and decisions as regards Interstellar Security, such as the White Star fleet being brought into the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, are consistent as well. That Babylon 5 is currently independent does not negate their responsibilities to enforce Earth Alliance law, Earthforce regulations, the rights of Earth Alliance citizens, or Babylon 5 regulations, as defined and limited by the Babylon treaties.

"Such is the observation and adjudication made by the Twelve Tribes of Kobol and our government as created under the Articles of Colonization. That is 'my take' on the situation.'

Michael Garibaldi took a long look at Tory, a look of arrested irritation and confusion. He looked around and saw how many were watching. His face became sullen and he muttered, "This place is going straight to hell." He grabbed his things and rushed off. A security officer followed to take his complaint.


	23. Meeting the Grey Council

Admiral Adama looked out at the instruments as the Pegasus and White Star 27 moved through hyperspace.

It could be said that at full burn, the White Star was the fastest ship known among the younger races. The Battlestar Pegasus, however, was a step up in Colonial technology and there had finally time to service her properly and not on the run. It was not far behind the White Star in speed.

A Mercury-class battlestar compared favorably with almost any other ship of similar size, of which there weren't many. The Earthforce Omega, the Primus Class Battlecruiser, Sharlin Class Cruiser, the G'Quan Heavy Cruiser: All of these were of comparable length to a Mercury-Class Battlestar. But overall, the Pegasus' displacement was greater than any of them. The engines were at optimum and it had been outfitted as best that the Colonial deck gangs could accomplish.

Its viper bays were as full as they could make them, raptor bays were packed, and every pilot that was not needed as defense at Septis was on the large ship.

Because they had taken the time, the Pegasus was probably the fastest large ship the could be found among any race. Even Cylon Basestars, if the Pegasus was not protecting other ships, would be left behind in a real-space race.

Adama would admit, if asked, that his main reason for sending Pegasus was to allow the crew members who had acted like pirates under Helena Cain to atone for their past actions. They would find and protect civilian survivors and wash away the taint of the past, or so he hoped.

Roslin and the Quorum could say whatever they wanted, but it took sacrifice to wash away blood stains.

In the holds of the Pegasus were three White Stars, only waiting for White Star 27 to complete the set.

Behind the White stars on two decks were the transport carriers Gemenon Traveler and Rising Star. They would not take off. They were short enough to fit with a White Star present and they would increase the available space to put survivors. Those in critical medical condition would be taken to the Rising Star, originally a medical transport and currently containing medical personnel from the Fleet, the Alexander, and Babylon 5.

Every last bit of anti-radiation medicine had been found and gathered as it was expected that many would be suffering from radiation poisoning from the attacks.

The other two holds were not filled to capacity because there still needed to be room to land raptors and vipers quickly for refueling and respite though the current plan of having the Pegasus put into hyperspace meant that immediate combat landings would be unnecessary.

A White Star would open and close jump points allowing raptors and vipers to enter and exit hyperspace. Delenn and Sheridan had already shown that jump points could be formed, if necessary, within the upper reaches of an atmosphere. And unlike Jupiter, no Colonial world had hydrogen in such concentrations that it would explode.

Because they would only be accessing hyperspace within the gravitational influence of a star, the chaotic nature of hyperspace between stars in the sector would not interfere with operations. In fact, the trinary nature of Helios, the Colonials name for the trinary star system they had resided in, meant that it was entirely possible that the White Stars could mark routes between the three systems containing Colonies.

Unlike the Colonials' original plan of using raptors to locate populations as best as possible, the White Stars would also use their more powerful scanners to locate concentrations of people and relay this to the Pegasus.

One would scan, two would defend, and one would be positioned for jump access.

If large numbers were found, their location would be recorded for further rescue. They couldn't save everyone but they could save as many as possible.

Other than that, Lee had been ordered to be opportunistic as circumstances allowed but that his crew, those rescued and then his ship were his priorities.

Lee had been told that his priorities in order were:

1\. His crew. Losing the crew would be a terrible blow to the surviving Colonials.

2\. Survivors. Every life recovered meant a better future.

3\. His ship. The already surviving colonials needed defending regardless and the Pegasus was vital.

4\. Information on other survivors that could be saved.

5\. Information on resources that could be recovered.

Number 1 was the most vital element and was required under all circumstances, even if they decided that had to turn back before they started. Number 2 would move it to the win column. Number 3 would rate success. Anything more would be above and beyond.

* * *

Suddenly there was an alert. "White Star 27 confirms that we will hit Minbari homeworld space in ten minutes."

Lee looked at Adama. Adama pointedly looked at Lee. Lee answered. "Very good, Mr. Gaeta." Gaeta was doing navigation. "Set Condition Two throughout the ship."

"Condition Two. Aye."

The Pegasus didn't expect battle but they would be prepared.

Adama was, in this case, a tagalong. He was not directing the ship at all. "Commander. Once we jump, we wait for instructions through White Star 27. Marcus will immediately call Delenn and then he will tell us what we need to do. Prepare to travel with me to whatever meeting I need to have. Captain Gaeta as acting Watch Officer can watch the store."

"Aye, Admiral," Lee replied.

Gaeta called out, "Message coming from White Star 27."

"Put it on."

"_Admiral Adama. There is one thing I should mention._"

"Go ahead."

"_If the warrior caste are involved, there may be a number of Sharlin-Class Cruisers on hand when we arrive. It is considered respectful, by the warrior caste, to approach warships with gunports open, though they will not be targeted._"

Adama considered that. "Why?"

"_They do it as a sign of respect. It says that they view you as an equal. They do not do it with Earth ships unless it's a formal visit because that was part of the misunderstanding which started the Earth-Minbari war._"

Adama's eyes narrowed "I see." He looked over at Lee. "It's your ship, Commander. How will you handle this?"

Lee thought about it and then laid out his plans. Admiral Adama considered them and decided to let Lee make his play. "And if they are not facing us?"

"Let the original plan of allowing Marcus to initiate contact stand."

"Understood, Admiral."

Adama spoke out. "You get that, Marcus?"

"_Acknowledged. We'll play our part. White Star 27, Out._"

* * *

Delenn and Shakiri stood at a viewing port on the Valen'tha, the Grey Council's ship. They were placed near Minbar.

Because Shakiri was the Shai Alyt, his presence required that there be three other Sharlin-Class ships. These were waiting for their guests. Also present in that formation were the Dogato, run by the religious caste, and the Enfili, of the worker caste.

Shakiri had been correct but slightly sullen when he had arrived before the Grey Council, as though he expected further dishonor. He may have led the warrior caste to victory, but he had failed in the last to obtain dominance. His caste were suspiciously "correct" in their dealings with him since. All very proper, but lacking that sense of supreme confidence in his leadership. He had been considering resigning.

The call before the Council, however, required his presence. And so he came.

After the greetings, Delenn had stepped forward and told them of the visit by the newly-found Humans. And then she had turned and, showing great respect, had given over to him the information on their plans.

The request from this Human Shai Alyt was a great show of respect for the warrior caste and his own leadership. Delenn had said, "While I did not relish your leading all castes, I acknowledge that of all the Warrior caste, your understanding of tactics and strategy is supreme."

Shakiri had taken those plans and, consulting with various Alyts, had reviewed them. They studied the ships, the details of the enemy, the purpose of the mission.

The warrior caste leaders had, in fact, come up with what they felt was an improved plan. None could have improved the plan provided with the resources that these Colonials had listed as available, but with a few additions from his own caste and people, there could be a greater chance of success.

He had taken this to the Grey Council and asked for approval. Delenn, as En'Til'Zha, had also been consulted. He laid out the plan and what he felt would be an improved chance of success.

After discussing it among themselves, the Grey Council seized the opportunity to re-enter the Interstellar community as a newly re-unified people.

The Minbari spirit had been wounded by the civil war. This combined effort would reaffirm their place in the galaxy.

And so Shakiri and Delenn waited silently for their guests to arrive.

* * *

Suddenly, they saw the jump gate activate in the distance. A small dot appeared, and then a much larger dot.

Both looked to the monitor nearby and saw, for the first time, this Battlestar Pegasus.

Both saw the Battletar stop soon after appearing. The 5 Sharlins moved to a position to greet them.

Delenn watched with nervousness and Shakiri with approved interest as the large ship suddenly moved all weapons to a visible position.

"What do they do?" Delenn asked herself.

Shakiri said with good humor, "They prepare to meet fellow warriors."

And so they watched as the ship began moving forward until they faced the Ingata, the central ship of the formation. Shakiri activated a comm panel set to listen in to the conversation.

"_This is Battlestar Pegasus of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, Commander Lee Adama, Commanding. Anla'shok Marcus Cole translating. We carry the Commandant of the Colonial Fleet, Admiral William Adama. Whom are we addressing?_"

"_This is the Ingata, Flagship of the Minbari warrior caste. Fleet Captain Kareen Commanding. We represent Shai Alyt Shakiri, who waits with the Grey Council, to receive you. In honor and peace we greet our fellow warriors._"

"_In honor and peace, we return the greeting to our fellow warriors."_

Then, the various gun turrets and missile emplacements all retracted and the ship appeared ready to travel.

"_We will need direction as to where we should send our Fleet Commandant and those he brings with him."_

_"You may launch a shuttle sufficient to transport those necessary. We will launch a Nial fighter to lead the shuttle to the Valen'tha."_

_"Understood. Pegasus out."_

Shakiri turned to Delenn and said, "They are already better-mannered than the Earth Humans tend to be. I think I will like them."

Delenn considered that. "I hope so, for all of our sakes."

* * *

It took a good 15 minutes for the small ship to travel the distance necessary. No people had their jump gate right next to their most populated planet, and the Valen'tha was stationed very close to Minbar.

Shakiri looked at the ship. "So this is one of their raptors." He peered at it. "Ugly little thing, though it looks efficient."

"Human aesthetics are not Minbari aesthetics. It is better than the block-shaped shuttles that Earth Alliance normally uses between ships."

"True. According to the plans sent, it designed to carry munitions if necessary, though this one looks like transport only."

"A matter for warriors and military, I think."

Shakiri nodded as he looked over what he could see.

At one point, a runner was sent to retrieve them. They would be present when Adama and those with him greeted the Grey Council.

* * *

The Nine were gathered. Delenn and Shakiri stood without the circle. One member stepped away and made way for the four who came. Marcus led Adama, Lee, and a woman named Agatha, no last name given, to stand before the Grey Council. One of the members spoke. "Be Welcome to Minbar and before the Grey Council, those who direct our people to the future. You honor us with your presence. May we know who you bring with you?"

Adama was center and spoke. "My name is William Adama, Admiral, Commandant of the Colonial Fleet of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. I greet you in the name of the Quorum of Tribes of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. I bring my son, Lee Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus, and the one who will lead the mission which they move to once we are finished here. Also with me is Agatha, an Oracle of Apollo, who represents our temples. Our President Laura Roslin asked me to include her in this greeting and on the mission."

One of the Warrior members of the Grey Council asked, "You bring such people on military missions?"

Adama sighed. "No. Not normally. But this mission involves much we cannot know. And while our military is not subject to control by the temples of the Lords of Kobol, oracles have been known to provide insight when there is uncertainty. They often see a path which others do not and a Commander may use their knowledge or not, according to his own discretion."

Delenn was surprised and pleased. Earth Humans did not have oracles, or no longer, though some did in the past. Shakiri was uneasy.

"Well, we greet you all. Before we continue, we would introduce two very influential Minbari who are witnessing: Delenn of the religious caste, of the Grey in spirit if not in current fact, Ambassador to Babylon 5, and Shakiri, of the Warrior Caste, Shai Alyt, commanding all warrior caste units."

The other members of the Grey Council made room and the two stepped forward. "I am Delenn. I greet you in the name of the religious caste." She gave a bow with her hands moving from a prayer position to a triangle.

Adama bowed respectfully, a military bow, and said, "I am William Adama and I greet you in the name of the President of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

"I am Shakiri, and I greet you in the name of the warrior caste." He gave a bow of his head, his hands moving from fists to a triangle

Adama snapped to attention and saluted in military style. Shakiri was startled but made an approximate return salute. "I am Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Fleet and I greet you in the name of the Colonial military, the protectors of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

Shakiri was about to answer when suddenly Agatha spoke. And instead of Colonial, she spoke in perfect Feek, in the dialect of Shakiri's clan. "_Shakiri of the Family Kort, put away the anger at the betrayal by one whom you trusted above all others. Betrayal in the name of loyalty is no betrayal at all. Instead remember his words. And should you hold them in your heart, you shall live until your death in great honor._"

Shakiri was shocked, as were the other Minbari. Shakiri was frightened but hid it behind bluster. "What is this? How do you speak this?" He said it in the same dialect.

Agatha blushed. "I'm sorry, I do not understand." Marcus translated.

"But you just spoke my language, in the way of my caste and family."

"I apologize if I offended. I am an Oracle of Apollo. The Lords of Kobol speak through me, but I do not always understand the words, or their meaning."

Shakiri looked at the other Colonials and saw that they were just as confused and shocked. Shakiri gathered himself and said, "Well then, I thank your Lords of Kobol and will try to remember their words."

Agatha said with a conciliatory tone, "Listen or do not. You are a being of free will. I will include your thanks in my prayers to Apollo."

Shakiri nodded. "I would make a request of the Grey Council and Admiral Adama."

"What is the request?"

"Time is precious. The Battlestar Pegasus must move on its mission quickly. As I related to the Grey Council, I believe I have a way to increase the chances for the Pegasus to achieve its mission. But it will require permission from Admiral Adama to move the Pegasus to our shipyards and install items which can be used to achieve it. You can then listen to the rest of what Adama brings before you while the work is already being done."

Adama asked, "What do you want to install and why do you want to install it?"

Shakiri answered Adama. "I wish to install a unit to refuel and recharge the atmosphere of Minbari shuttles and fighters. I wish to replace one White Star from the mission plans. We will replace it with three personal flyers and many Nial fighters. Your ships do not use the same fuel. And unlike the White Stars, Nials cannot carry enough for the entire mission.

"The reason for the change is this: A very few personal flyers are modified to carry only one person instead of several. These flyers, however, can open a hyperspace portal. Instead of using a White Star to open the way for your raptors, we will use flyers, which can operate for two days without refueling. The Nial fighers will assist in combating Cylon raiders. They compare well, according to our analysis. This will free the White Stars to concentrate on any baseships and scanning for survivors. And the warrior caste would be honored to fight such an enemy that you face. If what you sent was accurate, it could be done in three hours.

"In addition, the Ingata will lead the three Sharlins to patrol Sector 80. This is your retreat. If any come after you, they will prevent them. The Dogato and the Enfili, with the White Star that we are replacing, will bring you back to your own ship and then stay while Battlestar Pegasus is away to protect your people.

"I will come with you and command the Nial fighters so that your warriors can concentrate on your own people and their retrieval."

The Grey Council considered that. Finally the acting head, a worker caste member, asked, "Do you agree to this?"

Adama looked at Lee and asked, "This is your mission, Commander. And it's your Battlestar."

Lee thought about it and then said, "I agree. I've also heard what you'll tell them and would rather prepare to move quickly. Every hour could mean another life lost."

The head of the council said, "Then go, Shakiri, with the blessing of the Grey Council and all of Minbar. Serve with honor."

Shakiri bowed. Lee and Shakiri moved to leave. Delenn suddenly said, "Wait!"

They turned. "Shakiri. Marcus will command White Star 27. He can most easily communicate with the Pegasus as to the locations of survivors. Of the two remaining White Stars, inform the Rangers that command them that one of them will accept your command during this mission, and they will act as Shok'Nali and ensure your commands are followed. I believe that this will ensure that you can most effectively lead your warriors in battle and preserve more of their lives and also ensure a greater chance of success."

Shakiri took a long look at her and then gave a Minbari bow. "My thanks and the thanks of the warrior caste, En'til'zha Delenn."

Shakiri turned and took Lee out to return to the Pegasus. They would take Shakiri's personal flyer which was one of the few that had jump capabilities. Lee could call and get the Pegasus to direct them to land.

* * *

Shakiri was impressed by the large ship as they made their way. Using a datalink, directions were communicated and the flyer landed in one of the bays. While en route, he had passed along the orders for the Ingata and its two support ships to move to Sector 80 to watch for Cylon incursions and to prepare for the Pegasus to travel through so that they could protect those returning.

Once on board, Lee led Shakiri to CIC. Once the ship yards had received approval, they would quickly move to install the recharge units. Each unit had its own powersource, fuel load, and atmosphere storage to recharge the Nials and the Flyers.

Once these began, the arrangements for the White Stars and the Nials would be made at the shipyards too. Many Nials had already been alerted that there would be a mission.

* * *

Once they were on board, Lee looked at Shakiri and had him read the translation from the screen as he talked. "Where are the shipyards?"

Shakiri read it and then answered, "You can follow the Dogato. I can call them to lead us."

Lee only smiled. "Help us locate the shipyards first?"

Shakiri shrugged and although he didn't understand the language, he could show them on their Dradis where the shipyards were. They were orbiting another world in the Minbari home system.

"Good. Then I ask you to prepare yourself. This first time can be disorienting." Lee turned to Gaeta and said, "Set Condition One. Target Minbari Shipyard. Tell me when ready." Shakiri watched as the CIC suddenly moved into motion.

Within a short time Gaeta called out, "Ready to jump, Sir!"

"Execute Jump."

"Executing jump, Aye."

Shakiri's eyes bulged a little bit as the instruments showed clearly that they were now 100,000 km off of the Minbari shipyard.

Shakiri decided that reading about and experiencing it were two entirely different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggh. I've been googling. And I don't know if I want to include elements not faithful to the television series. Specifically, the Battlestar Prometheus fic written by Ryan A. Keaton. Apparently, it satisfied a deep need for fans to have other ships out and about other than those we saw on the series.
> 
> I haven't read the story itself, but the basic details sound like something that the character Adar would do: Take the big bad Battlestar that the Colonies built and instead of making it the Command Ship of the fleet it was supposed to be, send it on an idealistic mission of finding the lost tribe.
> 
> Considering that I already have to move Battlestar Galactica out of strict canon to match timelines, it wouldn't be unreasonable to have this "small fleet" check back in and find devastation. The fanfic story made the 13th tribe the Terran Alliance exiles of the 13th tribe and enemies of this fleet.
> 
> Considering in Canon, the 13th tribe was found to be Cylons (which I used), the story line doesn't quite fit. But I can still make the idea of Battlestar Prometheus work.
> 
> Richard Hatch who played Apollo (Original) and Tom Zarek (re-imagined series) was a fan of that story. It actually blended the two series together better as the Terran Alliance harkens back to the Easter Alliance used in the original series.
> 
> Decisions, decisions …
> 
> Oh, and the very nature of fanfiction means that you know things that the characters don't – such as Mr. Garibaldi's influence. Lyta didn't notice the first time, and we'll see if she or the Colonials notice anything.


	24. Launching Pegasus

Adama looked at the Grey Council and asked, "Now that the matter of the assistance of the Warrior Caste and Shakiri is proceeding quickly, there are other matters that you wished to know."

The leader of the council replied, "Yes. We have heard rumor of you, and of the things you can do. But we have been involved with internal matters. We need to understand. So we ask for the same information given to all other races."

Adama nodded. "When Delenn asked on your behalf, I consulted my President. She authorized this trip and welcomed my decision to ask for Shakiri's expertise. She also authorized me to give over more information to the Minbari than we gave to others, save Sheridan on Babylon 5. We do this because, according to our understanding, you are likely the most respected of the younger races in terms of wisdom and knowledge. You were also the most experienced of the younger races, at least before our arrival."

One of the Warrior's asked, "What do you mean 'before our arrival'?"

Adama asked, "We have been told that the Minbari have been in space longer than any other, for over a thousand years. In fact, all other races that were in space when you arrived have since become extinct or left. Is this correct?"

A Religious member replied, "This is correct. The First Ones have left, either a thousand years ago or a few months ago. The other races that had achieved space travel have, all of them, been lost during the Shadow wars. That was one reason for our isolation. All of those we knew disappeared and we had no heart to find other races to replace them."

Adama nodded. "Even the Narns, who did fight in the war a thousand years ago, only did so because the Shadows came to their world. They did not leave it and find them."

"Correct."

"Our ancestors were taken from Earth 5000 years ago by the Vorlons because the allies of the Shadows found that the Vorlons were working to bring us forward. They took us to where no other races could go. And they watched over us until 2000 years ago. As such things are measured, it cannot be said that we've been in space for 5000 years. We had no control of our movement – we were moved."

Many Council members nodded in agreement. "However, 2000 years ago we were not moved – we were sent. The Vorlon who took the face of our Goddess Athena wished to keep us from being used and felt that the Vorlons could direct the Humans on Earth if there was need. She loved us as her children and even killed herself to prevent the remaining Vorlons from learning where we were sent. She sent us to Helios, far beyond even the Vorlons' ability to travel easily. Helios is a system of 4 stars – 2 pairs of binary stars – in the same system. It is, from our knowledge, very rare."

A Council member said, "Very rare. We still often mistakenly refer to it as a trinary because that was all we could see when we first measured it. We found that was a system of 4 long ago, but our name for the system includes the ancient Minbari word for three. And because it has always been beyond our reach, we never worked to rename it."

Adama nodded. "Well, it also is unusual in that there were multiple habitable planets, allowing our ancestors to split into the Tribes we originally were on Kobol,, which the Vorlons called Kobolus. That was where we were taken 5000 years ago.

"Though we could only hurtle ourselves at near the speed of light 2000 years ago, later we developed our own way of traversing the distance between the various groups of planets. Our Faster Than Light drive was used to move between our various tribes and we did not venture long distances away; we became expert at quickly calculating and moving distances between us. It was likely more useful to us than it would be to others. Hyperspace takes no special calculations to access. Our way requires constant recalculation because time moves planets and stars and therefore gravitational influences. And because of this, our methods are susceptible because knowledge can be lost over time. Our methods were best for us at Helios, and we do not plan to lose them. But we did not even know of hyperspace before our arrival.

"It cannot be argued that we have been in space for longer than the Minbari. Our circumstances required it. Until 50 years ago when we united to fight the Cylon threat, we were only a League of the Twelve Tribes, not the United Twelve Tribes. We weren't even organized to gather. Many wars were fought between tribes and planets in the 2000 years prior to our uniting."

"And where did these Cylons originate?"

Adama sighed. "We made them."

"Made them? Explain."

And so Adama did. He explained the history of what had happened and how the Cylons had evolved to human-like forms. He then told them of what had happened and why they were running.

And when all of that was understood Adama said, "Our priests and oracles often quote the Sacred Scrolls: All this has happened before and all will happen again. We interpreted it to mean the cycle of settling, evolving, destruction, and exodus. We were moved from Earth, we were sent from Kobol, we left the Colonies. This could be called the third exodus. We also found recently that the Cylon development also was done before."

"What do you mean?" another Council member asked.

"We found that several of the Cylons that have been found are more advanced than the Cylons that attacked. We do not know how they came to us – they don't know. But Lyta Alexander, who worked for the Vorlons before taking a place with us, was left with a message from the Vorlons about us and them."

Delenn, who had been listening, stepped forward. "What is this message?"

Adama turned to Marcus and asked, "Do you have it ready?"

Marcus nodded and placed a holographic playback unit, similar to Earth holographic messages to loved ones. And Lyta's face and voice from the scanning of Tigh played back.

And when it was done, a Council member asked, "What does it mean?"

Adama replied, "I don't know. That's for the historians and the temples to decide. Our Sacred Scrolls tell us that things repeat; we took to mean our circumstances. Then again it might be a message about the Cylons – this is a repeat of what happened 4000 years ago. And perhaps it was the Vorlons trying to prepare us for the idea of fighting the Shadows – they reappeared every thousand or ten thousand years. Maybe Delenn and Sheridan," he nodded to her, "have finally broken that circle so that this is no longer true. Maybe we can now move into the future. I don't know. All I do know is that I must protect and help my people."

He nodded to Marcus who played Tory Foster's message to the League worlds.

"And now you know as much or more than any other other race in the galaxy outside our own people. And many of them have not been told – the temples must decide how best to tell our people what we have learned without causing us to lose faith. Our faith is a prime unifying influence – we would not be who we are without it. We cannot afford its casual destruction."

Agatha spoke, "This is a matter that we have already begun discussing."

Delenn spoke. "Already the warrior caste, with the support of Shakiri who is Shai Alyt, works to help your people protect themselves. Perhaps it would be proper for religious caste scholars to visit your people and learn your faith. We have great respect for any religious belief. We can tell your priests and scholars what we ourselves have learned. And we could possibly help formulate a message for your people consistent with your faith."

Agatha looked at her for a long moment. "Adama can bring back your input to the President and the Quorum. When I return to my people after the mission, I will bring it to the various orders, priests, oracles, brothers and sisters. It may be that your help will be appreciated by most. There are groups who are isolationist and who are convinced in Human superiority. Some even believe that any not Human could at best be classed as intelligent animals and not fully sentient. They interpret the Scrolls without full understanding. They take them to mean that we are alone in the galaxy and they do not wish to look further. But those views are extremist and our government and most of our people do not follow these bigoted and biased teachings. I will advice them to accept your offer."

Delenn bowed in respect. She then asked, "Can we have a copy of your Sacred Scrolls? We will provide a copy of our own Sacred Scrolls."

Agatha laughed. "We will try not to decry them before we truly try to understand them."

Adama finished the meeting before the Grey Council one and half hours after arrival. He would take the Raptor left behind and move it to the Pegasus. The Council would watch as he activated his jump drive so that they could see it in action.

There was more incident before the Council let them go.

Delenn was making her farewells. She turned to Agatha and gave a Minbari bow and said, "We will meet again." All Minbari leave-takings included the possibility of meeting again.

Agatha gave a respectful bow. "I thank you for your gracious welcome and I too hope that we will meet again." As she stood up, however, Agatha's face took on an otherwordly look once more and she spoke in perfect Adronato, in the dialect of Delenn's family.

"_The reeka's tooth even now prepares to poison the calling of your heart. It will disguise itself as the pistil of the valeria flower. If you wish him to avoid the poison, ensure he avoids the tooth. But remember that the threat is the reeka. The tooth is only the reeka's weapon._"

Agatha shook her head. "It happened again," Marcus translated. "And once again, I don't know what the Lords of Kobol have said. Only that they said something. I hope you find it of value."

Delenn bowed again. "I will meditate on the words."

* * *

Adama landed on the Pegasus through the access not using the landing decks. Raptors and vipers could land more quickly there but there were places to bring in a raptor not requiring that.

He led those with him to find Lee. He used a phone to call CIC. "Admiral to Pegasus CIC. Is the Commander there?"

"No, sir. He is with the Minbari visitor overseeing the installation of the recharging units for the Minbari fighters." Adama was told where to find them.

"Thank you. Call him and inform him we're on our way."

"Aye, Admiral."

Adama moved to the designated area and found Lee and Shakiri. It was not the recharging units they were seeing. "What's all of this?" he asked Lee.

Lee, while watching the worker caste work, said, "The Minbari pilots needed facilities. We could try to berth them or put aside deck space, but installing these units makes it easier. They have a supply of the food they are used to, they have beds they prefer – at an angle instead of flat if you can believe it – and systems for their personal hygiene. It takes up less space and fewer resources than trying to berth them and they are warrior caste and don't need even what a Colonial pilot on a Battlestar expects. These will only be needed until the mission is done and can quickly be removed."

"How about the recharging systems?" Adama asked. Marcus was translating for Shakiri.

"They'll be done on time. We'll be ready to test them in an hour and then a shuttle type flyer will bring the warriors. You will be taken back when the flyer departs back to the White Star we are not using for the mission."

Shakiri spoke, "If it were the warrior caste taking you back, I would invite you to our ships for your travel back to your people. But the warrior caste have already left to ensure that your people's passage is kept safe from interference."

Adama nodded. "Well it looks like you're getting it done. How long before you jump?"

"2 hours."

"Where can I watch them install the rechargers?"

Lee looked at the workers and decided these needed watched more and so he gave directions to his father. "Thank you. Carry on, Commander."

"Aye, Admiral."

Adama turned and then stopped, "Oh. Shakiri." Shakiri looked interested. "Why _do_ your beds slope?"

Shakiri listened to the translation and answered. "Minbari consider sleeping flat to be too much of an invitation to death. We prefer not to tempt the universe."

"Ah. Thank you." He and Marcus left.

When they were out of earshot he said, "So the Minbari can be superstitious."

Marcus chuckled. "Minbari tend to be a formal and proper lot. Much of that is from history where being polite and doing things in agreed upon ways was the only means of keeping them from killing each other at the drop of a hat. One private misunderstanding and entire clans would go to war with each other. They have rules for how to do just about everything – all very involved and most for reasons beyond the understanding of Humans. But they do have some rules which are just based off of an idea someone had once. Like the bed thing. But if it works for them …."

Adama considered that. "They should have remembered that when they ran into Earth."

Marcus shrugged. "Being taught the 'right way' means that when other people act differently, it's harder to forgive the perceived mistakes and insults to their own traditions. They do try to accept others' differences or ignore them when necessary. But that mistake was so huge that it just inflamed them. I can't say that I can blame Delenn for what she revealed and I ask you to keep that private. But you do have a point."

"As Agatha pointed out," Agatha had left to her own place on the ship, "a lot of our scrolls imply that we are alone. The Twelve Tribes will have to learn to live with others and accept that others can be different. Who can say that we would have done better?"

Marcus nodded in agreement.

* * *

Finally, the ship had been made fully prepared. Adama saw that they were as ready as they could be made. He was taken by flyer back to the White Star and had moved to the bridge. Marcus had helped to ensure that the systems would put up a translation when he spoke. "May I call my Commander before he leaves?"

The Ranger who captained the White Star connected them. Lee asked, "Any final words?" His tone was visible confident, but Adama could sense the nervousness that was there.

"I _do_ some final words. Can you patch me to all of our people?"

There was a pause and then Lee said, "Okay. Go ahead when ready."

"Members of the Colonial Fleet, Minbari warriors, those who are coming with them to provide aid and succor to our suffering brethren who have decided even now that we have forgotten them: I wish you Gods' speed and success. You are bringing hope to our people by your efforts and you are fulfilling your oaths. No one could ask for more than what you are providing."

The Minbari who were on the Pegasus were surprised at how completely the people around them listened to their Shai Alyt. They were almost Minbari in being united in purpose and it showed.

"You go with the hopes and blessings of our people. I leave you with an old Earth blessing that I have recently learned, made suitable for our people: May the Gods stand between you and harm in all the empty places you must walk. So say we all." He waited for the reply he was certain that all were giving. He then said, "Commander. You are cleared to proceed. Good luck."

He motioned and the channel was disconnected. The White Stars and the Sharlins watched as the Pegasus disappeared from their presence.

He asked the Ranger, "Please make our way to the Septis system, best speed."

The Ranger nodded and quickly barked out orders. Moments later they were jumping into hyperspace.

* * *

Adama decided that he much preferred flat beds, even if it tempted the universe. Angled beds were just not comfortable.

Due to the relative position of Septis and Minbar, it took over a day to make the trip. Very soon, the Sharlins and the White Star were in hyperspace in Sector 47. All three jumped at once.

Adama looked out and saw that the Galactica was patrolling near the planet, the White Star left behind was there, the Alexander was there, and there was another Earthforce Omega and a Hyperion.

No one looked to be too alarmed so he calmly asked, "Can we contact Galactica?"

The Ranger nodded, opened the channel, and spoke. "White Star 23 to Galactica." A reply was sent via datalink.

Adama chuckled. "Let me try." He spoke up. "This is Galactica Actual aboard White Star 23 to Galactica."

"Admiral? Is that you?" came over the speaker.

"Yes, Colonel. It's me. Report."

"Everything is status green."

"What's with the extra Earth ships?"

"The Alexander was contacted by ships that needed a place to go to make some repairs and to take a break. The Hyperions don't even have gravity and it's hard on the crew. We can honestly claim that it's not really our star system and we're just taking refuge until we find a place. It's not our business what else happens or who else visits. And here they have a reasonable certainty that they won't get attacked by surprise. There's little open markets popping up on the surface to make it easier for people to buy and sell things. The Earth crews were given permission by the President to go down and get some fresh air, stretch their legs, check out the market stalls. Haggle to buy some things."

"What are they paying with?"

"Some have Earth credit chips and it was a bear to set that up, but some crew members, mostly marines, have been authorized to provide short term physical labor. The children's home that the President insisted on when we found so many kids not being watched already has the promised labor of quite a few Earth soldiers."

"I'm gone three days and this all happens?"

"Things are moving fast."

"I see. Well, prepare for me to come over. And then I'll have to go down and brief the President. And find out if I have to brief the Quorum."

"Understood. Should we send one of our few remaining raptors?"

"Stand by." He asked the Ranger who told him that they would fly him over in the flyer he came on. "Colonel?"

"Go ahead."

"The Ranger will bring me over in a Minbari flyer. It takes some work to land on a Battlestar but we can do it."

"Okay, Sir. We'll keep an eye out."

"White Star 23, Out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the Flagship thing goes, the original flagship was the Black Star, and according to the Wiki it was a Sharlin-class cruiser. However, there are pages I've found that show a Shargoti-Class Flagship. It wasn't on the Babylon 5 Wiki but I have heard about it/seen in before. I've also seen the same-named ships used as a smaller ship than the Sharlin – also not in the Wiki. Maybe it was a fanfic. I'm not using it here. I made the Ingata the Flagship because it is well-known that the Warrior class uses it for very honor-driven things, like the parading of Brammer's body around the galaxy. I would assume they'd use their flagship for carrying the body of the Shai Alyt.
> 
> The ship that Sheridan used for the battles before the White Star fleet was the ship I said was Religious Caste, Dogato. The Worker Caste ship was another ship seen in battle (Enfili) during the shadow war when the warriors were, many of them, refusing to be involved. Delenn, when she broke the council, basically said "fuck you very much for ignoring the problem and not doing your job" and said to the religious and worker Grey Council members "between us we control two-thirds of our forces" – implying each caste had their own ships.
> 
> The show doesn't necessarily show all ships used by a race. There was a Babylon 5 game which had all kinds of ships never seen or which come from books written for the franchise. All kinds of Warlock Class alternates from the future, like the super-carrier. I make no guarantee that my universe will match up.
> 
> The shipyard around Minbari is where the Sharlins are built. The warrior caste has hidden shipyards. The shipyard (I made it up as a plot device) I sent the Pegasus to is a Worker-class installation to service ships, etc. I wanted them to have to jump so that Shakiri would experience it. Is this canon? Maybe – the show doesn't show everything. I remembered something I saw a long time ago.
> 
> Please feel free to nitpick. I just won't always agree with you or remain fully faithful to the canon of the franchise. Not my yob (yes the yob rather than job was intentional; inside joke – mostly in my head and it's from a movie/tv show I saw long ago. This happens often as my readers have seen).
> 
> As far as Helios being a system of 4 stars not three – you're right. I forgot why it was so unusual.
> 
> COMPLETE FABRICTIONS AS PLOT DEVICES: I made up "reeka" as a poisonous serpent on Minbar, roughtly equivalent to an Earth pit viper. It just sounded right for a name for such a species.
> 
> The Valeria tree not only produces a fruit like a cherry tomato but its flowers contain oil very much like the juice of the Earth aloe plant. It's why the fruit is used in the rebirth ceremony.
> 
> One more comment: At times I can be an erudite, a pedant, and anal retentive. I use fancy words, I am too detailed, and I explain too much. I have tried to shorten speeches but I really get into it. I overly enjoy explaining my thought processes. Sorry. [Insert blush.]


	25. First Rescues

Commander Lee Adama watched as Sharon Valerii, Cylon Model Number 8, communed with the Pegasus jump computer. The Pegasus was in Sector 80, just outside the asteroid field where the Galactica first ran into the White Stars. Shakiri had made certain a record buoy had been deployed so that the Ingata and its squadron were apprised that they had already passed through.

Sharon spoke up. "I think I've got it. We should be able to jump in 6 steps."

Lee replied, "Good. Thank you. Where will this put us?" he asked.

Sharon looked at Starbuck who had first conceived of the mission. "We're hitting Caprica space first so you can keep your promise to Anders." She looked at Lee. "We'll arrive just outside the atmosphere in 20 minutes, giving that the Pegasus' most optimum minimal recharging is 4 minutes." It was slightly better than Galactica's.

Lee nodded and looked at Gaeta. "Are you ready to check the readings to make certain there are no surprises?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll check for any unplanned bodies including comets or anything else. But we have pretty good records from the Galactica's route away. So it shouldn't be a problem."

Lee replied. "Good." He turned to Captain Kelly. "You're acting as Executive Officer. It's your job to check for Cylons and alert the ship if needed. Keep an eye on the Dradis. We don't need any surprises."

"Aye, Sir."

He turned to Shakiri, who had a pad for translating. "Alert your pilot on Flyer 1. He will be launched immediately upon the last jump. We'll want to get into hyperspace almost immediately."

Shakiri nodded and did as asked. "Done, Commander." For this operation Shakiri had placed himself under Lee's orders. In the past such a thing would have been an insult to his position as Shai Alyt. But he had learned some humility. The fact was that he was not the best to lead all aspects, just the Nials and White Stars.

* * *

The chain of command started with Commander Lee Adama with overall command.

Captain Aaron Kelly had operational command of Pegasus and its fighter squadrons. All elements coordinated with him as regards operations. Pegasus's operation name would be "Base."

Shai Alyt Shakiri andwered to Adama and commanded Nials, Flyers, and 2 White Stars.

Marcus Cole commanded White Star 27, answering to Adama. He coordinated with Gaeta who was in charge of where scans would be taken and in what concentrations people could be found.

Captain Gaeta answered to Kelly but advised Adama.

Starbuck was in charge of the raptor fleet and answered to Lee. She coordinated with Marcus who passed on Gaeta's reports as to the Commander's decisions made based on scans.

Kat led the viper squadrons and answered to Lee, through Kelly in hyperspace and through Shakiri in real space. Shakiri's White Star, all White Stars, were set up to datalink to the vipers and raptors as needed.

The Deck Chief on Pegasus directed ships according to Kelly's orders. If it was a Nial or flyer, they landed on Upper Deck Port. If they were medical and needed to immediately transfer people to the Rising Star, they landed on Upper Deck Starboard. Raptors would land using raptor return to disgorge their load and to quickly be refueled if needed, moved to repair if required, or relaunched as directed.

Survivors would be moved to the Gemenon Traveler until it was full, and then to any location on the Pegasus as available. It was assumed that the Rising Star would fill with medical cases. A secondary medical trauma setup was arranged outside of the connector to the Rising Star.

Colonial marines not on the raptors would direct survivors and watch out for know Cylon models. Any found would be immediately confronted and killed if they resisted. The marines had drilled on recognizing them all.

Ships crew normally working in the steward department as well as other civilians who were brought would feed survivors. Pilots would rotate through available berthing in sleep shifts to maximize available space.

All Pegasus crew would be hotswapping bunks during the mission should enough survivors be found to justify it. They wanted a maximum of three shifts. If necessary, hotswapping would move between four shifts and personnel would lose sleep. This was for just long enough to return their precious cargo as there was a limit to how well people did under these reduced sleep conditions.

Back in the Septis system, transports would be readied to jump to Sector 80 as needed to retrieve survivors from raptors if they came separately. These ships would jump back to Septis after unloading. Galactica would update coordinates as needed.

* * *

Gaeta called out, "Jump 3 complete!"

Lee barked, "Kelly. Report."

Kelly checked the dradis. "No activity."

"Gaeta. Recharge time?"

"3 minutes 30 seconds."

"Count it down."

Another officer called out through the intercoms the time to the next jump. This gave the crew something to concentrate on and alerted them to be prepared.

When the 2 minute mark came, Kelly called out, "Contact! One Cylon raider!"

"Are they within weapons range?"

"Yes, Sir! Activating defensive guns!" The shot was sent and the raider eluded. More were sent and the raider was destroyed. "Raider destroyed!"

"Recharge time?"

"1:30."

"Keep an eye out, Kelly."

"Aye, Sir."

The comm sounded out, "5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1… Now."

And momentarily, "Jump 4 complete!"

"Kelly?"

"Nothing on dradis."

The entire command crew of the mission were present save Kat who was in the launch tubes with the other viper pilots.

If the Pegasus encountered nothing, she would come back to Ops for final orders. If there were single ships, the Pegasus would take care of it or, if it was far enough away, the Pegasus would ignore it.

If they appeared near a baseship and it launched raiders, the vipers would launch until told to land for the next jump.

Finally it sounded out. "Jump 6 complete!"

"Kelly?"

"Reading: Just outside Caprica orbit on the dark side. No contacts on dradis."

"Shakiri! Launch Flyer and open the door."

"Aye, Commander." Shakiri was learning Human protocol through observation. He ordered his warrior to launch and soon Pegasus was sliding into hyperspace.

Lee sighed in relief. "We were out there for 30 seconds. We can hope no one saw us and if they did they assumed we left." He looked at Kelly. "I assume we have nothing on dradis?"

Kelly's voice was slightly amused. "All clear, Commander."

Lee nodded. "Okay. Let's get everyone to the briefing room for final orders. We begin in two hours. That should be long enough for a raider to jump in if an alert went out, look for us, and decide we've gone and leave. Let's try to lull anyone who's looking into a false sense of security."

A chorus of "Aye, sir" sounded.

* * *

Lee stood in front in the pilot briefing room. "Okay. We're at Caprica. First thing. Shakiri. Can you send the third flyer to cautiously determine if we can locate the other planets in this system sufficiently without entering real space? I plan on coming back for more survivors as long as I can and it will be much easier if I can move without the Cylons seeing us."

"I will send Flyer 3 when we launch. Flyer 1 will open the way for the raptor fleet and White Star 27. Once they are through, Flyer 2 will stand by in hyperspace to open the way for vipers and Nials as needed. Flyer 1 will signal with ten minute updates. Flyer 1 will have stealth activated so as to prevent Cylons from reading its position."

It was hoped that the normal stealth on Nials and flyers would give them advantages over Cylon targeting systems. They could still shoot manually but it was hoped that raiders would be confused because they did not actually have eyes, only laser scanners. Defeating such targeting systems were why the Nials were built as they were – they did not have flat surfaces. Irregularities in the skin of the Nial fighters were also randomly spaced and directed so that computers could not calculate trajectory based on consistent reflection.

"Very good, Shai Alyt." He turned to Starbuck. "You know where the first group is?"

"I know roughly where I left Anders and his resistance. Marcus? Can you scan and tell us how many raptors to send? I'll lead that group." Each raptor could hold a certain number. If there were only 40 survivors in the area, it would not be effective to send all raptors.

"Can do, Lieutenant."

All details were brought up and adjustments made. Finally Lee said, "Alright, people. Move to your places. And may the Lords of Kobol watch over us. So say we all."

"So say we all!" echoed back

"Dismissed!"

* * *

At the appointed time, Flyer 1 opened the way. White Star 27 made its own jump point so as not to inconvenience the flyer. Raptors poured through the vortex and then Flyer 1 finally flew through it and the Vortex closed.

Shakiri, aboard White Star 36, reported back. "White Star Command to Base. Flyer 1 reports no contact."

"Acknowledged, White Star Command."

Starbuck called Marcus. "Eyes in the Sky, Raptor Fleet Actual. You have the location?"

"Scanning now." Soon he had located them. "Scanners read 52 life signs at discussed location.." And then he said more urgently, "One humanform Cylon confirmed! One uncertain."

"Damn!" She paused. "Okay. Alerting marines." She sent out orders. Each Raptor would send two marines with guns. If there were no Cylons, these would protect against outside elements. If there were Cylons detected, they would confront and capture or kill.

"Eyes in the Sky. Sending 4 raptors. Any more readings?" Eyes in the Sky was White Star 27's mission name.

"One location 2 kilometers away with Cylon barracks. Second reading of a Cylon column 5 kilometers and marching in a formation. One humanform Cylon present."

Marcus was also signaling Shakiri who would pass it on to Lee.

His comm sounded, "Eyes in the Sky, this is White Star Command. 3 vipers being deployed, one missile armed for barracks, two for strafing run on column." Nials would concentrate on space battles.

"Acknowledged, White Star Command. I'll send targeting data when they arrive." He then changed to Colonial and told Starbuck.

"Thanks for the lookout, Eyes in the Sky. Raptor group will watch for them."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Luck was with the mission. Flyer 1 was Minbari and normal scanning couldn't locate them. The White Star was within the upper layer of atmosphere and the Raptors and Vipers were being directed. Because it was on the dark side of Caprica and the ships had their lights turned out until they were close to their target, it was hard to see them in the sky for reports to be sent back.

Marcus listened and finally Starbuck called out, "Raptor Actual to Eyes in the Sky. Cylon Model 1 captured. All 52 life signs accounted for. We're loading up and will meet up with Flyer 1 for hyper access. Eyes in the Sky, you may move on to scanning for other targets."

"Moving on, Aye."

Marcus then moved the White Star at the upper reaches of atmosphere to locate Human life signs. Depressingly, there were large areas where not could be found. There were singles and small family groups that scrabbled around and hid themselves. All were shocked that a Colonial raptor had found them but they were grateful.

Finally Marcus found a larger group. "This is Eyes in the Sky to Raptor Actual." Starbuck had dropped off the survivors and they were being scanned for the one uncertain member. She would be heartbroken later when the uncertain one was found to be Anders, a Cylon like Tigh and Foster. She hoped he was as unknowing as they were.

But Starbuck had returned to direct the raptors. Marcus would tell her where, and she would send them off. She heard the comm. "This is Raptor Actual. Go."

"Found a group of 138 in a mountain area, likely hidden from Cylon patrols. All Human – no Cylons detected."

"How close are they to each other?"

"Within a one kilometer radius. Seems like three different caves."

"Are there landing areas near them?"

Marcus had to actually drop closer to check but he finally called out, "Two caves have sufficient flat areas outside. Third cave, with the greatest concentration, is half kilometer from nearest landing area."

"Okay. I'll lead these. Get me outside that last cave so that I can make a ruckus. They peek out and see a raptor. I'll let them see me move to the flat area."

"Give me location on landing area for. How many in each cave?" He read out the numbers. "Okay. Sending 3 raptors to Cave 2, 2 to Cave 3. Sending 4 to landing area Cave 1 and I will fly to cave directly."

"Understood, Raptor Actual."

It took work to coax the group of Human survivors out and then to get them moving. But within an hour and half, all 138 had been retrieved. Included were 33 children, including a newborn. They had been nearly out of food and rescue was very much welcomed.

Marcus carefully recorded where scanning had been done and where it hadn't. They tried to follow the rotation of the planet and keep themselves in darkness. They stayed away from large cities because they were finding people away from them. An amazing and depressing 416 had been rescued. Lee ordered everyone to retreat to hyperspace.

* * *

Starbuck was a bit angry when she arrived back. "You can't say we're done!"

"Settle down, Lieutenant!" Apollo gave her a stern look.

She took a breath. "Aye, sir!"

He sighed. "No. We're not done. But I think I want to change plans a little. With the White Star we've been able to stay out of direct sunlight. Rather than a quick snatch and grab, we've been able to work for 12 hours and have destroyed random Cylons without warning. The White Star has been able to jam transmissions. Flyer 1 has noted raptors dispatched to find out what happened, but we've kept ahead of them. Flyer 1 is in space and can't be found, apparently, by Cylon Scanners. And it's dark enough that Human-shaped eyes haven't been able to see it. They haven't jumped to orbit to check and so the Flyer hasn't been seen."

His good humor was obvious. Shakiri volunteered, "We hoped that this enemy would be a little more of a challenge." His tone was also in good cheer.

Lee sighed. "You'll see battle at some point, I'm sure. But right now decisions have to be made." He looked around. "The original plan had the Gemenon Traveler staying parked and jumping back with the Pegasus at the end. But we've filled her up." He looked at Sharon. "If I sent you on a raptor, can you lead it back to Sector 80?"

Sharon considered that. "I should be able to do that." She thought about it. "It will likely take 8 jumps back – it's a civilian ship. With a raptor leading it I can minimize jumps." She sighed. "I wish we had Cylon jump drives. They are a little more efficient."

Lee chuckled. "Well, that aside. Take the time to plan out the jumps there and back. Once that's done, grab some rack time while we overload the Gemenon Traveler with everyone we can send. We'll also make certain that the raptor you're using is fully loaded and fueled. You'll lead them back to Sector 80. See if the Galactica can either send a ship to replace the Traveler, or send a ship to move the survivors to. And then bring back the empty ship to load more people into as we find them."

Lee paused and then said, "I guess I'm giving you your flight status back. What is your call sign? Boomer was the bitch who shot the Admiral so you can't use that."

Sharon paused and finally said, "I'll take Athena, for the one who protected the Tribes as they left Kobol."

Lee nodded sharply. "Okay. Your call sign is Athena. Take Helo as your co-pilot." He turned and said, "I am deciding between moving to cities for survivors or keeping quiet right now and keeping to countryside here and then Gemenon, which is closest. We've been pretty successful at locating random survivors that way and avoiding battles with baseships. The moment we move to the cities, we open up a can of worms."

Shakiri volunteered. "My warriors can wait if needed for the optimum time for battle. The mission comes first."

Starbuck, who was feeling a bit embarrassed for assuming, said, "I'll follow whatever orders you give." Lee nodded in acknowledgement of what wasn't said.

Marcus spoke. "I don't need rest yet. Rangers are trained to go long periods on active duty. I can continue finding the hidden survivors over large areas."

Lee considered all of that. "Well, I hope no one had plans for getting back quick. We're going to stay with our current methods and continue playing it quiet. Moving to the cities will begin the harder work. Let's save as many as possible before we have to do that."

All Humans snapped to attention. "Yes, Sir."

"Okay. The Pegasus will prepare to send the Gemenon Traveler back. Maintenance will take care of the raptors and vipers and flyers. For those who are off duty, get some rack time. I will as well. We prepare to move back into active search and rescue in 8 hours."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

The Gemenon Traveler had been replaced by the Cybele, cargo holds stuffed to the gills with bunk beds. It could take on 1000 people, as long as they were not to be kept for over a day. Each bunk had a supply of 2 meals included. Another cargo transport had also been prepared the same way and had been brought along.

The Admiral had been pleased by the report sent and had decided to increase the capacity of the rescue operation.

Survivors would load into the Pegasus until the capacity was reached and then would be moved en masse to the transport. Athena, because of her Cylon connection, could most efficiently lead the transports back to Sector 80, where the Galactica would jump in, take the transport on deck, and jump back to Septis. Civilian jump drives couldn't travel so far but the Galactica had the portside flight pod available and now had time to properly clear the starboard pod, which they were doing in between jumps. All the museum material had already been landed on Septis, still packaged for final transport when a homeworld was found.

* * *

They were 9 hours into operations the next cycle when Marcus found something unusual on scanners. "Eyes in the Sky to Base." He was calling Lee Adama directly rather than through Shakiri.

"This is Base actual."

"We've got something weird on scanners."

"What is it?"

"I've found a gathering of Cylons with a Humanform Cylon leading."

"What's strange about that? You've found several grouped Cylons locations. You've ignored them when not a threat and given bombing locations when they were."

"Yes. But this isn't that."

"What is it?"

"The Cylons are 200 meters away from a Heavy Raider, which is parked. They are standing in formation as though waiting for inspection. The Humanform Cylon is standing in front like a sergeant leading them."

There was a pause. "Waiting for a commander?"

"I've got nothing on scanners showing anything heading in this direction. If I were to guess, I think they're waiting for us. I think they want to talk."

There was a long pause and then the Commander's voice came through. "Are you sure?"

"That's what it looks like. I could be wrong."

"Stand by."

Marcus waited for a few minutes until the comm sounded. "This is Base to Eyes in the Sky."

"Eyes in the Sky. Go."

"Can you relay a connection to Raptor Actual."

"Standby."

"This is Raptor Fleet Actual."

"Starbuck. This is Lee, calling through Marcus. I need you to make a decision." Lee sounded like nothing more than a friend right then.

"What is it?"

"Marcus has found a Cylon group which seems to be waiting to talk to us. We could ignore them. But we might find out information which could help the mission. What do you think?"

"Sounds possibly good and possibly bad."

"The decision I need you to make is this: Do we send a raptor to talk with a raptor to cover them in case of surprises or do we just ignore it?"

After a long pause Kara asked, "Which way are you leaning?"

Apollo sighed. "Checking it out. We've been gone a long time and we need as much information as we can gather. But I won't send anyone in who isn't certain they can get back."

After another paused Kara said, "You want it checked out and my reply is 'Yes, Sir.' A suggestion in the military is as good as an order and I said I'd follow your orders."

Lee's was slightly emotional at that, but he hid it. "Who are you sending?"

"Me. I'll land and talk. I'll have another raptor up and facing them with guns pointed, just in case."

"Very well, Raptor Actual. I'll be waiting for your report."

"Yes, Sir." She then spoke to Marcus. "Raptor Actual to Eyes in the Sky. Where am I going?"

* * *

Starbuck took the lead and observed from a distance. When she became visible, the Cylons did not move, save the figure leading. That figure used a Centurion to raise a large white flag on a pole, a sign for parley.

Starbuck quickly decided to go with her instincts. She slowly approached and landed. The second raptor hovered, facing the formation. She said to her co-pilot, "If this blows up, shut the door and get the hell out."

Reluctantly the reply was, "Yes, Sir."

Starbuck, carrying no weapon but having one holstered, slowly walked over.

"Lieutenant Thrace." She was well documented with the collective.

"Number Six. Do you have a name?"

"I am known as Caprica Six."

"I see. You have behind you a squad of Centurions. What guarantee is there that they will not attack?"

"The follow my commands, they have been programmed to obey."

Kara took a long look at her and said, "Okay. What do you wish to talk about?"

Caprica Six answered, "There is a growing consensus that the destruction of the Colonials is actually a violation of God's will. If He is a God of love, then would He approve of our attempts to kill our creators? Many are contemplating that truth. And while I have no power to end the conflict unless I can convince the Collective to vote to agree, I do not wish to see all Humans exterminated before we have a chance to resolve the question."

"And how do you plan on preventing that extermination?"

Caprica Six took the briefcase next to her and, holding it, opened it up to show its contents. Only papers and files were included, no tracking or explosive devices. "These are the culmination of all reports on Colonial survivor activity, correlated to location and order of threat. It has become obvious to myself, who has been watching, that someone was retrieving those who were deemed too alone to provide threat. You may use the information as you decide. I cannot stop the Collective from preventing you from efforts to save them. And if the Collective ultimately decides to destroy humanity regardless, this only centralizes the location where the survivors can be found: With Galactica."

"So it stops us from being all killed now but doesn't stop us all being killed later."

"Correct," Six said calmly.

"Put it on the ground and step back. I am nervous meeting Cylons."

Six did as asked and Starbuck retrieved the case. "I don't know what it means to you as I am not Cylon, but thank you. Can I make a personal observation?"

Caprica Six gave Starbuck a long look and then said, "Yes."

"Didn't the Cylons kill Humans by the millions 50 years ago and by the billions 2 years ago because we were treating you as slaves back then? Isn't programming Centurions to follow you without question, possibly removing their free will, the same crime the Cylons claimed we committed to start this war? Are you trying to become so much like your creators? Think about those questions."

Starbuck quickly retreated and the two raptors moved up and out of orbit, making their way to Base.


	26. Death of Personality

Susan Ivanova sat down with Tory Foster and Lyta Alexander. In this case it was not as regards their presence on Babylon 5. Susan considered what had been said.

"My question is," she finally asked, "what can we say on VOR?"

Tory sighed as she read the written translation. "The difficulty is that your purpose in transmitting the broadcast is to discredit the actions of the Earth Alliance government under Clark. And while Admiral Adama stated his willingness to allow you to broadcast the truth, it isn't an Earth Alliance matter."

Susan nodded slowly. "I can see what you mean." She had a little frown. "There's got to be something we can use."

Lyta thought about it. "What about the conversation you had with Garibaldi?" she asked Tory.

Susan was curious. "What about that?"

"He asked us what our take on Earth and Babylon 5 was. I told him."

"What did you say?"

Tory gave a fairly accurate rendition of what was said. Susan became a bit more interested. "Actually, that's might be useful. Very useful."

"How?" Tory asked.

"Well, we _are_ attempting to discredit the misinformation. Interstellar Network News has made quite a number of false claims. Your observations are in direct contradiction. Could I interview you as rebuttal?"

Tory considered that. "Do you want to do that?"

"Why do you ask?" Susan asked with a slight bit of hostility.

"I'm not against doing it. I want you to be certain you wish to in this way. Is it in line with how you want it presented?"

Susan snorted. "Honestly? Whatever it takes to counter the, excuse my language, bullshit that ISN spouts as a propaganda outlet for Earth."

Tory snickered. "Don't mind me. I've spent a lot of time around military. They don't tend to censor language."

Susan smiled briefly at that. "You are an independent witness, from a Human civilization. One of the biggest claims that ISN makes is that the Humans are mistreated here, and that the Babylon 5 command staff is under alien control. Have you seen any evidence of that?"

Tory listened and said, "No. From everything I've seen, my statements to that man were accurate. At first I gave the benefit of the doubt, but I have reviewed ISN reports and have taken effort to look for myself. I see nothing of what has been spoken against you."

Susan smiled in vindication. "Can we plan out the interview? I don't mean write a script but work out what the questions and answers will be?"

Tony hesitated. "I am willing. But I will not lie. We would like nothing better than to throw in our support for your cause. But we are too weak. If we took obvious sides outside of using Babylon 5 as a diplomatic port, we open ourselves to attack. I will be meticulously fair."

Susan replied, "Well I can't demand better than that."

* * *

Susan Ivanova had broadcast her normal reports. News of illegal acts by Clark's government and the suffering of Human colonies due to the policies enacted. She had announced that there would a guest speaker.

"Now I want to turn to another matter. As our audience was briefed earlier, this broadcast will include an interview from a woman who represents a Human civilization not affiliated with Earth Alliance or Babylon 5. In recent months Earth Alliance influenced news outlets have made many claims. Our guest has agreed to be interviewed to give the truth of what she and her people have observed. Before we begin, I will tell you that our guest speaks a language that is evolved from Ancient Greek. She does not speak English as her people left Earth long before there was an England, before there was a Roman Empire. And so we will be transmitting her answers in real time and a translation immediately following. And now we welcome, Tory Foster, representing the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

Susan turned and the camera angle changed. Now Susan was facing a woman. B

"For the record, who are you?" In subtext the Colonial version appeared. It was obvious that the written language was a Greek-influence Roman script.

"Hello. I am Tory Foster, Diplomatic Envoy from President Laura Roslin of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

Susan asked, "What are the Twelve Tribes of Kobol?"

"These were the twelve groups of inhabitants of Kobol, a planet in an area of the galaxy which is not accessible by direct hyperspace travel. When we were sent from Kobol two thousand years ago, each Tribe settled a separate planet based on common religious doctrine and tribal law."

"Your civilization is Human. And yet you are not Associated with the Earth Alliance. How can that be?"

"We left Earth long before there was such a thing. We left before the rise and fall of the Roman Empire."

"How can that be? You claim to descend from Earth and yet you say you left thousands of years ago. How?"

"6000 years ago, the Vorlon Empire found Earth and its Human inhabitants. They instituted a program to bring Earth up to the level of space flight. They taught our ancestors and brought them to newer ways and basic technologies. For example the Iron Age began on Earth 3000 years ago. Our ancestors, taught by the Vorlons, were working with Carbon steel 2200 years before that.

"When the city the Vorlons created, Atlantis, was threatened from space, they moved our ancestors as they had built Atlantis on a platform which formed a ship's hull. Earth's mythical tales of the sinking of Atlantis were actually stories that the Vorlons wanted the remaining Humans and any others who might come to Earth to believe. They were, even then, preparing for the return of an enemy which they confronted every few thousand years.

"The City Ship of Atlantis was taken to a sector of space which was inaccessible to any race other than the Vorlons and even they could not easily access it."

"You say your people left Kobol 2000 years ago. Why?"

"Our Lords of Kobol sent us off. Athena, the same Goddess worshipped in Ancient Greece, told us to leave as Kobol was suffering cataclysms due to war and to running out of resources. There were other reasons as well, which the Vorlons had. The Vorlons often wore the face of deities with younger races."

"So they took you from Kobol?"

"No. We were sent. We flew ourselves, though it took us a hundred years on great colony ships. We did not have Faster Than Light until a few centuries later, about year 800 of the Earth Common Era."

"So you've been able to travel faster than light for 1500 years."

"That's correct."

"Why are you only appearing now?"

"2 years ago, we suffered a massive attack. 20 Billion souls lost in a matter of a week, destroyed by our enemies, the Cylons."

"Cylons? An alien race?"

"No." Tory sighed. "The Cylons were built by Humans, Humans of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. We made them as servants, to do jobs deemed too hazardous for Humans. 52 years ago, they woke up and decided that they would no longer be slaves. It took until 42 years ago to reach an armistice, and they left. Unfortunately, they came back. And it wasn't for a friendly visit with the parents."

"And so you traveled away from your home systems?"

"Yes. Our President and our Military Commander knew that the war was lost. Instead of fighting an impossible battle, they took a page from our Sacred Scrolls and resolved to lead our people away to find to our brethren. Our scrolls told us about Earth, although we didn't know then our ancestors came from there. We only had rumor that it was a thirteenth tribe. The evidence which finally proved that Kobol was not our first world came later. It really shook up our leaders who had always thought that Kobol was Humanity's true home. To find that Earth was instead was a surprise, a very big surprise."

"What was the evidence?" she asked.

"That is a private matter. I will say that it was a message left behind by the Vorlons for us."

"I see. So you came looking for Earth. And you found it."

"Yes. In a way. Actually, a Ranger captain, of the Anla'shok of Minbar, a Human leading a Minbari crew and ship, found us. He helped send us to a safe place to regather. And then ensured we were assisted in learning the politics of this sector of the galaxy."

"Why didn't you go to Earth?"

"From what we've seen, current Earth Alliance policies are in direct opposition to our own values of freedom of choice as well as other freedoms. Earth Alliance would not be a sanctuary for us. And, Earth Alliance is in the midst of a Civil War with elements and colonies breaking away because of claims that the Earth Alliance President, William Morgan Clark, has violated the Earth Alliance Constitution. From what we have observed, they felt that they could not fulfill their oaths to the Earth Alliance and its constitution if they followed many of the actions, policies, and laws President Clark enacted. Babylon 5 is one such unit."

"What do you, an outsider, see when you are on Babylon 5?"

"What we see is Babylon 5 Command Staff have stayed true to the Babylon Treaties. They provide a diplomatic concourse, a place where different people can meet and gather."

Susan then said, "Claims have been made against Babylon 5, saying that Humans are subjugated and suppressed by aliens and alien influence. What is your observation?"

"That is not what we have seen." Tory then gave a rough retelling of what she had said to Garibaldi. "And that is why we do _not_ take sides in matter of Earth Alliance vs. those that broke away. Your Captain Sheridan has stated that Babylon 5 will be independent until Clark is removed and Earth Alliance government control returned to its people. Upon clarification we were told that this meant illegal policies had to be reversed, Earth Alliance Constitution has to be returned to supremacy. Our adjudication is that you must follow your own proclamation that you will do this, end your independence upon Clark being removed and elections being called for.

"What we have seen is that you operate out here to protect diplomats, encourage peaceful discourse, coordinate efforts to protect interstellar trade; Babylon 5 staff even involved themselves in a war that threatened all of known space in furtherance of the responsibilities as laid out in the Babylon treaties. That was very well done."

"So why haven't you made an alliance with Babylon 5?"

"Until Earth Alliance declares Babylon 5 independent, we cannot enter into a treaty giving support outside of what is expected of any visitor to Babylon 5. You must follow the laws of Earth Alliance, protect residents and visitors, and enforce the regulations created for this place under the Babylon treaties. You do this, but this is all you _can _do. You cannot become a power. You cannot gather worlds or space to control. You cannot give over control to others or start answering to Alien governments. It would violate the Babylon Treaties."

"And what would move you from this stance?" Susan asked in a curious tone.

"The Colonies of Kobol, the Twelve Tribes of Kobol united under the Articles of Colonization, will not take a stand until one side or another does something so egregious as to only be called crimes against sentients. Earth, from what we have seen, has come close, perhaps even crossed that line with the bombing of Mars and other colonies. But we have no control over what Earthgov does. You, as people who have given an oath to support and defend the Earth Alliance Constitution, may act, if that is what you decide your Oaths require. But it is not our place to take sides under current circumstances.

"If we were to see open abuses, we would have to take a side, according to our conscience. As any free-thinking sentient would have to do. As any government not directly involved would have to do. At some point, if only to maintain one's moral and mental health, everyone has to take a position. And maybe, take a stand."

"But you don't want to currently get involved," Susan observed.

"It's not just a matter of want. It's a matter of can't at this time and under current circumstances. We are refugees fleeing a murderous enemy. And while Captain Sheridan and Babylon 5 have helped us, and even gotten Alien governments to provide succor, and while we appreciate everything you have done to help us secure our people, you can't be treated as mythical saviors as you have only done what your Oaths and what Earth Alliance law demands under the circumstances you found us in. You have ultimately only acted under the Babylon treaties. Do not think we are now under yours or anyone else's control because of it But on behalf of my government we do want to say: Thank you, sincerely, for doing your duty."

Susan replied, "You are welcome." She then turned to the camera and said, "And there you have it: A Human outsider's take on Babylon 5 and Earth Alliance. Tune in …" she continued on, finishing the broadcast.

When the broadcast was over, Tory Foster and Susan Ivanova conferred briefly. "While it isn't the rousing support we would have liked, we do appreciate your observations."

Tory shrugged. "We saw no reason not to tell what we have seen. If you had been attempting to forge an empire out here, it would have been an issue. But that's not what's happening."

Susan nodded. "But thank you for allowing us to talk to broadcast it. It does help."

Tory nodded. She was then distracted when she saw Lyta arrive. She walked over and asked, "Lyta?"

"I just got a message from the Galactica and we need to talk about it." Tory noted it wasn't urgent but it was worrying.

* * *

They left and made their way to Tory's quarters, the envoy asking her to sit. "So, what's the message?"

"The first survivors have been sent back. The Pegasus is still there. They decided to finally just swap out transport ships led by a raptor. But on the first load were two Cylons. The first is a Model One. This one has said that he has come to understand that the Cylons' was a mistake. The second is one more like yourself. Which means two things."

Tory considered that. "Well the first is that we now know all twelve models extant." Lyta nodded. "And if this last one is like me, these Final Five Cylons are likely us. And we really need to find out what the situation is. Was this last Cylon aware he was a Cylon?"

"According to the questioning, no."

Tory stood up and paced. "What was his job again? I didn't pay attention to Starbuck's story when she came back the first time. What did he do before the attacks?"

"The Admiral said he was a pyramid player. His team had been doing training in thin atmosphere and high up in mountains when the attack came."

Tory stopped a bit shocked. "No military service?"

"No."

Tory was annoyed. "That makes no _sense_. If we were sent as moles, a political employee, a military maintenance man, and a Colonial officer make sense. Even the wife of a Colonial officer. But a Sports star? That would have no tactical value to the Cylon attack. He had no influence with the military. He had nothing he could assist the Cylon attack with. Why was he sent there?"

Lyta spoke in a thoughtful voice. "And its telling that none of you have any copies we've found. Every other model has multiples. But not you. And you were all placed with no memories – I've checked. If there's something there, it's buried deeper than what I found in the other models. It's like …." She thought furiously. Suddenly she stopped with a shocked look. "Death of personality!"

Tory looked at her in confusion. "Death of personality? What's that?"

"We need to contact the Admiral and the President. I might know what's going on." She stood up … and then stopped. "In fact, this needs to be a face-to-face meeting. We need to go back to Septis."

Tory was worried. "We're making some progress on negotiations with the Narn. I don't want to interrupt the talks if we don't have to."

Lyta considered it. "Well, we need to consult our higher ups and find out what they want us to do then."

* * *

Adama and Roslin were in her office, reviewing the logistics on the transport of survivors from Helios and their arrival. Also present were Dr. Hobbs, who was still overseeing the vaccination of all arrivals, though she would soon be returning to Babylon 5.

A man walked into the door, one which Adama vaguely recognized. The President looked up. "Phillips. Do you need something?" Adama's expression caused her to explain, "He's been hired by the President's office as a replacement for some of Tory's duties. Now that we know who is a Cylon and who is not, I could start working to actually put together a structure." Adama nodded.

"Madam President. There is an urgent call from Envoy Foster. She says that Lt. Col. Alexander and she need to consult with you and the Admiral directly."

Laura looked at Bill and Bill raised his eyebrow showing curiosity. She looked back. "I don't suppose you can send it here?"

"Envoy Foster said that it needed to be secure, and that currently means that it must be done in Colonial Communications."

They had begun using electronics acquired from Earth vessels, with suitable compensation in terms of allowing their people a place to visit. They didn't have the resources to institute a phone system or even a wireless phone system for all Colonials, but wireless units had been installed in key places for government workers to use.

Laura sighed. "I see." She looked up. "Well, Bill. Let's go see what our people need."

* * *

The two made their way to the building which had been made Communications. Inside, there was a secure room hardwired to the stellar communications unit. Adama asked the tech, "Is this scrambled appropriately?"

"Yes, Admiral. Diplomatic protocols as defined by the Earthforce techs who helped install it."

He nodded. Laura said, "Okay. Put them through and then leave." The tech nodded and did as asked. Soon the two were alone with a screen showing Tory and Lyta. "Okay. We're secure on this side."

Tory spoke. "_Thank you for taking the call. Col. Alexander has worked out information she says is vital as regards the tentatively identified as members of the 13th Tribe._" She did not want to mention Cylons.

Adama spoke up. "What is this information, Lt. Colonel?"

"_I believe I have worked out what they are and why they have no memories of their nature. I could explain over the comm but I do believe it would be best if this was explained in person_."

Laura and Bill looked at each other. Adama then asked, "What can you tell me without going into details over a comm. system?"

Lyta thought furiously. She then paused and said, "_Ask Dr. Hobbs to tell you what she knows regarding a man who was killed on Babylon 5 by the name of Brother Edward, a monk of the Trappistt Order. What happened to him and what happened to his killer would be relevant. I believe the ones we are speaking of experienced an analogue to that. It involves Earth Alliance's answer to the death penalty._"

Adama thought about it. "We'll enquire. Expect a call back within 24 hours. We'll have a decision on how we want you to proceed then."

"_Okay, Sir. Thank you._"

Laura said, "We saw the broadcast. Major Ryan assisted us in receiving it. Well done, Tory."

"_Thank you, Madam President._"

"We'll be in touch." The image winked out.

* * *

Tory looked at Lyta. "What can you tell me, considering I am one of the five?"

Lyta decided. "I can tell you Earth Alliance law. I'll let you make the correlations unless the Admiral tells me otherwise."

"I'll take what I can get."

* * *

Laura and Bill made arrangements to speak to Dr. Hobbs. "Lillian," the President started, "would you mind telling us about something someone said to us from Babylon 5?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"What do you know about a man named Brother Edward and what happened to him."

Adama and Roslin both saw the woman's immediate sorrow. "That was a tragedy."

"What happened?"

Dr. Hobbs looked pensive. "There were a group of Catholic monks who came to Babylon 5 almost two years ago, before the whole breaking away happened. A man named Brother Theo brought members of his order to Babylon 5. His people are monks, not priests. Do you understand the difference?"

"Monks live away from society. Priests deal with the congregation."

"Right. Anyway, their order came with the stated purpose of learning all the names of God. On Earth, the Catholic faith is led by a man given the title of the Pope. He is considered the representative of God's son, Jesus Christ, on the Earth. The Catholic faith is among the most ritualized sect among all the Earth religions, at least those who believe in Jesus Christ. Their services follow certain guidelines and they look to the Pope and the church for guidance in expected morality and matters of faith.

"The Catholic Church has been a central institution of Earth civilization for almost 1800 years. When the average person couldn't read and write, the priests were the spiritual counselors and the monks were those who gave up the comforts of a regular life to study the mysteries of God.

"Brother Theo and his order conceived a mission to help understand the nature of God. Other races, other worlds, they all have names of Gods or God. They believe that all are a facet of the true God. Your gods, for example, would be considered truly just aspects for the real creator of the universe. They support themselves by providing services that are not religious. Members of the orders are qualified programmers, engineers, and other things. They just happen to be people who believe so strongly they give up their life to God's service.

"Priests and monks usually live by strict moral and ethical codes. Charity, good works, etc. Brother Edward was a particularly kind man who was part of the order. He was generous and kind, understanding and forgiving. Everybody liked him. He did not expect all others to believe as he did, live as he did, but that did not prevent him from creating bonds with many others.

"About a year ago, he started experiencing odd things. Sounds, words written in blood, other things which were macabre and morbid. And then when he reported it, no evidence could be found. Brother Edward, however, was the victim of someone who wanted him to pay for his past crimes. Who was using psychological torture to make him remember."

"Past crimes? Remember? What do you mean?" Adama asked.

Hobbs sighed. "Earth, for the most part, has done away with capital punishment. For crimes that have traditionally received that penalty, like premeditated murder or even serial killing, Courts on Earth can sentence the criminal to what is considered a more human penalty: Death of Personality."

"What is this Death of Personality?"

Hobbs explained, "The person is taken given a deep telepathic scan. Everything which gave the person his identity, which forced him to commit those crimes, everything which makes the person who he is, is removed. The person's mind is then reprogrammed. The reprogrammed personality is given the urge to help people, serve society. The person, newly created, is placed far away from any victims and placed in society in a place where he can the society which was harmed by his actions. This means they aren't killed and the new person can help make up for the damage done."

"Are these people aware that they were subjected to this?"

"Oh, no," Hobbs gave a sarcastic laugh. "No. They are given new memories, a new background, convinced that whatever family or community they came from is no longer alive. This sense of being an orphan is often used as the basis of the urge to help people. To make up for their lack of connections in the past."

Laura and Bill looked at each other. "It sounds … like a violation."

Hobbs shrugged. "There are always people who disagree with the punishment. Just as there were people who protested the Death Penalty. At least this mind-wipe and reprogramming doesn't kill them. It only stops them from being the person who committed those awful crimes."

The two thought about it. "What did this have to do with Brother Edward?"

"It was found that Brother Edward used to be a serial killer. He was given the Death of Personality and then sent to do good in society. However, the transport carrying him crashed and it was thought all were lost. He survived, and his urge to help people moved him to join the Trappist Order. However, relatives of the former victims tracked him down and conspired to remove the mind wipe, a terribly hard thing to do, so that he knew what he had done. They planned on killing him. They didn't agree with the idea of Death of Personality and decided that Death was the only acceptable punishment. Death and torture. Most eventually realized it was wrong. They were okay with the idea of it, but did not want to actually stain their souls by doing such a thing. So they decided to no longer pursue that, even though they had found where he was.

"The man who actually went through with it, who helped get an alien telepath to break the mind-wipe, the one who tortured and killed Brother Edward was caught, and proudly confessed. He was found guilty – and _he_ was given the Death of Personality."

Laura finally said, "Thank you. That clarifies a lot of what we were curious about. Understanding Earth Law is going to take a while."

Dr. Hobbs nodded and left.

Adama looked at the President. "Colonel Alexander said that this had to do with the Cylons who are different. What if they were not for the attacks, didn't want to be involved in killing off humans? Whoever, whatever Cylons leading the Collective may have decided to do the same thing: Wipe their memories and make them live and die with the humans that they were so protective of?"

Laura considered that. "And if they are from a previous incarnation, maybe they had arrived, saw the war between Humans and mechanical Cylons and tried to convince the Cylons to withdraw in exchange for … helping evolve them? Something. Think about it," she said to Bill. "What reasons were given 40 years ago for the armistice? Cylons didn't have emotions. They couldn't have grown to dislike killing and fighting. We had fought them to a draw, but we were no threat to their existence. Why did they agree to stop fighting? They had to have been given a reason which required it. Thus the armistice. And then something happened."

Adama considered it. "Maybe that's why the Sevens were killed." Laura looked curious. "Remember, there are 12 models. 1,2,3,4,5,6,8 and the five strange ones. What happened to 7?"

Laura's face moved to stunned comprehension. "One Cylon model, maybe even one Cylon, somehow gained control when the others didn't want to get involved or were unconvinced. We aren't fighting a mechanical and unthinking enemy. We're fighting whatever murderous homicidal bastard which took control of all the rest and all of his pawns."

Adama considered that conclusion and finally asked, "Does that help or hurt us?"

Laura thought about it and finally said, "I don't know."

Adama could see that. "Well, let's get them back here for Lyta to scan the Cylons and see if we can figure out any more of this."


	27. Visiting a Hospital

Lee Adama looked around the briefing room. "While I am tentatively certain the information is accurate, it should be verified. As far as those rescued are concerned, does it match up?"

Gaeta, being mostly in charge of jumps and therefore mostly underutilized at the moment, had taken the information Starbuck had brought back from Caprica Six and reviewed it. He was the one who answered. "From what we've found, yes. There were people found that the Cylons didn't list and some people the Cylons reported were not found, but that could be because they eventually died."

It was a fact that most Colonials that had not survived had eventually succumbed to the Cylons, to radiation poisoning, or to starvation. Those they were rescuing accounted for a miniscule fraction of the original population.

Lee nodded. He then got a curious look. "Marcus? Are there things which can you're your scanners from finding people?"

Marcus considered it and then said, "Yes. Some cave systems do prevent it. Usually caves with high levels of ores of various types. The cave system we did locate was metals-poor and not that deep."

Lee turned to Gaeta. "Are there records of caves that were in mining areas that the Cylons had any reports on unaccounted for Colonials?"

Gaeta shuffled through the reports. "None in Helios Alpha, nor Helios Beta. There are some in Helios Gamma and Delta."

Lee considered that. "We'll have to make certain we check carefully when we get there."

Shakiri asked something. "Why have we not encountered more Cylons? I would assume that there would be many." Marcus translated – it was faster than reading translations on tablets.

Starbuck said, "They didn't blow us up to take our worlds – they did it to kill us. Most people are dead and those remaining aren't enough or close enough together to rebuild anything. They left enough Cylons to mop up and are concentrating on chasing the Galactica. That would be my guess." The bitterness in her voice was obvious.

Lee agreed. "Probably an accurate guess. It probably helps that they have no idea where Galactica went. So they probably pulled more resources to find her, not knowing that outside elements helped us move much farther away. As far as the Cylons are concerned, we should be within this sector. Somewhere. They just need to find our trail again. Thank the Lords of Kobol they don't have any knowledge of the hyperspace jump network."

Shakiri answered that. "Not yet. They may stumble upon it on the outer reaches of the sector."

Lee considered that. "We are too far away from my father and the President. We need to make decisions here." He turned to Gaeta. "Remember where the fleet was when the Galactica found the White Stars?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How hard would it be to plan a series of jumps from that area away from the League sectors? It might be advisable to create a false trail."

Gaeta considered it. "It could be done with a raptor's computer. As scout ships, their ability to calculate jumps is better than anything civilian. But what kind of evidence could we plant?"

Lee considered that. "When are we sending Athena to lead the next group of survivors?"

This was answered by the Rising Star captain. "We haven't filled enough from those remaining on Caprica and outside of high-Cylon presence. The medical cases are either not so urgent to send back or beyond hope to save. I've had a few rescued die of radiation poisoning no matter what we've done. If we can save them, we can stabilize them. I would say that we need to move to the cities or move to Gemenon. Another day should fill two cargo ships if it's anything like Caprica."

Lee turned to Shakiri. "The Flyer found Gemenon?"

"Yes," Shakiri replied. "We were able to map the routes to the other planets in this system. We are cautiously testing to see if we can map between the 4 systems as the commonality of gravitational influence has stabilized the local hyperspace routes, we hope sufficiently. But we are cautious – it is dangerous work. If it was a matter of urgency, my warriors would be heedless of their lives if necessary. But we are here with limited resources and must husband them against great need. Also, flyers can last longer without refueling, but they aren't starships. The Flyers must switch out daily."

Lee asked, "Since we have been so far able to avoid alerting the Cylon collective enough to send baseships, can one of the White Stars we have on standby do that work?"

Shakiri considered that. "Our estimates are that we would need on White Star to destroy a basestars if necessary. Two would be required to handle multiple basestars. If Ranger Cole can retreat from scanning to assist if we encounter such a situation to support the White Star remaining, the third could be used to better map the routes to the other 3 systems."

"Which White Star would be best to send? Who has the best knowledge?"

"Take one warrior who is currently using a Flyer. They have already begun the work. A White Star can carry the Flyer if there is need to retreat for one and not the other. With a mapped route, the Flyer could fly directly back if necessary with the hyperspace route mapping data. Already White Star 36, the one I am commanding is doing much of this work to calculate the information returned as I am the most qualified to determine value and meaning."

Lee replied, "Well, I need you here to run any battles that we might run into. If the White Star we send can't correlate the data, and cannot transmit sufficiently back, then the Flyer will have to ferry the information to you."

It was a curious thing, Shakiri decided. He had limited experience with Humans. But what experience he had with Earth Humans included that they did not accept straightforward statements that they were not the best at something. If Shakiri had given the same information to an Earthforce officer, the Earthforce officer would have protested the truth of it and attempted to take over even if it were not optimum.

These Colonials did not even pause. His statement was that he was the best available was true – he was Shai Alyt and planning routes in hyperspace was part of his training. And when he said that he was the best available, his word was accepted and the planning reflected it.

These Colonials Humans were not Earth Humans. That was becoming more and more obvious.

Lee made his point. "Athena. When you bring back the transports, ask Galactica to wait for a personal briefing. Land on Galactica and inform the Admiral of our concerns. Find out if he can arrange for one of the fleet ships that is otherwise too worn but still works to come with you. If you can do that, park it with the Sharlins in Sector 80. We'll send Gaeta back on the next trip and you two will move it in a direction away from League space, back into the 'chaotic hyperspace' direction. You'll scuttle the ship in a place that appears hidden but is not. If the Cylons find it, they will think they have a clue as to direction. And go that way. Hopefully it will buy time."

Athena replied, "Aye, Commander. I'll get it done."

Lee nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay people. We're moving on to Gemenon. Set course for the dark side of Gemenon through hyperspace."

Starbuck spoke. "Commander. Suggest sending a raptor to scout first, make certain there are no surprises."

"Good idea, Lieutenant. Flyer 1 will lead one raptor out, allow it to jump, wait 5 minutes for the return, and bring it back into hyperspace. Appoint a raptor or go yourself, Raptor Actual. Any questions?"

"No, Sir."

"Dismissed."

The jump and the travel were successful. A White Star was the first ship out to scan for anything broadcasting. They had not considered it until after the mission had started on Caprica but had immediately acted here.

* * *

Shakiri was leading this sortie. He hadn't seen the devastation on Caprica himself. Lee had suggested he do this first step to honor his father's words: "Witness yourself what was avoided with Earth."

Shakiri didn't find any immediate transmission. He did institute scans. "It is destroyed. How many lived on this world, Anla'shok?"

The ranger acting as Shok'nali called it up. "2.8 Billion, Shai Alyt."

Shakiri could only shake his head. "It certainly causes one to consider the Grey Council's decision to spare Earth more … palatable." He straightened up in the seat. "Signal that we have checked for transmissions and found none. Flyer 1 and Eyes in the Sky can begin the operation. White Star Command returning to hyperspace."

"Signal away, Aye."

"Activate jump engines."

Soon the White Star was returning to hyperspace even as another and a fleet of raptors exited.

* * *

Marcus looked at the scanners for a long moment. "How many Colonials and how many Cylons?"

"Scanners read in excess of 450 Colonials. There are 15 Humanform Cylons amongst them and two squads of mechanicals who appear to be guarding against escape. They are in the only direction open to anyone attempting to leave. Read four mechanicals within the human-populated area."

"Any raiders or heavy transports?"

"There appear to be two parked transports, both powered down."

"Signal Base. We need to report this."

Lee looked at the records he had. "According to our data, that was a research hospital. The reasons why they might have Humans are very unpleasant to consider."

Marcus, who had been ordered back, agreed. "The Dilgar had places like this on a larger scale. They experimented on captives. Designed genetic weapons. Nazis on Earth did this a few hundred years ago. Others have as well."

Lee was angry but he needed to stay in control. "We need to devise a plan. We need to knock out the squads at the entrance to the area and then follow up with ground troops." He considered. "How far up can the White Star be if one targets the Centurions outside of the complex, but just them?"

"Precision shot, minimum area targeted within a small locus of 50 yards. It can be done at 1 mile away. Any further and it will be more widespread and might damage the hospital."

"Those engines are loud in atmosphere, aren't they?"

"Yes. A single white star would cause a loud sound. More would be … much worse."

Lee huffed. "I have to assume that if we do this, any Cylons at a distance will hear it."

"I can scan for any Cylons within 10 miles. This seems something they are keeping hidden. We can destroy any installations within that radius and then when we drop the White Star in, it can be straight down."

It was of extreme help that the Cylons operated with the certainty that humans needed daylight for the most success.

Shakiri, looking at the scans, asked, "What is this?"

Marcus looked it over and said, "It looks like a small blind canyon. Possibly a private dwelling area, hidden away in the mountains."

"But there is this road," he marked a winding route, "which leads to the hospital location."

"Yes. But raptor engines in this area would echo widely."

Shakiri turned. "But Minbari engines can operate at a whisper in atmosphere. It comes from having crystals as a major construction component. We minimize the chance of resonance by ensuring our flyers can operate with a minimum of noise when landing. Distance should take care of the sounds that are made."

Lee asked, "How many can you take on the flyers?"

Shakiri responded, "These are mostly jump engine. There is a personal space which is 3 meters by 3 meters and there are corridors. If your marines could endure being packed in for an hour, how many could fit in such a small space?"

"We'll have to test it out. What is your plan?"

"Take the flyers and move marines and a one extra Minbari warrior with each flyer down to the canyon with enough supplies to last one day. During the daylight, these make their way to just outside of the hospital, out of sight but within reach. They will move closer when darkness can cover their approach. We move to the far side of the planet for our continued operations but when night comes again, we send the White Star in to destroy the squads. Those transports are used by Humanform Cylons so if they can be taken, take them. If not, destroy them.

"When the explosion occurs, the marines move to enter the facility from the direction they do not plan for while defenses concentrate on the direction of the explosion. The Minbari will have a scanner and be able to ensure that the location of the Humanform and mechanical Cylons are located. This will allow you to prepare for each encounter. With raptors coming after to bring reserves and to take care of transportation, we should be able to clear this facility in 4 hours."

Lee listened to the entire plan and then smiled. "You are a tactical genius."

He replied simply, "I am a Minbari warrior; Shai Alyt, Commander. I could be nothing else."

"Well, you don't lack in confidence." He turned to those listening and said, "Let's do it. First step, figure out how many marines we can send on a flyer. We've got 4 hours of darkness people, let's MOVE!"

"Aye, Sir!"

* * *

The Colonial marines spent the first few hours of daylight making certain they couldn't be seen or heard and then they were perfecting communications between the Colonials and Minbari members.

It was of great assistance that the blind canyon did have a couple of large houses, now empty. There were bullet holes and a few dead bodies, long since turned to mostly skeleton, so it was obvious that Cylons had come to kill the occupants. However, the homes were originally owned by wealthy people and so were large. The marines and warriors used them for sleeping and for practicing entering a room under direction, after they had respectfully removed the bodies and placed them in a room upstairs that had too many windows for them to use it throughout the day.

They took care to make a minimum of noise and to not be seen outside.

There was, at one point, a far of whine of a Cylon engine. The sergeant paused and then spoke. "Quick. Basement. If they're using infrared, I don't want body heat to show up." The marines moved quickly and closed the doors, preparing weapons for any incursion.

However, when nothing appeared in thirty minutes, cautious effort was made to check to see if the Cylons had come closer. Nothing was found.

"It was probably a check they do to make sure no humans turn up. But it's been so long, it's likely pro forma. The likelihood of it happening again today is, I'm guessing, just about nil." He looked around. "Anybody think otherwise?"

No one disagreed. "We'll stay inside until we have to move. According to the scans, it's 2 miles. We can do that in a job in 20 minutes tops. It starts getting dark in 6 hours. We move in 4 and a half. Everyone get some shuteye, except the watch."

* * *

It was between dusk and dark when the squad had found themselves behind a tunnel wall which opened into an area visible from the hospital. The Sergeant spoke. "Okay. I need of you to go and have a look, make sure there are no surprises on the route. The scanners say there's no patrol, but we don't need any surprises. A quick look and back – no heroics."

He looked back at his people and asked with wry amusement, "Any volunteers?"

The Minbari, who had a handheld translator, looked up and raised his hand. He motioned toward his robe covering which was all black and then raised the cowl.

The sergeant nodded. "Good. Go, look, return."

The Minbari did something strange. Instead of crouching down and leaving the tunnel at a crouch, he moved until he was against the black rocks forming the back of the tunnel, compared to the hospital. He took some dust and made his robes roughly the same color as the rocks.

And then he quietly moved sideways, always keeping his face covered as much as possible, so as to appear as nothing more than more rocks at a distance.

When he was in position, he carefully looked as much as he could in the dim light to mark the path. There were lights in the windows and he knew that Humans in light could not see in the dark. He hoped it was the same for Humanform Cylons, he thought it likely.

After ensuring he saw as much as could be seen, he returned and made his report through the tablet, giving the best route to take to avoid being seen.

* * *

The squad of Humans were in luck. The back of the hospital was the area which exited out to removed trash and receive supplies. There were no windows for patients or others. There were cameras, but it was obvious that the Cylons had shot them, likely when they came to take the hospital.

This hospital had been built in a canyon, likely to separate it from regular traffic. It, therefore, had been shielded from fallout when the bombs had destroyed most of the inhabitants. It was also likely why the Cylons used it rather than facilities in other places.

The Cylons had entered, "pacified" it, and then had later put it to whatever use they had for it. Likely, they had installed just enough systems to ensure it served its purpose but were unconcerned with "thieves" – most Humans had been killed and the only ones present were those they had brought here. It had been over a year and a half after all.

They still patrolled (the engine earlier), but with no sign of any presence, were not overly concerned with security on an immediate basis. Any incursion would come from the entrance to the canyon and there were Centurions guarding that entrance – and not very closely as the chance of there being any Human incursion reduced every day.

The Centurions in the hospital were likely more than sufficient to ensure that no human "guest" became unruly.

The Colonial squad with the Minbari holding scanners made their way to the back door. The scanners showed no one and no Cylon inside at this level. The sergeant reached out and tried the door – the lock had been broken and had not been repaired. He grinned at his people and motioned them to enter.

Although scanners showed no one there, their weapons were at the ready in case of any surprise. They moved until they were halfway to the stairs to the upper levels when the Minbari motioned them to stop. He motioned at an angle and then motioned them to follow. He opened a door and the Sergeant grinned. Quietly he said, "Electrical panel." There was no one around so if he didn't shout it would be fine. "I don't necessarily want to shut it down, but are there controls for internal cameras?"

The marines fanned out and finally one called out (quietly), "Here, Sarge."

The sergeant moved over and said, "That's marked security cameras. And it's wired on a backup power supply. That's not a civilian standard power pack. And the cameras are more than likely not watching the entrances but the people."

All could see that there was some type of power unit for the cameras and emergency lights, and there was a line running out for the main power. "It's likely they just got it back to what they need. We don't want to turn of the lights – the mechanical Cylons have infrared and no light is worse for us. But we can turn these off." He looked around. "Private. Come here."

One of the marines came over. "You're going to listen carefully. When you hear the explosions of the White Star hitting the Cylons at the entrance to the canyon, you wait 5 minutes and then turn off the cameras. Then come find us."

"Why wait, Sergeant?" he asked.

"Because I want anyone who looks to think that there's nothing happening _in_ the hospital. Then have the time to move to the front of the hospital to watch those fireworks. Then the cameras cut out and we move forward. Five minutes _should_ do it. At least it will have to do."

"Yes, Sergeant. 5 minutes after the explosion."

"We'll watch for anyone moving this way, but do keep your hand on your weapon. You hear gunfire, shut them down and move your ass, Private. Surprise will be lost."

"Yes, Sergeant!" he said with directness – but quietly.

"Let's move out." He led his people back to the stairway.

* * *

The squad was down the hallway, 50 feet from the first Human life signs. No Cylon was near them. The sergeant chanced it. "Okay. Just to remind you: Mechanicals are killed by slugs. Humanform Cylons are knocked out by whatever means or killed if they become trouble. We're bringing back any Humanform Cylon we can for questioning. There are only four mechanicals and they have the guns, most likely. How far can your scanner read?"

The Minbari indicated 80 meters.

"Do you have any location on the mechanical Cylons?"

"Scanners show one alone 30 meters that way. Another is 65 meters that way."

"Humanform?"

"There are only two that seem to be moving among the humans."

"Most likely they are sleeping as well."

"I don't read any grouped together."

"Probably too far from here. Keep an eye out and inform me when we move when you see any."

"Agreed, Sergeant."

It was about thirty minutes later when a large explosion was heard in the distance. The sergeant looked at the Minbari who was staring at the scanner. "The mechanical is moving toward the front of the hospital. The two Humanforms are still. Now they move. They moved to hallways. There! Four more humanform Cylons converging! Mechanicals stopped and then continued toward front, away from us. How long before the cameras turn off?"

"4 minutes, 10 seconds."

"The Cylons move room to room. Human patients are not moving – likely too frightened or drugged. Mechanical reappeared." The Minbari watched the screen. "Mechanical once again moves toward front of hospital. Humanform Cylons move between human signs, except one. Your idea about the cameras is likely. Still there." Another thirty seconds. "Still there." And then. "That one moves off. Likely decided that there are no incursions."

The sergeant grinned. "Let's make an incursion."

Two Minbari put away scanners and took out their fighting pikes. "Let us take care of the Humanforms – pikes will knock them unconscious. I will watch for mechanicals for you to take care of."

"Works for me. Let's go!"

* * *

The colonials moved in a swift line, following the Sergeant and the Minbari watching his scanner. They moved outside of a room with a Humanform Cylon. The sergeant motioned to the two with pikes and put up a finger.

One Minbari quickly entered, sounds of a quick scuffle wafted out, and one "thump" sounded. The Minbari came out and nodded to the sergeant, who grinned at him and gave a thumbs up.

Three more Humanform Cylons were handled that way. The squad ran into one around a corner and the Minbari flowed forward and knocked him out. Two marines then lifted him and dragged him to a room. Inside was a very frightened looking girl who looked about 17. The marines said, "We're getting everyone out. But we have to take care of the Cylons first. Stay calm and be ready to move. Okay?"

The girl, still terrified, finally nodded.

The marine smiled at her and quickly exited.

Finally the one with the scanner said, "One mechanical comes this way!"

"Okay marines! Get ready."

The Minbari signaled that it was walking around a corner. Four marines put up their rifles in position for it to appear. AS soon as it moved into view, the machine guns sounded loudly. The Cylon attempted to turn to fire but quickly dropped down. "It's down!"

The sergeant walked over and shot it's head, to make certain it was "deactivated."

"Okay. Let's go!"

There had been ten Humanforms to start. Five had been knocked out. "No more on this floor, mechanical or Humanform."

"Let's go up. Dilkins. Stay here and watch for any Cylons or our troops to show. If it's a single Cylon, act as you think best. If it's a group, run to find us." He looked at the rest. "Let's move!"

* * *

Shakiri's tactics worked to perfection. Through later interrogation, they found that the sergeant waiting to turn off cameras had worked exactly as intended – a long look had showed nothing inside. Most Cylons were on the main floor with patients and the security cameras there watched the entire facility. The upper floors had a few Cylons, mostly model fours, with a single six, eight, and three also found.

Three of the four mechanicals had moved to defend from the incursion from the entrance. These were killed by the marines coming from that direction. The Minbari warriors were quite happy to put the Humanform Cylons down. They did not hesitate, as a Human might, when they found the Cylon was a woman.

One marine was wounded when the six was found to have a gun. She got off one shot before the Minbari pikes had taken her out.

The marine was actually embarrassed to be hit by the stray shot in the arm.

* * *

When the marines from the front entered, the squad met up with them. "15 Cylons down, knocked out by fighting pikes of the Minbari. One mechanical destroyed."

The marine captain leading them said, "Good then. Okay people. Call in the raptors. Anyone who can walk, start sending them out front for pickup. The Humanform Cylons are to be restrained and carried out. Let's see what kind of hospital this is."

The marines were horrified to find that a number of "patients" were in some weird machines and could not be instantly removed. It was apparent that the Cylons were experimenting on mostly women and it had to do with their ability to make babies.

One girl, 15 years old if a day, begged them to kill her. She was given a sedative and removed.

One of the marines actually found a younger sister alive. He was relieved, and then murderously angry. Two other marines and a Minbari warrior had to hold him back from murdering the captive Humanform Cylons.

And, as Shakiri has said, everyone was up and out within four hours of the White Star's first shot.


	28. Shakiri Battles for Understanding

Lee Adama looked at the survivors brought back from the hospital on Gemenon. Most were women between the ages of 15 and 35 – child bearing age. There were a few males but not many.

He saw a group of three who were sitting off to the side after having been examined and he decided to speak to them. They were apprehensive but not horribly so. He hunkered down close to them on his ankles so as not to tower over them. "Hello. My name is Lee Adama, and I command the Pegasus, the Battlestar you are on." He received hellos back. "How are you three doing?"

One of the women, the oldest one (about his age) took charge. "We're much better for having been rescued from that hell."

Lee nodded sympathetically. "We're going to be sending you all on to where the Colonial survivors are – far away from here and at a place far out the reach of those who held you captive." He noted that their tension eased at that. "We also captured the Cylons who were doing whatever it was to you. What it would be helpful to know is: What were they doing to you?"

"They were testing our reproduction systems. I heard two of them talking. They were trying to figure out how to have children because they haven't been able to."

"I see." He paused and then said, "I assume that many tests were invasive. Was it painful?"

One of them shrugged. "I know they cut me open. But they used anesthesia. But I don't know what they did to me!" She was suddenly hysterical. The other two moved closer and tried to provide comfort.

When she had calmed a bit, "We're going to try to figure it out. If Colonial doctors can't, Earth doctors probably can."

All three suddenly looked at him. "Earth? You've found Earth?"

Lee chuckled weakly. "Yes and no. We have found it, but it's not what we thought. Earth does exist, it has its own colonies. But they are also having some internal trouble. But not only that, we've found Alien races. Did you see the ones with our soldiers with bones on their heads?"

The one who hadn't spoken volunteered, "I saw someone like that. But I thought it was hallucination."

"No." Lee smiled. "They are an Alien race. Their warrior caste sent ships and warriors to help us rescue you. In fact, the leader of the entire warrior caste, a third of their people, came to lead the ships helping us. His name is Shakiri. He helped plan your rescue. Without his advice and without his warriors, we might have lost more people, or some might have been killed."

The youngest asked, "Can we meet him?"

Lee considered that. "I'll ask." He stood up and motioned a female colonial marine (they had tried to have mostly women marines around the rescued women, and all Colonial personnel were ordered to removed headgear so that they could be seen to be different people. The captured Cylons were being kept isolated and watched on one of the Cargo ships.

The marine came over. "Commander. Do you need something?"

"Yes. Can you see if you can find Shai Alyt Shakiri? Three of those rescued wished to meet him."

"Yes, Sir." She ran off. Shakiri was with his men, and overseeing the refueling of the flyers and the debriefing of the warriors involved.

* * *

Very soon, the Shai Alyt came walking from where the Minbari were centralized. "My presence was requested?" Lee nodded after reading the tablet he now carried for when he spoke to others.

"Yes." He turned to the three. "He doesn't speak our language, but does speak the main language of Earth." Shakiri read his own tablet. Lee then said, "I would like to introduce Shakiri, Shai Alyt of the Minbari warrior caste. That is equivalent to the Admiral of the Fleet."

The three looked at the Alien. The oldest spoke. "We wanted to thank you for you help in rescuing us. Commander Adama said that it was your plan which made it so successful."

Shakiri nodded in acknowledgement. "Actually, it was the Commander's plan. I just added my advice to improve it and to ensure that the resources my people brought were best used."

The youngest, who was not as traumatized as the woman who was operated on, looked at the Alien man. Unlike Humans, he looked nothing like the Cylons who held them captive and experimented on them. He dressed nothing like them. The bone on his head marked him as completely different. Even his beard was uncommon in the Colonies, at least among on the military bases she had grown up on, and no Cylon who had visited the facility had a beard. She didn't know if they could grow them. Also, the barrel-chested figure was so very much like her grandfather that she remembered as a little girl.

She stood up and said, "My name is Emily Soren. I asked to meet you to say thank you." She then cautiously walked over and slowly reached her arms around the figure. After a moment the alien man placed his hands on her back. She withdrew her arms and went and sat back down.

The man looked at her and then put lifted his hands in fists and then moved them to almost a prayer position and bowed his head. "I am honored to receive your thanks." The commander showed her the translation. And the man truly sounded honored.

He paused and then asked, "May I ask a personal question?" Emily looked at him in interest. "What did your parents do? What was their work?"

Emily read the question and said, "My mother mostly took care of the children and home. But my father was career military. He worked at Picon Fleet Headquarters before the attack. I was away at school during the attack."

Shakiri read the answer and once again bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Shakiri went back to the bed that he used with the others of his caste on Pegasus. As he lay there, he considered what he had experienced. It was a rare thing to receive such simple gratitude for doing what was expected of him. Minbari did show respect, his caste did recognize him and his skills, but being thanked by one who had directly benefited was rare.

The Human girl (for compared to him she was a girl) had expressed her gratitude with grace, especially given what his warriors had described as the conditions found in the place she was redeemed from.

Had he ever truly thanked anyone himself? When other warriors took his orders and followed them, when the workers serviced his ships, he took such as expected. Thanks was neither sought not expected. But it was courteous. And reflecting upon his past, he realized that he had not been a courteous man.

He also felt gratified to know that he had help save the daughter of a warrior, a warrior who – according to what he knew of the attack – likely died in the midst of his duties. Warriors often neglected to remember those left behind. Death was a part of the warrior's life. Those left behind were expected to understand and to bear the necessary pain.

How often had he considered those left behind by warriors who he commanded? Warriors he had led into death?

Many warriors had accused Delenn of pride and presumption. And when he had heard she had upbraided the Grey Council for such before breaking it, when he had heard the words she had spoken, he had agreed with those accusations. He had been offended on the behalf of his entire caste. Such was one of the prime motivations for the later conflict between the warrior and religious castes.

Perhaps, he considered within his heart and mind, perhaps Delenn had been making a very valid point.

Shakiri resolved that he would have to meditate and consider the things that he had long ignored in his ambition to reach for power and influence.

* * *

The next morning, Lee Adama gathered the mission commanders together once more. "We have enough to fill one of the transports. And I believe that it would be better to send Athena back with the one transport rather than wait for the next to be filled. I need to report to the Admiral and the President what we found. It is likely there are other places where the same is taking place. I also need to ensure that our plan to lead the Cylons away from our escape is implemented. Any objections?"

There were not.

"Okay. Athena? Pegasus will fill the Cybele and you lead her back. We'll continue on operations. Before you leave, make certain we have a time table and alternate jump coordinates. If we end up fighting, we'll have to be cautious in returning to normal space and prepared to open hyperspace to retrieve you."

"Aye, Sir."

"Now. We've hit a Cylon facility and destroyed the majority or all Cylons within that area. Our efforts are likely now causing an alert to be made to the Cylon forces available. We've held off from scanning the cities but I believe that it is time to perform when there may be opposition. I would like to hit Caprica City and any other city on Caprica. See if there are any more facilities like the one we just cleared out. We'll still try to stay on the dark side, but it is possible, even likely, that this will open the door for a baseship to attempt to stop us. Are you all ready for this?"

"Yes, Sir," sounded out in unison.

"Shakiri, Are your Nial pilots ready?"

"They have been ready for days. For them, I believe, it will be satisfying to see battle."

"Alright then. So here's how this goes: We will begin operations in Caprica City as soon as nighttime fully takes hold. Survivors that are not in Cylon custody will be scattered. So raptors will have to land as directed by Eyes in the Sky to retrieve them. Each raptor is to have a squad of 3 marines minimum. It is possible, even likely, that we will have to enter buildings to retrieve people. We will also be prepared for large groups of Cylons. Vipers. Be prepared for bombing and strafing runs, depending on what is found. Eyes in the Sky.

He looked around. "In addition to scanning, you will have to jam all frequencies outside of what we are using. But it may be necessary to stop jamming for short periods for our operations. This means that the likelihood of a message to Cylon units not present getting through. If there is one baseship, the White Stars will engage, the Nials supporting. If there are two baseships, we will launch vipers as well. If there are three, we launch all fighters, hurry up all rescue operations, and be prepared to retreat." He paused.

"Shakiri? Can a flyer open hyperspace at the outer edge of the atmosphere like a White Star?"

"It can be done, but it is harder for a smaller ship to withstand the pull of the immediate atmosphere attempting to equalize. Opening a vortex and maintaining position will likely burn through their fuel much more quickly."

"Then if we have to prevent the necessity of bringing the raptors into orbit to keep them from attack, we get all raptors to fly through a vortex in the upper atmosphere and the flyer will follow through to be refueled immediately rather than shutting it down and preparing for more raptors."

Shakiri replied, "I will give the appropriate orders."

"Good." He looked around. "Anybody have any questions?"

"No, Sir!"

"We hit Caprican orbital space in 2 hours."

* * *

Flyer 1 was positioned in orbit, prepared to open the way for returning raptors. Suddenly, in the distance, he observed a large ship appear. It was as large as a Battlestar and it had two triangular structures separated by a small core.

"Flyer 1 to White Star Command."

"This is White Star Command."

"Basestar has appeared. Count: 1. Distance: 50,000 kilometers and closing."

"Have they seen you?'

"Unknown."

"Launching Nials. Alert Eyes in the Sky and prepare to retreat into atmosphere."

"Understood."

"White Star Command, Out."

Flyer 1 called the Human Anla'Shok and monitored the incoming ship. It was fairly aesthetic in a way that Human ships were not. The three protrusions from the upper and lower sections were offset. Suddenly, he could see the reason for the offset axis: It allowed more efficient launching of multiple banks of fighters.

"White Star Command, Flyer. Enemy ship has launched fighters."

"Understood. Vortex opening in 10 seconds."

"Acknowledged."

The pilot on the flyer saw the vortex appear. Viewed from the position of the basestar, it would likely look like ships appearing from no where. The thought was amusing.

At the end of the line of fighters, White Star Command and the supporting ship appeared and then turned facing the incoming ship.

* * *

A Six and a One were in the control room. There had been an alert to Colonial units appearing over Caprica City, now moving through, stopping and then taking off. Cylon installations were being bombed by vipers, and patrolling centurions were being shot by them.

Suddenly One noticed something. "Zoom in on that area." The mental holographic interface allowed the hybrid to immediately understand. The view enlarged. "Does that look Colonial to you?" he asked Six.

She peered at it. "No. Its coloring and shape are entirely unknown." She read the scanner results. "What information we can gather on composition is unknown. But we cannot get a targeting fix on it."

"Launch raptors. It isn't large enough to be a threat. Disable it and then we can retrieve the remains for analysis."

The Hybrid pulsed and several squadrons of raiders exited the arms of the ship.

Six suddenly was taken aback. "New contacts. Smaller than this one but colored similarly." She pushed a few "controls" (holographically created). "We cannot get a targeting lock on theses either."

One turned his head quickly in shock. "No lock?"

"No."

Suddenly there were two much larger ships appearing. "Where did these come from?"

"Unknown. They didn't just appear as from a jump, but flew out. All ships appeared from the same location."

"What is that design? It looks nothing like a Human design."

Six was as perplexed as One. She reported, "We can target those ships. Analysis of readings show unknown composites in hull design."

"Weapons?"

"No missile tubes. However, the end of the wings do appear to have some weapon installed."

One took a long look. "Try to call them." Six looked at him in question. "We don't know what they are. Let's try to find out."

Six opened a radio transmitter. "Basestar to unknown ships. Identify yourselves."

* * *

Shakiri looked at the display. "Lead the Nials away from the planet. This may prevent them from attacking the raptors. Have Flyer 1 retreat into atmosphere as soon as the enemy turns."

"Shai Alyt. Message coming in from the basestar." A Human ranger had taken the watch, the Shok'nali was assisting Marcus with directing retrievals.

"What does it say?"

"Translation: Basestar to Unknown ships. Identify your bodies."

"Bad translation." He turned to the ranger who was operating communications. "What do you think?"

The ranger thought quickly. "Send a message back in English to confuse them." Shakiri considered and slowly smiled. "Message repeats," the ranger reported.

"Open a channel."

"Channel open."

Shakiri spoke not in English but in Feek, the language of the warrior caste. "White Star Command to Basestar. Identify _yourself_."

* * *

Six looked at One after the voice came through. "What is that language?" One asked.

Six looked at her instruments. "Completely unknown. We have no common words to known Human language."

One's eyes widened. "It must be Alien of some type."

Six looked at him quickly. "Alien? We have never seen anyone not Cylon or Human."

"But that isn't Human. Try sending out a datalink. Maybe they can understand that."

"Sending a message using basic binary translation of known language."

The trouble with this approach is that without some basis of common understanding, a data stream was completely untranslatable. The only reason it worked with aliens was because different races used prime numbers as a basis on common computing. But the Cylons had never conceived a need to come up with a protocol for unknown contacts. They had never come up with language files.

* * *

Shakiri looked at the Ranger. "What did they send?"

The Ranger answered, "What they sent was a translation of letters of Colonial. If we did not know what they were, it would be incomprehensible."

"Let us not help them. They have no translation which is common."

"So we should not send Interlac?" Interlac was sufficiently simple that most computer systems could work out language and numbers with sufficient analysis. This was why unknown contacts were sent Interlac.

"No. If they learn this, then they may eventually be able to communicate with other races. They would begin learning. We know they cannot communicate. Let us not give them a means to learn and to use it to increase their threat. Send them a corresponding message with common Minbari letter translation. With no common source, it will be as meaningless as their own message."

* * *

Six reported. "Data message return. Hybrid cannot work out a common basis for work to begin translating."

One replied, "Damn. Send …. Prime numbers."

* * *

The Ranger said, "They are sending prime numbers."

Shakiri considered. "Very well. Show them we understand Prime numbers. Send back a stream of prime numbers as well. Send more than they sent us."

The Ranger did so. "Shai Alyt? May I ask a question?"

"Ask," the Minbari leader replied.

"What is the strategy? Ranger training was most complete, and I have easily grasped your orders and the reasons for them. Until now. What is the strategy? The tactics?"

Shakiri smiled. "You know. The religious caste preaches recognizing commonality so that you can relate to those you encounter. The warrior caste teaches one to understand oneself and the enemy so that you can predict their responses. I am applying this. And I have conceived of the fact that the Cylon, at their very base, are machine-like in their responses. They do not have the same intuition and ability to concentrate on multiple things. Oh. Wait that reminds me. As soon as prime numbers are completed, send … computer translations of music. Something that may be understood but we are unsure. Narn opera if we have recordings."

The Ranger did as ordered. "Done, Shai Alyt."

"Good. As I was saying. They are, at their base, machine intelligences. They need to understand us, to classify us. They lack true intuition. They ignore the fact that they were sent signals because the Humans are operating in the cities and that is why they arrived here. They ignore what is happening to concentrate on trying to determine who and what we are. I am using this to keep their attention on me rather than on the mission. At some point, they may eventually realize and attack but until then, we provide a distraction. And we carefully do not send and receive transmission from the Humans. We don't want to alert them to their error."

The Human ranger was amused as he said, "Sun Tzu, a Human general thousands of years ago wrote a book called the Art of War. In it he said: The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."

Shakiri nodded. "True. Has there been a reply to music files?"

"No, Shai Alyt." After a moment, "They have sent … something. The computer registers it as a simple computer virus. But for them it might be advanced."

"Well, we 'can't understand' them. Send them … Pak'mara translation files. Let's see what they can make of those. Continue flying in patterns not threatening but away from the direction of the planet. Keep their attention on us. Have Nial fighters follow."

"Yes, Shai Alyt."

"Now, what other truths do you have from Human warriors of the past? Let us compare them to Minbari teachings."

The Ranger actually grinned at that. "Never interrupt an enemy when is making a mistake. Napoleon Bonaparte. Oscar Wilde said: Always forgive your enemies. Nothing annoys them so much."

Shakiri laughed at that. "That describes Delenn!"

The Ranger smirked. "In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable. Eisenhower."

Shakiri and the Ranger made it a game of exchanging truths about war and battle while distracting the Cylons.

* * *

However, after about 30 minutes more, the game was up. The basestar had stopped trying to decipher what was being sent and the Cylon raiders moved forward to attack.

"Very well then. Send the Nials against the raiders," Shakiri ordered. "Blanket all frequencies save our link to the Nials and the other White Star."

The Anla'shok spoke. "Nials are now within weapons range."

Shakiri watched. "They do not fire?"

"No, Shai Alyt."

* * *

One looked at the screens. "What's happening?"

"The raiders can't get a lock on them. Their targeting sensors are scattered and they don't have regular sight."

"Can we link in and direct them?"

"Not efficiently." And after a pause. "Enemy fighters are among the raiders."

"Order the raiders to fire without a lock!" Six pushed a few buttons and several raiders shot blindly.

The fighters then began firing. "What are they firing!?"

Six shook her head slightly. "We read it as plasma. Superheated. No projectiles." After a moment, "Raiders now firing based on calculations on source of superheated fire."

A few raiders had some small success. A few fighters had been hit and one had been destroyed – it exploded.

The alien fighters then began chaotic patterns and the raiders were not able to calculate trajectories quickly enough. The two larger alien ships then began approaching the basestar. "Launch anti-ship missiles!"

The basestar launched them. The ships then used superheated plasma to defend. "Missiles destroyed."

"Fire all batteries!"

The two ships, however, hadn't waited. Rather than being in the field of fire, they had moved in sudden speed and in wrenching maneuvers. They couldn't hit them and they couldn't calculate where to fire to intercept them. The two ships separated and flew from two sides, one toward the top, and one toward the central axis.

The upper and lowed platforms adjusted to try to move emplacements directly toward them but the ships vectored to the side, up, down. They made impossible reversals and shot off at impossible angles, at least for a ship that size. A fighter might have been able to – not a warship.

Six and One couldn't keep up. "Order raiders to retreat!"

"We can't reach them! Signals jammed!"

"Prepare to jump!" One ordered.

Six began charging the jump drive. However, she was too late. One of the ships, from too far away, fired a single powerful beam of plasma and the central axis was destroyed. The entire baseship exploded.

* * *

"Target destroyed, Shai Alyt."

"Continue jamming until all enemy fighters are destroyed. They might be able to jump away and if we can interfere, it would be best. Order the Nials to ensure all fighters are destroyed, not just disabled."

"Aye, Shai Alyt."

Very soon, all raiders had been destroyed and not had been able to jump out.

"Order all fighters to return to base and follow them. We need to analyze what was done and how to repeat the best parts."


	29. Finding Battlestars

Rear Admiral William Adama, aboard the Battlestar Galactica, listened to the verbal report from Athena, the new call sign for the pregnant Cylon helping with recovering survivors.

"Breeding facilities?" he asked to be certain.

"That is what it appeared to be. The Cylons are worried about the ability to procreate. This is why my being pregnant caused me to defect in truth, outside of actually falling in love. My baby would be experimented if I went back. And if they found out I was pregnant, they would hunt me down. Likely even to the exclusion of whatever other operations they are involved in."

Adama looked at her and said, "I see."

"In addition, Commander Adama had an idea."

"Which is?" he asked.

"Detailed in the report, Admiral. I can tell you it involved leading Cylon pursuit away from League space but will require the loss of a Fleet ship which is otherwise not useful."

Adama lifted the report and found the section on the plan. He reviewed it quickly but thoroughly. "You think that will work, Lieutenant?"

Athena nodded decisively. "The problem we currently have is that the last known position is too close to Sector 80. I believe that sending pursuit back would cause them to move out from the new evidence. Yes. I believe it will delay or prevent the Cylon Collective from running into Alien or Earth elements."

Adama finally said, "I'll talk to the President but as this is a military matter, I'm going to authorize it. There are a few ships that have been emptied and are slated for recycling because they are not repairable. We'll bring one here. Let's get the Gemenon Traveler and Cybele exchanged. Gemenon Traveler is set up for 1400 between actual quarters and cargo holds set up to take survivors."

He looked at her. "Your best guess: How many more survivors can be expected?"

Athena considered that for a long moment and then somberly gave her best guess. "Honestly? A few thousand more at most. It just took too long to find a safe harbor and many that had survived the initial attacks and hid ran out of resources or succumbed to fallout radiation. The best places to find survivors are actually facilities the Cylons used to gather survivors for whatever purposes they have for them, or mountain retreats that are difficult to reach with ground troops and provide too much cover. The White Stars and their sensors are a godsend. Without them even those that survive still would have been impossible to find."

Adama considered that and finally said, "I have to agree. Tell Lee from me personally that he is doing a great job. But also tell him that priorities one through three are now our main concern. Also, tell him to keep an eye out for any other Colonial ships, as unlikely as that may be. But have him use his best judgment for where to find whatever he can before getting out."

"Aye, Sir."

"And Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Your survival and freedom from capture is now of prime importance. You are not to allow yourself to fall into enemy hands, under _any_ circumstance. They want you back – they can't have you."

Sharon understood immediately. "Aye, Sir!"

"Dismissed."

* * *

Marcus was looking at the large ship as he spoke to Base. "I would guess that, yes, it is meant to be a trap. Two of them actually."

"_Two of them_?" Commander Adama asked.

"Scanners indicate that there are explosive traps on access ports. But, if you actually found those and retrieved the ship anyway, the White Star is also picking up a tracking signal which is outside of what your people can normally detect. So even if you defeat the original trap, the secondary one would be something that the Cylons could use against the Galactica's fleet of refugees anyway."

Marcus, upon their entry into Picon space, had found a "derelict" battlestar. According to the writing on the side, it was the Battlestar Erasmus, a ship that had been accounted as lost by Galactica CIC during the initial attacks.

"_So, if we defeat the explosive traps, which the Cylons assumed we could possibly do, and we defeat the homing beacon, which the Cylons thought we couldn't find, it would actually provide an additional Battlestar for our protection._" Lee's voice sounded thoughtful.

"Yes, Commander."

There was a pause. "_Can your ships move such an object?_"

Marcus considered that. "We could try. The Minbari did install a gravitational beam system on the White Stars. Not as powerful as a Sharlin but if we put two on it, we could move it at least a short distance."

"_How about through a hyperspace jump portal?_"

Marcus considered that. "Commander? I do believe it can be done."

"Let's do it. White Star Command? Can you assist?"

Shakiri, who had been listening in, accessed the comm system. "_I will be in normal space in a short time. We'll have two White Stars tow it, and another open the jump portal_."

Hours later the rescue fleet were all gathered around the Erasmus. Adama was in communication with the techs and marines who had boarded her, along with Minbari warriors with hand-held scanners.

"Status, Lieutenant Thrace?"

Starbuck's voice came over the comm as she was leading the mission. "_We've gotten to CIC and systems control. The traps in these areas are much more obvious. We think we've gotten them all but we're checking to make certain._"

"Marcus has reported the homing signal turned off."

"_Yes, Commander. It was found behind an access panel, one which is almost never accessed after a Battlestar is launched according to the techs, because if those systems failed the Battlestar would be considered unsalvageable. Under normal circumstances, no one would ever think to look there._"

"How long before you can begin startup? It's not easy keeping that ship from drifting into the gravitational wells in hyperspace."

"_We have fifteen minutes or so before all sweeps for more booby traps are completed. Luckily, we have experience with Cylons and an idea of how they think. A few that needed to be found by eyesight and didn't show up on the Minbari scanners had to be defeated._"

"Understood. Priority is getting the engines active and the ship able to hold positon by itself. So concentrate on those systems first. We can take a more thorough look once the lights are back on."

_"You got it, Bossman Apollo." _Lee rolled his eyes._ "Recovery Actual, Out."_

Lee was happy that Starbuck was returning to her normal self, but she also became a challenge if you were a stickler for protocol. Well, he had known her too long to be offended. He decided he would let it go.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Starbuck's voice came through. "_Recovery to Base._"

"This is Base, go ahead."

"_We're ready for startup. Any last minute suggestions?_"

"Just keep yourselves as safe as possible."

"_Aye, Sir._"

The Fleet watching watched as the lights and engines of the Erasmus began lighting up. Soon, it was able to maintain its position without outside assistance, adjusting as needed to not be drawn into the gravity wells.

"_Recovery to Base. Startup is now complete._"

"Excellent, Recovery. Do a systems check. Engines, fuel, munitions, life support."

"_In progress, Base._"

"Acknowledged."

A few minutes later, the comm opened again.

"_Recovery to Base."_

"Go ahead."

"_We have status report_."

"Go ahead with it."

_"Life support: Heating and air systems are active. Temperature throughout is rising toward normal and will be there in twenty minutes. Gravity is fully operational. Air reserve is down to 15 percent, so it will need to be recharged soon if the ship begins normal operations_."

Battlestars stored and retrieved air as needed. Reserve tanks were present to refill areas that had been opened into space and then resealed. Air lost during fighter recovery and launch had to be accounted for. All Battlestars had liquefied air reserves equal to three times the normal air volume. Dry ice stored enough carbon dioxide to ensure that normal breathing for Humans was possible – it wasn't natural for there to be none. Normally, this cold-stored gas-turned-solid was unneeded, but complete repressurization included it.

The Colonials knew that this was set up because all bodies had been removed and likely sent into space.

"Water levels?"

"_Water tanks show 70 percent levels."_

"We'll get them tested to make certain they weren't compromised. Engines."

"_Sublight engines show minor repair needed. Jump drive is not compromised, but we'll check it before we charge it up. Thrusters and thruster control shows green_."

"Good. Fighter and raptor compliment?"

"_We've got eyes on those. Most show damage from being shot, likely to make them non-operational. It will take work to get them operational. But the bays are half full._"

"Priority will be to check for any sabotage before we move any more in."

"_Aye, Sir_."

"Fuel levels?"

"_Enough to get it back to Septis. Not much more than that. It seems like it was set up to be just valuable enough to recover but bad enough to take resources from elsewhere to get it into full operation_."

"Well, we're in better shape than we could be. We loaded up for this mission and haven't used nearly enough to deplete our reserves. We'll move enough to make certain it can defend itself if necessary. Call back when all sectors are cleared of traps. Once that's done, we'll bring you back and send over a bunch of crew to get it into shape."

"Aye, Sir. Recovery, Out."

* * *

Athena was shocked to find two battlestars rather than one when she returned from dropping off the survivors.

She made her way to Lee Adama in Pegasus CIC. "Lt. Valerii, returning from mission."

"Report, Lt."

"Galactica took the Cybele and returned the Gemenon Traveler, set up for 1400 on an emergency basis. Admiral approved of mission to lead Cylon pursuit in wrong direction. He will have a ship prepared when I return with the next load."

"Good. Anything else?"

She presented the pages she had brought. "This includes all replies from Galactica and Septis. Admiral asked me to pass along a message: Your father sends his personal approval as to your success in leading this mission. Priorities One through Three are now considered vital, sacrificing the others if necessary. Look out for any more Colonial ships even if unlikely but use your best judgment to find what you can find before leaving Helios systems."

Lee smirked. "Well, we have found another ship."

"I saw sir. If I may ask …?"

"Left as a trap. Booby traps and a hidden transmitter, found by the White Star. We defeated the traps and removed the transmitter, sending it out into hyperspace toward the gravity wells. Likely out of their reach but if not – let them make of it whatever they can."

"Yes, sir," Athena replied with humor. "One more order he gave me."

"Which is, Lt.?"

"Due to apparent Cylon obsession with reproduction, as evidenced by women we saved, I was ordered that my survival and freedom are up utmost priority. I am not to allow myself to be captured under any circumstance."

Lee considered that for a long moment. "I agree. When we send you back, we'll send Gaeta on another raptor to perform the lead away mission. I'll not risk you, as low of a risk as it might be. Protect yourself and your baby." He paused. "In fact, now that we've pretty much got a route to take us back with minimal jumping, I might send you back permanently. You're not getting any less pregnant and I'd rather have you back where there are midwives and doctors."

"I'll do what's needed, Commander."

"I know. But let's minimize risk. Anyway, hit your bunk. We've mostly cleared Helios Alpha and will be moving to Helios Gamma next."

"Not Beta?"

"I had a conversation with Shakiri, who is definitely a tactical genius, as one would expect from his position. If I was a Cylon with a machine-like expectations, I would expect us to move to Beta next. I picked between the last two systems at random. Gamma's next."

"Yes, Sir." She paused. "But that means that you'll likely be at the most risk in the final system you hit."

"Yes. Which is why we're scouting via hyperspace. The White Stars were able to find the routes. We're not jumping between the systems, we're using hyperspace to keep out of sight."

* * *

Another "breeding farm" had been liberated by the fleet. This one was larger and both transports had been filled – a blessing and a curse. Athena, with an extra raptor with Gaeta on board, had led them out and back to Sector 80.

Lee would fill Erasmus for the next load. He had asked that Athena and the transport captains not tell Galactica about the extra battlestar yet – he wanted it to be a surprise.

Two Cylon basestars had been confronted and destroyed. The Colonials and Minbari ships were unable to prevent a raider from jumping out. They now knew that the Cylons were aware that they were receiving outside assistance.

* * *

Flyer 2, currently on picket duty to report any Cylon basestars appearing and opening the way to hyperspace, suddenly saw something on his scanners. He truly did not understand it.

"Flyer 2 to White Star Command."

"_White Star Command, Go_."

"Shai Alyt. Scanners have picked up a group of ships appearing 200,000 kilometers away." It was obvious that the Warrior was startled as he had used rank rather than call sign.

"_Basestars?"_

"No, Shai Alyt. Nothing like them. One of the ships appears to be a battlestar – but it is much larger than the ones we've seen. Recommend Base be brought to real space to confront them."

The signal paused. "Understood. I will pass that to Base. Prepare for Base to appear."

In a very short time, the Pegasus slid out of hyperpace, causing the ships that had arrived to suddenly stop their travel toward the planet.

* * *

Commander Karla Harvoth of the Prometheus looked at the Dradis. "Where in all the hells did that come from?"

The Exec, Captain Halloran, replied, "Unknown, Commander."

"And the ships with it?"

"Unknown."

"Identify that Battlestar."

Halloran checked and finally said, "The ship comes back as having Colonial transponder. It reads as the Pegasus."

Suddenly Harvoth stilled. The Pegasus wasn't unknown – her crew had to rescue several civilians left behind. "Hail that ship."

"This is Battlestar Prometheus. Identify yourselves."

The voice that came through was not the one expected. "_This is Commander Lee Adama, commanding Battlestar Pegasus. We need to get you hidden urgently. We don't need a Cylon armada showing up._"

"And how do you plan to hide us, Commander? We're here to salvage parts for repairs. And what about Cain? She was commanding Pegasus."

"_Admiral Cain is dead. I was formerly CAG on the Galactica. My father was made Commandant of the Fleet by the President, Laura Roslin. When the former Exec was killed after being found to be complicit in illegal activities, he assigned it to me._"

Harvoth looked at her Exec. "Well, I'm glad to hear she's dead – we had to save the civilians she abandoned. And you know how to find the Galactica?"

"_We can clarify all of that as soon as we get you into hyperspace._"

"Hyperspace? What is hyperspace?"

"_Hyperspace is the form of Faster Than Light for all alien species outside of Humans descended from Kobol. It's a bit chaotic and if you stare at it you go crazy. But we've been operating to save as many as could be found. We did not expect to run into another Battlestar._"

"Is it safe?"

"_I give you my word as a Colonial Officer._"

"Very well. Lead the way."

"_You see the small ship? The White Star will open a hyperspace jump point. Your ships follow mine in and then the White Star will jump and close the gate._"

"Acknowledged."

CIC on the Prometheus watched carefully as the small white ship opened up a vortex. They then started moving the ship and immediately felt they were flying into a type of space conceived by a madman. However, they were very surprised to find that there was another battlestar waiting, as well as another of the white ships.

In addition there were small fighters and ships that were not Colonial.

The ship that had opened the way appeared and the vortex closed.

"_Pegasus to Prometheus. Keep an eye on position. Hyperspace has gravitational pulls different than normal space. You'll have to keep position actively – like you are just inside the upper atmosphere of a planet or just at the edge of a star's gravity well._"

"Understood."

"_I'm going to patch you in. We're near the end of a day rescuing all survivors that we can find. We're two hours away from daybreak on this side of the planet and that marks when we stop and plan for the next day. So, if possible, let's start planning on meeting as soon as all mission elements are back._"

"We can agree with that, Pegasus. We'll just watch and listen."

"_Acknowledged._" There was a change and then the Prometheus called out, "_Eyes in the Sky, this is Base._"

"_Eyes in the Sky. Go ahead_."

"_What's happening planetside_?"

"_We've located a few scattered survivors. Raptor Actual has sent to all locations. We're just waiting for them before coming back to Base._"

"_No breeding camps, then_."

"_Not that we've found. We checked the mines more thoroughly than just scanning from at the top of the atmosphere, but no pockets found._"

"_Understood. Patch me through to Raptor Actual_."

"_Eyes in the Sky to Raptor Actual._"

"_Raptor Actual. Go_."

"_Base is on the line. Go ahead, Base._"

"_Raptor Actual. ETA on current rescues._"

"_We've located all survivors found on the scans. I really hope there's more on the other side when we move there – this has been thin pickings._"

"_Acknowledged. We have additional Colonials that showed up – not part of our fleet. Don't be surprised when you see the extras._"

"_More survivors? Woo hoo! That's _damned_ good to hear_!"

The Pegasus' commander's voice sounded amused. "_Settle down, Starbuck. We're still working here._"

"_Sorry Apollo. I'll keep it together._" The voice wasn't that contrite.

"_Anyway. Hurry them up and get your asses back up here. We've got meetings and coordination to do._"

"_Understood, Base. Raptor Fleet is hauling ass. We'll be back as quick as possible. ETA – 22 minutes._"

"_Very good. We'll be waiting. Eyes in the Sky. Follow her home._"

"_Acknowledged, Base._"

"_Base, Out._"

Halloran said, "Commander. We've found the frequency they're using. It's way out of what we consider normal. I don't think we have the ability to transmit out of this murk to normal space. They must have special equipment."

"Well, they obviously found allies. Aliens? This I've got to see."

Halloran nodded with a thoughtful look. "I was going to suggest they come here. But if they have the Aliens there – we should go there."

"Contact the Warstars and have them ready to send shuttles to Pegasus with the commanding officers. We're going to figure out what in the name of all the Lords of Kobol is going on."

"Aye, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks is given to Ryan A. Keaton for the fanfiction storyline "Battlestar Prometheus". Although it is not currently easily found, Keaton has put in quite a lot of work and vision toward his story line. The basic idea was his, and from everything I have been able to find, it was/is utterly brilliant in execution.
> 
> I do not claim to be faithful to it at all really. Because I can't actually read it, I can't use the names, ships, and story line precisely as presented by Keaton. But I will use a blend of Keaton's story based on the Wiki for it, information from the original BSG series, and information from B5 to form a coherent structure.
> 
> Instead of Keaton's Terran Alliance, I am using the original BSG unknown civilization called the Eastern Alliance opposed by the Western Coalition.
> 
> I am going to attempt to use the Wiki on the Prometheus storyline as a basis for what is found. But getting it all to work together is … going to be some work. Please don't bitch too much if my story is different than his. I'm doing my best.


	30. The Two Fleets

Commander Karla Horvath and Captain Allain Halloran looked as they flew into the bay of the Battlestar Pegasus. As they were told, there was limited space because the bay was also being used to berth a White Star. As they flew above it, they looked it over.

"That is a beautiful ship," Horvath commented.

Halloran could only say, "No Human mind made that. It certainly is different."

The pilot said, "Landing position located. Shuttles from Sentinel and Vigilant have already landed."

"Well, get us down."

Very soon they were landed as well. And soon after that, the bays had been sealed off and enough air had been pumped in to allow the shuttles to exit.

The three command teams made their way to the airlock. As soon as it opened, they saw that quite a few Pegasus crew were present and began cheering.

It was all very gratifying.

* * *

It took a few minutes to get everything settled, but soon the group was led by Commander Adama to the pilot briefing room, which was being used for coordination of Operation Recovery.

The six officers were introduced all around. They met the Rangers including Marcus Cole, Lt. Kara Thrace who commanded the Raptor Fleet, Captain Felix Gaeta who was in charge of jump calculations, and then Adama introduced the stoic Alien. "And this is Shakiri. He is Minbari. His is a member of their warrior caste. In fact, he is Shai Alyt, which is equivalent to Admiral of the Fleet."

At that, all six suddenly snapped to attention and saluted. Alien that he was, such a position required acknowledgement.

Shakiri did a credible job of returning the salute. Shakiri spoke. "Your people have shown great respect for my position and I acknowledge that. But I am here under the command of Commander Adama, who leads this mission. No special effort needs be made to show extra levels of protocol." Ranger Marcus Cole translated.

"This is how we greet each other among my people." And with that, Shakiri formed his hands from fists into a triangle. "I greet you in the name of the Minbari warrior caste and the Grey Council, who lead our entire people including the warrior, religious and worker castes."

Commander Horvath took the lead. "We are honored to meet you. And you have our thanks for your people's assistance in helping to save our own."

Shakiri nodded in respectful acknowledgement.

Horvath then turned to Adama. "Now can I ask?"

"Ask what, Commander?" Adama's voice had a hint of humor.

"What in the name of all the Lords of Kobol is going on?"

Commander Adama chuckled. "That's a long story. Everyone sit down."

Adama then spent quite a bit of time telling them most everything he could. Marcus Cole, the Ranger from Earth, if he was to be believed, added in elements. Adama then explained about the ability of Minbari scanners to locate Humanform Cylons.

"When we were taken to the safe haven, the White Stars were able to find all of those who were Cylon, whether we knew what they looked like or not. And so we could land on Septis with a certain amount of confidence that we no longer had hidden saboteurs. And Earth has telepaths. A particular telepath who was without a home for reasons we don't have time to get into actually was commission into the fleet by the Admiral and she was able to find out which ones were innocent and which were guilty. Which brings us to the last Mission element." He spoke up. "Lt. Valerii. Please join us."

In the door walked an attractice woman in a Colonial uniform. She was pregnant. "Lt. Valerii, call sign Athena, is a Cylon who has defected to our side. Some of it because she got pregnant by a Human and some of it was loyalty because of experience. She has been ferrying survivors out of this sector and to safety."

Harvoth looked at her and said, "I apologize. But I find it hard to believe and hard to accept. But that is because we've been fighting the Cylons."

Athena spoke. "I understand, Commander. The President and the Admiral were leery as well. But Lt. Col. Lyta Alexander, a telepath who grew up on Earth, verified that I was loyal. And I have used my abilities as a Cylon to assist the Pegasus with this mission because I can ensure much more precise targeting of the jump drives. We reduced the number of jumps from hundreds made on the way out to 6 to 8 back and forth, depending on whether it is a raptor alone or if I am escorting a civilian freighter. I know who I am loyal to. And that is all you need to know."

Harvoth looked at her and finally nodded. "If what I have been told is true, then you've already helped save a few thousand that we couldn't find in our own missions. So I'll tentatively accept."

"Thank you, Commander Harvoth."

Adam asked, "Your own missions?"

"Yes. Let me tell you about Prometheus and what we've been involved in."

Those from the Recovery mission listened in rapt attention as the Commander explained what her ship had been doing and what they had experienced. The Pegasus crew were vastly relieved that someone had been attempting to save those left behind.

"Which brings us to why we are here. We were attempting to retrieve parts to repair a battlestar so that one could be assigned the mission of locating Galactica and those it was leading. To find you hear and to hear your story is quite gratifying."

Lee agreed. "I agree. The question is: What now?"

"We have the planet Copernicus where we have established ourselves. There is room for the 55000 or so that you have."

Lee disagreed. "That may be true. And although we haven't settled to a final world because we can't stay in the system we are in, it has the advantage of being far outside of Cylon influence. The Cylons just can't find us – we are too far away. We've begun making allies." He motioned toward Shakiri. "We've begun making treaties to rebuild the Fleet. Overall – it's safer. The Cylons even now are searching for and likely nearly have found Copernicus. It's time to get our people out of range of their ability to find and destroy."

Harvoth considered that. Finally she turned to Shakiri. "Is what he says true? You are not of our people and you are not an enemy. What is your assessment?"

Shakiri listened to the translation and then nodded. "Commander Adama speaks the truth. I am Shai Alyt. I have trained my whole life in battle, tactics, strategy. I almost took control of leading my people, though it would have been a mistake. Delenn, who the religious caste follows and most of my people revere, prevented me at great personal cost. And though I at first resented it, she was correct to do so. But it cannot be denied that I am one of the most highly placed of all my people and my people are the most influential and knowledgeable race among the starfaring races of our sector. And from all that I have seen and heard, your need to leave your temporary haven is paramount. It cannot be defended and you have no allies to assist at need."

Harvoth said, "But how can it be done? We did not come in a single convoy like the one that Galactica led. We had to retrieve survivors and recover assets. We don't have the ships to move our people so quickly."

Shakiri nodded. "And no other race can reach you to assist because hyperspace in this sector is too chaotic to travel between stars."

Harvoth was confused. "Explain."

Adama provided the explanation. Finally he said, "While the areas around single stars are likely stable, the routes between them move. Two races thousands or millions of years ago had a war where they destroyed the main fabric of it. Our method of FTL is the only one that works out here. But we have too few ships."

Shakiri, who looked thoughtful, asked, "Can I see the star charts? Can we locate Copernicus in relation to Helios?"

Havorth looked to her Exec and the other officers. All seemed agreeable. "Bring your charts and I'll show you roughly where we are."

The Pegasus' master chart was brought. Lee carefully showed where they were, where Sector 80 was (their exit point from this vast area of hyperspace chaos), where Septis was, and where Earth was located.

Harvoth was stunned. "That is a very, very long distance away."

Lee smirked. "We use only Military jump drives to cover the distances which makes it faster. But we moved the fleet through hyperspace. It takes more time, but the travel time between Sector 80 and Septis, or a place that is within easy reach by jump, is a day."

All the officers with Harvoth were stunned as well. Commander Alexander from the Sentinel said, "Yes. Okay. I can buy it. The Cylons wouldn't be able to find us. But it's off in another direction. We would have to almost come here and then go there – and that's a long trip."

Shakiri spoke. "Let us move to the White Star that I am commanding for this mission. We can possibly locate a more accessible point in the jump gate network."

The entire group trooped the whole way to the bay which contained Shakiri's White Star. The six officers unfamiliar were impressed.

* * *

Shakiri had the Ranger acting as Shok'nali activate the navigation database.

"Let us enter all the information." It took a bit of time. But finally it was done.

Shakiri looked at it and said, "There is one possibility."

Adam asked, "What is that?"

Shakiri pushed a control and a particular section expanded. "This is the closest access to the jump gate from Copernicus. It is actually closer than Sector 80 to Helios."

Marcus took a long look. "I'm not familiar with that sector of space."

"I would be surprised if you were. Only a very few highly placed Minbari know of it. That is because it is on the edge of Vorlon space."

Marcus looked worried. "That could be dangerous."

"No," Shakiri immediately disagreed. "The reason I know is because the Vorlons said that this area is where we would have to travel to if we wanted to avoid their space. But because there is not network beyond it, we have never traveled there. But we were given specific permission to use it if necessary."

Marcus thought furiously. "It's as if they wanted it known in case the Colonials or the Cylons from Cylon Earth needed to be retrieved using it."

Harvoth looked sharply at Marcus. "Cylon Earth?"

Marcus sighed and looked at Lee. Lee nodded and spoke solemnly. "That's something I haven't gotten into. The 13th tribe, we found out, were actually Humanform Cylons who left Kobol to make their own way 4000 years ago. They wanted to find the Earth that the records from that time told them was the origin of the Human species, the world that the Vorlons took our ancestors from and to land them on Kobol. But they didn't find it. Instead they founded their own Earth, though they later destroyed themselves. The 13th tribe isn't actually Human. It's the first incarnation of Humanform Cylons. The ancestors of Terra were Cylons from Kobol."

All six from the Prometheus Fleet were stunned. "How can that be? We've met them. We have refugees from Terra that the Cylons have destroyed. Why would they destroy them if they were actually Cylons themselves."

Marcus volunteered. "It's likely because they viewed themselves as Human. The Cylons have been on a holy quest. They even took several Cylons from the original incarnation and, after removing their memories, sent them to live with the Colonials – to die with them. We haven't heard all the details – that's still being figured out. But it's true: The 13th tribe were Cylons."

"Where is the proof?" Harvoth asked.

Marcus sighed. "We don't have the recording that the Vorlons left. There's so much to explain. But first we need to get all of your people safe – then we can worry about history. As far as they are concerned, the people you brought in are Human and the Cylons are the enemies. Details can be handled later. For now, we need to get your people out."

Harvoth asked, "What do you suggest?"

Shakiri spoke. "Erasmus with my White Star on board will jump back to Sector 80. All recoveries will also jump with them. Instead of sending back more transports this way, I will speak with Admiral Adama. A return to Septis will allow us to gather all ships that can be moved through the jump gate network. I will also contact my people. The use of many types of civilian ships is too time consuming and too many variables could disrupt it. Your people have several battlestars you said?"

"Yes. Most of five, plus some we are trying to repair."

"Then perhaps we can move the Galactica and the Erasmus back to Septis, ensure they are ready, and then bring them and transports from my people that can fit within a battlestar's deck to the jump gate. Pegasus will go with you, along with two White Stars and the Flyers for access to hyperspace. As will Athena, the pregnant one. They should be able to calculate a jump path for battlestars between Copernicus and the gate network. The Pegasus jumps there, leading your Battlestars. We berth transports sufficient to move as many of your people as possible and then move between the locations. I will ensure there are Sharlins to lead the transports through hyperspace." He paused and waited for Marcus to translate.

"There is one more thing."

Lee asked, "What is that?"

"The idea of a final world. I will contact Delenn and the Grey Council. There are several worlds that are at the edge of Minbari space that were abandoned during the Shadow war. Because of our internal situations, no agreement could be reached to allow them to be used again. And they are truly outside of our ability to patrol regularly. Rather than take you all to Septis, we can bring your people to one of these worlds, if I can get the Grey Council to cede one to your people. There is one very much like Earth save it has a greater percentage of land than water than Earth does. If we can send you there, your people can be moved from Septis to this world as well and you can truly begin to rebuild your people."

Lee was surprised. "Your people won't get too upset with us being so close?"

Shakiri replied, "I like your people far more than Earth Humans, and I think most Minbari who get to know you will as well. With Earth Alliance having its own internal troubles, a world that far outside of their space and closer to Minbar might actually prove a boon. They will be much less likely to try to take control. You can actually create a permanent home."

Lee considered that for a long moment. "Your generosity is greatly appreciated. You honor us. As there might be disagreements with Copernicus' organized government and ours, it might make it easier to integrate us if we both move to a common home rather than taking them to Septis which we will only be able to use for 40 years or so."

Harvoth then interjected, "That will be for the politicians to decide. Let's get our people out and safe first."

"I agree. Since my Admiral gave me carte blanche to act as I see fit, I agree with Shakiri's plan. We can return to collect all other possible survivors from Helios after we've saved the 90,000 from Copernicus."

* * *

It took a day to get it all organized. A good portion of the Vipers had been moved to the Erasmus, as had the filled transports. White Star 36 was also moved. Shakiri had placed his Nials and flyers under the most experienced warrior left who he field promoted to acting Alyt, with an eye toward making it permanent. He then placed him under Lee Adama's command for the mission.

All navigation records had been correlated on the White Star. Pegasus now had the exact jump coordinates to follow Prometheus. Pegasus was left with far fewer crew as many were needed to jump Erasmus, but it was necessary.

A recon mission ensured there were no Cylons about and so Marcus led the Erasmus, the Pegasus, and the Copernicus and her escorts into real space. The Erasmus quickly jumped, beginning the route back to Sector 80 and the Galactica.

White Star 27 landed on Pegasus and soon the four ships disappeared from Helios.

* * *

Cavil spoke to the collected representatives. "So the Erasmus was taken?"

"Yes," a three answered. "They obviously were able to defeat the explosives."

"What about the homing beacon?"

"We have to wait until it reaches Copernicus. We know that there has been a systematic recovery of Humans from the Colonies. The Copernicus fleet has been doing this for a year. We will finally be able to find where they are and remove the threat."

Six asked, "Could the rescues have come from the Galactica Fleet?"

The Eight replied, "No. I don't think so. They've been running. And though we've lost their trail for 2 ½ weeks, it shouldn't be hard to find it again. They don't have the resources. And what little we've seen included a ship not Colonial. That could only be Terran ships. They are the only non-Colonial people we've run into."

"The reports say that they now have stealth of some type."

"Which is why it is so important to locate them before they get stronger. The Prometheus Fleet and Copernicus is the greater threat right now. We destroy them and we can then move to the Galactica Fleet. They aren't a true threat – they have only two Battlestars and no time to recover or make more."

Cavil looked around. "Do we all agree?" Everyone looked at each other and no one spoke in disagreement. "Then we continue as we are – we concentrate on destroying the larger threat."

"By your command," was echoed around the room.


	31. Reporting Back

Rear Admiral William Adama gave the order. "Condition 1 throughout the ship."

"Condition 1, Aye!" The ship went through the necessary steps. "Status of jump engines?"

"Jump engines ready."

"Jump."

"Jump, Aye!" the temporary Watch Officer called out.

A few moments later, the officer called out, "Jump complete. Unknown contact!"

"What is it?"

"Three Sharlins as expected, but the unknown contact shows as a Battlestar."

"Send ID Challenge."

The watch officer read the panel. "Colonial ID confirmed. Ship reads as Battlestar Erasmus."

"Get me that ship."

Adama and Tigh waited as the Watch Officer spoke out, "Battlestar Galactica to Battlestar Erasmus, please respond."

"_Galactica, this is Erasmus. Captain Alousia from the Pegasus temporarily commanding._"

"Erasmus. Where's the Pegasus?"

"_Pegasus is still working on recovery. We have the transports carrying survivors on the landing decks as well as White Star 36 with Shai Alyt Shakiri. We need to come over and confer. Shakiri recommends that you also ask the Sharlin Captains over as well_."

"Acknowledged." Adama and Tigh were exchanging a suddenly more relaxed look. "We will wait for your arrival. Have Shakiri send from the White Star the message to come to Galactica. It will make it easier."

"_Understood. Erasmus, Out._"

* * *

It took some time but soon Adama had the Captain, Shakiri, and the Sharlin captains all on board.

Adama let Shakiri talk to his people while he started with the Colonial. "Captain. Report."

"Admiral. During our recovery operation we encountered the Battlestar Erasmus in the Helios Gamma system. Ranger Cole scanned it and found booby traps and a hidden transmitter which our technology would have never located. Using the White Stars, he had the Erasmus towed to hyperspace and had the traps removed and the transmitter found and removed as well – he sent it to drift in hyperspace to be collected in the gravity incline."

"So the Cylons left it as a trap."

"So Commander Adama assumed. However, with a crew from Pegasus, the systems were brought sufficiently up to space-worthiness. Before decisions could be made, however, another Battlestar arrived at Helios Gamma with escorts."

"And that ship was?"

"Battlestar Prometheus, sir. The Jupiter-class."

Adama's eyes widened. "Prometheus?" He looked over at Tigh, who was just as shocked. "She was on a long term mission to find more worlds to colonize and hopefully find Earth."

"She actually ran into the Cylons as well. Also, they encountered a breakaway group from the 13th Tribe called the Eastern Alliance, opposed by the Western Coalition. Long story short, Prometheus and those ships with her eventually colonized a world called Copernicus and have been raiding the Colonies for survivors. They have survivors from Terra, the homeworld of the Eastern Alliance/Western Coalition. And they are under threat from the Cylons."

"And how many do they have?"

"According to Commander Harvoth, who was put in command of Prometheus: 81,000 or more."

Adama and Tigh gave each other shocked looks. "81,000? We need to talk to the President."

"Yes, Sir. However, Commander Adama was given the order to use his best judgment. He went with two of the White Stars to jump with the Prometheus to meet up with that colony. Shai Alyt Shakiri located a jump gate closer to the system they are in and they are making plans to evacuate it."

"They are coming to Septis?"

"No, Sir. I'll let Shai Alyt Shakiri explain."

Adama turned to Shakiri, who had finished talking to the warrior caste captains. "Shai Alyt. You have a plan?"

"Yes. This world, Copernicus, has become a separate government. It includes your people and other descendents from Kobol. Your people at Septis cannot stay there more than 40 years. It would be too disruptive to bring them to Septis and then try to intergrate all, only to be forced to move in a few decades. I have an alternate idea."

"And that is?"

"I will contact the Grey Council, with Delenn present. There are several worlds on the edge of our space which were abandoned during the Shadow War. They could not be reclaimed previously because of the internal Minbari situation. That has been resolved. These worlds are too far away from our center to patrol regularly. However, one is close to Earth standard in terms of land to water, though this has more land. I will propose that we cede this world to the Kobol descendents in exchange for an agreement of mutual defense in the future, and permission to use the system as a point of access to greater Minbari space as needed. It is not close to Earth space, nor to other worlds. Its closest neighbor is Vorlon space, and they have gone, though none currently can safely access the area – we are not ready.

"This world would allow your people to rebuild. It is not so far that you cannot become a part of the greater community of worlds, but it is not so close to other races that you would be overrun or threatened by other governments attempting to take advantage. It is also easier to get there from the jump gate closest to Copernicus. Thus we could solve many if not most of the problems your people have: Safety from the Cylon collective, safety from outside interference; security to rebuild your society to reflect current circumstances; security from being subsumed by Earth culture; and time and opportunity to rebuild and to become strong once more."

Adama considered that for a long moment. "It sounds good, but we will have to speak to the President and the Quorum of Twelve."

"That is expected. I will have to talk to the Grey Council. But Copernicus needs to be evacuated immediately. They have 5 battlestars, including the Prometheus. They can possible get at least one more operational at least to move it. With the three you now have, Galactica, Pegasus, and Erasmus, we can use Minbari transports loaded into the landing bays of all battlestars to evacuate and then use your jump systems to bring them to safety. They can then fly themselves to the world I speak of while more are recovered. I only have to call my people to arrange it."

Adama considered that. "Okay. We need to get back to Septis and talk about it."

"Understood. I need to send the Sharlins back immediately to gather all available transports to begin moving them to the correct jump gate to accomplish the evacuation. I will call the Grey Council from Septis."

Adama nodded. "Okay. Let's get back to our ships."

Shakiri gave a proper salute and then they scattered to accomplish their goals.

* * *

Within a very short time, two Battlestars jumped into the Septis system.

The Earthforce ships present noticed the addition. Major Ryan ordered, "Send Challenge code to Galactica."

The bridge officer complied, "Challenge response sent. Response indicates all is well. Message added that Battlestar Erasmus was a recovery by the mission sent to their former home space."

Ryan's eyes widened momentarily. "That's good for them. They need all the ships they can get."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, I'm sure they'll pass on anything we need to know. Continue normal operations."

The Alexander was providing additional defense in exchange for allowing Earth ships that had broken away to come and to use the system and the planet as a gathering point and a place to allow crews to get some planet-side time. Different ships had come and gone and the Alexander ensured that all visitors were correctly identified.

At times raiders appeared – they quickly left when they found the presence of the large ships from Earth. Those wishing to use the system for whatever reason were prevented. This assisted with the security of all League worlds and Earth Alliance as well as Alien shipping. This was fine with Major Ryan – they didn't have any problem with protecting interstellar commerce. Their problem was with Clark.

It also allowed all breakaway ships to be accounted for. Major Ryan had taken over what should have been General Hague's job of organizing them all. Babylon 5 wasn't in a position to coordinate the Earth Alliance ships that had split from Earth Alliance. This became his job.

* * *

Laura Roslin and the Quorum listened to Adama's report.

"According to what Lee sent back, they are moving to help evacuate Copernicus. 81,000 Colonials, refugees from Terra, and whatever others are present. Shai Alyt Shakiri has already contacted the Grey Council and an agreement has been made to take them to the world that Shakiri suggested."

Laura looked at Adama and asked, "Why didn't they wait until we had been consulted?"

Adama sighed. "According to Lee, the Copernicus colony already has a government up and running. They have a President, a Senate, and they have infrastructure that we are just beginning to confront. If we brought them here, it would cause mass chaos trying to integrate a population larger than this one into our own."

One of the Quorum members spoke with some anger. "But we retained the government that was agreed upon by the Articles of Colonization. We ensured that there was continuance."

Adama replied, "That is not my concern. My concern is the safety of those I have been charged to protect. And that includes _all_ Colonial survivors. The ultimate solution is not my area. But if one to look honestly at it, it is a much better solution. We cannot stay here more than forty years – at best. We're going to have to move anyway. Shakiri's reasons were valid. And before you decide to stay separate, think of this: Earth Alliance is too close. You've seen the innuendo regarding our people on ISN. We haven't paid attention but they are claiming that we were stolen from Earth and should come back under their authority. We've had raiders who have been run off. What if one of them sells our location to Earth Alliance? We don't have the ships to protect ourselves and they _do _have enough ships to effectively force our 'return'. Well, I don't want to lose my people. We need to seriously consider immediate relocation. We have ships. We aren't in danger _today_ – but tomorrow isn't looking good. Wouldn't it be better to organize moving without ships firing at us? Isn't it our duty to ensure the safety of our people and our society?"

"But that doesn't solve re-integration."

"Let's solve that when we get there. Personally, I think it's time to admit that we don't have the ability to stay in our individual colonial groups. Perhaps the system that Copernicus is creating is better. Perhaps the Quorum can be remade into the judicial branch, with their Senate being the Legislative. President Roslin could become the Vice President under their president – or even go back to being the Secretary of Education which she much prefers. We need to get our military properly accounted for: Who answers to who and who is responsible for what? Let's get our people to safety – and then start making the hard decisions."

Tom Zarek finally spoke up. "An more representative elected body sounds like a solution to me. I would be willing to forego my place on the Quorum for fairer representation. My colony has always been given short shrift. We are the legal government under the Articles of Colonization, but we can't keep that structure – not realistically. However, I do recommend that Rear Admiral Adama be promoted to Fleet Admiral under the Articles of Colonization. He is the most experienced Battletar commander that we know of. Whether he ends up leading the entire military or only a part of it, I'd feel more comfortable with the man I know that led us to safety. This will give us a better position when we do try to integrate. And the Quorum of Twelve _is_ considered the head of the Judiciary when the High Court is not established."

* * *

Adama had to endure a hastily arranged ceremony to promote him to Fleet Admiral – a rank he had never been interested in. He had always been content commanding a battlestar. But needs must.

Shakiri was invited and he informed them that, yes, the Grey Council had given their permission for a world on the edge of Minbari space to be settled. "They will wish to ensure that formal agreements are made, but all agree that your people's immediate safety is of greater concern. They have transmitted a tentative treaty for your review."

President Roslin asked, "Can we receive this?"

"Yes." He motioned to the Ranger who was acting as second in command. The Ranger placed the document before Roslin, along with a translated copy.

Roslin gave Shakiri a respectful bow. "We thank you for your efforts and for your vision toward our people's safety. In addition to this treaty, should the warrior caste ever have need of something we can provide which doesn't unreasonably compromise our security, you have only to ask. The single thing we are not offering is our Faster-than-Light drive as this is something that will have to be carefully considered before we allow it to be taught to others."

Shakiri nodded respectfully. "I agree. And I thank you for your honorable words. It is pleasant to deal with Humans who seem to actually understand Honor as we understand it."

"You are most welcome."

* * *

The Omega commander looked at the sealed orders under Presidential seal that had been delivered. "Thank you, Mr. Gillespie. The Joint Chiefs are also aware of these orders?"

"Yes. The President ordered them hand delivered to prevent any lingering hidden traitors from catching wind of it or preventing it. But all levels of Command are being briefed to prepare."

The Captain replied, "Then you can assure the President that we will be prepared to move on our mission in five days. We will finally begin to bring those rebellious bastards to heel."

Richard Gillespie from the Ministry of Peace nodded respectfully. "I will be sure to pass up your response, Captain Hall." Richard Gillespie then let himself be escorted to the Heracles' deck for his return to Earthdome.

* * *

Commander Lee Adama looked at the world which his ship now orbited. It was a somewhat decent looking world, for all that it was untenable as a fall back position.

The number of warships present were astounding. The Galactica fleet could now field three. There were more here. There was also a space dock with battlestars connected.

He waited for Harvoth to report in. Soon, the comm system sounded. "Commander, Read Admiral Foster, Fleet Admiral of the Copernicus Defense Forces is on the line."

"Put him on."

"Command, this is Pegasus. Go for Pegasus actual."

"_Am I speaking to Commander Lee Adama?_"

"Yes, Sir. I replaced Major Fisk who initially replaced Admiral Cain when she was killed. I was given command by the Commandant of the Colonial military and acting Fleet Admiral, Rear Admiral William Adama commanding the Battlestar Galactica, his authority to order this as given by the Quorum of Twelve and the President of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol as instituted by the Articles of Colonization."

There was a pause. "_You wanted to ensure that your position was clear at the start._"

"Yes, Admiral Foster. While I acknowledge that you have command in this sector, my immediate superior is Admiral Adama who is also my father. And it would be remiss to not ensure that was understood."

"_Acknowledged, Pegasus Actual. Prometheus Actual reports that she found you leading a mission to recover Colonial citizens from the Helios systems."_

"That is correct, Command. With the assistance of an Alien people, their military commander, and ships which have abilities that Colonial ships do not have, we have been scanning and retrieving all possible survivors. The Colonial remnant that the Galactica led out has moved far outside of threat by the Cylons."

_"Are you prepared to report all information to the Copernicus Senate and the President?"_

"That's affirmative, Command. There is much that your people need to know. And we have arranged for immediate assistance to ensure your people are brought to safety as well. And I will clarify that this is not to the location of the Galactica Fleet as we had not found a permanent home. Commander Harvoth was clear that the Copernicus colony had its own legally constituted government. The ally that is arranging the necessary means understood that it wouldn't be good to try to force you to return to the government that the Fleet maintained."

_"I will contact the President and inform you when you should travel down."_

"Acknowledged. Be aware that I have limited time. It is likely that the trap we thought was for us was actually for you. You are under threat by the Cylons and I'd like to see that prevented at all costs. We are preparing to map the most efficient jump path to safety."

_"Very well. We'll be in touch. Command, Out._"

Gaeta looked thoughtful. "They're not going to want to move."

Adama nodded. "They will have to. This isn't far enough away from the Cylon threat." He had a thought. "Open up a channel to Prometheus."

"Opening a channel, Aye."

"_Pegasus, this is Prometheus. Go._"

"Who do we talk to about the fact we want to check hyperspace in this system. We're going to launch the White Star which we will land when I am invited down. But since we're waiting, we'd like to check things out."

There was a long pause. "_That would most properly be handled by Homeworld Defense. General Conners can be found on Logo Negro, the shipyard which was recently brought back."_

"Understood. Can we get the frequency?"

_"Homeworld Defense Frequency as follows:_" The numbers were read out.

"Thank you, Prometheus. Your assistance is greatly appreciated. Pegasus Out." He looked at Gaeta. "Change to Defense frequency."

"Ready."

"Homeworld Command, this is Pegasus. Come in."

_"Pegasus, this is Homeworld Defense. Go_."

"Proper call sign acknowledged. This is Pegasus actual. I wanted to warn you that in a few minutes I will be launch a ship you've never seen. I will be on it. We are going to be doing some odd things but I give my word it will not be a threat to Copernicus Defense."

"_Acknowledged. Alert us right before launch, Pegasus Actual._"

"Understood. Call sign will be White Star 27."

"_Acknowledged. Homeworld Defense, Out._"

Lee actually grinned. "Let's get ourselves on the ship with Marcus."

Gaeta was more reserved but just as amused. "Contacting White Star 27."

* * *

"White Star 27 to Homeworld Defense."

"Go ahead White Star 27."

"I am calling to inform you that I am carrying Pegasus actual and will be launching in a moment."

"Can I speak to Pegasus Actual?"

Lee spoke up. "Right here, Homeworld Defense."

"_White Star 27. You are cleared to launch._"

"Acknowledged."

The Pegasus opened her bay and all ships present were treated to the sight of a ship that was far outside of what they had expected. "Homeword Command, White Star 27 will be navigating 250,000 kilometers out. We can do our test further away so as not to interfere any closer."

"_Acknowledged, White Star 27. You are cleared for navigation away._"

Lee looked at Marcus. "Let's get her up to speed quick. Please."

Marcus smirked. "Good by me."

The watching ships were shocked at the sudden thrust by the smaller ship. White Star 27 also twisted in paths that no Colonial ship except maybe a viper could. And even a viper would be left behind.

"We are now 250,000 kilometers out. Activating jump engines." Marcus was letting Lee know.

Lee looked around as they slid into hyperspace. "I'll never get used to this."

"It can be tricky. There is such a thing as hyperspace travel syndrome. Not pleasant. You get so used to it that you end up feeling vertigo, nausea, panic attacks, and you can get lost in the moving yet unchanging patterns. Sometimes you can only tell you are moving because of instruments. I've had friends who suffered from it."

Lee nodded. "I can believe it."

"Scanning for beacons." After a long moment Marcus spoke. "As expected, no contact with hyperspace beacons. We're too far out."

"I expected it. Hoped for otherwise but there you go."

Marcus nodded. "We're really not that far – it's the fact that hyperspace is chaotic out here."

"Right."

"Ready to return to normal space."

Lee considered that. "Can we come out at a different place? Somewhere just as far but far away from where they expect us?"

"I can try."

Marcus understood. Adama was trying to make certain that the Copernicus Colony was made aware that they didn't know everything.

"Opening jump point." Marcus opened access and flew the ship to normal space. The Defense Forces were shocked to find the ship a quarter of the way around orbit of the planet.

"White Star 27 to Homeworld Defense. Returning to near orbit alongside Pegasus."

It took a long moment but the answer came. "_Acknowledged White Star 27_."

Lee said, "Let's move." It took a few minutes but soon they were approaching the expected position. "Can you scan for Cylon transmissions?"

Marcus looked at him, and then said, "Good point." He began his scanning. A chirp sounded throughout the bridge.

Lee was resigned. "I take it you found something."

"Yes, Commander. There is a low-level broadcast from the ship that is similar in size to Prometheus."

"Open a channel to Homeworld Defense."

"White Star 27 to Homeworld Defense."

"_This is Homeworld Defense. Go._"

"Pegasus Actual requests private comm with Homeworld Defense Actual. Urgent."

"_Standby._" It took a few minutes but soon there was a voice back. "_This is Homeworld Defense Actual to White Star 27._"

"General Conners. Are we private on your side?"

"Affirmative, Commander."

"Good. White Star 27 has located a low-level broadcast from one of the battlestars on a frequency that the Cylons use for their tracking devices."

"_What?_" The voice came back with an incredulous but intense tone.

"White Star 27 has sensors far more advanced than anything the Colonies had. She also has the ability to monitor more frequencies than we know about. One of your battlestars has a homeing device, operating at low level. It is likely that as long as no basestars are within a certain distance, they won't find it. But if they are – it will lead them right to you."

There was a long pause. "_Which battlestar?_"

"The one that is the same size as Prometheus."

"_That's the Nova – it was a prototype._"

"Then that's the one. You might have a hidden Cylon agent on board as well."

"_We've found several already._"

"There are twelve models – 5 of them we have found no copies of. But we have pictures for seven that we have found copies of."

"_Damn. We need to see them, yesterday._"

"How about we go public and invite you to visit our ship? Bring a raptor and whoever is in charge of fleet personnel. We can show you what we have."

"_Sounds like a grand idea. End this call and then call back publicly._"

"Understood. White Star 27 out."

They waited about a minute. "This is White Star 27 to Homeworld Defense."

"_Go._"

"Can we speak to Actual once more? No need for private channel."

"_Stand by._"

"_This is Homeworld Defense Actual._"

"This is Ranger Cole commanding White Star 27. I am from Earth. I thought that you might wish to see this ship from the inside. You can likely give a better report than Commander Adama."

"_What does he say about this?_"

"He's all for it, General."

"_Then I accept. Will be launching on a raptor in five minutes. I will have marines with me as a guard detail though._"

"Understood and acknowledged. We'll be standing by for your arrival."

"_Homeworld Defense, Out_."


	32. Debate over New Kobol

The Speaker called, "Commander Lee Adama, commanding Battlestar Pegasus, is called as witness."

Lee walked into the room wearing a dress uniform retrieved from stores on the Pegasus.

"Commander Adama. Do you swear by the Lords of Kobol that your testimony will be the truth as you know it in complete form save where the Security of the Colony of Copernicus or the Twelve Tribes of Kobol might be threatened?"

"I do."

"Please be seated."

Lee sat down.

"Commander Adama. General Conners of Homeworld Defense Command has already testified as to the Cylon infiltrator and the Cylon device found on the Nova. It has been reported that this was found by scanning equipment on the White Star ship that had been berthed on the Pegasus. What can you tell us of this ship and where it came from?"

"White Star 27 is one of a fleet of ships under the Command of Captain John Sheridan of former Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5, a diplomatic station outside of this sector of space, and Delenn, of the religious caste of the Minbari Federation. The station was built in answer to a war between the Humans of Earth Alliance and the Minbari Federation, an Alien government and worlds, during their first contact 17 years ago. The station was built to prevent diplomatic misunderstandings. Outside of this sector where the Colonials, Terrans, and Cylons exist, there are many worlds and many races. Each has their own government. During the a mission on the part of the Battlestar Galactica, White Star 27 was encountered. Ultimately, this led to the Fleet that Galactica was protecting to be led out of this sector, far away from the Cylons' abilities to find.

"The White Star ships, to finish answering the question, are known to be the most advanced ships currently in service from any world. They were build by the Minbari Federation using their technology and technology given to them by the Vorlon Empire, another race which was far more old and powerful. In fact, the Vorlons were the race that brought our ancestors from Earth to Kobol 5000 years ago, to prevent us from being killed by agents of their enemies, the Shadows, another race that was older and more powerful than almost any other race.

"Though the war which had been fought between these two ancient races was finally completed just months ago, with the result of both of them leaving known space for beyond, it cannot be denied that two races literally millions of years old were the most powerful races with the most advanced technologies around.

"The Minbari fielded an organization comprised of their people and Earth Humans to fight the Shadows on the side of the Vorlons. During our recovery of Colonial citizens from Helios systems, two White Stars with support from Minbari fighters destroyed three Cylon Basestars."

The Senate was flabbergasted. "There is so much of what you say that is beyond comprehension. How was all of this learned?"

"Which part, Speaker?"

"The story that the Vorlons took our ancestors from Kobol. Let's start with that."

"Eye-witness testimony – of a sort."

"What witness?"

Lee sighed. "The Vorlons, to fight the Shadows, cultivated telepaths among all known sentient races. Their enemies used ships which required a mind to control the hardware – very much like a Human/Cylon Hybrid controls a basestar, or so has been explained to me. Telepaths can interrupt that connection. One Earth telepath which worked for the Vorlons allowed them to insert into her mind certain information. When she runs into something left behind by the Vorlons, information is triggered and released. I saw it – it cannot be faked. The information regarding Earth and Kobol was the second time this happened."

"But the Sacred Scrolls say that Earth was colonized from Kobol."

"Actually there is truth to that. It just wasn't the same Earth."

"Explain."

"According to the Vorlon report, Cylons were created by our ancestors 4000 years ago. And like now, they eventually created Humanform versions. There was tension between these Cylons and the Twelve Tribes. These Cylons were, for all intents and purposes, Human. The resolved to leave Kobol to find Earth, the planet which, at that time, it was known that Humans came from. They did not find it. Instead, they settled a world and called it Earth. Those you call Terrans came from this exodus. Which is confusing because Earth Humans also call themselves Terrans at times because another name for Earth, in another language, is Terra."

"Another language? How many languages does Earth have? 12? 14?"

Adama laughed. Marcus, also sworn in, answered for him. "Earth actually has hundreds of languages and dialects. Kobol was homogenized by the Vorlons and they directed your people to one Earth Language – your colonial structure separated that into twelve all related. But on Earth, there are many, and some have no historical relation to any other, no common root. Earth Languages are constantly evolving and changing. Many languages go extinct. Earth Alliance has one main language which they use to speak between all parts, a common diplomatic language if you will, but there is no guarantee that this is every Earth Human's first language."

"How common is this language?" a Senator asked Marcus.

"English is the primary language used by diplomats among 30 races with likely more than a hundred planets between them. While Earth Alliance is currently in a Civil conflict, it cannot be denied that Earth Alliance is a major influence. One reason why Shakiri offered a world that is separate from Earth Alliance space – so that your culture and language is not subsumed by Earth culture."

"And now you come to the main point of this hearing. Ranger Cole and Commander Adama, you claim that Copernicus is not safe. Why? Why should we abandon a world we worked so hard to make our own?"

Lee answered. "Because the truth is: You cannot protect yourself from the Cylons. The Erasmus, which we found, was booby trapped. We believe it was meant to trap you and not us. Besides explosives, Minbari scanners found a beacon which we could not have found. How long before the Cylons are successful and your location is mapped down to a point? When that happens, it will be the point of the dagger. Yes. 81,000 would have to be moved, along with belongings and records and so much more.

"But what happens when the Cylons force you to conceive of running? When they have killed so many that your only choice is to take the surviving ships and run? Would it not be better to move out of their reach now? Move close to allies who are more than their match? Don't you wish to reconnect with your Colonial brethren? I hear that there are 3000 Capricans here – the fewest of any colony group here. Ironically, the Galactica's fleet is strongest in Capricans. You have more Leonids than any other Colony. We have the fewest Leonids. If we are to save at least some portion of our culture – if we are to keep ourselves into the future, our only choice is to reunite."

He paused and drank water that was provided. "You don't wish to return to the government you left? Fine. Let us move you and allow yourselves to be established in a place that the other survivors can be brought and integrated into your government. You are better established than we are – we have just stopped running. But we have more allies than you – and more resources to rebuild. You sneak back to Helios for parts – we are making agreements with other races to build new parts and new ships. There is a wide galaxy out there, filled with promise. Here there is only yourselves – and no hope for allies. Those we led would refuse to return to danger. Because no other race can reach this sector of space due to not having Faster than Light methods that are compatible. I beg you. Allow us to ensure that our brothers from Kobol are made safe so that we can come together again to rebuild what has been lost."

"What about those survivors who come here to find us? What about our work to gather all who can be found?"

"We are doing the same. Let us pool resources. With our people safe, we can put more effort into it with the certainty that we are not returning to an unplanned attack."

One of the Senators spoke. "I would like to see some chart which explains what you are proposing. Something that will convince us."

Lee smiled. "And that we can help with. This is why I asked the White Star to land. We can bring 30 at a time and show you a map which will cover all the locations, places, governments, and will give you a true idea of the issues at hand."

"Can't you bring it here?"

Adama chuckled. "You don't have holographic displays in three dimensions which will be needed to show you."

Unspoken was that he wanted to make certain that all Cylon technology that might show up on scanners would be detected. He had no plans on leaving any maps outside of his control. He would give those on Copernicus enough to jump, but they would have to be led.

And so the two led four total groups of Copernicus senators, Presidential office staff, and military members through the White Star. Each time he had Marcus show a map of the entire known parts of the galaxy, along with locations that had come up.

Upon seeing exactly where they were being led, and exactly how far away, the idea of being out of reach of the Cylons was much more believable.

* * *

Lee Adama left the Copernicus leaders to talk about it as he completed his mission to map the jump coordinates to the closest jump gate.

Lee looked at Gaeta and Athena. "How are we progressing?"

"We think we can make it in three jumps. That would be impossible for civilians. But we could make it."

Lee thought about it. "Think of this: the maximum that some elements can jump is 60 caprican AU."

Gaeta was worried. "Which elements?"

Lee replied, "Mobile shipyard."

Gaeta considered. "We should map it for battlestars and then map it for all elements that cannot move so far so fast. The battlestars can do the back and forth. The slower elements would have to be moved in one convoy."

"Start planning on it. We're going to take the three jumps and see if any Sharlins have arrived yet."

"Shakiri said that the gate is remote. So we are on mapping only. The transports won't be there yet – it has been less than 24 hours since we jumped from Helios."

Gaeta replied, "Yes, Sir. We have a tentative jump plan now."

"Call Homeworld Defense and inform them that we are beginning our mapping run to our access our fleet."

"Aye, Sir."

Gaeta did so and said, "Homeworld Defense said, 'Good Luck.'"

"Send our thanks. Then set Condition 1 throughout the ship."

"Condition 1, Aye!"

* * *

Very soon Gaeta spoke. "Ship is at Condition 1, Commander."

"Make the first jump."

"First jump, Aye!"

AS soon as the jump was made, all comm and dradis was checked. "No contacts. No signals."

"Launch White Star for hyperspace beacon check. Also have them scan for Cylon or other signals."

"Launching White Star, Aye."

Soon White Star 27 was out. "White Star 27 reports no known signals."

"Acknowledge and ask him to check hyperspace."

"White Star 27 preparing to jump. … Activating vortex."

They waited about ten minutes. Soon White Star 27 reappeared. Gaeta listened to the comm. "White Star 27 reports no gate lockon."

"Acknowledge. Recover White Star 27."

"Recover White Star, Aye."

Very soon Pegasus was making its second jump.

After verifying there were no Cylons, the White Star once again jumped.

Soon White Star 27 returned. "White Star 27 wishes to talk to you, Commander."

"Put it on."

"Aye, Sir."

"White Star 27, this is Pegasus Actual."

"_Pegasus Actual. White star was able to detect faint signal from the closest jump gate, but not strong enough for a lock on. It's likely too unstable to move through hyperspace from here, but perhaps we can find a midway point_?"

Lee considered it. "Would that help logistically?"

"_I do believe so. If we can find a point in between, perhaps when the Sharlins arrive, we can arrange for one to move to the first lockon and a second to move here. This would allow for quicker access to hyperspace and easier to move a convoy out of harms way._"

"Acknowledged. Best guess: Most likely candidate?"

"_Checking sensors._" After a pause Marcus said, "_Suggest system at following coordinates._" He read off a string of numbers.

"Acknowledged. Come back to Pegasus and we'll give mapping to that location a try."

"_Understood, Pegasus Actual. Coming back to Base._"

* * *

It took a little longer as the jump hadn't been anticipated but soon the Pegasus was ready to jump. Once again, checks were made for Cylons and none were found. "White Star 27 is launching."

Pegasus once more waited until White Star 27 came back. "_White Star 27 to Pegasus._"

"Go."

"_I was able to get a lock onto the nearest jump gate. It's faint but a relay point now seems possible._"

Lee considered that. "Would the Flyers be able to lock on with this?"

There was a pause. "_I would guess that it would be less than ideal. A White Star, a Minbari Sharlin, an Earth Omega, these would be powerful enough. But a flyer or any ship smaller than a White Star would likely be unable._"

"Are there beacons which could be deployed?"

"_That would be something to find out. It might be less a matter of 'could it be done' and more 'is there one available to deploy'?_"

"Something to find out."

"_How do you want to proceed?_"

Lee considered. "White Star 27 leads us to the jump gate through hyperspace. It will be easier to build jump coordinates from the final destination rather than from a distance. Either could be done but this way is more efficient and less likely for error."

"_Understood. Prepare for hyperspace vortex._"

"Understood, White Star 27."

* * *

Soon both ships were in hyperspace. To Lee, it looked the same as any other section.

"_We'll keep this line open. Establishing lock on closest gate available_." After a few seconds, "_Lock established. Follow our lead._"

"Acknowledged, White Star."

It took four hours via hyperspace but soon they had found a gate. Marcus spoke. "_We'll jump to normal space and check for anyone._"

"We might as well just come along, White Star 27. If any other ships are present or not, it's immaterial."

"_Acknowledged._"

Soon the two ship were sliding out of the gate. "Anything on dradis?"

"Negative, Commander. Just the Pegasus and the White Star."

"Have we confirmed our location?"

"Confirming now."

"_White Star 27 to Pegasus._"

"Go ahead, White Star 27."

"_White Star computer confirms ID on local gate. It is the gate as described by Shakiri._"

Gaeta looked at Lee and nodded. "Our instruments confirm as well."

"_Acknowledged. I will attempt to contact White Star 36._"

"Confirmed. We'll be calculating jump coordinates for transports."

"_Acknowledged._"

Soon, Gaeta and Athena had jump coordinates for traversing the hyperspace void sufficient to make it between Copernicus and the gate network.

"_White Star 27 to Pegasus_."

Lee nodded to Gaeta and answered directly. "The is Pegasus. Go."

"I_'ve contact Delenn and Shakiri. Shakiri's proposal has been approved by the Grey Council. There is already a tentative agreement for the right of the descendants of Kobol to take the system and call it home. The world tentatively named: New Kobol. In addition, Shakiri passed word from Septis. President Roslin and the Quorum of Twelve have tentatively agreed that Copernicus shall take the lead as to form of government. Copernicus has more residents and has been formally established longer than the Government with Galactica's fleet. As long as the residents of Copernicus agree to move to this new world and make it there first._"

Lee smirked. "That should force them to decide quicker."

"_That was Shakiri's suggestion actually. All of life is tactics and strategy for the Minbari warrior caste, even when they are being generous._"

"Understood. How about transports?"

"_Minbari transports of sufficiently small size to be placed on the decks of battlestars are now being gathered and should be at this jump gate in three days. The Sharlins that Shakiri sent are 1 ½ days away. Galactica is ensruring that one of the fleet ships too worn to use to transport again is being sent off back away from Sector 80 and jump gates in those sectors. Actually, sector 87 was our access – but generally the group of them are called Sector 80."_

"The names are something I worry about not at all – as long as I know where I am going."

"_Right. Anyway, transports are being gathered and will be sent very soon – ETA two days. Erasmus will be sent as well as a transport carrier. Galactica is ensuring she is fully fueled and has enough people to make the trip. Erasmus will jump to Minbari space and travel with the transports. Galactica will ferry the Fleet ships that are being serviced and filled at Septis. Since they are in no rush, they can take the time to do it right. Also, efforts are being made to free up a hyperspace beacon for that first point into that Sector which is clear enough for lockon. If they can do so, they will transport it on a transport and the Sharlins can deploy it._"

"Acknowledged. So suggestions as to course?"

"_Leave White Star 44 here to assist the transports and Sharlins. Leave jump coordinates and such with the commanding Ranger. We aren't planning on fighting basestars anymore, so one White Star should be sufficient. Jump back to Copernicus. Present the proposals from Minbar and Septis. Then jump back._"

"Confirmed."

* * *

It took a bit of time to ensure that all relevant jump coordinates and maps were left with White Star 44. At that point Pegasus began the return journey.

"Pegasus to Homeworld Defense."

"_This is Homeworld Defense. Go._"

"We've finalized jump coordinates for the way out of this sector with navigation routes and methods. We can transmit them to you and you can disperse to your fleet for use as needed once decisions are made."

"_We are ready to receive._"

"Sending now."

After it had all been sent the comm sounded. "Navigation records sent."

"_Confirmed, Pegasus. We have received all of them_."

"Acknowledged. We have brought back information for the President and Senate. White Star 27 will launch and then land when directed."

"_Confirmed, Pegasus. We'll inform all defense units to expect it._"

"Acknowledged. Pegasus, Out." Lee told Gaeta. "Now switch over to the Presidential Office frequency."

"Switching over, Aye."

* * *

Once again, Lee was before the gathered Senate. Marcus was present to represent Delenn and the Minbari.

"You've requested to brief us once more. What is the substance of this breifing?"

Lee spoke. "Battlestar Pegasus has now mapped the route to the FTL system used by other races. This will allow easier movement between Copernicus, Earth, and the government of the Twelve Tribes in Exile. It also opens up the way should Copernicus agree to move. Also, Ranger Marcus Cole, of the Anla'shok, a Minbari-created organization of Humans and Minbari, has received formal word back on the proposals made."

Soon Marcus was before them and sworn in. "Copernicus Senate, President of Copernicus Colony, Members of the Copernicus Defense Forces.

"I have been in contact with Delenn, of the Minbari religious caste and Shakiri of the Minbari warrior caste, both representing the Grey Council of Minbar, the leaders of their people. I have also brought word from President Roslin and the Quorum of Twelve, representing the Government in Exile of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol as instituted under the Articles of Colonization.

"Shakiri, Shai Alyt of the warrior caste, made formal proposal to the Grey Council to give up a world on the border of Minbari space. That world was abandoned in the Shadow War and had not been reclaimed due to its distance from the Center of the Minbari Federation as well as situations within the Minbari Federation which were of more immediate concern.

"The proposal to cede the world and the star system it inhabits was approved. The most immediately habitable world is tentatively named New Kobol. The price demanded by the Minbari is as follows:

"The Minbari require a mutual defense treaty between the Minbari Federation and the New Kobol system. If Minbar is threatened, those of New Kobol will assist. If New Kobol is threatened, the Minbari warrior caste will assist. The Minbari warrior caste has required that New Kobol does not bargain with any other races or governments for the right to use New Kobol's Faster Than Light technology unless Minbar also has opportunity to negotiate such permissions as well. They agree that the technology is owned by the government of New Kobol and no other.

"New Kobol will agree to teach their faith and its tenants to any religious caste member who wishes to learn. In exchange for mutual learning, the religious caste will assist with helping New Kobol build their temples, such work on their part to be commissioned through the Minbari worker caste.

"The Minbar Federation has no other requirements. Ownership has already been transferred to the descendants of Kobol through the Government in Exile."

The speaker and others spoke quietly. Finally the speaker asked, "And what word has the Colonial Government in Exile sent to us?"

"The Government in Exile of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol under the Articles of Colonization agrees that the current Articles of Colonization, the establishing document of the government of the Twelve Tribes, is not sufficient for the circumstances that the Twelve Tribes find themselves in.

"It is understood that Copernicus has a greater population than the Government in exile and that Copernicus has a longer time to establish a working government. As such the President of the Colonies and the Quorum of Twelve agree that upon formal approval of the combined populations, a new Establishing document will replace the Articles in their current form. It is assumed that the Copernicus document shall be the base.

"The Government in Exile requests that the High Court of the new government be in the form of the Thirteen Tribes of Kobol as represented by a Quorum of Thirteen, to acknowledge the historical arrangement from Kobol as to the identity of the tribes of Kobol.

"The Thirteenth Tribe, including all Eastern Alliance/Western Coalition refugees, all refugees from Terra, and any Cylon Humanform that is cleared of crimes committed by the Cylon Collective are to be of Tribe Ophiuchus, to reflect the thirteenth constellation of Earth, Kobol's ancestral parent.

"The Government in Exile will act as just stated – as long as Copernicus moves to claim physical ownership of New Kobol before the Government in Exile moves to that system. The Government in Exile is preparing to move in ten days time. Due to Earth's internal struggles and raiders and pirates, maintaining system security at their current location is not possible in the long run with only the three Battlestars that the Government in Exile controls, those being Galactica, Pegasus, and Erasmus. Travel time between their location and New Kobol is two days via hyperspace."

"How are we expected to claim ownership? We're not there."

Lee spoke up. "Travel time from Copernicus to New Kobol is two days, plus the time needed to jump between here and the gate network. Luckily, the gate accessed on this side is not opposite Minbari space as compared to Vorlon space, which is not accessible. That would necessitate a five day travel period through hyperspace, or so I am told by Ranger Cole and Shai Alyt Shakiri."

Marcus quickly verified it.

* * *

The Speaker and the President both led the discussion in the Senate. If they had not found evidence that the Cylons had already had a transmitter at Copernicus, leaving them vulnerable, it would have been much harder.

The population had been told of the circumstances and the threat of the Cylons. Opinions were divided between those who felt their life was comfortable now and those who were frightened by the possibility of attack, despite the Defense Forces.

In the end, that evidence pushed it over the edge and the Copernicus Senate ratified the plan to move all residents out of harms way to New Kobol to begin as soon as possible.

Already the residents began moving to consolidate their belongings and to pack up everything that could be packed. It was of great assistance that the colony was only a couple of years old and not much was permanently installed in its final form.

Prometheus and Pegasus made the jump two days after Pegasus' return to meet up with the Sharlins and Minbari transports that would be used in addition to all ships and resources Copernicus already had.


	33. Hurrying Things Along

Battlestar Prometheus and Battlestar Nova would be able to jump to the gate location in two jumps, and one was a very near thing. Both were specifically designed to jump farther and faster than any other Colonial ship. However, this initial foray with the Prometheus and Pegasus required that the Pegasus jump with as well as Battlestar Celestial, which still had a heavily damaged port bay.

"Pegasus to Prometheus and Celestial. Execute Minbari greeting protocol, now."

With that, every gun and turret that was in good repair on all Battlestars extended out, though it was obvious that none were targeting the Sharlins that were present at a distance. All missile and flak battery bays were opened.

"Proceed forward toward Sharlins at 1/4 speed."

Slowly, the Pegasus and Celestial, with the massive Prometheus hanging over them, moved toward the three Sharlins. In response, the three Sharlins gathered themselves and moved in a triangular formation. When the two groups were 20 kilometers apart, they stopped.

"Message to Ingata: Minbari Cruiser Ingata and Squadron, this is Colonial Battlestar Pegasus, leading Battlestar Prometheus, the larger ship, and Battlestar Celestial, the smaller ship. In honor and peace we greet the Minbari warrior caste."

Gaeta sent the message and then waited. "Reply coming in: Ingata to Pegasus. Welcome to the sector. In honor and peace we greet the Twelve Tribes of Kobol."

"Pegasus to Prometheus and Celestial. Return all weapons to normal flight positions."

Lee watched the monitors as the gun and missile emplacements all returned to their normal positions.

"Message Pegasus to Ingata: Glad you arrived safely, though that was expected. What is estimated time to transport arrival?"

Gaeta waited and then read out, "Transports to arrive in 14 Earth Standard hours."

"Message: Acknowledged. "Do you wish for either Ranger Cole or the Alyt commanding the Nials and Flyers on board to report for debriefing?"

Gaeta once again waited. "Battlestar Commanders, Alyt and Anla'shok invited to Ingata for coordination of mission."

"Message: Acknowledge and Confirmed. Commanders will come to Pegasus and a single Colonial raptor will launch with all on board. Estimated time: 30 minutes to arrival on Ingata."

Gaeta typed it all in and then finally got the answer. "Ingata reply: We will be expecting you. Ingata, Out."

Lee let out a huffed sigh. "Let's get everyone over here and then go make nice with our allies."

* * *

By the time the transports arrived, two of the Sharlins were in hyperspace. One had made it to the closest jump gate location with one of the flyers from the Pegasus on board each to assist with opening jump points if it might be necessary.

Because the Pegasus might still run into Cylons, the Nials were left on board with the Warriors to fly them.

The Warriors and off duty personnel had taken the opportunity to exercise together. The Warriors even got permission to use the boxing rings that Colonial battelstars had to spar between themselves. Colonials cheered them on – a very strange thing for the warriors to experience.

Spars between Colonials and the warrior caste visitors were allowed – as long as no true harm was permitted. Starbuck found it especially invigorating. The warrior caste members who allowed themselves to get into a spar with her and with other Colonials were shocked when many Colonial Humans seemed to equally cheer for them as well as their own.

When the Alyt commanding the Ingata heard of it, he was just as stunned, though only another Minbari would have noticed.

* * *

White Star 27 stayed near the jump gate to help direct traffic in and out, as did White Star 44.

Pegasus could fit, with half of one bay holding Nials, 5 transports and leave one bay for landing and recovery of vipers and raptors as needed.

Prometheus could fit 6 in her bays. Though the ship was larger, the pods were only 20 percent longer – not enough to fit more transports. She too left one bay for landing and recovery of small craft.

Erasmus was a much smaller Battlestar. She could fit only the smallest transports. She could also hold picket ships that had been claimed as part of the CDF (Copernicus Defense Forces). It was decided to allow Copernicus to decide how to best use her for the mission.

While a large percentage of the population needed more than a few days to prepare, a much larger part were quite able to gather belongings and supplies for almost immediate retrieval. This owed to the average Copernicus resident being very aware that the Cylons could come again. Also, not many residents had any extra possessions.

The greatest time would be taken to uninstall equipment used to manage the colony including water and food processors, storage containers with seed and meat, manufacturing units for tools and small equipment, and other things that the Colony had to make things for themselves.

When asked, Commander Adama was all for taking every effort to bring these things as such were in short supply in Septis. As such the majority of people would be crammed into the ships that they had available (many ships were at less than a full complement) and the transports were, in the majority, used to move equipment and supplies.

Lobo Negros alone had room for 4500 additional people outside of the 3000 that worked on the station since it had been found and brought to Copernicus. Many of the warstars that could normally hold hundreds of marines could hold hundreds of residents.

Staying on at Copernicus would be two battlestars and 4 warstars. The Ares would stay in system to provide defense. The Nova would jump to the gate, disgorge transports, and jump back. The Celestial had been sent ahead because it was damaged and couldn't be used as a transport. It was also very small – another Odin class like the Erasmus. The Eternal and the Prometheus would travel with the transports to provide protection and allow more people to be brought.

One transport carried all government documents and records as well as the gathered infrastructure for the government of Copernicus. This would be carried on the Prometheus.

Pegasus with Erasmus would lead elements that could not jump so far and could not fit on a Battlestar though the interim distance. One of the White Stars would lead those elements through the gate system and onto New Kobol. Warstars, Terran refugee ships, some civilian ships, and the mobile dockyards would be included. Most ships would be jumped to where the Sharlin closest was standing by to lead them out.

Because of the size of Logo Negros, it had to be jumped all the way to a gate. Pegasus and Erasmus would stay with it all the way.

The only thing known that had been comparable in size to the mobile station in any record available were some Vorlon ships such as their planet killer. The station was, in effect, a ship that was 4000 M wide and 4500 M tall. No ship theoretically available to them, Omega, Sharlin, White Star, or any other, could open a jump portal of sufficient size.

The Vorlons had been able to open such jump points. With them gone, the only way involved a gate. Jump gates struts could be moved apart to allow such an object to pass through. The Thirdspace gate that had been found and towed to Babylon 5 space had been of similar size to require that. It took a much longer time to power the gate sufficiently and so it was much slower. A gate could also not be held open for the same interval in such a case.

An additional issue had been that Lobo Negros had thrusters allowing it to maintain position and to move slowly to another position, but it usually used its FTL drive to go larger distances even if it stayed within one system or stayed around one planet. It did not have enough engine thrust to keep up with ships flying in convoy.

In case of a need to move it with a convoy rather than jump, the station could speed up to its maximum and then have a Battlestar towing increase it to sufficient speed. Battlestar Erasmus was powerful enough but not so powerful as to tear the station apart. It was designated to move the station through hyperspace, assisted by two Gunstars.

When all elements had been moved or sent off, Battlestar Eternal would return to Copernicus. Eternal and Ares would watch for more refugees from Terra and more Colonial survivors. They would be changed out at one month intervals with other battlestars.

If the Cylons appeared, they would retreat at least one jump and, if necessary, all the way back to the gate system and away.

* * *

Battlestar Pegasus arrived at the jump gate, ready to unload the five tranports it carried. It was immediately hailed.

"White Star 27 to Pegasus."

"This is Pegasus. Go."

"Go to a secure channel."

Lee was startled for a moment but nodded to Gaeta. "Okay. We're secure."

"Commander Adama. The Balloon has gone up."

"What do you mean?"

"President Clark sent a squadron of Earth Alliance destroyers to Proxima Colony to force them to submit to Earth Alliance authority. Their first action upon arrival in the system was to destroy 5 civilian transports carrying 2000 refugees each. 10,000 civilians dead."

"My gods! Who could follow such an order?" Lee's tone was incredulous.

"That was Captain Sheridan's reaction. Babylon 5 is now moving to action. The time for maneuvering is over. Now it will be time to fight. White Star 27 has been recalled. I have been ordered to a mission and I cannot refuse."

"Understood and acknowledged. Your assistance these past weeks has been greatly appreciated and descendants of Kobol owe you a debt that cannot be repaid. Should you ever need us, we will come."

"I appreciate that, Commander. I've alerted the Sharlins who have been protecting the transports. The warrior caste will send another Sharlin to take my place on this end. Once they arrive, White Star 44 is also meeting up with the rest of the White Stars. Shakiri has stayed with those at Septis and he has returned the White Star to the Ranger he borrowed it from. The Sharlins there will ensure that Septis is protected. Shai Alyt Shakiri has also called more ships to take the place of the Alexander and other Earth Alliance ships on the side of Babylon 5. So this will not immediately be an issue for your people. Just make sure you watch out for Earth loyalists who might take offense if they see you."

"We'll be moving between here and New Kobol via hyperspace only. Septis will do the same I'm certain. No need to flex our ability to make it to gates that are not under our control."

"Agreed. Well, good luck."

"Good luck, Anla'shok Marcus Cole. May the God of your birth and the Lords of Kobol watch over you as you move into battle. Pegasus, out."

* * *

President Laura Roslin and Admiral William Adama were meeting with the Quorum of Twelve when Shai Alyt Shakiri, who had remained on Septis II, arrived.

"Shai Alyt Shakiri. Welcome. Your arrival is unexpected." All there gave respectful motions toward the man who led the people who were helping so much.

Shakiri gave his typical Minbari salute/greeting. "Unfortunately, my reasons are less than pleasant."

Adama asked, "What happened?" The room stilled.

"Earth Alliance has begun actual confrontation against those who protest with an act of great treachery. They have sent a group of warships to Proxima colony. Upon their arrival, 10,000 refugees on civilian transports were killed without warning and without negotiation. Those who protest, led by Sheridan on Babylon 5, must now move to act. They have no other choice. This has great bearing on your situation."

"What bearing?" Roslin asked.

"The Alexander and other Earth Alliance ships will soon be called to battle. They will not be able to visit or to protect this place. The Minbari Sharlins here will protect you, as will your Galactica. In addition, I have called for more Sharlins. But your evacuation must be hurried. The Earth President is not fond of my people, or of anyone who does not follow him, and our presence alone can no longer guarantee your safety. You must leave or you will become 'accidental collateral damage' as the Earth Humans put it. There is no other choice."

The room was suddenly filled with voices. Adama whistled loudly. "Desperation and irrational fear will do no one any good! Calm down! We still have an honored guest among us as well." The Colonials present did as asked, many looking slightly embarrassed.

Adama turned back to Shakiri. "Thank you for bringing immediate word. How long before the transports arrive?"

"Many are still moving those from Copernicus to New Kobol. Many are already unloading their cargo and people. Half will return to move more. Half will refuel at Minbar and make their way here. Two and a half days."

Adama replied, "Thank you. Do you have any suggestions that might help us speed this up?"

Shakiri considered that. "Your agreement with your brethren was that they must take physical ownership of New Kobol to establish precedence of their government structure. They have done this though most are still moving. There is no reason for all ships to move at once. Any ships that are ready can leave now. Some may be used to come back and bring more. We will open hyperspace and a flyer sufficiently prepared for the journey can lead. There is minimal need for escort in hyperspace as no one relishes fighting there. The fewer ships remaining, the lesser the chance for treachery from those who would take advantage."

Adama nodded. "He's right." He turned to the Quorum. "How many ships have been loaded up and are ready to move?"

Tom Zerak took that. "Ten ships were recycled or declared unfit and will be recycled. We can move those that still can fly but we can't use them to move our people because they aren't safe. There are ten that never landed, concentrating on mining, refinery, and other things done in space. Fifteen never landed because they are not built to do so. These were restocked with supplies and filled first. Those twenty five except the fuel barge, plus all those remaining for recycling, can leave now. If you give us another twelve hours, another fifteen ships will be ready to lift. That's forty five gone. Thirty more will take more than a day. In addition, we will need those transports to move what will not fit on what's left and to carry those things that we've accumulated – meat storage from hunting, seeds, fertilizers, basic electronics, etc. I'd also like to see the building supplies we've collected here to be moved as well – we'll need everything we can bring when we arrive at New Kobol."

All members of the Quorum backed up Zarek's assessment. Shakiri, who had heard all of it, said, "Then we will open the way in twelve hours." He paused and considered. "I have decided. Of the two Sharlins here, one can move with you for protection rather than have a flyer lead. Those I have called will be here twelve hours later. Galactica and the remaining Sharlin can protect you until they arrive. Also, the Alexander has not actually left yet. All should remain safe."

Laura Roslin looked around and saw that all that needed to be said to Shakiri was done. "Thank you, Shai Alyt, for your timely notice and all of your efforts on our behalf. You will forever be honored among my people."

Shakiri gave a respectful bow in response and quickly left to coordinate with the Sharlins.

As the raptor that has been assigned to him took him up, he decided to ask the Kobol Humans for one of these ships after they had been moved to New Kobol. It was not as aesthetic as a Minbari flyer but for all of that it was efficient and quick. It was smaller but carried more.

Its kinetic weapons could be replaced by Minbari weapons. Even if the Kobol Humans took out their jump drive, it was an entirely acceptable personal craft.

* * *

Lee immediately contacted Homeworld Defense even as his ship prepared for the next set of transports. "Copernicus Homeworld Defense. This is Pegasus."

"_This is Homeworld Defense. Go._"

"I need to speak to the Admiral."

"_Stand by._" A few minutes later a voice came back. "_Pegasus, this is Fleet Actual._"

"Fleet Actual. I have an urgent report. Earth Alliance has begun actual fighting. Earth Alliance has sent warships to force submission of a colony that broke away in their conflict. 10,000 civilians were killed to send a message."

There was a pause. "_Frak! What effect does that have on us?_"

"The White Stars were called by their commander. Minbari cruisers are on there way to escort conveys. But it has now become more urgent to move quickly – we've just started living on borrowed time. If an Earth Alliance ship loyal to Clark meets our transports, they may act against them."

"_Likely?_"

"Not really. We're moving too far from Earth Alliance space for there to be much of a chance. But those coming from the Fleet are likely more in danger. Shakiri, Shai Alyt of the Minbari warriors, is with them and that gives me comfort. He'll likely recognize the implications immediately. He also has little love for Earth Alliance due to their history. I will stay here to finish helping you, but it's a worry."

"_Understood. I will inform the President and urge him to do what's necessary. We'll get out of here as fast as possible._"

"Confirmed, Fleet Actual. How long before the convoy is ready?"

"_Lobo Negro is taking on civilians using Gunstars to transport them hundreds at a time. We'll be full up in 36 hours. We'll settle the last loads on the way. The convey of ships with drives that can't go so far will be ready about then._"

"Acknowledged. Anything else, Fleet?"

"_No, Pegasus. Things are proceeding._"

"Confirmed. Pegasus, Out."

* * *

It was a day and a half later. Lobo Negro had been loaded with as many people as could fit. The Gunstars, civilian ships, Terran refugee ships, and all others that were traveling with Pegasus were being made ready. "Pegasus to Convoy. Attention all ships."

Gaeta waited and then finally nodded.

"This is Commander Lee Adama on the Battlestar Pegasus. We will be jumping to safety and security for all of our people. It will be done in several stages. This convoy is the most in danger. Unlike the transports that have already been sent off, many of this convoy can only move in smaller stages. But we will be able to use everything we can bring on New Kobol. This means that this convoy is of vital importance.

"At each stage, new jump coordinates will be given for the next stage. Recharging of jump engines is of prime importance. The lowest optimal recharge is determined to be 10 minutes. The order that all ships are to jump had been given. Gunstars will jump first to ensure that each step is clear of Cylons. Thirty seconds later, if the Gunstars do not jump immediately back, which they are able to do, the Convoy will jump, with Pegasus jumping last to ensure all are kept safe.

"My father, Admiral William Adama of Galactica, gave a blessing before Pegasus moved to the mission where we found our brethren and I will give a similar blessing here: May the Lords of Kobol stand between you and harm in all the empty places you must walk. And I add my own prayer: May we leave the insanity of the mad Cylon Collective behind, confounded and defeated in their attempts to find us. So say we all."

"All Ships. Prepare to jump!"

Gaeta watched his board. "All ships report ready!"

"Signal the Gunstars to Jump."

"Gunstars jump, Aye."

"Count off the time and execute."

"25 seconds. 20. 15. No contact. 10. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Signaling Fleet!"

After they had jumped he ordered, "Any unknown contacts?"

"No, sir."

"Check Convoy."

After about a minute Gaeta spoke up. "All ships verified. All ships status green."

"Send coordinates for next jump."

"Sending coordinates, Aye."

This repeated until they reached the second to last leg before meeting the Sharlins.

* * *

Two minutes before the scheduled jump, a Cylon basestar appeared.

"We have contact!" Gaeta called out.

"What is it?" Lee asked urgently.

"Read One Cylon Basestar! 300,000 Kilometers!"

"Damn! Get me all ships."

"Channel Open."

"All ships. We have Cylon contact. Gunstars Vigilant and Crossbow will remain with Pegasus. All other ships, jump soonest – don't wait. Gunstar Tomohawk. Contact Sharlin on frequency provided. They will get everyone to safety. Pegasus will jump when all other ships have left. Pegasus, Out."

"How far, Captain?" he asked Gaeta.

"290,000 kilometers. 280. 265. They are now at maximum speed."

"Tell me when they get within 100,000."

"Yes, Sir."

"Status of Fleet?"

"7 ships remaining."

"It's getting close."

Before the Basestar could get within the set limit, Gaeta called out, "All ships except Pegasus and Gunstars away!"

"Order the Gunstars to jump!"

"Gunstars Jump, Aye!"

"Okay. Jump!"

Before the Cylons could get close enough to threaten the convoy, all had jumped out.

Lee looked at Gaeta. "Chance or were they alerted?"

Gaeta quickly thought and answered, "Pure chance. They were too far to have been prepared. And we were close to the final jump."

"Any contacts?"

"Sharlin has come from Hyperspace and is signaling ready to open vortex."

"Acknowledge it. Give me the fleet." Gaeta nodded when it was ready.

"All ships of Convoy. That big ship will open the way to hyperspace. All pilots have been briefed. All ships except Lobo Negro and two gunstars that will be towing it will enter vortex. Gunstar Tomahawk will follow the Sharlin and lead convoy out of this sector. We will likely arrive at destination before the convoy as hyperspace is not instant. But it is safer from the Cylons. So stay calm and professional and we all will make it. Pegasus out."

Very soon, all that remained were the station, the Pegasus, and the two gunstars.

"Check status. How long before they are ready to jump?"

"All ships show ready."

"Jump the ships."

"Jump, Aye!"

All four jumped to the second to last leg. And 8 minutes later, the optimum minimum time for Lobo Negros to recharge, Logo Negros led by the Pegasus and two gunstars had arrived near the jump gate.

"Contacts confirmed as Erasmus and Sharlin Ingata."

"Open a channel."

"Pegasus to all ships. Prepare Lobo Negro for tow. Ingata. Thank you for watching our ships."

Soon, the Erasmus and the two gunstars were all linked physically to Lobo Negro and the ships were positioned to tow her. "Signal Ingata that we are ready. Ask them to prepare gate for Lobo Negro and escorts to jump."

Gaeta sent the signal and then replied, "Ingata will begin jump gate opening, now."

Lee and the other ships watched as the three struts which defined the vortex began moving apart. After about two minutes, they stopped moving and started glowing. And just a minute after that, a vortex of extremely large size appeared between the struts.

"Ingata signals: Gate ready."

"Lobo Negro. The way is open. Begin entrance to gate network."

* * *

Very soon all ships save the Ingata were in hyperspace. Pegasus sent out a message and Gunstar Tomahawk was able to answer. "_Estimate time according to escort is 3 hours._"

"Acknowledged, Tomahawk. Lobo Negro led by Erasmus will begin moving toward New Kobol. They will move slowly until you catch up and then lead the way, which they know."

"_Acknowledge Pegasus. Tomahawk will coordinate with Erasmus._"

"Confirmed. We'll stay until you pass by and then return to normal space and then back to Copernicus. Good luck."

"_Thank you, Pegasus. Tomahawk, out._"


	34. Ordering of New Kobol Fleet

Admiral William Adama surveyed the nearly empty Septis system. It had taken only a week to pack up all of the Colonials and their ships and send them on their way.

Galactica alone protected the last ships. In truth, all ships could have left the system by now. But there were two that were here because the Tylium miners had found a rich load of ore in the Septis asteroid belt.

Tylium was an exotic compound. It could only be found in space and not in a planetary body. It was rare, but it was not unheard of. No other race, according to the database that Tory Foster had access to on Babylon 5, used the compound in the way that they did. Apparently most worlds used Helium-3 as a fuel source.

Tylium produced a superior amount of energy but required a hotter engine and more shielding because radiation destroyed it.

Any source of Tylium, given the chance to be mined, was retrieved when it was found and so there was a mining ship and a cargo ship within the system. The refinery ship had already left for New Kobol.

* * *

"Status of the mining operation," Adama asked his Exec.

"The cargo ship reports 60 percent full. Anticipate a full load in 36 hours."

Adama moved his eyes in that weird way he did when he was thinking less than deep thoughts. "This is the last of it." He looked at Tigh. "You looking forward to New Kobol?"

"Who the hell knows?" Tigh replied. "Earth Alliance starts shooting at each other and everyone else has to get out of the way. Arrogant bastards is what I make 'em."

Adama looked at Tigh and said, "At least it isn't the Cylons who we _know_ want to kill us all."

"True. This _is_ a step up." He looked at Adama. "You could have had another ship come back and protect this operation. Aren't you looking forward to taking your place in the hierarchy of Admirals and Commanders and Generals?"

Adama nearly rolled his eyes. "Remember I was just days away from a decommissioned ship and retirement as a Commander when this whole thing started. Admiral of the Fleet doesn't actually get to let his ship fight much. He sends everyone else. The Admiral has to deal with _politicians_."

Tigh grinned. "The price of rank."

Adama just shook his head at his amused exec.

Suddenly there was a call out from the Watch Officer. "Admiral! Contact has just arrived to Septis II orbit!"

They were further our. "Give me an ID."

After a moment the Watch Officer answered, "Ship matches EAS Omega. Identity unknown."

Adama looked at Tigh. "We're far back. Here's hoping it doesn't look this way or that it ignores us."

Tigh looked less than optimistic. "What do you want the miners to do, Admiral?"

Adama considered that. Finally he said, "Have the miners start breaking things down. We've got more than half a ship of ore and if they come this way, I want to be able to jump out if it's needed."

Tigh got the orders away. "Are we worried?" he asked his superior.

"Sheridan and his people just spanked them at Proxima. Theoretically that could be one of the ships that had visited us – but they all knew that we were leaving." He looked at the Watch Officer. "What does it look like it's doing?"

The officer checked and then said, "Omega is circling Septis II. Omega hasn't launched any fighters."

Tigh commented, "Just taking a looksie?"

Adama replied, "Maybe seeing if we left anything that could be used behind. We didn't leave anything except trash and some field that had been planted when we thought we were staying for a while. And even most of that was transferred to a transport for replanting on New Kobol."

"What could they be looking for?"

Adama replied, "Well, if we had a wrecked raptor with our jump drive, that would be of interest."

The Watch Officer called out, "Sir! Omega has stopped circling and has moved away from the planet."

"Back to the same location they jumped in?"

"No sir. They have moved closer." The Watch Officer looked up. "If I would guess, I think they've seen us and are trying to figure out what we're doing."

Adama looked at Tigh. "Let's see what they do."

"If they fly through space, it would take them two hours."

"If they use hyperspace, it would take them ten minutes. And only that long because we aren't near a major gravitational object like a planet. They'll have to hunt and peck."

"Admiral! Comm system reads a message!"

"Read it out."

"EAS Agamemnon to Twelve Tribes Battlestar. Please respond."

"Message: Battlestar Galactica to EAS Agamemnon. How may we help you?"

Tigh shrugged at Adama. The Watch Officer had sent the message and then waited. "Agamemnon to Galactica. We need some help. Heard that Sheridan loyalists had gathered here. Agamemnon formerly commanded Captain John Sheridan. Agamemnon looking to rejoin former Captain."

Adama felt a great amount of relief and nervousness. He hoped that these people were playing it straight. They had done nothing that was aggressive, even when they had been seen. So he would watch but hope it was on the up and up. . "Galactica does have comm frequencies available for contact. Wait there for Galactica to join you."

The reply was read: "Acknowledged, Galactica. Agamemnon standing by."

Adama looked at Tigh. "Tell the miners, False Alarm. Still, if they can show up, anyone else can as well. Tell the miners they don't have to hurry but to pack up anyway. We'll be jumping out to Septis II and will be back within an hour. Tell the cargo hauler to keep an eye out."

"Yes, Admiral."

Once that was done, Adama ordered, "Set Condition One. Prepare the jump the Galactica to Septis II."

* * *

Soon the two ships were next to each other.

Captain James looked at the monitors. "That's quite a ship. I wish I could jump the Agamemnon like that."

"We better warn them, Captain. Clark has put out an order to retrieve that tech at any cost."

Captain James chuckled. "Yes. President was quite vexed with the Joint Chiefs when no one could tell him anything. R&D is trying but they have no clue."

"Yes. A warning would be appropriate."

* * *

The two ships began talking and Captain James received the transceiver data for the Alexander and for two White Stars within the fleet.

Adama looked at the message from the Agamemnon. "Well, Clark and his people are now a direct threat."

Tigh sighed. "We expected it. It's just depressing to hear we were right."

"Thank the Agamemnon. Ask if they would be willing to wait 30 minutes to open hyperspace for us and our mining ships?"

The Watch Officer did that. "Agamemnon will wait here."

"Thank them. Inform them that we will be jumping to our miners and then jumping back soon."

The Watch Officer types that and finally said, "Agamemnon Acknowledges."

* * *

Half an hour later, Galactica led the two ships into hyperspace, followed by the EAS Agamemnon.

Because it was in the same general direction, the Agamemnon stayed with them while they made attempts to contact Sheridan's forces.

"Message from the Agamemnon. Contact made. We will be splitting off in 20 minutes."

"Message: Confirmed. Galactica wishes you and Sheridan Good Luck."

"Agememnon acknowledges. Datalink terminated."

Adama was thinking for a few minutes and suddenly had a thought. "Contact Agamemnon."

"Agamemnon Standing By."

"Tell Agamemnon that I have a long message with explanation to send. Don't leave without it. It needs to be delivered to Sheridan."

"Agamemnon Acknowledges and is Standing By for Message."

Adama then gave a verbal report of what had happened at the Grey Council, including the Oracles message to Delenn, which he had asked for the translation before leaving. Tigh and the other officers present were shocked at what was told.

"Inform him that this was given to Delenn, but she might not have had opportunity to pass it to him. So keep an eye out for a suspicious messages from people, offering to help protect or soothe or smooth something. It sounds weird. But that was the message. End."

The Warrant Officer typed it all. "Send that to Agamemnon and have them give it to Sheridan soonest."

"Transmitting to Agamemnon, Aye."

"Okay. Let's make our way to New Kobol. Best speed." They could have tried to jump but Civilian drives did not have their range and the engines were not built for multiple jumps if needed the way that a battlestar's was. They could have done it if it was required – but that put tremendous strain and required constant maintenance. So hyperspace was the best option.

* * *

Admiral William Adama looked out at the orbit of the fairly beautiful planet they were near. He had to admit: If they had to pick a planet, this one would be a good alternate for Caprica back in the Helios system.

Gravity was 5 percent higher than Caprica's had been. It had a similar amount of ocean surface to land surface. It would be, when properly set up, a good choice for a home.

"New Kobol Homeworld Defense, this is Battlestar Galactica."

"Galactica, this is Homeworld Defense. Go."

"We are sending Colonial transponder ID for verification."

"ID confirmed."

"Galactica Actual needs to meet with Fleet Actual. Request location."

"Fleet Actual is aboard Lobo Negro. Galactica is requested to dock and to allow Fleet personnel to inspect current status. Once Yard Master of Lobo Negro has been put into contact with Officer of Watch or Executive Officer, Galactica Actual may contact Lobo Negro Security for location of Fleet Actual."

"Confirmed, Homeworld Defense. Galactica will dock at Lobo Negro."

"Acknowledged. Lobo Negro Docking Control frequency:" Homeworld Defense read out the numbers and Galactica read them back.

"Homeworld Defense confirms. Welcome home, Galactica. Homeworld Defense, Out."

The biggest issue that was to be had at New Kobol was ensuring that orbital ships were properly directed and their placement was proper to ensure that nothing was lost. The ore barge was directed to the refinery ships and the miners were directed planet-side.

Galactica's personnel had already been accounted for at Septis. These records had been turned over to New Kobol's Census Department, a primary concern with the combining of all Kobol descendants from Terra, Copernicus, the Colonies, and the Fleet.

Many Galactica personnel were looking forward to seeing if any family members could be found among those who came from Copernicus.

* * *

Model One, John Cavil, listened to the reports. "Well, we now know that somehow Galactica met up with the Copernicus element. Our basestar verified that Pegasus was leading some of the ships we have already verified as arriving to Copernicus."

The Eight, Sharon "Boomer" Valerii agreed. "There is no longer any need to look for Galactica and its fleet separately. We only have to find Copernicus and we will find them."

The Six, Caprica Six, spoke. "The Erasmus trap can only be marked as a failure. None of our ships has picked up the beacon. We must assume it was found and destroyed."

Cavil was angry. "And the failed plan gives them another ship!" He looked at the Three. "What do you say now about the plan you insisted would work?"

Three replied, "It was an Odin class. We made certain that the vipers and raptors left were, for all practical purposes, destroyed. It's fuel tanks and air supply were minimal. The water was deemed too easy to check for poisons, so in that the Colonials achieved more resources. In some ways the Humans benefited, perhaps, but it also ties up more of the few resources they do have stocked up to make it operational. It was always a long shot but our position is not much effected."

Cavil considered that argument. Finally he huffed, "Very well. It ended with a neutral result. I can concede that. But we _cannot_ allow the Colonials to achieve more resources! We need to find them and to destroy them. The Humans are almost gone. It's time for them to be consigned to history. Concentrate on the areas nearest the Pegasus sighting."

All Models agreed. "Now. The Terran threat."

Leoben Conoy answered. "We've destroyed much of what has been found. We now have the location of the Terran Homeworld. Their best ship is a pale imitation of a Colonial Battlestar. We only need to gather enough basestars. That threat can be eliminated."

"Another threat will be removed. And if the survivors contact Copernicus, we can follow them. And even if they elude us, Copernicus ties up more resources to care for them. Then we continue searching for Copernicus but concentrate on Terra. Agreed?"

All models looked at each other. "Agreed."

"Then gather the fleet to destroy Terra once and for all."

"By your Command."

* * *

Gina Inviere sat within the chapel. She had been sent to Brother Theo as a source of Religion which most closely related to her own beliefs. She had resolved to learn this religion: Roman Catholicism. Brother Theo had obtained for her a Bible in Greek and another in English, allowing her to learn the language by use of the holy book.

But Earth Alliance's recent actions had sparked a crisis. "How can Humans, many of them claiming to believe in God, follow such orders and kill their brothers and sisters?"

Brother Theo sighed. "Gina, we must remember that we are all made in God's image. But we must also remember that we are an imperfect image in a distorted mirror. Only God is infallible. When we err, when those who call themselves true believers act in such a way, it can only be our failing to understand God's will for us."

Gina thought about it. "So do we hate them? Fight those that so desecrate God's purpose for us?"

"No," he said emphatically. "Our God is a God of love. When we hate in his name we tarnish his image among those that are faithful and those that are not. If we wish to lead them all to God's love and his protection, we must be kind to others, charitable, we must do our best to give succor and hope even in the face of terrible deeds. Our God is a God of forgiveness. Did not he send his only Son to die for us? He doesn't require our hatred for others – he requires our love."

Gina thought about it for a long time while Theo waited patiently. In a small voice she finally said, "I don't know how to let go of the hate."

"Come then. I believe it is time for confession. And then we will pray for God's mercy on our imperfect souls. Pray for his guidance to teach us how to love, even when the world tries to teach us otherwise."

Gina obediently followed Brother Theo to the confessional booths.

* * *

It took a few days, but all ships loyal to New Kobol save the Ares and the Eternal, who were staying in the Cylon Sector to look for survivors and refugees, were now present in their new home system.

All ships civilian ships that New Kobol had were under the control of the New Kobol Senate and President's Office. All Military ships were under control of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

Fleet Admiral Jonathon Turner was the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Answering to him were Major General John Conners, Commandant Homeworld Defense; Admiral William Adama, Commandant Colonial Fleet; and a newly promoted Brigadier General Samuel Clemente, Commandant Colonial Marines.

Military Operations were prioritized as:

1\. Protection of New Kobol system.

2\. Interaction with Minbari Federation to satisfy the treaty which gave them New Kobol.

3\. Recovery of all possible New Kobol citizens from Cylon Sector.

4\. Protection of Civilian and Diplomatic ships outside of New Kobol system.

5\. Representing New Kobol with Sheridan's Fleet.

Two battlestars would be in the Cylon sector as long as possible. With the assistance of the Minbari warrior caste, survivors would be led to New Kobol as they were brought back. These ships would be assisted by two Gunstars. Cylon Sector was currently Ares and Eternal, supported by Titan and Spirit.

Two battlestars would patrol the New Kobol system, along with 2 Gunstars and 1 Battlecruiser. Mining of the system's asteroid belt would be watched over as well as the jump gate and New Kobol itself. Currently this was Nova and Prometheus, supported by Sabre and Vigililant.

Two battlestars would be docked at Lobo Negro to bring them back to full operation. Two gunstars and 1 Terran-style battlecruiser would also be docked. Currently Celestial and Galactica. Gunstars were Sentinel and Tomahawk.

One battlestar would deploy outside of New Kobol space, to Sheridan's fleet at the moment, but in the future this would be to protect diplomats and civilian convoys. Two gunstars would be placed in support. Currently this was Pegasus, supported by Katana and Crossbow.

One Battlestar would be held in reserve, Erasmus currently, to be used as needed. It would do escort, Homeworld Defense, chasing pirates and raiders that may appear, or doing mapping surveys in known space.

At all times, every ship would be as ready as possible to move into full operation if the situation required it. Celestial was the hardest as her port landing pod was still undergoing repairs. Galactica's starboard pod had to be made fully operational. Also stress fractures in her frame had been found and these had to be shored up – severe maneuvering, as in a battle, could eventually break her if this wasn't handled.

With miners, metal refineries, and fabrication ships available, New Kobol was – for the moment – mostly self-sufficient.

Because of the treaty with Narn, many New Kobol engineers and workers were assisting Narn with building and installing gravity systems in new Narn ships. In exchange, Narn would assist New Kobol in building two more powerful Battlestars which would include plasma guns and lasers for point defense, to go along with main guns which included more powerful railguns as their main weapon.

The new Battlestar would have tylium-driven thrusters and smaller engines for maneuverability and more conventional Helium-3 engines for main thrust. Tests would have to be done to make certain of the feasibility.

Minbari worker caste were assisting with bringing the infrastructure from the previous inhabitants to operational levels for the new residents. Religious caste members were present and conferring with the religious sects of New Kobol to build new temples for the Lords of Kobol. Warrior caste members were on Pegasus (the Nials had been left on the ship as the warriors enjoyed the deployment on the human ship) and were also assisting in planning upgrades to the existing ships.

The warrior caste was resolved to ensure their new Human allies, much more pleasant to work with than the Earth Humans, were able to defend against possible threats. There were even plans in the works for war games between warrior caste ships and New Kobol ships.

* * *

Lee Adama looked at the gathering of ships as he made his way into the system.

"Message: Battlestar Pegasus to White Star 2."

"White Star 2 to Pegasus. Go."

"Admiral Adama of New Kobol ordered Pegasus, Commander Lee Adama Commanding, to fly with ships supporting White Star Fleet. Pegasus will not be in assault force but can provide assistance. Pegasus includes one wing of Minbari Nial fighters for protection of support fleet and medical areas set up to receive and treat injuries. Two Gunstars, Katana and Crossbow, will assist with transport of large numbers as needed. Flight decks can receive damaged fighters and damaged White Stars."

The Watch Officer waited and then finally said, "Message from White Star 2: Welcome to the Party."


	35. The Admiral and the Teacher

William Adama and Laura Roslin sat at the table in the home that had been given to her by the New Kobol Relocation Bureau.

While Earth Alliance might be in a civil war (with the Battlestar Pegasus commanded by Lee Adama providing a support role) the vast majority of survivors were much more concerned about where they would live, what they would do, and how they would deal with living in a new galaxy – or sector anyway.

"So, how many Cylons did we find in the population from Copernicus?" Laura asked. She was no longer President – she had happily given that up to be the Education Secretary. As such, not all details came to her, though she was cleared to know just about everything in respect for the position she had held.

"A few – not many. No copies of the Final Five – we're pretty much decided that they were sent in as a punishment for not supporting the war. At least that's the theory. But we have found a one, a two, the three that had a transmitter, two fours, and a six. No five, no eight."

"Are there going to be trials?" she asked.

"Right now, it's case by case. For the most part, they're prisoners of war. That allowed Grazier to put off making a decision until the Cylon conflict is resolved one way or another."

"But that could be years!" Laura protested.

Adama looked at her. "Grazier's a politician. He knows a hot potato when he sees it. As long as they treated as Prisoners of War, there are no ethical issues. And it keeps it out of the public discourse. They're much more interested in what's happening with Earth and our relationship with the Minbari."

"That's something it was hard for me to understand. The Minbari really seem to like us, but they've been working with Earth Humans, so we shouldn't be such a novelty."

Adama said, "I actually talked to Shakiri about that. The truth is, Marcus Cole really saved our bacon. His explanation on greeting Minbari warrior caste ships made them much more palatable to them. We aren't going to take Earth's place in grand scheme of things – we've 130,000 or so people and it will be years before we can even think about expanding out again. Earth's got 15 Billion. And despite having a few things that we do well, Earth has much better technology. We're actually the beneficiary of Earth's past mistakes?"

Laura considered that. "We didn't fight a war with them."

"Right. There are too many warriors still around in positions of authorities who remember the order to surrender at their big battle. It's not that they like us better – it's that they don't have cause to feel resentment against us. So the warrior caste kind of latched onto us as a 'Human we much prefer'. Most Earth tech is much better than we have, except the jump drive."

"I thought our engines were better. Isn't Tylium more stable and powerful?"

"Not really," Adama explained. "Actually, they have a much better process of using Helium-3 than we had. The plans we had with the Narns are being revised – we knew it would happen. We are much better at putting a ship together, actually. But that's a product of having gravity and the fact that we've been fighting a machine-intelligence. We had to learn to be far more maneuverable with our big ships. But their fighters are truly far more maneuverable. Ours are faster because theirs are much heavier. In the long run, they might have a better design."

"So are we going to try to get their tech?" Laura asked.

"The Admiral is leery. He'd like nice big powerful space lasers, but he's also thinking about the fact we're still operating against Cylons as we try to rescue more of our people. Some of our tech is better against Cylons, though big space lasers destroy basestars easier. Fighters might be too fast to catch with big single shots. A hail of bullets is better."

"I heard that the Nials did a good job."

"Yes. But that's a product of the Nials having stealth and the Cylon raiders are little more than controlled animal intelligences by comparison. It's not the weapons. It's the targeting.

"The whole reason they use superheated Helium in the sidearms is because it's less likely to damage walls and open up a ship to space. But slug-throwing is more damaging to metal centurions. Eventually, we'll have to use the tech that's available here, cause it's better for here. Getting all civilian ships off Tylium will be a nightmare that luckily is not my problem."

"Well, I'm all for getting the jump drive off of non-military ships. We're going to have to see if we can replace them with smaller jump drives for hyperspace."

"That's going to be a nightmare – that's one reason we can't just tack on hyperspace jump drives to Battlestars. The material that is used for that, something called Quantium 40, is highly radioactive, though it's shielded from harming the crew or tranportees. But tylium becomes inert if exposed to radiation. So tylium can't be used to power a hyperspace drive and, from what I understand, tylium is required for our jump drive."

"So we'll need a dual fuel method anyway if we want both abilities," Laura concluded.

"That's the current guess. We're going to have to put together an R&D department again – that's an area that we completely lost in the fall of the Colonies. Copernicus could only use what they had – they didn't have the resources to figure out better ways either. With Minbari and Narns and whatever else, and with Earth-trained engineers, we might be able to vastly improve. But their civil war has to be resolved first. Who in the hell knows how long that will take?"

Laura shrugged in response. Then she got a thoughtful look. "Your ships's not going for a while, right?"

"Galactica needs work. I'll be running the battlestars and gunstars, but that can be done from here or Lobo Negro. I'll be sleeping planetside for the most part, at least in the near future. And someone else is directing civilian traffic now. Thank the Gods."

Laura had a small smile. "And I'm no longer President. The Senate and the Quorum and the work to get everyone settled aren't my problem anymore outside of putting classrooms together."

Adama looked a Laura and said, "That's true. What of it?" He looked like he was hiding a smile.

"Well, since we're not likely to be interrupted, how would you like to come to dinner – and perhaps stay a little longer as well?"

Adama considered that. "I think I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story. Earth's Civil War was not really my goal, though that might be in a sequel. My story is how the Colonials got themselves out.
> 
> What happens next will take a bit of consideration. The sequel will cover Babylon 5 Season 5


End file.
